Fuerza & Destino
by Kheyra Amidala Skywalker
Summary: Tras diez años de mentiras, el destino trae a los hijos de Darth Vader de nuevo a su vida. Padmé descubre el complot y consigue infiltrarse en su escuela. ¿Cómo resultaran todos estos acontecimientos en el corazón de un Sith? -REANUDADA-
1. Prologo

**DISCLAMEIR: NADA DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE. LA IDEA ES MIA, PERO EL UNIVERSO Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL DIOS DE MI RELIGION, NUESTRO AMADO GEORGE LUCAS!**

* * *

**Prólogo**.

_Coruscant_, _ciudad imperial_.

Diez años, diez años desde el día en que lo había perdido todo, incluido su propio nombre. Ahora era otra cosa, un ser mitad bestia, mitad máquina, que ni siquiera entraba en el calificativo de humano. Y no lo lamentaba.

Ahora era Darth Vader, Cazador de Jedis, Comandante Supremo de la Flota Imperial y Ejecutor del Nuevo Orden del Emperador. Era todo lo que siempre había deseado ser, sin estúpidas y vejatorias normas hechas adrede para contener su poder, y fuera de alcanza de cualquiera de sus viejas debilidades.

Su nombre inspiraba temor en cualquier punto de la galaxia. Los reyes se inclinaban ante él. Los inútiles senadores se arrastraban por el suelo ante su presencia. Los extintos jedi temblaban con sólo el sonido de su respirador. Y no había nada conteniéndole. Nada.

Por que estaba solo.

Una verdad tan simple y profunda que siempre se le escapaba. El odio, la ira, el miedo que infundaba a cuentos le rodeaban, y el desprecio que sentía por los demás seres vivos, a quienes asesinaba sin remordimientos, lograban desterrarla de su corazón la mayor parte del año.

Pero este día era diferente. Las trompetas, las risas, las declaraciones, el sonido de fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo se lo recordaba. La galaxia entera estaba de fiesta. Hoy se conmemoraban diez años desde la creación del infierno. Diez años desde la desaparición de la Republica. Diez años desde la aparición de Darth Vader.

Diez años desde que su vida se había extinguido.

Se repetía que no era así. Se repetía que debía estar satisfecho con ser quien era. Que el otro, el extinto, era débil. Que él representaba el poder en persona. Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido un valiente caballero jedi, un abnegado hijo, un devoto esposo, y un esperanzado padre, los restos de Anakin Skywalker, clamaban en agonía.

Porque hoy hacía diez años de la perdida de sus sueños, de la marcha de quien él consideraba un hermano, de la extinción de la pura y luminosa criatura que habría sido su hija – él siempre, siempre, había insistido que era una niña –, y del fallecimiento de la razón de su existencia. Su amada esposa. Su ángel. Padmé.

Y el agónico y aterrador conocimiento de que él y sólo él, con sus acciones, había sido el responsable de tal perdida, lo asfixiaba más que la máscara que debía portar para respirar. Él, y sólo él había sido la mano ejecutora. Y dicha verdad llameaba a su alrededor consumiéndolo, más penetrante que los fuegos de Mustafar, en un llanto constante que ni siquiera la negra armadura de Darth Vader lograba detener.

Esconder, sí, incluso de él mismo. Pero nunca parar.

Y ese día se manifestaba. Mañana volvería a envolverse con su máscara y probaría al mundo, tratando de probárselo a sí mismo, la maldad que fluía por sus venas y que no encontraba mayor placer que ver todo extinto. La luz, la amistad y la vida.

Mañana lo haría. Mañana lo probaría, y continuara sumido en esa verdad durante los siguientes nueve meses. Pero hoy, sólo por hoy, Darth Vader permitiría que en su corazón, el hombre llamado Anakin Skywalker, recordara sus perdidas y llorara por ellas en paz.

xXxXxXx

_Alderaan…_

La princesa Leia Organa acababa de cumplir diez años, pero el día no había sido tan espectacular como pensaba. O quizá lo correcto sería decir que si lo había sido. _Demasiado_. Un gran fiesta coreada de importantes invitados, hermosos vestidos de gala, peinados imposibles y joyas pomposas.

Ella hubiera preferido celebrarlo en las calles, con sus amigos, aquellos que frecuentaba a escondidas de sus tías y que nada tenían que ver con la nobleza. Niños que nunca se inclinaban ante ella por su corona, pero que pocas veces le llevaban la contraria por miedo a su carácter.

Al menos su regalo de cumpleaños si le gustaba, pensó, mientras se asomaba en su inmenso balcón para contemplar las estrellas. Después de mucho insistir, su padre había accedido a llevarla a Corusant, donde llevaría a cabo una serie de reúnes importantes del senado. A Leia le encantaba la política, tanto como odiaba las pretensiones dinasticas. Algún día soñaba ser una figura importante en el senado, para luchar por la justicia y la libertad de la galaxia, como esa hermosa mujer que a veces contemplaba en sus sueños...

Sus sueños...

- ¿Princesa, todavía no estáis dormida? – Leia giró el rostro para enfrentarse con el rostro de su nana, que la miraba con una mezcla de reprobación y cariño –. Se que ha sido vuestro cumpleaños, pero deberías ir a dormir pronto.

La jovencita asintió conteniendo un bostezo. Ella tenía razón.

- Claro, Martha, iré ahora. Buenas noches.

La criada bostezó y se despidió de ella. Leia contempló el cielo una vez más, conteniendo el impulso de alzar la mano para tratar de alcanzar las estrellas.

Había un extraño presentimiento aquel día, como si algo muy importante fuera a cambiar... como si el hueco que siempre inundaba su alma pronto hubiera de ser cerrado.

Como si se acercara la respuesta a todas las cuestiones que la inquietaban.

Unos momentos más tarde, sacudiendo la cabeza por su propia ingenuidad, la princesa se retiró hasta su lecho. Con un poco de suerte volvería a soñar con esa extraña mujer, tan hermosa y triste, o quizá con el niño de cabellos rubios que desde que era una niña había estado presente en su alma.

xXxXxXx

_Tatooine_

Hacía rato que Luke debía estar en la cama, y el muchacho sabía que si su tío lo descubría despierto a esas horas le caería un buen castigo, pero había sido imposible resistirse. Hoy no era un día normal. Hoy cumplía diez años.

Acostado sobre la fresca arena de Tatooine, el niño clavaba la vista con esperanza en las estrellas. Él siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en aquel planeta, como la pieza de un puzzle que no encajaba. Odiaba el ardiente calor que provocaban los dos soles al hundirse en su piel, la aspereza de la arena, y la completa desolación que lo cubría todo. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable por dicho sentimiento.

Sabía cuan agradecido debía estar con sus tíos por acogerle, y como bien decía tío Owen, la vida no era más que esto, y él sólo un insignificante ser de los cientos que habitaban en el universo. Y aun así...

Aquel día cumplía diez años, y como todos sus anteriores cumpleaños, había abandonado la granja a escondidas y corrido al desierto, a contemplar las estrellas... a soñar que su padre descendía de ellas en una nave espacial y luego lo tomaba para llevarlo consigo. Sabía que sólo era un sueño, que nunca se haría realidad... Pero la simple fantasía bastaba para llenarlo de gozo.

No obstante, en ese cumpleaños el sueño tomaba un matiz diferente. La próxima semana viajaría a Corusant de excursión con el colegio, y por fin podría ver por sí mismo las maravillas que el universo ofrecía. Bien habían valido los meses de insistencia si al final su tío le había permitido ir.

Sabía que sólo era un excursión, un par de días... pero de algún modo, en lo más intimo de su ser, sentía que el viaje iba a ser algo más, algo distinto... Había algo que lo esperaba en la capital del imperio, algo que siempre había sido suyo.

Y contemplando las estrellas, Luke sonrió con ilusión y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba dispuesto a tomarlo.

* * *

Aquí va un fanfiction UA de lo que pudo pasar en el fantastico universo de star wars. El fanfic esta basado en otro que leí hace años en no se qué página y que no he vuelto a encontrar. Tenía guardados los primeros capitulos y me propuse reciclarlos, con gran cantidad de diferencias, por supuesto. Los protagonistas serán la familia Skywalker al completo, sin excepción. Ya entenderéis más adelante. Espero que os resulte entretenido...

¿**reviews**?


	2. Toma de contacto

**Toma de contacto.**

_Palacio Imperial, Coruscant. / Una semana más tarde_

"Ah, Lord Vader, amable de tu parte llegar finalmente" dijo Palpatine con disgusto cuando Vader se inclinó ante él.

"El retraso fue inevitable, mi señor," se excuso con la esperanza de haber capturado al emperador de buen humor. "Pido disculpas por mi tardanza."

Palpatine suspiró melodramático.

"Esta bien, por esta vez", admitió con un gesto de mano desdeñoso. "Te he llamado para decirte que me marcho mañana. Me voy a la Estrella de la Muerte para comprobar los progresos de Tarkin. Él parece estar aletargando las cosas sin necesidad".

Vader tenía su propia opinión de Tarkin, pero decidió guardarla para sí mismo. Por alguna razón el hombre parecía haber encontrado el favor del emperador y estaba siempre dispuesto a utilizar aquello para su ventaja.

"¿Puedo preguntar hasta cuánto durará su ausencia?"

"Debo decir que al menos dos semanas", respondió Palpatine. "Mientras estoy fuera, quiero que asistas a las próximas reuniones programadas durante la semana. El Virrey Organa está tratando de aprobar una ley para mejorar los salarios de la clase obrera", dijo en tono completamente aburrido. "Supongo que ya conoces mi opinión al respecto", añadió, en un tono peligroso.

"Me ocuparé de denegar su propuesta, mi señor," aseguro Vader. La perspectiva de asistir a sesiones políticas durante varios días era suficiente para truncar su humor, especialmente arrastrando la asistencia del virrey Organa estaría en la asistencia.

Palpatine cacareó.

"Excelente", respondió. "Ahora retiraré, Lord Vader. Me marchó en menos de una hora y tengo que arreglar todavía algunos asuntos."

"Le deseo un viaje agradable y productivo, mi maestro", se despidió con una reverencia. Luego se volvió y dejó el emperador. Imaginar la agradable sorpresa que se llevaría Orgaba con su presencia aliviaba un tanto su frustración.

Sí, eso hará que valga la pena, pensó para sí mismo. O casi ...

_En otra parte de Coruscant_

"Recuerda, Leia" advirtió Bail a su hija. "debes permanecer en silencio durante la reunión y hablar sólo cuando alguien se dirija a ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, padre" asintió la niña resistiendo la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

Bail frunció el ceño a sabiendas de la burla que conllevaron sus palabras.

"Yo vi eso" dijo, al entrar en la sala de conferencias.

Leia arqueó las cejas y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando la vista de la enorme sala la detuvo en seco. Era un lugar enorme, con una mesa rectangular en el centro y varias sillas desperdigadas ordenadamente a su alrededor. Las ventanas se abrían desde el suelo hasta el alto techo, llenando la habitación con el sol brillante de la mañana.

"Wow" se asombro en voz baja mientras seguía a su padre a la mesa de conferencias.

"Buenos días" saludo Bail a los presentes. "Espero que nadie encuentre inoportuno si la princesa asiste a esta reunión" dijo. "Su madre pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para que aprenda más sobre el funcionamiento del sistema político".

"No, en absoluto" un hombre habló. "La princesa Leia es muy bienvenida."

Leia sonrió y se sentó junto a su padre, sintiéndose muy crecida.

La reunión ya había comenzado cuando se abrieron las puertas y Darth Vader entró en la habitación. Todos dejaron de hablar para ver al Señor Oscuro, que tomó el asiento vacante para en la cabecedera de la mesa.

"¡Lord Vader! Este es un placer inesperado" brotó un adulador.

"Ahórrese las alabanzas, gobernador," respondió Vader con fastidio. Se fijó entonces en Organa, que lo observaba con un temor apenas disimulado. Y luego miró a la niña sentada al lado del virrey.

"No era consciente de que los niños tuviesen un papel en la toma de decisiones del Imperio" dijo.

Los ojos de Leia se movieron nerviosamente de Vader a Organa, y de nuevo a Vader.

"Me interesa la política" dijo finalmente la joven princesa, sorprendiendo a todos con su coraje. "Creo que podría aprender mucho estando aquí, Lord Vader."

Nadie estaba más sorprendido por la franqueza de la muchacha que Vader sí mismo. Él asintió con la cabeza ya que consideraba que sus palabras.

"Eso es posible, princesa", dijo, y nadie supo intuir si había sarcasmo tras las palabras pronunciadas por el regulador de voz "¿Y qué es exactamente lo que esperan aprender?"

Leia se quedó sin saber cómo responder a esto, y miró a su padre en busca de apoyo. Organa finalmente encontró su voz y habló.

"Ella sólo quiere observar" dijo. "Pero tal vez sería mejor si se retira ahora" añadió, buscando cualquier excusa para mandar a Leia lejos de Vader.

"No, ella puede quedarse" autorizo Vader, sintiendo el nerviosismo del hombre. Era algo fuera de lo común en Organa, que nunca se molestaba en ocultar sus sentimientos de desprecio hacia Vader.

¿Entonces por qué está tan nervioso? La pregunta capturó a Vader, quien ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar el empiece de la sesión. Esta más que nervioso ... tiene miedo.

Miró una vez más a la princesa, observando por primera vez de lo mucho que se parecía a alguien de su pasado. Pero eso fue mera coincidencia, decidió. El reciente de aniversario de la muerte de Padmé había anunciado un montón de sueños no deseados sobre ella, al tal punto de que había comenzado a verla en todas partes. Y, sin embargo, había algo acerca de este joven que lo inquietaba. Algo extrañamente... familiar.

"Y ese es mi punto principal" Organa continuó "elevar el nivel de vida de las clases bajas no es más que, en última instancia, beneficiar a la economía en conjunto."

"¿Te das cuenta qué tipo de gastos incurrirán con esta propuesta?" afirmó un burócrata. "No creo que la gente vea con buenos ojos un aumento en sus impuestos, virrey. "

"¿Pero no debería todo el mundo tener derecho al mismo nivel de vida?" interrumpió Leia sorprendiendo a todos una vez más. Organa le lanzó una mirada dura, pero ella no se amilanó. "No es justo que algunas personas tenga tanto y otros tan poco" añadió.

"Leia, por favor" interrumpió Organa. "Tu opinión no fue solicitada."

Leia clavó los ojos en la mesa, con sus mejillas cada vez más coloreadas. Vader la observó, sintiendo claramente su vergüenza.

"Por mi parte encuentro los comentarios de la joven princesa en sumo... refrescantes " buscó la palabra correcta "Pero es evidente que este no es el lugar para tal inocencia" agregó, poniéndose de pie. "Tal vez la princesa le gustaría dar un paseo? ¿Quizá algo de comer?"

Leia miró a Vader encontrando algo de confort en sus palabras. No sentía el miedo que esperaba pudiera infundir con su presencia. Al contrario. Había algo cálido... calor mezclado con hielo.

Congelado en su silla, Organa trató de buscar desesperadamente una excusa para no permitir su ausencia.

"¿Puedo ir con él, padre?" preguntó Leia con la inocencia brillando en sus amplios ojos castaños.

Organa sintió todas las miradas fijas en él mientras esperaban su respuesta.

"No quiero molestarte, Lord Vader" dijo al fin.

"No es ninguna molestia en lo absoluto", respondió Vader sin problemas. "Insisto, de hecho." Una simple petición que sonaba a amenaza pronunciada por el Señor Oscuro.

Organa miró a Leia desesperado, sabiendo que sólo lograría levantar sospechas si se negaba.

"Bien" asintió "Supongo que no hay problema. Esperoque te comportes debidamente, Leia" agregó.

"Lo haré, padre" prometió la niña.

Organa esperó a que ambos desaparecieran por la puerta para ordenar a uno de sus guardias de seguridad un seguimiento.

_En otra parte de Coruscant_

Luke Skywalker nunca había estado tan excitado en los diez años de su corta vida. ¡Coruscant! La ciudad, el planeta entero, en realidad, era de lo más emocionante, lleno de rascacielos enormes, magníficos edificios y gran cantidad de tráfico aéreo. Sus tutores le habían permitido acudir al viaje con el resto de su clase con la condición de asistir ellos también. En un principio la idea había mortificado Luke, pero cuando se enteró de que algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban en la misma posición, se relajó. En aquel punto, estaba demasiado entusiasmado prestando atención a todo lo que le rodeaba para preocuparse de los débiles intentos de su tío por manejar correctamente el speeder, a través del tráfico de la mañana, rumbo hacia el museo.

"Owen, relájate," dijo Beru, al ver el perlado brillo de sudor en la frente de su marido.

"Tendríamos que haber tomado un autobús" refunfuñó el hombre "Esto es una locura, pura y simple".

Beru sonrió.

"Lo estás haciendo bien" lo encomió alentadora. "Además, ya casi estamos allí".

"Puedo volarlo yo, si quieres" sugirió Luke desde el asiento de atrás.

"Buen intento, muchacho," Owen cabeceó, manteniendo la vista en el frente. "No pienso volver a este lugar de nuevo" refunfuñó. "Ni en mil años".

Beru se limitó a sonreír, acostumbrada a la aspereza de su marido.

***

"Así que supongo que usted tiene que ir a un montón de reuniones" comentó Leia mientras ella y Vader tomaban asiento en el refectorio. La niña parecía feliz con su enorme sorbete de frutas recién adquirido.

"Sí" contestó. "Es parte de mi trabajo."

Leia asintió.

"¿Te gusta tu trabajo?"

"La mayoría del tiempo", respondió Vader. Encontraba su desparpajo e inocencia sorprendentemente refrescantes. "¿Y a ti te gusta ser princesa?"

"La mayoría de las veces," asintió con una sonrisa.

Leia tomó una cucharada de su sorbete mientras consideraba lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"Bueno, no se si sabes..." se decidió a decir, "no eres tan alarmante en persona como cuando apareces en el Holonet".

Vader se sorprendió por su comentario.

"¿En serio?"

Leia asintió.

"¿Y con qué frecuencia miras el Holonet?"

Leia se encogió de hombros.

"No muy a menudo. A mis padres no les gusta que lo vea, sobre todo cuando apareces tú."

"Interesante", comentó Vader. "Supongo que deben encontrarme demasiado aterrorizante para ser expuesto ante una joven princesa"

Leia se rió de su comentario, sintiendo que trataba de hacer una broma.

"Es probable" se mostró de acuerdo.

Entonces lo observó, tratando de encontrar el descaro para hacer la pregunta que siempre la había carcomido. Ella sabía que su padre la encerraría sin salir un año de sólo imaginar lo que iba a preguntar.

"¿Por qué llevas esa máscara?" inquirió "¿Es para asustar? ¿O es que tienes que usarlo?"

"Tal vez ambas cosas" contestó Vader tras unos momentos de reflexión.

"¿Quieres decir que la necesitas?" insistió.

Él asintió.

"¿Por qué?"

Vader se sorprendió de que ella se atreviera hacer una pregunta tan directa, así como se sintió algo exasperado por su tenacidad. Le recordaba a alguien, alguien de su pasado.

"Tuve un accidente" respondió escuetamente. Odiaba pensar en este capitulo de su vida. "Necesito la mascara para recibir respiración asistida."

"Oh." Leia se sorprendió y lo miró apenada. "Lo siento".

Vader no dijo nada en respuesta, sólo contempló a la niña saborear su helado por un momento. La escena era tan chocante que rozaba lo ridículo. Hacía diez años que no mantenía una conversación civilizada con nadie, diez años recibiendo o dictando ordenes. Muchísimo menos había tenido la intención de compartir parte de su pasado con nadie.

Y sin embargo, él también necesitaba algunas respuestas en referencia a ella. Respuestas a las preguntas que había comenzado a formular en su mente desde que la había visto por primera vez en la sala de conferencias. Algo, un instinto que nunca fallaba, le decía que esa niña era la clave para algo más grande, mucho más grande.

El comportamiento de Organa había traspasado lo inusual, y Leia... había algo en ella que lo relajaba. No sentía deseos de arrebatarle la vida por disturbarlo con su presencia, al menos. Y ese era un deseo que solían inspirar en él la mayoría de las personas. Se pregunto si tenía algo que ver con su físico, con esos ojos y ese cabello tan parecidos a aquella que una vez estuvo en su vida, o había algo más...

Era el momento de averiguarlo, de cualquier modo. No había paseado por las calles de Corusant acompañado por una niña por nada.

"Dime, princesa", dijo después de unos momentos. "¿Qué sabe usted acerca de sus verdaderos padres?"

Leia le miró, sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Mis padres reales?" preguntó ella.

Vader asintió.

"Bueno... Mis padres me dijeron que era adoptada hace cuatro años " dijo, frunciendo el ceño "Aunque en realidad no me sorprendí mucho al escucharlo."

"¿No?"

Leia se encogió de hombros.

"No exactamente" señaló. "Quizá una parte de mí ya lo sabía. Quizá, en el fondo de mi corazón, todavía guardo recuerdos de mi verdadera madre".

Vader sintió cómo algo se revolvía en su interior al escuchar esto. La ansiedad lo devoraba.

"Tu verdadera madre? ¿Sabes algo de ella?"

"Sólo su nombre," dijo Leia, excavando un poco más de sorbete. "Su nombre era Padmé".

Vader no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, al punto que Leia se preguntó si realmente la había escuchado. Miles de pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones se desataron en su interior tras la mención del nombre de su esposa. Así que este es el niño que llevaba, se dio cuenta, mirando a Leia con mayor atención. Por supuesto que lo era, ella era la imagen de su madre.

"¿Está seguro de que era su nombre?" preguntó al fin. "¿Tu padre te lo dijo?"

"No, lo escuche hablar con mi madre una noche", admitió. "Nunca quisieron hablar de mis verdaderos padres, por alguna razón. Es un poco raro".

Vader asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo su ira iba en aumento al comprender el porque del nerviosismo de Organa. Él había escondido a su hija durante diez años. Sin duda, una buena razón para estar preocupado.

"¿Y tu padre?" inquirió. "¿Qué te han dicho acerca de él?"

"Él murió" respondió ella. "Eso es todo lo que se" añadió. "Ni siquiera conozco su nombre."

Vader apretó los puños con ira. No, por supuesto que no, pensó enojado.

"¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mis padres?" preguntó la niña. "Nadie me había preguntado por ellos nunca".

Vader la observó luchando por mantener a raya la rabia de su voz, no deseando asustarla.

"Yo conocía a sus padres, princesa", respondió. "Los conocía a los dos."

***

"Tío Owen este no es el camino para llegar al museo" advirtió Luke, inclinándose hacia adelante.

El hombre murmuró una cadena de maldiciones Huttese como respuesta.

"Me perdí en el cruce, maldita sea"

"Pero no puedes seguir por esta línea" señaló su sobrino, que ya se había familiarizado con los patrones de tráfico. "Chocaremos con la línea contraria muy pronto"

Beru lo miró con alarma.

"¿Está seguro?"

Lucas asintió con la cabeza, los ojos dilatados por el miedo.

"Estoy tratando de desviarme, ¡joder!" Owen gritó. "¡Tus gritos no son de ayuda!"

Lucas se sentó porque no quería distraer a su tío, pero por dentro estaba deseando ser de más utilidad. Era fácil preveer que acabarían perdidos en algún callejón sin salida, y eso sería realmente vergonzoso. Ya podía imaginar a los nativos refinados de Coruscanti apuntándolos a ellos con el dedo, a sabiendas de que eran sólo los agricultores de un árido planeta sin importancia. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pensó cuando una sensación incomoda empezó a galoparse en el fondo de su mente.

"Owen, ¡cuidado!" gritó Beru mientras su marido hacía girar el speeder.

Fue una mala decisión.

***

"¿Tú los conocías?" se asombró Leia "¿Cómo ...?" se detuvo cuando un fuerte sentimiento de terror se apoderó de ella.

Su rostro se tornó blanco. Vader, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta, porque él también lo sentía.

"¡Dios Mío! Ha ocurrido algo terrible!" gritó la niña.

Vader asintió con la cabeza, sin sorprender de que ella hubiera sentido el temblor también. Era su hija, después de todo. No había ninguna duda. La Fuerza formaba parte de ella.

"Lo sentí también" comentó.

Leia asintió.

"Sí" dijo en voz baja. "Me duele aquí" señaló a su pecho. "Como si... como si alguien me hubiera agarrado el corazón y lo hubiera apretado muy duro".

"Sí" Vader se mostró de acuerdo, su descripción era bastante acertada.

La verdadera pregunta que ardía en su mente era qué diablos había sucedido para que ambos compartieran el mismo presentimiento. ¿Qué habría podido causado un temblor en la fuerza de tal magnitud?

"Yo ... creo que debo volver con mi padre" susurró Leia con voz temblorosa, incorporándose. "No me siento muy bien."

Vader se puso de pie con ella.

"Te llevaré a él" dijo.

***

Las ambulancias aéreas acudieron al lugar del accidente acompañadas por la grúa, que debería hacerse cargo de la chatarra que había quedado en el lugar de los dos speeder tras la colisión. El trafico se había cortado y los viajeros de Coruscant esperaban impaciente a que se recaudase su marcha.

Apenas quedaba nada reconocible de los speeder. Los paramédicos se acercaron a los vehículos con los equipos de emergencia en la mano. Dudaban que alguien hubiera sobrevivido.

"Oh, por todas las galaxias" murmuró uno de ellos al ver al solitario conductor del Speeder más pequeños. La mujer se había golpeado en la cabeza con el otro reductor de velocidad, que había hecho un giro ilegal. La fuerza del impacto la había aplastado contra el control de su propio speeder, pues no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. "¿Cuando aprenderá la gente?" le preguntó a su compañero.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y activa su comunicador.

"¿Supervivientes?"

"Sólo uno" informó una voz. "Pero su estado es muy grave. Lo estoy preparando para el transporte."

"Muy bien. Contactaré con el médico forense. Esto ha sido una masacre" añadió para su compañero.

Él arrastró la cabeza con pesar y ambos se trasladaron al speeder para ayudar al resto del equipo de rescate.

***

Bail Organa examinó ansiosamente a Leia cuando entró en la habitación. Se puso de pie, la alcanzó y la abrazó con fuerza. Frunció el ceño al ver que estaba temblando. Mirando a Vader, no pudo ocultar la rabia en los ojos.

"¿Hubo un problema, Lord Vader?" preguntó secamente.

Todo lo que Vader deseaba hacer era aplastar a su laringe dolorosa e indefinidamente. Pero por el momento su hija necesitaba a este hombre y él no estaba a punto para añadirle más su angustia.

"Tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu hija" respondió.

Organa oído el énfasis evidente de la palabra _tu_. Su corazón empezó a martillar con fuerza en el pecho y luchó para mantener la calma. Contempló a su hija llorando silenciosamente contra su pecho.

"¿Leia, qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"No lo sé" sollozó. "Tuve un presentimiento horrible".

Organa sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Había descubierto hace mucho que su hija adoptiva había heredado con ella la sensibilidad de su padre biológico en la Fuerza, por lo que a menudo era capaz de predecir las cosas antes de que ocurrieran.

"Quiero volver al hotel" pidió en voz baja. "Me siento enferma."

Organa asintió con la cabeza, y luego hizo la señal al guardia de seguridad para que se acercara.

"El capitán Antilles te llevará" dijo. "Yo tengo que permanecer aquí un poco más".

Leia le miró sintiéndose abandonada.

"Padre, te necesito!" gritó "¿Cómo puede ser esta estúpida reunión más importante que yo?"

Organa sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían cuando todos los ojos alrededor de la mesa se fijaron en él. Pero se mantuvo firme.

"No tardaré" prometió, acariciando el cabello oscuro de Leia. "Pero tú tienes que irte, cariño. Te veré pronto."

Leia lanzó una mirada a Organa que Vader reconoció muy bien; había sido varias veces receptor de la misma a través de la madre de la niña. Contempló como su hija se alejaba con el capitán y después fijo su atención en Organa.

"Su hija es sensible a la Fuerza" afirmó simplemente. "Interesante".

Organa dijo nada, pero se sentó en el sillón, sintiendo como sus entrañas se retorcían de adentro hacia afuera.

Vader se sentó también, sin alejar la mirada de Organa, que se sentía más incomodo con cada minuto que pasaba. Vader alejó su atención del resto de la sesión, absorbiéndose por sus propios pensamientos.

Ahora que se sospecha que Leia Organa era su hija, comenzaba a sospechar acerca de las verdaderas circunstancias que rodeaban la muerte de su esposa. Era evidente que no había muerto en Mustafar, como Palpatine había afirmado. Ella había muerto en el parto, tal como él lo había previsto. Vader apretó los puños con rabia y frustración al considerar todo lo que había sacrificado para salvarla. ¿Y para qué? Su visión se había hecho realidad. Incluso el poder del lado oscuro no había sido suficiente para salvarla. Los niños, los jedi, su propia alma... Todo en vano.

Otra mentira de su señor, pensó sobriamente.

Incorporándose repentinamente, el Lord oscuro decidió que no estaba de humor para escuchar las bromas burocráticas por más tiempo. Sin decir palabra a nadie abandonó la habitación, la capa negra de su uniforme ondeando tras él.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquó por hoy... Algo más largo que el capitulo anterior ¿no? ¡Y Vader ya ha descubierto la verdad sobre su hija!! Ahora solo falta saber como se tomara lo de Luke... si es que el muchacho ha sobrevivido al accidente, claro... Pero no hay que preocuparse, no soy tan mala xD

Por supuesto quiero agradecer a Nina Feliz por su reviews, de momento solo he recibido el tuyo, pero mientras yo sepa que al menos una persona lee y disfruta la historia seguiré hacia adelante, no hay problema. Así que muchas gracias. ^^ Espero que hayas disfrutado también de este capitulo. Y lo mismo para todos vosotros, que estais leyendo esto.

Y como no, despidiendome con la promesa de volver temprano, la petición de siempre...

¿**reviews**?


	3. Verdades al descubierto

**Verdades al descubierto.****  
**

_Más tarde esa noche..._

Vader se hallaba sentado frente a su mesa de despacho, prácticamente cubierta de datapads, informes, informes y más informes. Había estado trabajando en ellos durante casi cuatro horas, pero el tiempo había pasado en vano. Por mucho que lo había intentado, no había podido dejar de pensar en su hija. La hija de Padmé. Un destello de esperanza se había instalado en su corazón, uno que ni siquiera se atrevía a considerar.

¿Y si ella todavía estaba viva? Sabía que la sola posibilidad era absurda, pero no podía evitarlo.

La rabia y la debilidad por considerar ese mero pensamiento se apoderaron de él, descargándose a través del Lado Oscuro y enviando todos sus archivos contra la pared. Algo más calmado y resuelto a ahuyentar ideas absurdas de su cerebro se fijó en la holovisión al otro lado de la habitación y decidió ponerse al día con las noticias. Activando el dispositivo a través la Fuerza, se acercó a la silla de cuero de gran tamaño que ocupaba toda la pared interior de la sala, y se sentó en frente de ella.

"... Todo para la mayor gloria del Imperio...", estaba diciendo el locutor cuando la imagen apareció. Vader se acomodó en su asiento, esperando ver algo más interesante. "Y ahora a las noticias locales", continuó el hombre. "Un terrible accidente se produjo durante la hora punta esta mañana en el distrito de los museos. A una altura de más de cien metros, dos de los infractores estuvieron envueltos en un horrible caso de colisión cuando el conductor del primer vehículo hizo un giro en forma ilegal en la entrada de un callejón".

"Imbécil" refunfuñó Vader.

"El conductor del segundo speeder murió instantáneamente, y dos pasajeros del segundo fueron declarados muertos poco después de llegar al hospital. Fallecidos con treinta y un años de edad, Jina Sillman de Coruscant, Beru y Owen Lars de Tatooine."

Vader parpadeó al escuchar estos nombres. ¿Beru y Owen Lars? Tal vez sus receptores de audio estaban fallando.

"De acuerdo con los informes, los Lars estaban aquí en un viaje escolar acompañando a su sobrino de diez años, Luke Skywalker, quien actualmente se encuentra en estado crítico tras del accidente."

Vader permaneció inmóvil durante mucho tiempo, contemplando las imágenes de un joven en camilla evacuado rápidamente hacía la sala de emergencia. Luke Skywalker. Owen Lars. La coincidencia era imposible de ignorar. Luke Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker. Luke Skywalker. Su hijo.

¿Acaso existía otra explicación?

No, por supuesto que no. Él era su hijo. Tenía un hijo. Entonces recordó que el muchacho se encontraba en estado crítico y las funestas expectativas de los médicos. La idea de perder a su hijo antes siquiera de poner los ojos en él, antes de llegar a saber con certeza que Luke era verdaderamente suyo, lo lleno de terror.

Era una sensación extraña. Hacía más de una década que no se sentía de tal modo, desde... No. Esa no era una buena linea de pensamiento. Debía de concentrarse en su hijo. Luke todavía estaba vivo. Él debía salvarlo. No podía fallar ahora, no otra vez... Impulsado por una extraña necesidad cuya existencia casi había olvidado, Vader se levantó rápidamente, y sin siquiera molestarse en desactivar la holovisión, traspasó la puerta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

***

_En otra parte de Coruscant..._

Leia se sentó en la suite, hojeando los canales de la Holonet. El virrey estaba ocupado con la correspondencia, y la princesa decidió encontrar algo que hacer por su cuenta. En realidad, casi estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber convencido a su padre para venir a Coruscant. En lugar de estar fuera explorando la ciudad, estaba atrapada en la habitación de un aburrido hotel o en la sala de conferencias, mientras su padre llevaba a cabo su negocio. Lo único interesante que había sucedido en todo el tiempo desde su llegada había sido la reunión con Darth Vader.

Él era tan diferente a lo que había imaginado. Crecer en el hogar de Organa conllevaba haber escuchado historias de horror acerca de Vader desde que era una niña. No cabía duda del desprecio que sentían sus padres por él. Pero a ella no le había parecido ningún monstruo, al contrario. Su imponente imagen con esa mascara y uniforme negro resultaba... simpática. Y divertida.

Se preguntaba qué pensarían sus padres si les contara acerca de la inusual conversación que había mantenido con él. Le gritarían y la encerrarían de por vida en su habitación, sin duda, pensó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la firme determinación de mantener el secreto.

Pero sus divagaciones fueron detenidas cuando una imagen de la Holonet capturó la atención. El locutor redactada el informe de un terrible accidente ocurrido tras la colisión de dos speeder, mientras las imágenes de un joven gravemente herido siendo trasladado en camilla ocupaban la primera plana.

"¡Dios mío! " exclamó. "¡Es él! El chico de mi sueño. ¡Padre! ¡Padre!"

Organa se precipitó en la sala, asustado por la emoción que cargaba la voz de su hija. Su nuevo encuentro con Vader ese mismo día había alterado sus sentidos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Leia?"

"Vi al niño con el que he estado soñando" declaró mirando a Bail con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. "Está herido. Tuvo un accidente. Yo lo sentí esta mañana cuando sucedía, padre. ¡Tengo que ir a verlo!"

Organa frunció el ceño, centrando su atención a la emisión de noticias.

"Leia, ni siquiera conoces a ese muchacho" dijo con impaciencia. "¿Por qué deberíamos ir hasta allí? Ni siquiera nos permitirán verlo, será una pérdida de tiempo".

Pero Leia no se desanime.

"¡Padre, por favor!" suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. "Tengo que verlo. Yo... no puedo explicarlo... ¡Lo necesito! He soñado con él tanto tiempo... De algún modo siento que lo conozco."

Organa estaba perturbado por la vehemencia de Leia; sabía por experiencia que su hija no se descontrolaba tan fácilmente.

"¿Ellos dijeron el nombre del niño?" preguntó sintiendo como un nudo de ansiedad se formaba en su estómago.

Leia asintió, confirmando sus sospechas.

"Luke, Luke Skywalker"

Él apretó los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Está segura?"

Ella asintió de nuevo, con urgencia.

"¿Podemos ir? ¡Por favor, Padre! No podré dormir en toda la noche si no le veo."

Organa suspiró profundamente, sintiendo que no tenía más opción que acceder a sus súplicas. Sólo esperaba que ella no era lo suficientemente intuitiva para juntar todas las piezas.

*******

_Sala de Emergencias_

Vader atravesó los pasillos del hospital lo más rápido que sus piernas cibernéticas le permitían, y ni siquiera se fijo en las miradas de pasmo y terror que el resto de pacientes le profesaban. Tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

La enfermera miró hacia arriba y luego volvió a elevara la vista, demasiado impactada de ver la siniestra figura de Darth Vader ante ella para procesar alguna palabra coherente. El señor Oscuro tampoco le dio la ocasión.

"¿Dónde está Luke Skywalker?" urgió.

"¿Luke Skywalker?"

"El muchacho del accidente, si" respondió con impaciencia. "¿Dónde está? Tengo que verlo."

"Claro... Claro. Permítame verificar" añadió, recuperando la compostura "El niño está todavía en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Los médicos piensan ..." se detuvo al ver como Vader se alejaba de ella acercándose a las sala privadas con el rotulo _UCI_ en la parte superior. "¡Lord Vader, no puede entrar ahí!" exclamó, poniéndose de pie.

Vader se detuvo y dio un paso hacía atrás, pero sólo para desactivar los sistemas de seguridad a través de la fuerza, abriendo las puertas. El espectáculo que vieron sus ojos, por contra, al entrar en la unidad, lo detuvo en seco. Un equipo de personal médico reunido alrededor de una mesa quirúrgica trabaja frenéticamente en su paciente.

Una sacudida de miedo y dolor le llegó a través de la fuerza, sacudiéndolo. No era muy difícil discernir de quien se trataba. Incluso inconsciente, la simbiosis del niño con la fuerza era sorprenderte. También era fácil percibir la angustia de los médicos, mientras trabajaban frenéticamente para salvar al muchacho.

"Necesito seis unidades de plasma inmediatamente" gritó el cirujano jefe.

"Doctor, apenas nos quedan reservas" informó una enfermera. "Su tipo de sangre es extraordinariamente raro; sólo disponemos de tres unidades por ahora!"

"Este chico necesita cirugía inmediata si quiere sobrevivir" el replicó el médico lacónicamente. "Y para realizar la cirugía necesito seis unidades de plasma! Sacadlas de donde sea, maldita sea!"

"¿Cuál es su tipo de sangre?" interrumpió Vader, sorprendente el equipo por su presencia.

Pero el cirujano estaba demasiado estresado para detenerse en remilgos.

"AB negativo" respondió inmediatamente.

"También es mi tipo. Yo donaré la sangre necesaria para la cirugía. ¡Ahora!".

Los miembros del equipo miraron uno a otro en estado de shock. Lord Vader era conocido por todo menos por su generosidad y clemencia. De hecho, era sabido en la galaxia que la mejor forma de preservar la vida era manteniéndose uno alejado de él. ¿Por qué diablos entonces se molestaría en ayudar a un niño insignificante al que nadie conoce?

"Eso no es de su incumbencia, doctores" señaló Vader con un inequívoco tono amenazante tras el modulador de voz "Yo donaré la sangre. Ustedes limítense a hacer todo lo necesario para salvar la vida del muchacho. Especialmente si sentís algún aprecio por las vuestras" añadió, pensando que no estaría de más un pequeño estímulo.

Sus palabras sacudieron al equipo que inmediatamente se puso en acción. Un medidroid se acercó Vader, quien retiró parte de la armadura de su hombro, a fin de que pudiera extraer la sangre.

Una vez su hijo pudo disponer de toda la sangre necesaria, Vader abandonó la sala quirúrgica, a fin de que los médicos siguieran trabando sin interrupciones. Sabía que su presencia les producía tensión, y por mucho que le disgustara no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de su hijo. Esperaría fuera. Y ya se encargaría de ellos más tarde, si fallaban.

La sola idea lo colmaba de miedo. Era su hijo. El que había creído muerto por más diez de años. La fuerza no podía ser tan cruel para arrebatárselo ahora que lo había vuelto a encontrar. Entonces pensó en Leia. Y en Padmé. Ella había tenido gemelos. Dos niños... a los que habían mantenido ocultos de su padre por toda una década.

La ira comenzó a nublar sus sentidos mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. ¡Todos tenían la culpa! ¡Malditos todos! ¡Maldito Palpatine por haberle mentido! Por haberle dicho que ella había muerto en sus manos, junto con sus hijos no nacidos. ¡Maldito Organa por haber mantenido a Leia lejos de él! Por haberle dicho a ella que él, su verdadero padre, estaba muerto. ¡Malditos Owen y Beru por haber puesto en peligro a Luke! Aunque ellos ya hubieran recibido su merecido... ¡Y maldito Kenobi por encima de todos! Vader lo sabía, de algún modo lo sabía. Sabía que su antiguo maestro estaba detrás de la separación de sus hijos.

_¡Y pagara por ello! _Se aseguró. Todos pagarían, pero él por encima de todos.

No obstante ahora tenía cosas más importantes en la que pensar, al margen de la venganza. Es cierto que los habían escondido, apartado de él... pero ahora los había encontrado, a los dos... y tenía que meditar seriamente que hacer al respecto.

*******

_  
__En la recepción del hospital..._

Tras atravesar las puertas de Urgencias, Leia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no echar a correr hacía la sala de emergencias. Sabía que el muchacho estaba allí, sentía su presencia debilitada.

_Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde_, suplicó con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Leia, no te separes de mi" ordeno Bail dirigiéndose a la sala de espera..

Ella lo miró con impaciencia.

"Necesito saber cómo esta" insistió. "Iré y preguntaré en el mostrador si tienen alguna información".

Organa asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que de otro acabaría perdiendo la discusión. Observó como Leia se dirigía a hablar con la enfermera y luego dio un respingo al ver a Darth Vader emerger del centro cuidados intensivos.

_Lo sabe_, pensó con una sensación de frío helado apoderándose de su cuerpo. _Él lo sabe. Fuerza nos ayude a todos... __  
_  
Vader también vio Organa y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

"Tengo que hablar con usted, virrey" gruñó en voz baja, agarrando Organa por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacía una pared, donde lo inmovilizó por mera presencia física.

"¿Qué ocurre, Vader?" cuestiono el senador, tratando de ocultar su miedo detrás de una fachada de resentimiento. "¿A que se debe este trato?"

"Ahórrate la imagen de indignación, virrey," escupió, haciendo esfuerzo por contenerse y no explotar su cuerpo allí mismo. Pensó en Leia, respirando la paz mental que le aportaba su imagen. "Lo sé todo, traidoroso cabrón!"

Los ojos de Organa se abrieron y tuvo que contenerse para no llevar sus manos a la garganta, donde una pequeña presión empezaba a emerger de su laringe.

"Yo no se... no tengo ni idea de que..." balbuceó.

"Acabo de dejar el centro de unidades intensivas, donde un grupo de cirujanos están trabajando para salvar la vida a mi hijo" informó Vader, con una voz engañosamente calmada "Sí, mi hijo" remetió ante la mirada de choque en la cara de Organa.

"No lo entiendo... ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?" preguntó el hombre, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una salida

"Leia es su gemelo" Respondió pacificamente "¿Lo es?"

Organa permaneció en silencio, enfureciendo más a Vader, quien nunca había contando la paciencia o el autocontrol como una de sus cualidades.

"¿Lo es o no? ¡Maldita sea! Y te sugiero que no seas tan estúpido para tratar de engañarme" advirtió enojado.

El senador desvió la vista imperceptiblemente hacía el centro de la sala, donde Leia estaba hablando a la enfermera de servicio.

"Sí," murmuró finalmente, rendido. "Lo es".

La presión en su traquea disminuyó y al fin pudo respirar normalmente, llevándose las manos al cuello. Aun así, estaba lejos de sentirse aliviado.

Realmente, Vader no necesitaba la confirmación de Organa para saber la verdad. Leia era su hija, y desde el momento en que la había conocido lo había sentido así. Pero que fuera el propio Organa quien tuviera que admitirlo era un placer, una suave venganza, a la que no había estado dispuesto a prescindir.

"Por favor, por favor" suplicó Organa, cayendo al suelo "Amamos a Leia, tanto yo como mi esposa. No te la lleves, por favor."

"Dame una buena razón por la que no deba hacerlo" replicó Vader, sin prestar atención realmente "La escondisteis durante diez años. Ni siquiera le permitisteis conocer a su hermano. ¿Y tienes la osadía de pedirme bondad?"

"Leia es feliz" argumentó, mirándola nuevamente. "Tiene todo lo necesario para serlo, y más cariño del que pueda desear. ¿Qué clase de vida puedes ofrecerle tu en comparación, Vader?"

Por primera vez, el Lord Sith se mantuvo en silencio. Odiaba admitir que Organa tenía razón. ¿Qué tipo de vida podría ofrecerle él a un niño?

_¡Pero ella es mía!_ Replicó una voz dentro de su cabeza. _Ella es parte de mí... de Padmé... Lo único que me queda de ella.__  
_  
"Yo ... consideraré su pedido" dijo al fin. "Pero hay una cosa que exijo a cambio".

Organa frunció el ceño, casi miedo de preguntar.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó con cautela.

"Quiero que sepa la verdad" dijo. "Quiero que sepa que yo soy su padre. Su verdadero padre."

Organa miró a Vader, incapaz de responder por un momento. _¡No, eso sería destruirla!! Ella no puede saberlo, nunca! __  
_  
Vader sintió el horror del hombre ante la idea de revelar la verdadera paternidad a Leia y se enojó de nuevo.

"Usted no tiene más opción, virrey" escupió. "O le dices a Leia la verdad ahora mismo, o yo mismo me encargaré de ello, y de que no vuelvas a verla. Tu decides"

Organa observó a Leia, quien después de buscarlo por toda la sala con el ceño fruncido caminaba hacia ellos. Realmente no tenía otra opción; Vader se había asegurado de ello.

"Se lo diré" aceptó en voz baja. "¿Podrías concedernos un poco de intimidad, al menos? Por favor" añadió, atragantándose con la palabra.

"Muy bien" Vader accedió y luego se volvió para alejarse.

Leia lo estaba contemplando con curiosidad cuando lo hizo.

"Lord Vader!" dijo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Vader examinó su cara otra vez, maravillado por lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

"Yo... vine para asegurarme de que el muchacho se recuperaba" dijo, señalando a la UVI "Los médicos dijeron que una donación de mi sangre serviría a ese propósito."

Leia abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó con asombro. "Wow, eso fue muy generoso."

"El niño es mi hijo, princesa"

La noticia sorprendió Leia quien no pudo ocultar el impacto en su expresión. ¿Lord Vader tenía un hijo? Lo qué es más. ¿Por qué ella llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con ese niño? ¿Qué clase de conexión los unía?

"¿El es tu hijo?" preguntó con asombro. "Yo... no sabía que tenía un hijo, Lord Vader."

"Eso es comprensible." Explicó Vader, sintiendo como la indignación hacía mella de nuevo en su cuerpo. "Yo tampoco lo sabía. Me enteré hoy." Luego se volvió a mirar a Organa. "Creo que el virrey desea hablar con usted".

Leia miró Bail y asintió.

Vader se alejó, cansando, sintiendo como una sensación de mareo se extendía por su cuerpo, probablemente por donar una cantidad tan grande de sangre. Entonces se sentó, decidiendo que, por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

* * *

Bien, pues aquí esta el tercer capítulo de la historia. Agradecer a** Nina feliz **y a **alucard70** por haberme apoyado en el anterior capítulo con sus comentarios. Gracias a su estímulo me ha sido posible continuar esta historia.

Y ahora... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Creeis que he mostrado un Lord Vader muy OCC o bastante a cuerdo con las circustancias? ¿Y a Leia? Adoro a esa niña... es así como me la imagino. Tan rebelde y directa... un poco como su padre, no? Pero con las dotes diplomaticas de su madre en desarrollo... xD ¿Y Luke? Por ahora esta en coma, pero pronto pasará a formar parte. ¿Qué esperais de la reacción de los gemelos al enterarse de todo? ¿Algunas idea?

Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora... Espero que no os haya defraudado. El próximo capítulo se titulará _Padre e Hija_, y esta practicamente terminado. La actualización dependera de vosotros, así que como siempre...

**¿reviews**?


	4. Padre e hija

**Padre e hija.**

Tras la breve entrevista con Vader, Leia se acercó a su padre.

"¿Padre, sabías tú que el niño con el que siempre sueño es el hijo de Lord Vader?" preguntó "¿y que se acaba de enterar hoy?"

Organa asintió.

"Sí, estaba enterado".

Leia sintió que había algo pesando sobre su mente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" inquirió. "Estás tenso, siento ... miedo".

Organa suspiró, con el corazón pesado.

"Ven y siéntate, Leia," dijo. "Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo."

Leia frunció el ceño y se conducir llevar hasta un par de sillas que había cerca. Fuera lo que fuera que tenía que decir, sentía que era algo importante. Muy importante.

"Darth Vader no siempre fue como es ahora..." comenzó Organa.

"Si, lo se" lo interrumpió su hija "Me dijo que hacía tenido un grave accidente, y que necesita usar la armadura para respirar".

Organa asintió.

"Así es. Pero hay más que eso. Él fue una vez un Caballero Jedi. El mayor Jedi que nunca haya existido" agregó. "Fue un gran héroe durante las Guerras Clon, un gran piloto y soldado. Le llamaban el Héroe Sin Miedo".

Leia escuchaba fascinada, preguntándose por qué su padre se veía obligado a contarle todo eso de repente.

"Por aquellos tiempos, Vader se casó en secreto con una hermosa senadora " continuó Organa. "A los Jedi no se les permitía casarse, pero él lo hizo de todos modos. Nunca hacía nada la forma en que se esperaba; la rebeldía siempre fue una de sus virtudes, irónicamente."

"Padre, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora?" no pudo dejar de preguntar. "Es muy interesante, ¿pero por qué es necesario que lo sepa?"

Organa suspiró.

"Déjame terminar" pidió "Tres años después de su matrimonio, la esposa Vader se quedó embarazada, y nueve meses más tarde dio a luz a gemelos. Los bebés nacieron el mismo día en que Vader sufrió sus heridas. Su esposa murió en el parto, y los gemelos fueron separados, tomados por viejos amigos de sus padres que les prometieron amor y protección. Ese muchacho ahí, Luke, es el bebé que la esposa de Vader dio a luz aquel día." Se detuvo, mirándola fijamente y rezando a los Cielos para que le otorgaran la Fuerza necesaria para continuar "La otra niña a la que dio a luz... la hermana gemela del niño... Ella eres tú, Leia. Tú.".

Leia Organa contempló inmóvil a su padre por un momento, sin saber determinar si había escuchado bien o no.

"Luke es... mi hermano?" preguntó incrédula. "¿Mi hermano gemelo?"

Organa asintió.

"Y Lord Vader es..." suspiró profundamente con pesar, antes de liberar la sentencia "Vader es tu padre, Leia. Tu verdadero padre."

Leia estaba demasiado aturdida para decir nada, aunque poco a poco algunos engranajes fueron cayendo en su lugar... Era por eso que había estado soñando con Luke durante tanto tiempo... Porque era su hermano, su hermano gemelo. _Y Lord Vader es nuestro padre... __  
_  
"¿Por qué me mentiste?" preguntó finalmente en voz baja, con un deje de acusación en sus ojos oscuros. "¿Por qué me dijiste que mi padre estaba muerto?"

"Yo... hice lo necesario para protegerte, Leia," explicó. "Darth Vader es la mano derecha del emperador, un hombre vicioso, despiadado y..."

"Él es mi padre" le interrumpió "Y eso es lo más importante. No puedo creer que me mintieras" acusó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Y qué hay de mi madre? ¿Está realmente muerta, o es otra de tus mentiras?" inquirió, antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

Vader se instaló de pie, frente a la sala de urgencias donde estaba su hija, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Había resistido la tentación de echar la puerta abajo de nuevo, para exigir un informe sobre el estado de Luke, porque decidió que así sólo lograría distraer a los médicos. Y lo último que quería hacer era poner en peligro la vida de su hijo.

El sonido de unos pequeños lo alertó varios minutos después, a sabiendas que la mayoría de la gente (a menos que fuera suicida) se mantendría alejado de este pasillo mientras el estuviera. Sin embargo, podría ser... Giró la cabeza, esperanzado, y sus expectativas fueron echas realidad cuanto se encontró frente a frente con su hija.

Su rostro estaba rojo y cargaba restos de lagrimas. Podía ver que ella había estado llorando, y se dio cuenta de que ya le habían dicho la verdad. Su reacción había sido demasiado alentadora, entonces.

Leia sólo lo contemplo en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Finalmente, cuando fue evidente que ella no iba a decir nada, tuvo que reunir todo su coraje para ser el primero en hablar. Ante una niña. Curioso, ni la perspectiva de comunicarle un fracaso al emperador lograba alterarlo tanto.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, princesa?" preguntó, maldiciendo el tinte seco de su modulador de voz.

Leia asintió.

"Mi padre, es decir, virrey Organa" se corrigió "me dijo la verdad. Él me dijo que tú eres mi padre, mi verdadero padre."

Vader la miró durante un largo rato antes de responder.

"Sí" asintió al fin. "Lo soy".

Leia frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" protestó. "Me contaron que mi verdadero padre estaba muerto." Se detuvo un instante, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido. "¡Es por eso! ¡Por eso me hiciste todas esas preguntas acerca de mi padres!"

Vader asintió. Ella frunció el ceño.

"Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste. Tú debiste adivinarlo" protestó.

"Yo... Fue un gran impacto para mi, descubrirlo. Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro hasta que hablé con el Virrey hoy" trató de explicar. "Durante diez años creí que estabas muerta. Que habías muerto junto a tu madre" la voz le templó un poco en ese punto, y agradeció que ella no se percatará. Lo último que quería era parecer débil ante su hija.

"Es por eso que no sabías nada de Lucas, ¿no?"

"Sí" asintió Vader. "¡Yo creía que estabais muertos!"exclamó, sintiendo como la ira amenazaba con estallar "¡Me mintieron!" ladró "Y os ocultaron a ti y a tu hermano lejos de mí."

"Hasta hoy..." señaló Leia, sin dejar de sentir empatía por los sentimientos de rabia y frustración que embargaban la mente de ese hombre. De su padre.

"Sí, hasta hoy" él se mostró de acuerdo. Era increíble como la presencia de su hija parecía calmarle. Ese era un don que únicamente su madre había tenido, y de eso hacía muchos, muchos años... Un don que no había sido suficiente.

Leia suspiró y se sentó junto a él, pensativa.

"Bueno, ahora entiendo porque sentí tanto miedo al presentir el accidente de Luke" reflexionó. "Porque somos gemelos."

Vader asintió.

"Ambos estáis conectados a través de la Fuerza" explicó "Al igual que estáis conectados a mí. La fuerza es muy intensa en vosotros, Leia. Fluye por vuestras venas con tanta naturalidad como fluye por las mías. Simplemente sus capacidades no han sido alentadas, y sus habilidades olvidadas".

Leia podía sentir el resentimiento y el enojo de su padre, y no podía culparlo. Le habían mentido, engañado de la forma más vil... Le había robado diez años de la vida de sus hijos. Inconscientemente, eso la llevó a otra pregunta.

"¿Quién te mintió? ¿Quién te dijo que habíamos muerto?"

"El emperador" escupió la palabra como si arrastrara veneno "Ese..." contuvo un insulto, dándose cuenta de la presencia de su hija. "Él fue quien me dijo habías muerto. Es más, me dijo que yo había tenido la culpa de vuestra muerte."

La boca de Leia se abrió con horror. Ni en sus peores pesadillas podía visualizar un hombre tan cruel.

"Pero... ¡tu no tuviste nada que ver! "exclamó indignada. " Mi pa... Él virrey Organa me dijo que ella murió cuando Luke y yo nacimos. ¿Cómo pudo mentirte así?"

Vader no estaba preparado para contarle a su hija ninguno de los terribles eventos sucedidos en Mustafar, pues sólo harían todo más difícil de aceptar para ella. Además, su odio era una carga con la que estaba dispuesto a lidiar. No ahora. No cuando recién la había conocido. No cuando todavía estaba empezando a... ¿quererla?

"El emperador tiene motivos para hacer todo lo que hace" contestó al fin. "Eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo, hija. Tal vez algún día te lo expliqué."

A Leia le gusto que él la llamara _hija_, era la primera vez que se lo escuchaba decir, y se sentía bien en alguna parte de su pecho. Sin embargo, odiaba ser tratada con condescendencia. Aun así, algo le advirtió que su verdadero padre no era tan paciente como el virrey Organa o su esposa, por lo que decidió no quejarse. Había asuntos más urgentes que tratar, de todas formas.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" inquirió. "Nos has encontrado a los dos, a Luke y a mi. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Luke es huérfano ahora" respondió. "Sus tíos murieron en el accidente. Me lo llevaré a casa".

"¿Y yo qué?"

Vader percibió el nerviosismo que escondía tras la firmeza de sus palabras, quizá hasta un poco de miedo por su sentencia.

"Tú eres feliz con Organa" afirmó.

"Sí. Son los únicos padres que he conocido".

Vader vaciló antes de responder, y luego se detuvo al ver que el cirujano se acerca. Se levantó de inmediato, seguido por Leia.

"¿Cómo está?" exigió "¿Cómo está el niño?"

"Está fuera de peligro" informó el cirujano sin perder la calma. "Y está siendo trasladado a la unidad de recuperación. La cirugía fue un éxito. La sangre donada fue vital para su supervivencia, puede estar seguro de ello Lord Vader" añadió con un asentimiento en su dirección.

"¿El daño fue importante?" inquirió Vader, sin molestarse en recibir los halagos.

"Me temo que sí. Además de las lesiones externas, sufrió una grave hemorragia interna que podría haber ocasionado una muerta cerebral. Logramos detenerlo, sin embargo, y somos optimistas en cuanto a su recuperación".

"¿Podemos verlo?" preguntó Leia.

El cirujano la miró cuestionándose la identidad de niña y la extraña afinidad que parecía tener con Darth Vader. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

"Su estado es todavía delicado. Únicamente la familia más próxima tiene derecho a verlo. En su caso..."

"Pero él es mi hermano" lo interrumpió.

"¿Su hermano?" cuestionó con evidente desconfianza.

"¿Padre...?" Leia miró a Vader en busca de ayuda.

El Señor Oscuro suspiró bajo la máscara. Odiaba dar explicaciones sobre su vida o proceder a seres inferiores como este, pero después de todo el cirujano había salvado la vida a su hijo. Igual que no mostraba piedad ante la negligencia, le gustaba recompensar la lealtad. Por otro lado, estaba su hija, con sus enormes ojos marrones fijos en él, reflejando su total confianza. Y le había llamado _padre_. Aun si no quisiera reconocerlo, un pequeño fuego dentro de él se había avivado al escucharla. Un fuego que él creía extinto, pero al que al parecer, aun le quedaban cenizas.

"Lo que dice la niña es cierto" indicó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, e ignorando la expresión de enfado de la princesa al ser llamada niña. "Leia es la hermana gemela de Luke" explicó. "Ambos son mis hijos"

"Sus... ¿Sus hijos?" por la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del cirujano bien pudiera haber sido que la armadura de Vader se hubiera vuelta rosa y él se hubiera puesto a bailar el cha-cha-cha en el centro de consultas. "Sus hijos" repitió tontamente. Pero Leia no estaba para perder la paciencia. No cuando por fin podría ver a su hermano.

"¿Entonces podemos entrar ya, no?" apremió.

"Oh ... bueno... Si, supongo... En este caso... Quiero decir, que usted puede ir con su padre. Pero voy a tener que pedirles que la visita sea breve, por el propio bienestar del paciente" agregó, recuperando la compostura.

"Bien" aceptó Vader.

El cirujano condujo a Vader y a Leia por una serie de pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de color verde.

"Es aquí" señaló, abriéndoles la entrada.

El Señor Oscuro asintió y ni él ni su hija añadieron nada.

Vader sintió la angustia de su hija al entrar en la habitación y ver a su hermano gemelo, perdido durante tanto tiempo, tan pálido e inmóvil sobre la cama. Sin embargo, había algo... al verlos juntos... Como si realmente ese fuera su lugar, y no ningún otro. Era una sensación tan intensa, que prácticamente le hizo olvidar el enojo por todo lo que había ocurrido.

_Son mis hijos_, pensó._ Y al fin están juntos. Estamos juntos._

Leia se acercó a la cama donde Luke reposaba, con intención de examinarlo. Su rostro estaba aún bastante maltratado y cubierto por varios vendajes.

"Una vez se haya estabilizado lo someteremos a un tratamiento de bacta", informó el cirujano, sobresaltándolos a ambos. "Pero por ahora le dejamos dormir. Esta muy debilitado y esta es la mejor recuperación. Os dejaré un tiempo a solas" añadió abandonando la sala.

El Señor Oscuro asintió con comprensión, sin apartar la vista de la cama de Luke, donde Leia había tomado suavemente la mano de su hermano. El primer contacto que los gemelos habían hecho desde el día en que nacieron. Aquello no estaba bien.

Vader se dio cuenta de que no había sido el único afectado por las mentiras; Luke y Leia también habían perdido mucho. Habían estado lejos el uno del otro durante diez años, y aun así, Vader podía sentir el lazo en la Fuerza que los unía. _Y ni siquiera habían hablado todavía._

"Él es... es justo como sabía que sería" dijo Leia, sin apartar los ojos de su hermano.

"¿Has tenido visiones sobre él?" inquirió con interés, y no estando seguro de que eso lo complaciera. Las visiones proféticas nunca habían traído nada más que sufrimiento a su vida.

Leia asintió.

"He soñado con él antes, si es lo que quieres decir" explicó. "He tenido sueños sobre un hermano menor desde que era muy pequeña" sonrió. "Supongo que también podría ser mi hermano mayor, aunque no parece que haya mucha diferencia".

Vader no comentó nada, odiando en silencio el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía el orden de nacimiento de sus hijos.

"No puedo esperar a hablar con él" prosiguió Leia, sin percatarse del repentino mutismo de su padre. "Tengo tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que quiero saber..." Ella frunció el ceño, como si de repente se acordara de algo y luego miró a Vader. "Voy a tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, ¿no?" había un tinte de miedo en su voz.

"Por supuesto" respondió Vader. "Es tu derecho. ¿Por qué no podrías?"

Leia frunció el ceño, no muy segura de cómo poner en palabras lo que tenía que decir. Se sentía desgarrada y confusa, casi traicionada, sin saber cual sería su destino ahora que había descubierto el secreto de su familia.

"Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta" dijo. "¿Me enviarás de vueltas con mis padres adoptivos?"

Vader tardó unos segundos en responder. Antes, la primera vez que Leia le había preguntado no estaba muy seguro de cual debía ser su respuesta. Pero ahora, después de verla con Luke... la complicidad, el lazo que le unía a su hermano... El deseo de que ella se quedará iba más allá de un anheló egoísta.

_Este es su lugar_, pensó. _Conmigo, con nosotros. Con su familia._

"Te arrancaron de mi lado cuando eras una recién nacida, Leia" dijo, con más emoción de la había empleado hasta entonces "Pero tu lugar esta aquí, conmigo, con tu hermano. Seguro que se puedes verlo."

Leia asintió.

Se le rompía el corazón al pensar en la tristeza que sentirían Breha y Bail al enterarse, y la idea de no verlos más era muy dolorosa. Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de separarse de su padre y hermano, ahora que los había encontrado... Era como si una parte de ella que siempre había echado en falta, se hubiera reintegrado de pronto en su cuerpo. Se sentía, completa, llena, feliz... en perfecta armonía.

"¿Mi padre adoptivo lo sabe?" preguntó en voz muy baja.

"Todavía no, pero estoy seguro de que ha considerado la posibilidad" respondió.

Leia no respondió, y volvió a mirar a Lucas. Por mucho que quería estar con él, la idea de dar un adiós definitivo a los padres que siempre había conocido era muy dolorosa para ella. Vader podía sentir cómo se sentía, la confusión y el caos desencadenó en su interior.

_Ella aprendería a aceptarlo_, decidió. No tenía elección.

"Me temo que tendré que pediros que os vayáis ahora" anunció una enfermera entrando en la habitación. "Ordenes del médico."

Vader asintió secamente, demasiado concentrado memorizando la imagen de sus dos hijos juntos para recordar que a él nadie se atrevía a darle ordenes.

"Vamos, Leia."

Leia asintió con la cabeza, y luego se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Luke, mientras Vader se acercaba a su hijo por el otro lado de la cama.

_Descansa, hijo_, pensó mientras apartaba la melena rubia de la frente de su hijo. _Pronto estaremos juntos._

Leia observó el gesto de su padre sorprendiéndose por su ternura. Después de escuchar como sus padres adoptivos condenan a Darth Vader durante años, nunca hubiera imaginado que él demostrara algo más que interés, cariño – que es lo que había visto – por cualquier ser vivo.

_Pero él ha vivido los últimos diez años cubierto de tristeza y soledad_, se recordó. _Creyendo que estábamos muertos... ¿Cómo puede alguien ser bueno sin nadie a quien querer ni que le quiera?_

Vader miró a su hija, sus pensamientos le llegaban tan claramente como si los hubiera pronunciado en voz alta. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo responder a una declaración tan pura e inocente, por lo que no dijo nada. Leia lo siguió mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sabiendo que, de algún modo, su vida nunca sería la misma.

Había cambiado para siempre.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Leia al fin se ha enterado de la verdad y lo ha aceptado sin demasiado problema, por ahora. Es más, parece que ya empieza a forjar una relación con su padre, o lo más próximo a una, teniendo en cuenta su identidad como Sith... ¿Creeréis que Luke lo aceptará con igual deligencia? ¿Y qué hará Organa cuando descubra la decisión de Vader? Lo más importante... ¿empezaran los cambios en la vida de Vader ahora que por fin cuenta con el cariño de su hija?

Pues tendréis que esperar al menos un capitulo más para verlo, al menos... Pero prometo que lo tendré pronto. El viernes, creo, si seguis apoyándome como hasta ahora.

¡Aun no me puedo creer que recibiera tres reviews en el capitulo anterior! Parece que van aumentando con cada capitulo... xD Es broma, pero me siento cargada de energía tras recibirlos, de hecho me escribí dos capitulos de golpe después de leerlos, así que con este ritmo no tendré que retrasarme en las actualizaciones... ^^ **Nina feliz**, **MartaQ**, y **alucard70**, muchisimas gracias!!

Y por ahora no me queda más que decir... sólo la petición de siempre, y por favor, si notáis que el caracter o la personalidad de los personajes comienza a desentonar o se vuelve demasiado OCC, os lo ruego, AVISADME! Adoro a los personajes originales y odiaria destrozarlos, claro que los cambios son necesarios, pero con la evolución adecuada. Así que por favor, cuento con vosotros para ayudarme a evitarlo. Y después de este pequeños anexo...

**¿reviews**?


	5. Concesiones

**Concesiones**.

Bail Organa se paseaba por la sala de espera, más nervioso de lo que se había sentido nunca. ¿Qué haría si Vader decidía quedarse con Leia? Legalmente, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, por no mencionar que él era el segundo hombre más poderoso de la galaxia. Su jurisdicción no tenía límites. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y estaba furioso, totalmente furioso. Su ira se transparentaba con facilidad a través de la armadura negra. Si él decidía no devolverle a la niña...

Al fin, Organa observó como Vader y Leia entraban en la sala, dirigiéndose directamente hacía él. El rostro de Leia estaba aguado y sus ojos cargados de emoción. Era fácil entender que la visita a su hermano le había afectado mucho. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera nada más...

"¿Cómo está Luke?" preguntó, mirandola.

"Todavía está inconsciente."

Organa asintió.

"Me imagino que será sedado por un tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos volver al hotel" sugirió. "Es muy tarde".

Leia miró a Vader, preguntándose cuándo iba a lanzar la bomba proverbial. Él pareció hacer eco de sus pensamientos.

"Leia, ve y pregunta a la enfermera sobre las horas de visita" ordenó con un tono muy distinto al empleado sobre sus tropas de asalto. "Hay una cuestión que necesito hablar con el virrey."

Ella asintió, feliz de tener una excusa para no estar presente en dicha conversación en particular.

Una vez que Leia se hubo alejado, Organa miró a Vader, sintiendo la boca seca por la ansiedad.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"He decidido que mi hija me pertenece" expresó el Lord Sith sin preámbulos. "Ella vendrá a vivir conmigo y con Lucas a efecto inmediato."

Organa palideció, al tiempo que sentía como una gran losa se cernía sobre su corazón

"¿¡Qué!? Tú... ¡dijiste que considerarías mi petición!" gritó.

"La consideré" replicó Vader, inflexible. "Y ahora te comunicó mi decisión, estés de acuerdo con ella o no, virrey. Si deseas involucrar a los tribunales estaré más que dispuesto a aceptarlo" agregó. "Dudo que sean tan indulgentes como yo ante el secuestro de un hijo" añadió, alzando la mano y señalándolo con acusación. "Tenga presente, virrey, que Leia es la única razón por la que sigue con vida. Le sugiero no tentar mi paciencia."

"Monstruo " acusó sin amilanarse "Pretendes arrancar a Leia de la familia que la quiere, la familia que la crió, la familia ..."

"¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de separarla de su familia?" gruñó Vader, dando un paso más cerca de él. "Fuiste tú quien robó a mi hija, virrey. Quien la privó de su hermano y su verdadero padre durante diez años" agregó. "Me sorprende que tengas el valor para hablar de monstruosidad".

"Por supuesto. Y supongo que intentar matar a tu esposa embarazada fue un acto de clara bondad" se le escapó acalorado. Pero un instante más tarde supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

"Lamentarás haberla mencionado virrey" la voz extraordinariamente calmada de Vader hacía un contraste con los desesperados intentos de Organa de liberar su traquea, aprisionada a través de la Fuerza.

"Basta" la voz de la princesa se interpuso entre ellos. Leia apenas había llegado a tiempo para oír la conversación, pero podía sentir las intensas emociones de su padre revolviéndose a través de la Fuerza. Odio, ira, rencor, culpa... sufrimiento y dolor envueltos en inmensas capas de furia y desprecio. Suponía que Organa había dicho o hecho algo para provocar tales emociones, pero aun así no podía quedarse quieta viéndolo morir. "Por favor" añadió, clavando unos enormes y suplicantes ojos castaños en su padre.

Era tan difícil resistirse.

"Volverá a Alderaan; embalará las cosas de Leia y las enviará aquí sin demora" ordenó finalmente, tras unos instantes de indecisión. Luego lo liberó de repente y Organa cayó de rodillas, tosiendo.

"Deja... deja que Leia venga a despedirse" suplicó desde el suelo, con voz entrecortada. "Su madre estará destrozada... su marcha le romperá el corazón."

Vader apretó los puños, resintiendo la ironía de su declaración.

"Insulta mi inteligencia, Virrey" gruñó. "No te concederé la excusa para que vuelvas a llevártela de mi lado" afirmó.

"La traeré de vuelta" insistió Organa. "Te lo juro".

Por supuesto sus súplicas fueron mudas para Vader, quien no creyó ni una palabra.

"Escúchale" pidió de nuevo una voz a su espalda. "Yo... me gustaría ir a Alderaan para despedirme. Me comprometo a volver. Quiero hacerlo, en realidad" agregó, mirando a Organa con un deje de culpabilidad. "Pero por favor, déjame ir y decir adiós" presionó, sin apartar la vista de su recién descubierto padre. "¿Por favor? " suplicó, tomándole de la mano.

Vader la observó, sintiendo como la expresión de sus ojos se clavaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ella era tan parecida a su madre... Y eso no era bueno.

Su debilidad por Padmé le había hecho conceder a su esposa más confianza y libertad de la prudente, y luego ella le había recompensando traicionándole, vendiéndole a ese bastardo de Kenobi para que lo matara. No debía volver a suceder, se prometió. Si se hubiera mostrado inflexible desde el principio Padmé habría aprendido a obedecer sus decisiones y ahora estarían gobernando juntos la galaxia.

Y sin embargo era tan difícil resistirse a la pureza y devoción que le ofrecían esos ojos castaños... los ojos de su hija. _Su hija_.

"Muy bien" accedió. "Pero enviaré a uno de mis hombres para que los acompañé" agregó, mirando a Organa. "Se encargará de evitar... posibles retrasos en su regreso."

A través de la fuerza Leia intuyó cuan difícil había sido para su padre tomar esa decisión, y le sonrió agradecida.

"Gracias."

"Está bien" aceptó Organa, dándose cuenta de que eso era todo lo que podía esperar. "¿Tengo permiso para llevarme a Leia al hotel esta noche? "

"Eso es aceptable" asintió Vader, tras reflexionar por unos instantes "Creo que no necesito recordarte lo que sucederá en caso de que intentes fugarse con ella" añadió.

Organa sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no" respondió. Se fijo en Leia, que aún sostenía la mano de Vader y parecía muy a gusto en esa posición. "¿Vamos, Leia?"

Leia miró a Vader.

"¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche?"

"Sí" asintió. "Me aseguraré de que tu hermano siga estable."

"Estoy convencida de que no le pasará nada" dijo con comprensión. "La enfermera dijo que podíamos visitarlo en cualquier momento que quisiésemos..."

Vader asintió con la cabeza, sin sorprenderse por la generosidad de los funcionarios.

"Estaré aquí cundo vuelvas, Leia" aseguró, utilizando un tono suave muy poco común. "Ahora ve, y trata de dormir un poco. Lo necesitarás."

"Lo intentaré" sonrió. "Buenas noches, padre" añadió, desprendiéndose de su mano y caminando hasta donde le esperaba el virrey, quien la tomó del hombro y se alejó de Vader sin decir palabra.

Vader les observó marcharse y luego activó su comunicador.

"Capitán de Kassel."

"¿Sí Lord Vader?"

"Envié inmediatamente a dos de sus hombres más cualificados al Hotel Suites Imperial" ordenó. "Que sigan todos los movimientos del Virrey Organa. Al menor intento de dejar el planeta debe ser eliminado y conducirán a la niña hasta mi. Ella no debe sufrir ningún daño, ¿está claro?".

"Entendido, señor. Me ocuparé de inmediato".

"Bien" aceptó Vader. "Mientras tanto cancele todas mis citas y reuniones para mañana. Alegue cualquier indisposición."

"Por supuesto, señor," asintió Kassel. "Buenas noches entonces, Lord Vader."

Vader puso fin a la transmisión y luego regresó a la silla donde había estado sentado antes. Se sentía agotado, la cabeza le chirriaba y las prótesis de su cuerpo parecían entumecidas, pero esto no lo desanimó. No pensaba abandonar el hospital hasta asegurarse de que el niño estaba completamente fuera de peligro. Además, probablemente Luke lo necesitaría una vez despertará. La muerte de sus tíos sería un duro golpe, pero esperaba que el hecho de que su padre estaba todavía vivo le serviría para superarla.

Si, y entonces Vader al fin podría disponer de la familia que le habían arrebatado durante tanto tiempo. Y quien sabe... Con el tiempo, con Luke y Leia a su lado, nadie, ni siquiera el emperador podría interponerse en sus planes.

_En otra parte de Coruscant ..._

El viaje de regreso al hotel fue tranquilo para Leia, quien apenas comentó nada perdida en sus pensamientos. Su vida había dado un giro tan radical en tan poco tiempo que apenas había tenido la oportunidad de asimilarlo todo.

El hermano que siempre había querido, el hermano con el que había soñado durante tantos años, era real. No sólo eso, su padre, el padre que todo el mundo le había dicho que estaba muerto, estaba vivo, muy vivo. Y además era el hombre más famoso de la galaxia.

La parte lógica de Leia podía entender por qué ella y Luke habían sido escondidos de Vader durante tanto tiempo. Él era la mano derecha del emperador, y responsable de muchas atrocidades. Su reputación era bien conocida y merecida. Las personas temblaban a su paso. El hecho de que alguien tratará de esconder a unos niños de ese hombre, aunque fueran sus hijos, no era del todo descabellado.

Sin embargo, la parte emocional de Leia estaba dolida por la mentira y por el hecho de que ella y Luke hubiesen sido divididos al nacer y criados por separado. Estaba indignada de que su verdadero padre hubiera tenido que vivir durante diez años creyendo que su familia había muerto. Y de algún modo, intuía que ese conocimiento, el dolor de la perdida, había contribuido en gran medida a formar el hombre en que se había convertido.

Ella tenía un don, siempre había sido capaz de intuir los estados de animo de los demás, o de discernir cuando le estaba mintiendo. Incluso desde muy pequeña era capaz de persuadir a sus ayas para que la ayudaran en las tareas que sus padres le habían mandado. Y eso que lo tenían prohibido. Con los años Breha le había explicado que eso era algo que había heredado de su padre, pero que era muy importante que lo mantuviera en secreto. Leia no lo había entendido. Pero ahora, podía hacerlo.

Según le había explicado su padre adoptivo, Vader había sido una vez un Jedi muy poderoso que había amado a su madre lo suficiente para desafiar la norma que prohibía el matrimonio entre los miembros de la Orden. Una historia muy romántica, casi como una novela. Pero Leia sabía que no lo era, que había sido verdad, y se preguntaba que había pasado con ese hombre para acabar convirtiéndose en Vader.

Él había comentado algo sobre un terrible accidente, quizá eso estuviera relacionado. No obstante, y gracias a ese don que tenía, sabía que parte de ese amor seguía vivo en su padre. Vivo y escondido. Tal vez demasiado. Tal vez el ni siquiera supiera de su existencia. Pero ella estaba segura de haberlo sentido, bajo capas de resentimiento y odio, quizá no tanto hacía el mundo como hacía sí mismo.

Y a pesar de sus grandes dotes emergentes como diplomática, de sus excelentes notas escolares, de su valentía, de sus dones y de su proverbial inteligencia, Leia seguía siendo una inocente niña de diez años. Y mientras el speeder llegaba al hotel, soñaba con la idea de que quizá algún día pudiera conocer a ese hombre, a su verdadero padre. Que el amor de ella y Luke sería suficiente para resucitarlo de sus cenizas, y entonces, juntos, podrían ser una verdadera familia feliz.

"Tu madre estará devastado" comentó Organa cuando aterrizaron, liberándola de su ensimismamiento. "Ni siquiera se cómo voy a decírselo."

Leia le miró, entristeciendo sus facciones.

"No. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que iba a averiguar la verdad?"

Organa frunció el ceño.

"Teníamos la esperanza de que no fuera así." Respondió. "Pero obviamente lo subestimamos."

Leia suspiró.

"Me pregunto..." dijo pensativa.

Organa la miró.

"¿Qué?"

Leia trató de aclarar sus pensamientos antes de responder.

"Es solo... Tal vez, si Luke y yo hubiésemos estado con él todo el tiempo, él podría ser diferente. ¿Tú crees que es posible?

Organa no respondió al principio, porque tenía su propia opinión sobre el tema. Yoda y Obi-Wan habían sido muy claros al expresar su temor de que los gemelos fuesen descubiertos por su padre, quien sin duda los entregaría al emperador, o en todo caso, se valdría de su poder para arraigarlos en el Lado Oscuro. Organa compartía este temor, y ahora que Vader los había encontrado, temía que se hiciese realidad.

"¿Padre? "

Organa la miró, sabiendo que ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

"No lo sé, Leia" dijo al fin. "Vader es un ser peligroso y violento, incluso desde antes del accidente. Si ni siquiera tu madre pudo convencerlo de que abandonara el lado oscuro, no estoy seguro de que nadie sea capaz".

Esta no era la respuesta que Leia había estado esperando. Ella frunció el ceño, recordándose que Bail Organa odiaba Vader, y que su punto de vista siempre estaría contaminado por el odio.

"No estoy de acuerdo" señaló al fin. "Creo que nuestra presencia en su vida puede cambiarle. Se que mi hermano y yo podemos hacerlo" concluyó, con más seguridad.

Organa no dijo nada en respuesta, y simplemente se limitó a enarbolar el reductor de velocidad en el parking del hotel, tratando de no pensar en el futuro; en el momento en que las esperanzas de su hija se vieran desarmadas, en el instante en que sus ojos oscuros dejaran de manifestar ese amor que siempre brillaba, hasta tornarse en el infectuoso amarillo de los Sith.

* * *

**Aprovechó aquí para decir que los recuerdos que aparecen en cursiva son extraídos directamente de las películas, por ahora de la venganza de los sith, pero supongo que también tomaré trozos de las demás más tarde. Lo hago así porque me parece que las pelis es lo que todos hemos visto, y supongo que las palabras que usan son las que recordamos todos.**

**Sin embargo, recomiendo encarecidamente leer las novelas adaptadas, especialmente la que corresponde a la Venganza de los Sith, porque es una adaptación increíble. La redacción es inmejorable y lo trasmite todo con una intensidad que me hace llorar en cada capitulo. De verdad, tenéis que leerla. Esta disponible como descarga en internet, aunque si os interesa podéis dejarme vuestro correo con espacios (sino se borra) y yo os la mando directamente. Os ayudara a comprender muchísimo mejor la caída de Anakin en el Lado Oscuro, y puedo asegurar que este fic esta basado en ella en gran medida. Con esa novela comprendí a cada personaje integralmente, y me sentí capaz de desarrollarlo en esta historia. De verdad. ¡La recomiendo!**

Una vez explicado esto, a lo de siempre.

Espero que os haya sorprendido el capitulo, porque de verdad no pensaba publicarlo hasta el viernes. Sin embargo recibir cuatro reviews la misma mañana después publicarlo, fue más de lo que pude soportar, así que decidí premiaros adelantando la publicación xD. Supongo que cuando se me terminen las vacaciones mi ritmo de publicación disminuirá un poco, pero estoy adelantando tanto ahora animada por vuestros comentarios que no cre que haya mucho problema. Así que **Nina feliz**, **alucard70**, **MartaQ**, y **Kallen Uchiha**, muchísimas gracias. Si este capitulo ha sido publicado hoy fue solo gracias a vosotros. Os lo agradezco mucho!

Y ahora creo que si esta todo dicho. El proximo episodio es el esperado por muchos. Al fin Luke despertara del coma y podremos ver su reaccion cuando se entere de quien es su padre. Supongo que estará el viernes o el sabado... Aunque si seguís consintiéndome así con vuestros comentarios, quizá os llevéis una nueva sorpresa... Total, ya lo tengo escrito ;)

Y mientras tanto, la petición de siempre... Necesito saber qué os ha parecido, así que...

¿**reviews**?


	6. Revelaciones: padre e hijo

**Revelaciones: padre e hijo.**

_"¿Te ocurre algo? Estás temblando... ¿Qué sucede?" _

_"Algo maravilloso y especial... Ani, estoy embarazada". _

_"Eso es... Eso es maravilloso!" _

_ "¿Qué vamos a hace ahora?" _

_"Para empezar disfrutar y no preocuparnos, ¿de acuerdo?. Es un momento feliz, el momento más feliz de mi vida." __  
_  
Darth Vader no había pensado en aquel instante de su vida durante diez años, pero ahora el recuerdo no parecía querer dejarle. Recordaba vívidamente cuán ansiosa se había sentido su esposa en el momento de decírselo, tan asustada por su reacción. Juntos habían acordado mantener su matrimonio en secreto y así había sido durante tres años, pero también sabían que ocultar la presencia de un niño sería excesivamente más difícil, sino imposible.

Pero Anakin había decidido no inquietarse porque, tan pronto como la revelación le fue dada, había decidido que con mucho gusto sacrificaría su carrera como Jedi con el fin de ser un padre para su hijo. Y luego esa noche, las pesadillas comenzaron ... las terribles visiones que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Él lo había dado todo para salvarla. Todo. Sus amigos, su maestro, sus creencias, su alma. Y al final había fracasado cayendo en su propia trampa. En su desesperación por salvarla, los jedi le había cerrado todas las puertas menos una: la que Sidius le había mostrado.

Había llorado lagrimas tintadas con sangre la noche en que dirigió la destrucción del templo. Si el Lado Oscuro era el medio de salvar a Padmé, él lo usaría. Si alcanzar el poder del Lado Oscuro debía cometer el asesinato de decenas de jedi y padawan niños, su mano no temblaría al hacerlo. Ni siquiera ante su propio maestro. Su hermano. Su padre. Obi-wan.

Pero entonces ella lo había traicionado. O quizá fuera más correcto decir que el lado oscuro lo había traicionado a él. Para cuando su esposa llegó, Anakin Skywalker ya estaba prácticamente consumido. Y cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad de dejarlo todo y seguirla, él ya no estaba pensando en ella, sino en sí mismo. Después, en su rabia por la traición, no había sido capaz de controlarse y la había asfixiado. Con sus hijos no nacidos. Y aun así, una parte de él en donde la luz no se había extinguido del todo, se había asegurado de que el mal no fuera irreversible.

_Lord Vader, ¿puedes oírme?_

_Si, maestro. ¿Dónde está Padmé? ¿Está a salvo? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Según parece, llevado por la ira, tú... la mataste._

_¿Yo? No puede ser... ¡Estaba viva! ¡Lo percibí! _

_¡NOOOO!_

Ahí, ese momento y no cualquier otro, había supuesto el verdadero fin de Anakin Skywalker y el alzamiento de Darth Vader. Ya nada quedaba para el jedi. Todo lo que le una vez importaba había desaparecido, y el conocimiento de que él mismo había sido el causante de dichas desaparición, fue más de lo que su alma mutilada pudo soportar. Anakin estaba extinto. Había agonizado durante el asalto al Templo, había sido asesinado por su maestro. Había muerto junto a su esposa y sus hijos.

El Lado Oscuro era todo lo que le quedaba. El Lado Oscuro y un cuerpo mutilado, mitad hombre, mitad máquina. Pero era suficiente. La ira, la furia, el odio bien enfocado fue suficiente para acallar su dolor, para esconderlo en un lugar tan profundo que ni el mismo era consciente de su existencia. Ya no había descanso, no había paz. Pero quedaba el poder, y el Lord Oscuro había seguido existiendo alentado por la esperanza de que algún día, quizá cuando encontrara un nuevo aprendiz, sería lo suficientemente poderoso para derrocar a su Maestro y hacerle pagar todo aquello que había perdido. Algún día...

_Pero ellos están vivos_, chilló una voz dentro de su cabeza. _Él te mintió, te manipuló y te usó, pero ellos están vivos. Tus hijos todavía viven. _

Su madre estaba muerta, debió morir en el parto, tal como él había previsto, ¿no? Pero ellos vivían, y de algún modo debía encontrar el modo de protegerles. Ni siquiera su venganza era tan importante como eso. ¿Pero cómo?

"¿Lord Vader?" una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Vader alzó la vista, encontrándose con una enfermera.

"¿Tienes noticias de mi hijo?" inquirió.

"Sí, señor" respondió la mujer. "Está despierto".

El Lord Sith se incorporó de inmediato, notando como un peso en su pecho se aligeraba.

"Quiero verlo" exigió, más que pidió.

"Por supuesto, señor. Sígame, por favor."

Lucas se sentía muy débil mientras yacía en la cama del hospital. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le resultaba difícil concentrarse en un punto en particular para orientarse. Los calmantes para el dolor le impedían resentir más daños, pero era consciente de que había algo muy malo había ocurrido.

"¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?" le preguntó la enfermera mientras comprobaba sus vendajes.

"Cansado" murmuró Luke. Trató de examinar la habitación, pero incluso ese pequeño esfuerzo fue doloroso. "¿Sabes dónde están el tío Owen y la tía Beru?"

La enfermera frunció el ceño y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observándolo como empatía.

"Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias sobre ellos" explicó suavemente. "Tú fuiste el único sobreviviente del accidente."

Lucas abrió los ojos asustado ante esa nueva información.

"¿Quieres decir que... están muertos?"

"Lo siento" se condolió la enfermera colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Tuviste mucha suerte de sobrevivir tu mismo, Luke. Lamento mucho que tus tíos no lo consiguieran."

Pero Lucas no estaba escuchando. Se sentía aturdido mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, demasiado dolido para tratar de mantenerlas a raya.

"Es culpa mía" susurró en voz baja. "Yo insistí en que vinieran... Si ellos no me hubieran escuchado todavía estaría vivos..."

"No digas eso, Luke" la enfermera frunció el ceño. "No debes culparte a ti mismo".

"Pero es cierto" insistió sin siquiera mirarla. "Es culpa mía... Si tan sólo hubiera..." se detuvo cuando sus ojos fueron atraídos a la puerta, donde una nueva enfermera entró seguida por la última persona en la galaxia que Luke hubiese esperado ver: Darth Vader.

El niño volvió a mirar a la enfermera, presa del pánico, empezando a preguntarse si de alguna manera estaba metido en algún tipo de problema. Tal vez Vader hubiera ido allí a arrestarle. Tal vez lo torturaría, lo...

"Yo... ¿qué...? ¿qué quiere?" susurró a la enfermera. "¿Estoy en problemas?"

La mujer contempló silenciosamente como Vader se acercaba y luego enfocó de nuevo a Luke.

"No, no es nada de eso, cariño" le tranquilizó. "Creo que tal vez debería dejaros a solas para que él te expliqué por qué esta aquí" añadió, poniéndose en pie.

Luke tuvo que ejercer toda su fuerza de voluntad para no agarrar la mano de la enfermera y rogarle que no le dejara a solas con el Señor Oscuro. Había oído historias acerca de Vader, y había visto holos de él en algunas ocasiones. Su tío y su tía le había dicho poco sobre Señor Oscuro, pero Luke había oído hablar mucho en la escuela. Y lo que había oído era suficiente para aterrorizarlo. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía ser valiente, valiente como una vez lo había sido su padre, pero apenas logró disminuir el pánico que lo asolaba. Fue suficiente para permanecer quito y sostener su mirada, sin embargo, en lugar de correr a esconderse bajo las mantas.

Vader se quedó junto a la cama por un momento, percibiendo el miedo de su hijo. Por primera vez en todo sus años, se quedó sin palabras. No tenía ni idea de qué decir al chico que lo miraba aterrorizado desde la cama, con unos grandes ojos azules tan idénticos a los suyos. Así que se limito a esperar por lo que al muchacho le pareció una eternidad, observándolo en silencio, cargado con una emoción que en lo más profundo de su ser se negaba a reconocer.

"Mi tío y mi tía están muertos" empezó Luke por fin, sintiendo que si seguía en ese silencio acabaría por volverse loco. "Así que si estoy en algún tipo de problema, yo ..."

"No estás en problemas" interrumpió Vader, asustando al niño con el timbre profundo y amenazador de su voz.

Luke se relajó, pero sólo marginalmente, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente a los orbes color negro de la máscara de Vader, esperando hasta que éste ofreciera una explicación de su presencia.

"Yo... siento lo de sus tutores" dijo el Lord Sith al fin, aunque no lo sentía en absoluto, tratando de apaciguar el miedo del niño.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como el dolor emergía dentro de él una vez más. Vader se hizo eco de este dolor. Era evidente que Luke había amado mucho a Owen y Beru, que ambos habían sido lo más cercano a unos padres que nunca había tenido. _Hasta ahora_...

"Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí" dijo.

Luke asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy aquí para ..." pero fue interrumpido por la entrada del cirujano que había venido a examinar Lucas.

"¡Oh! Disculpe Lord Vader" se excusó. "Vine para comprobar que todo marchaba bien con el joven Luke" examinó por encima el monitor y las maquinas a las que Luke estaba conectado, evidentemente satisfecho. "Parece que si" celebró. "Eres un joven afortunado, Luke. Si no fuera por la sangre donada por Lord Vader, no habrías podido sobrevivir a la cirugía."

Luke miró a Vader con sorpresa.

"¿Usted donó sangre para mi?" preguntó con asombro y confusión.

Vader simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Casualidad. Compartimos el mismo tipo de sangre" el Lord Oscuro evadió la cuestión, no deseando entrar en detalles con un público presente.

"¿De veras?" preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido. "Quiero decir ... ¿Por qué me ayudarías? Usted no me conoce, y yo sólo soy un niño de un planeta perdido. No soy nadie importante" concluyó en voz baja.

Vader no dijo nada por un momento, y luego miró al cirujano. El hombre no necesitó oír nada más, y de inmediato presento una débil excusa para retirarse, dejando finalmente a Vader a solas con su hijo.

"Estás equivocado, Luke" dijo entonces a su hijo, sentándose a un lado de su cama. "Tú eres muy importante, mucho más importante de lo que nunca te han dicho."

Luke lo miró, confuso.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo voy a ser importante? Especialmente para alguien como usted" cuestionó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo una vez más.

La baja autoestima de su hijo enojó a Vader, dándose cuenta de que Owen la había empleado como un medio de mantener a raya las capacidades innatas del niño. Apretó los puños. Más gente interponiéndose entre él y sus hijos.

"No hay nadie más importante para mí que tú, Luke" dijo al fin, levantando la barbilla del niño con un dedo para enfocarlo cara a cara. "Nadie. Tú eres mi hijo" añadió, decidiendo que no había sentido en seguir retrasando la verdad. "Se que no lo recuerdas. Te secuestraron cuando eras un niño y te mantuvieron apartado de mi. Pero esa es la verdad."

Un silencio incómodo se produjo cuando padre e hijo se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro.

"¿Tú eres mi padre?" comprobó Luke al fin, con su voz traicionando su incredulidad.

Vader asintió.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser mi padre?" inquirió con confusión. "¡Tío Owen me dijo que mi padre estaba muerto! ¡Que era navegante en un carguero espacial y que había muerto antes de mi nacimiento!"

Vader sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Mentiras!" escupió irritado, con la ira abriéndose paso tras esas indignas declaraciones. No obstante hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Por su hijo. "Todo eso no son más que mentiras" repitió más controlado. "Tú tío dijo todo eso para mantenerte alejado de mi. Llevó pensando diez años que estabas muerto, que habías muerto en el parto junto a tu madre y tu hermana gemela. Te ocultaron desde el día de tu nacimiento, pero ahora sabes la verdad. Tú lugar esta junto a mi."

Lucas estaba demasiado aturdido para procesar la información. Su mente se había estancado en las primeras frases.

"Yo tengo... ¿tengo una hermana gemela?" logró articular al fin.

"Sí" asintió Vader. La furia había desaparecido de su voz, recordando que él no era la única victima de toda esa situación. "Su nombre es Leia. Ella no sabía nada de ti o de mi hasta ayer, pero ha estado soñando contigo durante muchos años."

Luke estaba empezando a sentirse abrumado y totalmente agotado. Demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo estaba haciendo explotar su cabeza, y en su condición actual, eso no era muy saludable. Vader pudo sentir el aumento de nivel en la ansiedad de su hijo y su preocupación hizo que se olvidara de todo lo demás.

"Necesitas descansar ahora, hijo" señaló, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del niño. "Sé que ha sido demasiado información para que la proceses toda de vez, pero quiero asegurarte que a partir de ahora estarás bien cuidado. Te he encontrado, y no voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva apartar de mi lado."

Luke sólo escuchó la mitad de lo que su padre estaba diciendo, pues su mente vagaba ya adormilada en un sueño inducido por los sedantes. Vader se levantó y observó a su hijo dormir, siendo invadido por una emoción que había sido desconocida durante años, pero que casi comenzaba a hacerse familiar en los últimos días.

_Humanidad. Calor. Compasión. Pertenencia. Protección._

_

* * *

  
_

Hola de nuevo!! ¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? A mi me supo a poco después de leerlo, la verdad, pero prometo que el próximo lo traeré muy pronto. Tal vez el domingo... o el lunes. Depende de vosotros xD

¿Qué os pareció la primera confrontación padre/hijo? ¿Esperabais otra cosa? Se que Luke no se mostró muy receptivo, pero no todo puede ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? Prometo que las cosas irán mejorando en los próximos capis...

Acabo de terminar de escribir el capitulo diez, si, mucha ventaja ¿no? Pero ya estoy deseando publicarlo. Apuesto que no imaginas el vuelco que da la historia en ese punto... ¡Dios! Me muero de ansiedad!! Tenéis que leerlo!! Pero tranquilos, iré poco a poco...

Por ahora dar las gracias a las fantásticas cinco personas que me dejaron su reviews en el capitulo anterior. Ya dije yo que voy recibiendo uno más por cada capitulo!! Al principio era una broma, pero me lo empiezo a cuestionar ahora XD

En fin, perdonad el rollo, es que estoy realmente de muy buen humor tras acabar de escribir el capitulo mencionado anteriormente... Haber, por donde iba... **Nina feliz**, **alucard70**, **MartaQ**, **kimey** y **mary**, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios!!! Aunque uno de ellos haya sido un tanto repetitivo xDD (mary, va por ti), todos me han hecho muy feliz ^^ Lo suficiente feliz para adelantar la entrega de nuevo, al menos! XD

**Ahora, dos de vosotras me habéis dejado vuestro correo para que os pase las novelas. Pero la pagina elimina todo los correos a no ser que los dejéis separados de forma que no lo identifique como tal. Os voy a dejar el mío, ¿de acuerdo? Me envías allí vuestras propias direcciones y yo no tardo nada en pasaros las novelas. Ahí va: **_rbc_x10 arroba __punto es _**Quitáis los espacios y ponéis el arroba con el signo bien puesto. Espero que está vez si haya funcionado.**

Y bueno, eso es todo... Más la petición de siempre, claro...

¿**reviews**?


	7. Donde son dos son tres

**Donde son dos, son tres.**

Los pensamientos de cómo tratar con el emperador llenaron su mente cuando Vader dejó la habitación de su hijo. Había sido una gran suerte que Palpatine estuviese fuera del planeta durante los últimos eventos, pero Vader no estaba seguro de poder ocultar la presencia de los gemelos dadas las circunstancias. De hecho, reconocía que sería prácticamente imposible hacerlo. No sin renunciar a ellos. O ni siquiera así.

¿Cómo podría explicar la repentina presencia de dos niños en su vida? Eso, sin contar con que uno de ellos era su viva imagen a esa edad, y el otro la de su esposa. Palpatine no era tonto, él sabría exactamente quiénes eran. Y una vez lo descubriera, a sabiendas de que le había mentido...

_No. No le permitiré que se los lleve_, juró. _Ni ahora ni nunca_, se comprometió, apretando los puños en la determinación.

Pero, ¿cómo ocultarlos? Tal vez se equivocaba de enfoqué, pensó. Tal vez sólo debiera hacerle ver su utilidad. Por ahora eran sólo unos niños. Habían sido criados por sus enemigos, cierto, pero eran lo suficientemente pequeños para ser moldeables. Él se encargaría de eso. Y luego, cuando fuesen mayores, podrían convertirse en aliados. Poderosos aliados si habían heredado sus capacidades en la Fuerza.

Vader no sentía ninguna duda de que así había sido, pues había sentido su firma en la Fuerza mucho más poderosa que la de cualquier jedi entrenado. Pero el Emperador no tendría porque asumirlo. Podría presentarlo como una mera posibilidad, algo digno de indagar cuando llegara el momento justo. El viejo tenía debilidad por si mismo. No los tomaría por piezas importantes si él ni siquiera había sido capaz de detectar su presencia. Y entonces, cuando comenzara a intuir el golpe, sería demasiado tarde.

Era un plan perfecto, se felicitó bajó la mascara. Conocía demasiado bien a su maestro para saber que lo infravaloraba, lo veía como una sombra débil de lo que podía haber sido, una mascota, un emisario a sus ordenes... Y sin embargo, si lograba manipularlo... esa sería una venganza adecuada, pensó. Más que eso. Una justicia poética. Traicionado y asesinado por el esposo y los hijos de la mujer que una vez prometió salvar. Si. Ese sería un digno momento para recordar... Un instante de gloria...

Tan complacido estaba por sus pensamientos que apenas sintió la llegada de su hija hasta que esta se detuvo frente a él.

"¿Padre?"

"Leia" la reconoció. "No esperaba verte aquí tan temprano."

"No podía dormir" explicó la princesa. "Estaba demasiado preocupada por Luke. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Está despierto todavía?"

"Estuve hablando con él hace unas horas" la tranquilizó. "El efecto de los analgésicos lo tendrá durmiendo un tiempo más, pero ya no hay peligro."

Leia asintió.

"¿Le dijiste?"

"Sí, él sabe la verdad ahora" asintió Vader. "Acerca de los dos."

"¿Cómo reaccionó?" se interesó, comprendiendo la difícil situación de su hermano.

"Conmocionado, por supuesto. Al igual que a ti, le habían contado interesantes mentiras acerca de sus padres, y no tenía ni idea de que tenía una hermana gemela. Todavía está recuperándose de la muerte de sus tutores".

"Pobre Luke" suspiró Leia. "Necesitara mucho apoyo para recuperarse."

Vader asintió, agradecido de dejar el asunto en manos de su hija. Sin duda su presencia sería más tranquilizadora para el niño que la suya, al menos al principio.

"¿Dónde está el virrey?" preguntó entonces.

"En el hotel. Estaba contactando con mi madre cuando me fui. Supongo que será una conversación muy larga."

Vader volvió a sentir. Eso no le interesaba.

"¿Viniste aquí sola? ¿Sin escolta?" inquirió en cambio, con evidente desaprobación en la voz.

Leia sacudió la cabeza, divertida por el instinto protector de su padre.

"El capitán Antilles me trajo" explicó, señalando a un hombre uniformado, al otro lado de la habitación. Después permaneció en silencio unos instantes, como si tratará de reunir el valor para pronunciar en voz alta la pregunta que llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde la noche anterior. "Padre, yo... He estado pensando, y... Bueno...

"Dilo" ordenó Vader, odiando el nerviosismo tan impropio en su hija. Debía ser algo grave.

Leia lo soltó de golpe.

"¿Crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que mi madre este viva? Mi verdadera madre." Concretó.

Vader se paralizó unos instantes, sintiendo un punzada de presión en su pecho al escuchar la palabra madre saliendo de los labios de su hija. _Padmé_. Ésa era la última pregunta que esperaba escuchar. Aunque no era tan extraño, comprendió, al cabo de unos momentos. Teniendo en cuenta las mentiras y verdades que había descubierto en los últimos días... Pareciese como si todo su pasado se empeñase en salir de la tumba, y no hablaba metafóricamente.

Él mismo se había planteado la posibilidad de que su esposa aún viviera. Pero era una esperanza tan vana y luminosa que la había desterrado de su mente de inmediato. Él sabía que estaba muerta. Había muerto en el parto, tal y como le mostraron sus visiones. Y quizá fuese mejor así. Ella lo odiaría ahora, odiaría la persona en la que se había convertido. Sería sólo una amenaza impuesta entre sus hijos y su relación con él.

Lo que Vader se negaba a admitir, incluso ante sí mismo, es que había una pequeña y secreta parte de él que dolía con sólo pensar en volver a ver a su esposa. Su sonrisa, su hermoso rostro, sus largos cabellos, sus labios... Y para esa pequeña parte, la sola posibilidad de que fuese posible era demasiado. Y la decepción que sin duda conllevarían sus investigaciones... Bueno, era preferible perder antes cada una de sus extremidades, y lo decía un hombre que ya había perdido las cuatro.

"No" sentenció. "Ella está muerta. No hay ninguna posibilidad."

Leia frunció el ceño, pareciéndose aún más a su madre a través de la mirada de determinación de sus ojos oscuros.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" cuestionó. "A mi me mintieron diciendo que tu estabas muerto, y a ti te hicieron creer que Luke y yo lo estábamos. ¿Por qué no han podido mentir acerca de ella también?"

De alguna manera, Vader odiaba a aplastar las inocentes esperanzas de su hija, pero tampoco podía permitir que ella siguiera viviendo de falsas ilusiones. A la larga, eso sólo acaba haciendo daño, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

"No pongas tus esperanzas en ese sueño, Leia" señaló suavemente. "Sólo lograrás desilusionarte cuando no suceda."

Leia miró a su padre, sorprendiéndose al percibir en él una gran cantidad de dolor profundamente arraigado. Comenzó a comprender su intolerancia sobre el tema.

"Tú la querías mucho, ¿no?"

Vader se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, sintiendo como la pregunta en cuestión lo llenaba de interrogantes. No sólo interrogantes, emociones.

¿Pero qué podía decirle? Él la había amado, ¡oh si! Más que a nadie. Pero también la había traicionado, asfixiado, abandonado. Y todo se sentía tan lejano... cómo si los recuerdos no le pertenecieran a él, sino a otra persona. Como si todo ello perteneciera a otra vida.

"Hace mucho tiempo..." murmuró al fin "... ella era todo para mi. Pero cuando murió, él hombre que la amaba murió con ella. Ahora soy otra persona."

Leia percibió una oleada intensa de emoción tras sus palabras, y sintió como poco a poco comenzaba a desarrollar una mayor comprensión del enigma que era su padre.

"¡Pero tal vez no esté muerta!" insistió alborotada "A lo mejor está allá afuera, en alguna parte... Tal vez...

"¡Basta!" para Vader había sido suficiente. "Ni se te ocurra. Ella se ha ido y tienes que aprender a aceptarlo. No quiero volver a escuchar una palabra sobre el tema, ¿está claro?"

Su explosión sorprendió a Leia, quien se limitó a asentir en silencio, intimidada. Un silencio incómodo se produjo entonces entre padre e hija, en el cual ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir.

"¿Crees que me podría ir y ver a Luke?" preguntó la niña al fin.

"Buena idea" asintió su padre, aliviado por el cambio de tema. "Ven conmigo".

Luke se encontraba en un estado semi-consciente cuando Leia y Vader entraron en su habitación. Un medidroide estaba a su lado. Leia se acerco al lado de su hermano, mirando su rostro vendado con preocupación.

"Luke, ¿puedes oírme?"

Los párpados de Luke se agitaron con pereza, y luego el muchacho abrió los ojos y enfocó hacia arriba. Había una niña que le estaba hablando. Por un momento, los gemelos sólo se miraron en silencio, como si volvieran a conectar después de estar separados durante tanto tiempo.

"Hola" saludó Leia al fin, dedicándole una sonrisa. "Soy Leia. Yo soy tu hermana gemela."

"Hola" respondió Luke débilmente. Busco a Vader con la mirada, que se había mantenido apartado, observando a sus hijos interactuar por primera vez. "¿Él te lo dijo?"

Leia asintió.

"Si. Hasta ahora yo sabía nada acerca de un hermano gemelo. Creía que era hija única" explicó. "Pero ¿sabes? Llevó soñando contigo durante muchos años... Es como si de algún modo intuyera que estabas por ahí... en alguna parte. Curioso, ¿no? "

"Sí, extraño" Luke se mostró de acuerdo.

"Lo siento por tus tíos" continuó su hermana. "Los querías mucho ¿no?"

Lucas asintió con la cabeza, controlándose a sí mismo para no echarse a llorar de nuevo.

"Creo que vamos a vivir con nuestro padre, ahora" dijo Leia, mirando a Vader por encima del hombro.

"¿Eres huérfana también?" inquirió el niño.

Leia se volvió hacia él.

"No. Yo tengo... tengo padres adoptivos" explicó.

¿Y no los echaras de menos? "

Era el turno de Leia para ser fuerte.

"Sí" murmuró en voz baja. "Mucho. Pero debemos estar juntos; los tres" se apresuró a añadir. "Somos una familia a pesar de todo, Luke. Aunque nos hayan mantenido separados. Y ahora por fin podemos estar juntos."

Luke no estaba seguro de compartir el optimismo de su hermana, porque todavía sentía algo más que un poco de miedo de su padre. Pero, obviamente, Leia había pasado más tiempo con Vader y parecía que no tenía ningún problema a la hora de aceptarlo como su padre. Quizá si podrían ser una familia, después de todo. Aunque una muy poco habitual.

"Vamos a comenzar el tratamiento de bacta ahora, joven Skywalker," informó el medidroide. "Usted se ha estabilizado muy bien".

"Esa es una buena noticia" Vader dio un paso adelante. "Te recuperarás pronto, Luke. Ahora debemos dejarlo" añadió mirando a Leia.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, y luego avanzó hasta Luke, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Nos veremos pronto" se despidió.

"Muy bien" contestó Lucas, y vio como su hermana corría junto a su padre y le tomaba la mano, antes de abandonar la habitación. Entonces miró al androide con descofianza. "¿Esto va a doler?"

Al entrar en la sala de espera, la alarma de la terminal de comunicación interrumpió a Vader antes de que este pudiera dirigirse de nuevo a su hija. Frunciendo el ceño, a sabiendas de que nadie se atrevería a interrumpirle de no ser por algo grave, activó el mensaje. El capitán Kassel le informaba de que el emperador había intentado contactar con él en su residencia varias veces esa la mañana. Sin duda estaría furioso por la falta de respuesta. Una sensación de fría ansiedad invadió Vader cuando recordó lo enredada y peligrosa que podía convertirse esa situación.

"He de irme ahora" dijo a su hija. "Tengo obligaciones no pueden ser más aplazadas."

Leia asintió con comprensión.

"Creo que iremos a Alderaan esta noche" comentó. "Mi padre dijo que sólo le quedaban un par de cosas que arreglar antes de irnos."

Vader sintió crecer su irritación ante el comentario de Leia. Odiaba escucharla refiriéndose a Organa como su padre, pero trató de calmarse, recordando que la niña lo decía más por hábito que por intención de ofenderle. Pronto desaparecería esa costumbre, razonó, una vez que estuviera lejos de los Organa para siempre.

"Entonces supongo que nos veremos en dos días" dijo.

Leia asintió.

"Sí. Esperemos que Luke sea capaz de salir del hospital para entonces."

"Tal vez" respondió Vader, percibiendo cierto temor por tener que vivir a solas con él. "Asegúrate de tener un viaje seguro" añadió, y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse, con la capa ondeando tras él.

"¡Adiós!" exclamó su hija cuando él empezaba a alejarse.

Vader se detuvo y giro la mascara hacia ella, asintiendo.

"Te veré en unos pocos días" repitió a su vez, y luego se volvió y se marchó.

Leia frunció el ceño.

_Ni siquiera se había molestado en decir adió_, pensó. _O hasta pronto_.

_Esto no va a ser fácil_, se dio cuenta, reanudando la lucha contra la ansiedad que había logrado mantener a raya hasta este punto. Sin embargo, ella estaba convencida de conseguirlo. Y la terquedad y determinación de dos generaciones unidas, Skywalker y Amidala, dan para mucho.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, y como siempre... ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo he disfrutado bastante la conversación de los hermanitos y ese lado protector de Vader que ya empieza a aflorar... aunque sólo un poco, claro.

Aviso que a partir de ahora los capítulos van a ser más largos, es que sino me quedo con ganas xD Asi que más os vale seguir dándome animos, ¿eh? Que si no me tarderé a actualizar... ;) Gracias, por supuesto, a los encantadores **alucard70, MartaQ, Itari, Nina Feliz, y silvestre28.** Vuestros reviews son toda mi fuente de animo ^^.

Y ahora, hasta el próximo capitulo... que será publicado, si todo va bien, el proximo jueves, en dedicación al cumpleaños de Nina Feliz, que ha estado acompañándome desde el principio de este fic. Nina, gracias, y felicitaciones adelantadas! Mientras tanto y para malacostumbrarme...

¿**reviews**, please?


	8. Limando asperezas

**Limando asperezas**.

Al mando de su Speeder, Vader no estaba demasiado impaciente por regresar a casa. El Emperador en un principio le había ofrecido un apartamento en el edificio conocido como República Boulevard, pero incluso cuando ya no quedaba nada de Anakin en su mente, abitar en el mismo edificio donde una vez había vivido su esposa era demasiado.

Palpatine se había enfurecido, claro. Acusándolo de ser débil y señalando que Amidala todavía ejercía influencia sobre él, incluso después de haberlo traicionado. De haber conducido a Kenobi para que lo matara. Pero al final había cedido. Quizá por miedo a que sus palabras fueran ciertas y a que el constante recordatorio a su esposa fuera suficiente para revivir a Skywalker de sus cenizas. Y le había otorgado una mansión en otro de los distritos más exclusivos de Coruscant.

No habían vuelto a hablar de ella desde entonces. Y sin embargo, ahora que sus hijos habían sido encontrados, Vader sabía que no le quedaría más remedio que hacerlo. La perspectiva bastaba para enfurecerle.

"Lord Vader, hay varias cuestiones que requieren su atención" informó el capitán de Kassel cuando Vader entró en la mansión.

Pero el Señor Oscuro pasó por delante del hombre ignorándolo por completo.

"Lord Vader!" insistió Kassel, apresurándose tras su comandante.

"Te he oído" lo cortó. "Tengo que hacer contacto con el emperador inmediatamente. Mis otros asuntos pueden esperar" lo meditó unos instantes. "El Virrey Organa está planeando regresar esta noche a Alderaan. Asegúrate de que varios de tus hombres lo siguen hasta allí".

"Entendido, señor."

Vader se dirigió a su oficina y tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire activo el holo-comunicador, colocándose de rodillas y preparándose para contactar con el emperador.

"Lord Vader, veo que al fin has decidido tomarte un tiempo para contestar mi mensaje..." a pesar de la aparente suavidad, la voz del emperador no estaba cargada de ironía y enfado.

"Pido disculpas, mi señor" se excusó Vader, elaborando a conciencia un tono pesaroso. "Se han producido algunos inesperados acontecimientos en mi vida que han absorbido mi atención en los últimos días."

Palpatine frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué acontecimientos?" exigió.

Vader ya se había planteado a sí mismo esta situación y había decido el curso de acción a seguir. No obstante, la idea de revelar la presencia de sus hijos a esta apestosa criatura le producía un malestar innegable. Pero no tienes otra opción, se recordó.

"Descubrí que mis hijos... vivían" comenzó.

Palpatine no respondió de inmediato, incrementando su ansiedad.

"Continua" dijo al fin.

"Mi hijo, Luke, estuvo recientemente involucrado en un grave accidente de Speeder en el que murieron sus tutores" explicó. "Y mi hija, Leia, se presentó en una reunión junto al virrey Organa, el hombre que se hizo pasar por su padre durante diez años. Ellos los mantuvieron ocultos, mi señor, me los robaron."

La mueca en la cara de Palpatine parecía englobar la totalidad de su rostro antiguo.

"Y déjame adivinar, tienes la intención de recuperarlos" dijo en tono de burla. "Bienvenidos a casa... Como un padre amoroso. ¿No es así? "

"Ellos son mis hijos, maestro. Tengo derecho a ellos. Yo creía que murieron cuando ..." se detuvo, acercándose peligrosamente a mencionar el nombre de su esposa.

"¿Cuando mataste a su madre?" Palpatine rellenó el resto de la frase.

Vader vaciló antes de responder.

"Es evidente que hay cierta discrepancia..."

"¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, Vader? ¿Después de todo lo que te he dado?" señaló peligrosamente.

El Lord Sith no estaba seguro de cómo responder, por lo que permaneció prudentemente en silencio.

"¿Estás seguro de que son tuyos?" continuó al fin el emperador.

" Completamente" aseguró. "No hay duda al respecto."

Palpatine en silencio durante un largo tiempo analizando la respuesta. Demasiado tiempo.

"¿Te das cuenta de que la descendencia de Skywalker podría suponer una amenaza para nosotros?" cuestionó. "Si ellos resultan tan poderosos como él..."

"Ambos son todavía niños, maestro" respondió Vader cuidadosamente. "Yo me encargaré de educarles convenientemente. Serán fieles al Imperio. Podrían incluso ser herramientas muy útiles con el tiempo, si empiezan a desarrollar algún tipo de poder."

Palpatine meditó en sus palabras unos instantes, comenzando a forjar sus propios planes.

"Muy bien" concedió al fin. "Te doy permiso para reclamarlos, Vader, pero deberás comunicarme inmediatamente cualquier muestra de poder por su parte."

"Gracias, mi señor. Comenzaré los arreglos necesarios para su alojamiento aquí en mi casa".

Palpatine asintió.

"Mi estancia aquí ha sido prolongado, inevitablemente" dijo. "Pero espero poder reunirme con los gemelos muy pronto."

Vader sólo se inclinó en respuesta. La idea de presentar a Luke y a Leia ante emperador fue suficiente para helarle la sangre. No obstante, esperó pacientemente a que su maestro pusiera fin a la trasmisión antes de incorporarse. Las prótesis de mala calidad se resentían tras estar tanto tiempo inclinado, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado para resentir el dolor.

_Él no me hacía inclinarme cuando yo era Anakin Skywalker_, pensó. _Cuando mi cuerpo todavía estaba entero, cuando aún tenía poder suficiente para vencerle. _No obstante, aquel pensamiento no era tan frustrante como en otras ocasiones. _Sólo espera, maestro_, sonrió. _El golpe vendrá tan rápido que ni siquiera tendrás tiempo para preguntarte cómo ha sucedido._

"Capitán Kassel" llamó desde su intercomunicador, después de abandonar su oficina.

"¿Sí, mi señor?"

"Quiero que encuentres al mejor contratista en la ciudad" ordenó. "Necesito que el ala oeste sea desocupada y convertida en un espacios de vida para mis dos hijos".

Kassel fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar su sorpresa y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Alguna indicación más, señor?"

"Sí. Son gemelos, de diez años, un niño y una niña. Organizará un alojamiento apropiado para ellos con todas las comodidades disponibles. Y capitán... lo quiero listo en cuarenta y ocho horas. No escatime en gastos."

"Entendido, señor. Se hará como ha ordenado."

Vader asintió con la cabeza, tratando de revisar si le quedaba alguna necesidad más por cubrir.

"La escuela. Averigüe acerca de la escuela, la mejor escuela privada en Coruscant. Y organice una reunión con el director, me reuniré con él en persona."

"Sí, señor. ¿Algo más?"

Vader lo meditó por un momento.

"Creo que es todo por ahora" admitió. "Si se me ocurre algo más contactaré con usted de inmediato."

"Muy bien, señor" asintió Kassel.

Esperó a ser despedido y luego siguió su camino. De repente su día había pasado a estar muy ocupado.

**xXxXxXx**

_Alderaan_

Breha Organa no había dejado de llorar en días. Exactamente desde que había recibido el último mensaje de su marido, explicándoselo todo. Vader había descubierto a Leia, a su hija, y ahora planeaba llevársela de su lado. El sólo hecho de pensar en separarse de ella era suficiente para desmoronar a la mujer, pues apreciaba a Leia como si fuese de su propia sangre. Pero el conocimiento de que sería ese monstruo quien se haría cargo de ella a partir de ahora, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Él era una bestia sin corazón. ¿Por qué demonios quería a Leia? ¿Cómo podía esperar que la niña fuera feliz con él? ¿Siquiera le importaba? Breha había decidido que Vader sólo se preocupaba por la venganza, y que Leia era simplemente su herramienta para impartirla, al margen de lo que pudiera sentir la niña

_Pobre Leia. Mi dulce y querida Leia_.

Mirando hacia arriba, Breha vio como el barco de su marido aparecía en la distancia. Se levantó y esperó en tierra, tratando de controlar el sentimiento de ansiedad y desesperación que inundaba su interior.

"El Virrey y la princesa acaban de aterrizar, su Majestad" anunció una criada.

"Lo sé" asintió con aparente tranquilidad.

La criada hizo una reverencia y se retiro, algo confundida por el estado anímico de la reina. Breha se limito a esperar de pie, hasta que Leia atravesó la plataforma de aterrizaje corriendo hacía ella y se arrojo a sus brazos. Abrazándola sin decir una palabra.

_Aquí es donde la vi por primera vez_, pensó. _Yo estaba sentada en este mismo lugar cuando Bail la puso en mis brazos... Entonces era sólo una recién nacida ... __  
_  
Leia podía sentir el dolor de la reina. Se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a llorar, sabiendo que sólo empeoraría las cosas. Pero ahora, ahora que su madre la rodeaba en un cálido abrazo, su decisión comenzó a flaquear.

"Vas a estar bien, Leia," trató de consolarla, a pesar de que las palabras sonaron vacías incluso en sus propios oídos. "Finalmente estarás con tu hermano, como siempre has soñado."

Leia hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo se" dijo. "Él es justo como yo había imaginado."

Breha asintió, acariciando el cabello oscuro de Leia.

"Eso es maravilloso. Estoy seguro de que al menos te sentirás muy cerca de él con el tiempo."

La princesa frunció el ceño, captando el significado oculto detrás de las palabras.

"Mama, Lord Vader no es tan malo como crees que es. Él realmente se preocupa por mí y por Luke. Está tan cargado de dolor y tristeza. Creo que por eso actúa como lo hace, aunque ni siquiera él se de cuenta."

Breha permaneció en silencio, no queriendo destrozar la esperanza de Leia. Debía vivir con él de un modo u otro. Sería mejor para ella si afrontaba su destino protegida por esa ilusión.

_Sólo espero que él no decida romperla demasiado pronto_, rogó.

"Ojala tengas razón, Leia" dijo al fin, con la voz quebrada por la emoción. "Ojala logres ser feliz con él."

"Por favor, no llores" suplicó su hija. "Volveré a visitarte pronto, te lo prometo."

Breha asintió con la cabeza abrazándola aún más fuerte, a sabiendas de que había muy pocas posibilidades de que Vader accediera a ello. En ese momento, Bail salió al balcón, y Breha pudo ver en sus ojos la misma carga de emociones que ella estaba sintiendo.

"Leia, cariño, ¿por qué no entras y ayudas a Mariel a empacar tus cosas?" sugirió el hombre.

Leia le miró y asintió, adivinando que deseaba quedarse unos momentos a solas con su esposa.

"Lo siento" susurró Bail sentándose junto a Breha. "Lo siento mucho. Nunca debería haberla llevado a esa reunión, nunca debería haber permitido que viajara a Coruscant conmigo. Si lo hubiese hecho, esto no hubiera sucedido.".

Breha lo tomó la mano.

"No es tu culpa" aseguró. "Siempre hemos sabido que existía esta posibilidad. Supongo que ambos estábamos demasiado autoconvencidos de que no iba a suceder para tomar el riego en serio" concluyó entre lágrimas.

Bail ni siquiera contestó, viendo la verdad en las sabías palabras de su esposa, y se limito a abrazarla en silencio. Deseando el poder para cambiar el pasado, pero sabiendo que todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era aceptar el presente.

**xXxXxXx**

_Coruscant_

"Te ves mucho mejor hoy, Luke" felicitó la enfermera cuando entró a la habitación. "El tratamiento de bacta pareció hacer maravillas. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bastante bien, creo" respondió el muchacho. "Aunque un poco hambriento" agregó.

"Eso es una buena señal" sonrió. "¿Qué quieres?"

Luke no estaba acostumbrado a elegir lo que quería comer, y la posibilidad lo hizo dudar un momento, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

"Uh ... ¿tiene guiso bantha?" preguntó tentativamente.

La enfermera sonrió.

"Lo comprobaré" contestó. "¿Algo más?"

"Lo que traiga esta bien, en realidad. Gracias".

"De acuerdo. Volveré pronto" aseguró, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Se encontró con Darth Vader en el pasillo.

"Buenos días, Lord Vader" saludo, forzando una sonrisa. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a sentir la presencia del Señor Oscuro cerca, y la idea de que él era en realidad el padre biológico de Luke la turbaba. Pero no era quien para cuestionar esas cosas. No si apreciaba su vida.

"¿Cómo está mi hijo?" inquirió él directamente.

"Presenta un excelente estado está mañana" respondió. "Ahora me disponía a traerle el desayuno."

"¿El tratamientos de bacta tuvo éxito?"

"Totalmente. Luke estará completamente recuperado en menos de un par de días, me atrevo a añadir."

Vader asintió con la cabeza, deseando compartir su esperanza. No añadió nada más y la enfermera pareció tomar su silencio como un permiso para retirarse.

Luke elevó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, casi esperando que fuera la enfermera con su comida. Pero cuando vio a su padre, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

"Hola" dijo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" inquirió Vader mientras se acercaba a su cama.

La enfermera tenía razón, observó. El niño parecía totalmente recuperado en comparación con el día anterior. Sus mejillas brillaban con un color antes extinto, y todo él rebosaba energía.

"Genial" respondió Luke. "Kayla ha ido a traerme el desayuno."

Vader asintió, complacido.

"Un buen apetito es un signo positivo" comentó.

"Pues mi apetito siempre es bueno" admitió el niño con una sonrisa avergonzada. "La tía Beru dice que nunca entenderá donde meto todo lo que como" añadió. Un alo de tristeza se deslizó a través de sus ojos cuando recordó que nunca más volvería a escuchar a su tía. "La extraño" murmuró en voz baja. "Los echo de menos a los dos."

"Lo se. Perder a alguien querido es una de las lecciones más dolorosas que da la vida."

Luke estudió la mascara inexpresiva de su padre.

"¿Tú has perdido a alguien?" tentó.

"Sí."

Luke deseó preguntarle más al respecto, pero el regreso de la enfermera con una gran bandeja de comida en sus brazos se lo impidió.

"No es guiso de bantha" se disculpó mientras se acercaba a la cama de Luke "pero es lo más próximo que pude encontrar."

El niño sonrió.

"Tiene buena pinta. Gracias Kayla".

"Disfrútalo" le aconsejó, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Luke puede abandonar el hospital?" inquirió Vader.

"No puedo responder a eso, señor" se disculpó ella. "Su médico de cabecera será el más aconsejable para dictar los términos de su recuperación. No creo que tarde en hacer su ronda, si desea preguntarle personalmente" añadió, comprobando el reloj.

Vader asintió aceptando la sugerencia mientras veía a Luke devorar su desayuno. Le recordaba tanto a sí mismo... Una imagen borrosa se superpuso sobre su hijo, y Vader se vio a sí mismo de niño en una situación parecida. Él acaba de convertirse en padawan bajo la tutela de Obi-Wan, por aquel entonces. Apenas había dejado los nueve atrás, y junto con ellos todo lo que hasta entonces había sido su vida. Y sin embargo, lo había superado.

_Y así le sucederá a Luke_, pensó.

"¿Tú ya has desayunado?" se interesó el niño una vez la enfermera salió de la habitación.

"No" sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no como. No de la forma en que tu lo haces."

Lucas frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es bastante difícil con la máscara."

Luke lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿Quieres decir que no puedes quitártela? ¿Nunca?"

"Puedo hacerlo durante cortos períodos de tiempo" explicó, tratando de ser paciente pero odiando el tema en cuestión. Odiaba recordar que sólo era una sombra de lo que una vez había sido. Y odiaba reconocer que hasta ahora no había podido vengarse de los dos absolutos responsables. "Pero sólo en un ambiente controlado".

Luke asintió, comprendiendo.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? No debes disculparte. Esto no fue culpa tuya."

Luke no respondió, sintiéndose muy incómodo de repente. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a su padre, que siempre había querido saber, pero no se sentía lo bastante seguro para interrogarlo.

"¿Dónde está hoy Leia?" se interesó en cambio, decidido a cambiar de tema.

"Ella ha regresado a Alderaan."

"¿Para despedirse?"

Vader asintió.

"Eso tiene que ser duro..." comentó.

"Lo será, pero Leia lo ha aceptado. Ella sabe que debemos estar juntos ahora."

Luke asintió.

"¿Cuándo va a volver? "

"Mañana."

A pesar de la débil conversación, ambos eran capaces de percibir la tensión que los rodeaba. Eran padre e hijo, desde luego, pero eso no era suficiente para ocultar el hecho de que también eran unos completos desconocidos que ni siquiera habían tenido conciencia el uno del otro durante diez años. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudieran sentirse verdaderamente cómodos en mutua compañía.

"Buenos días" saludo un médico entrando en la habitación. "Soy el doctor Eshkol Roland. Atenderé a Luke en el tiempo que este todavía aquí."

"Doctor Roland. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que pasara antes de que mi hijo pueda abandonar el hospital?" inquirió Vader, sintiendo que era innecesario presentarse a sí mismo.

"No menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, me temo." Se volvió a Lucas. "El tratamiento de bacta fue muy exitosos. He examinado su última serie de exploraciones internas y no hay rastro de los daños."

"Genial" expresó el chico. "¿Puedo ahora salir de la cama, entonces?"

Roland sonrió.

"Esa es una idea excelente, jovencito. No veo motivo para impedirlo. Las fracturas de las piernas se han curado bien. Es hora de recuperar su fuerza y movilidad" lo meditó por unos instantes. "Enviaré a un robot para que te sirva de apoyo. Es importante que vayas poco a poco, sin impaciencia. Tal vez un paseo en esta misma sala, para empezar, y luego pasar al corredor del pasillo. ¿Qué te parece? "

Luis sonrió.

"Suena genial" dijo. "Moriré de aburrimiento si sigo estancado en esta cama."

Roland asintió.

"Una buena señal, seguro" sonrió. "Tal vez tu padre pueda ayudarte a caminar mientras voy por el droide" añadió, mirando a Vader.

Luke se fijó en el Lord Sith, todavía teniendo dificultades para pensar en esa figura imponente como su padre.

"Claro... Si no es molestia, supongo" respondió con cierta timidez.

Vader se acercó a la cama.

"No es una molestia, Luke" rechazó decidió a acabar lo antes posible con ese complejo de inferioridad " Eres mi hijo. Nada que tenga que ver contigo es una molestia."

Roland sonrió, sorprendido por las suaves palabras de Vader hacia el niño. Decididamente no era una maquina sin corazón como decían algunos.

"Entonces, en seguida vuelvo" se disculpó mientras Luke se incorporaba y luchaba para acercarse al borde de la cama.

"¿Y bien?" inquirió Vader acercándose a su hijo. "¿Estás listo para ponerte en pie?"

"Creo que si" respondió el niño algo nervioso. Tentativamente colocó sus pies en el suelo sin soltarse de la cama. Pero tras comprobar que se mantenían firmes se desprendió finalmente. Vader le ofreció una mano mientras lo observaba de cerca, pero Luke sacudió la cabeza. "Déjeme probar a mí primero" pidió.

"Como quieras" respondió Vader orgulloso.

Un fuerte sentimiento de protección lo sorprendió mientras veía a su hijo dar un primer paso vacilante en el suelo, y se encontró luchando contra el impulso de agarrar al niño y estabilizarlo.

Entonces, mientras lo observaba, la imagen de Luke dando sus primeros pasos como un pequeño bebé lo asaltó de repente. Un niño sonriente de ojos azules y cortos cabellos rubios gateando por el suelo y tratando de llegar hasta su padre, quien lo esperaba orgulloso con las manos tendidas. Era un instante que jamás viviría, y esa seguridad le atravesó el corazón acompañada de un dolor más punzante que el de cientos de descargas de rayos Sith.

Vader sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentándolo. No debía echar a perder el momento con pensamientos que no llevaban a ninguna parte salvo a la frustración.

"¿Te duele?" preguntó, tratando de ocultar su alto grado de inquietud.

Lucas sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Estoy bien. Voy a tratar de caminar por la habitación."

Vader asintió con la cabeza, confiando en su hijo. Luke dio dos vueltas más sin problemas alrededor de la habitación. A la tercera aceleró un poco, debido a la emoción. Perdió la concertación y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero su padre lo sostuvo a tiempo.

"Eso no fue tan malo" comentó el niño, mirando a su padre con una sonrisa.

"Deberías descansar ahora" advirtió Vader. "El esfuerzo ha sido demasiado después de tantos días sin movimiento."

Luke asintió con la cabeza, secretamente complacido por la preocupación de su padre.

"Lo haré" consintió, caminando hacia la cama. Una vez tumbado en ella se volvió de nuevo para mirarle. Por alguna razón, ya no sentía tanto miedo. Era casi como si al sentir su preocupación hubiera podido visualizar al hombre tras la cáscara, sonriéndole. "Yo... esto... ¿sabes?" tartamudeó "Siempre quise tener un padre. Quiero decir..." se explicó avergonzado "tío Owen me había dicho que habías muerto, que habías sido carguero en una nave y eso... Pero yo siempre soñaba que un día aparecías a bordo de una nave espacial y me llevabas contigo por la galaxia para ver las estrellas. Se que es una tontería" se apresuró a añadir, bajando la vista. "Pero yo... Bueno, supongo que lo que quiero decir es que me alegro de haberte encontrado"

Vader lo contemplo fijamente durante unos instantes, y Luke comenzó a temer haber dicho algo inapropiado. Pero entonces, el Lord Sith lo sorprendió apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. Y no había ningún rastro de amenaza en ese gesto. Más bien, a Luke le pareció la forma que tiene un padre de acercarse a su hijo después mucho tiempo separados. La única forma que él conocía de demostrar su afecto, por el momento.

"No es una tontería" dijo al fin, conmovido, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo. "Algún día... Algún día, cuando seas mayor... te enseñaré a pilotar una nave e iremos juntos a donde tu quieras."

"¿En serio?" Luke pareció entusiasmado.

Vader asintió. Y no pudo contenerse de añadir:

"Te lo prometo."

"Genial" el niño le sonrió profusamente y Vader noto un brillo especial en sus ojos que no había estado ahí hasta entonces.

"Pero ahora... tienes que descansar" añadió, arropándolo. "Volveré está tarde para ver como te encuentras."

Luke asintió y observó como su padre se dirigía hacía la puerta. Entonces algo dentro de él se removió, olvidando todas las precauciones.

"¡Padre!" lo llamó. Vader se giró sorprendido. "Yo... te echaré de menos" murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Su padre asintió, y después desapareció por la puerta sin añadir nada más.

Realmente, el Lord Oscuro se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí os va este capitulo especialmente largo, **dedicado al cumpleaños de Nina Feliz.** Nina, la última parte iba especialmente por ti. _(En mi país acaba de empezar el jueves, pero como se cómo es la diferencia horaria comparándolo por el tuyo, he decidido publicarlo ya. Espero que no te llegue demasiado pronto.)_

¿Y qué os ha parecido? Las últimas palabras de Luke hacia Vader me dejaron KO mientras las escribía, Leia ya se ha despedido de su madre adoptiva y el emperador ha hecho su primera aparición. Parece que todo va quedándose en su sitio.

¿Qué os parecen los planes que el señor oscuro tiene para sus hijos? ¿Muy malvados, o ya los esperabais? ¿Creéis que será capaz de llevarlos a cabo?

En los próximos capítulos irán apareciendo más personajes de las sagas, comenzando en este por Palpatine. Algunos creo que todos los esperáis ansiosos, aunque os aseguro que otros serán una sorpresa. Pero bueno, tendréis que esperar. El próximo capitulo os lo traeré el sábado o probablemente el domingo, pero ya sabéis que soy amiga de las sorpresas, así que, por si acaso...

¿**reviews**?


	9. Destellos del pasado

**Destellos del pasado.**

"Lord Vader, las habitaciones están listas para su inspección" informó el capitán Kassel a su comandante, entrando en su oficina.

Vader levantó la vista del informe en el que estaba trabajando.

"¿Ya?"

Kassel asintió.

"Digamos que los trabajadores estaban bien motivados."

"Ya veo. ¿Y puedo preguntar el método que empleaste para ello?" inquirió mientras caminaban juntos.

El rostro de Kassel se puso rojo.

"Bueno, usted dijo que no escatimara en recursos" recordó. "Y ..."

"Y el dinero es el mejor motivador de la galaxia," concluyó el Lord Oscuro por él. "Muy ingenioso por su parte, capitán."

Kassel sonrió, aliviado.

"Gracias, Lord Vader."

Los dos hombres se detuvieron al llegar al complejo de nuevas habitaciones, y el capitán se quedó fuera mientras Vader entraba a inspeccionarlo.

La gran suite constaba de dos habitaciones iguales, ampliamente espaciosas y amuebladas de la misma manera. La decoración, por contra, variaba de la una a la otra. La que sería la habitación de Leia tenía un look claramente femenino, mientras que Lucas era decididamente masculino. Aun así, ambas compartían diversos tonos de azul.

Así mismo, las dos estaban equipadas con una vanguardista a estación de comunicaciones, un gran escritorio, un amplio de armario y diversos espacios de almacenamiento. Una pequeña sala común mantenía la comunicación entre ambas.

También se habían equipado pequeños cuartos alrededor que constituían en sí mismos un pequeño apartamento. De ese modo se ahorrarían largas caminatas de un lado a otro de la casa, y el desuso del resto de la planta no interferiría en el desarrollo de sus actividades cotidianas.

Sin duda, Vader se mostró complacido con las reformas antes de volver hacia Kassel.

"Ha sido un buen trabajo" reconoció.

"Yo también lo creo, señor. Por supuesto, los armarios están vacíos. Pensé que los niños preferirían comprar su ropa personalmente. Ya sabe como de quisquillosas se muestran las jovencitas en ese punto."

Vader asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea. Demasiado tiempo fuera de la sociedad civilizada.

"¿Y la escuela?"

"He contactado con la Academia Veslack " respondió inmediatamente el capitán. "El director se encontraba ausente, pero le deje un mensaje a su secretaria indicándole entrar en contacto con usted en cuanto regrese."

"Bien" asintió. "Mi hijo dejará el hospital mañana y probablemente mi hija también regrese entonces de su viaje. Quiero que todo esté perfecto orden cuando lleguen."

"Por supuesto, señor" asintió Kassel. "Los replicadores de comida se instalarán mañana y he contratado a un cocinero también."

"Su trabajo ha sido satisfactorio, capitán" asintió Lord Vader. Y Kassel supo apreciar el halago escondido, algo extremadamente tratándose de su estoico comandante. "Cuando mis hijos lleguen, quiero que se convierta en su guardaespaldas personal. Será imposible mantener su existencia en secreto, y sin duda la prensa se sentirá más que deseosa de acercárseles. Su tarea será asegurar que ninguno de los niños es acosado por ellos o por cualquier otra persona. Puede utilizar cualquier medio necesario para mantenerlos a salvo. Le estoy confiando su vida, capitán. Creo que te das cuenta de mis expectativas sobre esta materia."

"Perfectamente, señor" asintió Kassel, leyendo entre líneas con facilidad.

_Protégelos o estás muerto_, era el mensaje implícito. Y habiéndolo servido por cerca de tres años, Kassel sabía del Señor Oscuro lo suficiente para entender que nunca amenazaba en vano.

La noche estaba ya muy entrada antes de que Vader se retirará a descansar. Un gran número de informes se habían acumulado sobre su mesa en el transcurso de los últimos días, y no le quedaba más remedio que terminarlos. Sin embargo, la fatiga y la presión implícita de los últimos se fueron apoderando de él progresivamente, y al final no le quedó más remedio que rendirse a ella, comprometiéndose a concluir el resto de pendientes a la mañana siguiente.

Retirándose a su cámara hiperbarica, permitió que la maquina lo desposeyera del casco, y por primera vez en varios días sus pulmones pudieron respirar aire puro por sí solos. Era un alivio inmenso, el único método de aliviar la claustrofobia que le provocaba aquel casco. Aun así, sabía que la noche no sería agradable. Nunca lo eran.

Hacía casi diez años que no sufría pesadillas. Se atrevería a jurar que la última había sido la de su esposa. Pero tampoco había sueños. No había nada. Nada más que ecos en la oscuridad. Destellos. A veces se despertaba con la sensación de estar quemándose de nuevo en las orillas del río de fuego de Mustafar. Otras rodeado por los droides médicos de Corusant, con sus sierras rasurando su cuerpo y sus prótesis atornillándose en sus rodillas. Pero en realidad no había nada. Nada aparte del dragón que lo consumía en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, y aunque él no lo sospechara, aquella vez fue diferente. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días había dejado una profunda huella en su subconsciente, alterándolo. Despertándolo. Y por primera vez en lo que pudo ser un milenio, Vader soñó con un tiempo distante. Cuando él era un hombre diferente y la vida parecía estar llena de promesas y esperanzas ...

_El sol se escondía tras los altos rascacielos de Corusant, pero los últimos rayos de luz eran suficientes para iluminar su belleza. Lucía un sedoso camisón en aguas azules que se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura embarazada, y los rizos enmarcaban su rostro. _

_Él permaneció de pie varios minutos, contemplándola en silencio mientras ella se peinaba. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial mientras hablaba sobre su hijo._

"_Deseo tener a nuestro bebé en casa, en Naboo. Quizá en el país de los lagos, donde nadie lo sabrá. Allí estaremos seguros" sonrió, quizá imaginando el rostro de su hijo recién nacido. "Yo podría ir antes a preparar su habitación. Conozco el lugar perfecto, al pie de los jardines."_

_Sus palabras llegaba a él como gotas de rocío, demasiado absorto memorizando su belleza._

"_Eres... muy hermosa" susurró._

"_Eso es porque estoy muy enamorada" le miró complacida._

"_No" se rió. "No. Es porque yo estoy muy enamorado de ti."_

"_¿Así que el amor te a cegado?" la indignación fue aplacada por el brillo juguetón en sus ojos._

"_Bueno, no era eso lo que quería decir."_

"_Pero es muy posible que sea así" sonrió._

_Él no se resistió y se acercó para abrazarla, colocando suavemente una mano sobre su abultado estomago._

"_¿Crees que ella será tan hermosa como tu?"_

"_Creo que él será tan valiente y fornido como su padre."_

_Anakin sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo._

"_No. Va a ser una niña. ¿Verdad que eres una niña, princesa?" añadió, acariciando su vientre._

"_¿Has utilizado algún desconocido truco jedi para adivinarlo?" se burló ella._

"_Digamos que es más bien... instinto paterno."_

_Instantes después ambos estallaron en carcajadas, radiantes de felicidad._

Vader se despertó sobresaltado, con un intenso dolor devorando su pecho. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía visualizar su rostro, su sonrisa...

_No. Basta_. Se increpó a sí mismo. _Ella lleva muerta diez años, y así es como debe seguir._

Sin duda alguna la aparición de los gemelos lo había alterado lo suficiente para sacar esos recuerdos, que creía extintos, de nuevo a la superficie. Pero era un error, se recordó. No atraerían nada más que dolor y frustración si se regodeaba en ellos. Ahora era un Lord Sith, y su antigua vida ya no tenía cabida para él.

Decidido, se colocó la máscara y el casco una vez más, y abandonó la cámara hiperbárica. Había sido suficiente descanso por una noche. Volvería redactar los informes.

XxXxXxX

Lucas estaba sumido en un sueño ligero cuando la enfermera entró en su habitación trayéndole el desayuno.

_  
__"Luke, ¿puedes oírme?" _

_"Yo no quiero ir a la escuela hoy, tía Beru" gruñó, tirando de la manta hasta cubrir su cabeza. _

_En lugar de sacarlo a rastras como sería propio de su tío, __la mujer sentó pacientemente en el borde de su cama. _

_"¿Por qué no? ¿Estás enfermo?" _

_"Uh huh." _

_Beru sonrió. _

_"Vamos, Luke. Cuéntame. ¿Qué pasa?" _

_Luke permaneció en silencio durante bastante tiempo antes de responder. _

_"Los niños en la escuela se burlan de mí" confesó por debajo de la manta. "Se burlan de mí porque nunca he conocido a mis verdaderos padres." _

_Tía __Beru frunció el ceño. Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio, Luke se asomó por debajo de las mantas destapando las lagrimas que cubrían sus enormes ojos azules. Fue entonces cuando su tía lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo._

_"No les hagas caso, Luke" susurró con dulzura, acariciando su pelo despeinado. "Eres un niño especial, y los demás niños lo saben y están celosos. Es por eso que se burlan de ti." _

_"¿En serio?" preguntó con desconfianza. _

_Beru asintió. _

_"Totalmente" aseguró. "Algún día tu también te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres." _

"_Te quiero mucho..."__  
_  
"¿Luke? ¿Estás despierto?"

Luke abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la enfermera, que lo examinaba.

"Sí" refunfuñó.

"Siento haberte despertado" lo consoló. "Pero el médico me ha ordenado que te traiga el desayuno. Hoy has de empezar temprano los ejercicios de rehabilitación."

El niño suspiró, empujando lejos de su memoria el recuerdo de su tía. Apartó las mantas, aceptó la bandeja y el rico olor de los alimentos fue suficiente para abrirle el apetito. La enfermera le sonrió.

Cuando Vader llegó al hospital, Luke se encontraba enfrascado en los ejercicios de rehabilitación, caminando por el pasillo. El niño sonrió al ver a su padre, sintiéndose muy satisfecho de sus progresos. Ya no necesitaba apoyó constante como el día anterior. Ahora podía incluso correr un poquito él solo.

"Hola" lo saludó. "¿Qué te parece? He avanzado mucho, ¿eh?" demostró, apresurándose hasta llegar a él.

Vader asintió con la cabeza y colocó una mano en su hombro a modo de reconocimiento, una vez el niño llegó hasta él.

"Has avanzado mucho. Pero ten cuidado de no excederte" advirtió protector.

Luke asintió.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me encuentro perfectamente. Él médico dice que podré salir dentro de poco. Estoy cansado de estar encerrado aquí" añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Vader sonrió bajo la mascara, reconociendo los síntomas de impaciencia de su hijo. Pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"Tal vez podría quedarse usted con él, Lord Vader" sugirió la enfermera. "Mi presencia es también necesaria en otros lugares."

El Señor Oscuro asintió, y después volvió a enfocar a su hijo, quien a pesar de sus anteriores palabras, comenzaba a evidenciar signos de fatiga.

"¿Seguro que no te estás sobreexcediendo?" cuestionó una vez a solas.

"Seguro."

Vader asintió en silencio, decidiendo que insistir sería en vano. Parecía que la terquedad era otra virtud heredada.

"Te gustará saber que vuestras habitaciones están casi terminadas" informó, cambiando de tema, mientras el muchacho seguía su marcha por el pasillo.

"Oh, bien" sonrió el niño. "Espero que no te hayas tomado muchas molestias" agregó. "No estoy acostumbrado a imaginar nada."

"Tonterías" rechazó Vader. "Eres mi hijo. Te mereces lo mejor. Podrás tener todo lo que quieras a partir de ahora."

Luke no supo muy bien cómo responder a eso. Durante toda su vida había aprendido a conformarse con tan poco... y a apreciar lo que tenía. La idea de vivir una vida de comodidad y lujo le parecía extraña.

"Yo no sé qué decir" dijo al fin. "Es todo tan extraño... Sigo pensando que voy a despertar y encontrarme con que todo ha sido un sueño" se detuvo, y cuando su padre no dijo nada, continuó. "Soñé con la tía Beru esta mañana" confesó en voz baja.

Vader sintió su tristeza y se le clavó en el corazón..

"Es normal que sueñes con ella, su perdida es todavía reciente. Yo soñé durante mucho tiempo con tu abuela después de su muerte" agregó. Y_ ahora lo hago con tu madre_, se abstuvo de añadir.

Luke miró a su padre.

"¿Tu madre murió?"

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada.

"Lo siento" susurró. "Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común, entonces," dijo, tratando vanamente de forma una no sonrisa. "Ninguno de nosotros tiene una madre."

Su padre no respondió. Cuestiones como la muerte y la perdida nunca habían sido uno de sus puntos fuertes. Y todavía seguían sin serlo.

"Ven" ordenó. "Estás cansado. Es hora de volver a la habitación."

Luke no discutió, sintiendo las piernas doloridas, y permitió que su padre lo sostuviera mientras caminaban de regreso. Se detuvieron en la puerta, para que el niño recobrará el aliento.

"Déjenme ir a la cama por mi cuenta", pidió.

"¿Está seguro?" cuestionó su padre preocupado.

Luke asintió.

A regañadientes Vader lo liberó, pero no se apartó de su lado cuando este empezó a cruzar la sala. A mitad de camino, una figura borrosa y alegre atravesó la puerta corriendo.

"¡Luke!" exclamó Leia feliz de ver de nuevo a su hermano.

Pero el muchacho no se lo esperaba y el susto fue suficiente para hacerlo trastabillar. Habría caído al suelo si Vader no hubiese estado allí para sostenerle.

"Oh, lo siento" murmuró Leia, deteniéndose. "No era mi intención asustarte, Luke."

Luke se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a su hermana con una sonrisa, haciendo seña para que se acercara.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Leia."

Leia sonrió, y miró a Vader.

"Hola" saludó.

"Leia" asintió Vader, muy aliviado de verla. "¿Cuándo has regresado?"

"Justo ahora" respondió. "Le pedí al Capitán Antilles que me trajera directamente hasta aquí" explicó. "¡Te ves fantástico!" agregó, mirando a su hermano.

Luke sonrió.

"Gracias. El doctor dice que puedo salir de aquí mañana" declaró, claramente satisfecho.

"Eso es genial, ¿verdad?" Sonrió la niña, mirando a su padre.

"Es una buena noticia" asintió, divertido por el entusiasmo de su hija.

Reconocía los esfuerzos que la niña estaba realizando para mostrarse fuerte, cuando su interior aún estaba lleno de dolor por la separación de sus padre adoptivos. _Es fuerte, increíblemente fuerte_, reflexionó. _Igual que su madre_, lo traicionó el pensamiento.

Por suerte, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la alarma de su terminal de comunicación. Y tras murmurar una leve disculpa, salió hasta el pasillo.

Una vez su figura abandonó la habitación, Luke decidió aprovechar el momento para hablar a solas con su hermana. Algo que no habían hecho desde la primera vez que se reunieron.

"¿Estás bien?" se aseguró. "Debió ser muy duro despedirte."

Leia asintió. Había tratado de ahogar la pena y distraerse desde que había llegado. Pero la pregunta de su hermano fue suficiente para despertar en ella una honda tristeza.

"Lo fue" confesó. "Estoy muy emocionado de estar con vosotros, Luke, de verdad. Pero ellos han sido los únicos padres que he conocido. Los voy a echar tanto de menos..." terminó, con la voz convertida en nada más que un susurro.

Luke sintió dolor de su hermana tan claramente como podría sentir el propio. Entonces recodo lo que les había dicho su padre, acerca de que todos estaban conectados a través de la Fuerza. Es cierto que no lo había entendido en su momento, pero ahora estaba casi seguro de que se refería a esto. Las emociones de Leia se reflejaban en el de un modo único, como nunca le había sucedido con ninguna otra persona. Sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, al igual que los de su hermana.

"Lo siento" murmuró en voz baja. "No era mi intención hacer que te sintieras triste."

Leia sonrió.

"Eres muy dulce, Luke. Pero tú no tienes nada que ver con mi tristeza. Además, se que lo has pasado bastante peor que yo. Después de todo mis padres adoptivos están seguros y a salvo, en cambio tú...." optó por no concluir la frase.

"Es duro saber que nunca voy volverlos a ver, o hablar con ellos..." reconoció el niño. "Leia, ¿cómo crees que será la vida viviendo con nuestro padre?"

Leia se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé... Muy diferente, supongo. Pero él realmente se preocupa por nosotros, Luke. Quiere que estemos juntos. Estoy segura de que tu también lo has sentido, ¿verdad?"

El niño asintió.

"A veces... es bueno hablar con él. Quiero decir, lo siento con un padre. Pero otras... " titubeó. No se... creo que todavía me da un poco de miedo."

"Lo entendió. Parece que siempre esta demasiado serio, ¿no?" continuó sin esperar respuesta. "Pero yo he sentido su tristeza, Luke. Y es tan... desgarradora. Tiene que haber sufrido mucho..."

"¿Él te lo dijo?"

Leia sacudió la cabeza.

"Nunca lo haría" reconoció. "Pero yo se que es verdad. De alguna forma, lo se" Luke asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir. "Creo que tiene que ver con nuestra madre...Ella murió cuando nacimos, y me parece que él todavía no la ha olvidado" confesó, como si se tratara de un secreto.

Lucas asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo responder. Imaginar a su padre ahora amando a una mujer le parecía algo extraño, casi irracional.

"Vamos a estar bien, Luke" sentenció Leia al fin, sintiendo la reticencia de su hermano. "Se que será así, ¿de acuerdo?"

Vader estaba al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando la conversación de sus hijos. Y no le gustaba lo que había odio. En primer lugar porque Leia se equivocaba en sus presentimientos. ¿Tristeza? ¡Por la Fuerza! Él era un Lord Sith, el segundo hombre más temido de la galaxia. No tenía tiempo para tales tonterías. Por como hablaba, pareciese que su hija estaba hablando más de Anakin que de él. Y eso era un error. Porque él era, y siempre sería, Vader.

Por otro lado, parecía evidente que ninguno de los dos mostraba demasiado entusiasmo por su nueva vida. Por vivir con él. Y en alguna parte de su ser las palabras de su hijo dolían. Porque él sabía que si fuese Anakin una vez más el muchacho ya no sentiría miedo. Pero eso era absurdo e imposible. Y Vader se reprochaba a sí mismo por permitir tal vulnerabilidad ante dos niños, aunque fueran sus propios hijos.

"Tengo que irme" anunció sin más instancia, entrando en la habitación. "Debo atender unos asuntos impostergables."

Luke y Leia se miraron.

"Está bien" asintió el niño.

"Yo me quedaré con él" añadió su hermana.

Vader asintió.

"Volveré más tarde" dijo, y luego desapareció, sin siquiera decir adiós.

"¿Crees que escuchó lo que dije sobre que me daba un poco de miedo?" le preguntó a Leia.

"No lo sé" la muchacha dudo. "Espero que no."

Luke miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Herir los sentimientos de su padre era lo último que quería, y sabía que Leia pensaba igual. No obstante, a pesar de su abrupta salida, era un poco difícil imaginar a un infame y poderoso hombre como él ofendido por los comentarios de los niños de diez años de edad. Eso era imposible, ¿o no?

"Me dijo que ya lo tenía todo listo para nosotros" comentó a su hermana. "Creo que se gasto un montón de dinero para arreglarlo tan rápido."

Leia asintió.

"Estoy segura."

Luke dudó antes de continuar, y examino la puerta para asegurarse de que su padre no estaba cerca.

"Leia, ¿sabes algo acerca de nuestra madre?"

"Solo un poco" respondió la niña. "Su nombre era Padmé, y era senadora. Ella y nuestro padre se casaron en secreto porque él era un Jedi y ellos tenían prohibido casarse."

Luke se sorprendió al escuchar esto. Parecía imposible pensar que su padre, tan rígido y serio ahora, alguna vez había desafiado tan descaradamente las normas.

"Debió de quererla mucho para hacer todo eso" comentó.

"Si" Leia se mostró de acuerdo. "Muchísimo. Él no lo ha dicho, pero creo que todavía la quiere. Sus sentimientos son tan confusos cuando piensa en ella... Desde el amor a la traición, y mucho, mucho dolor" se detuvo un momento, reflexionando. "Traté de decirle que ella podría estar viva sin saberlo, como nosotros, pero no quiso escuchar. Creo que la idea era demasiado dura para soportarlo"

Luke asintió.

"¿De verdad crees que ella puede estar viva?" preguntó.

Leia suspiró.

"No lo sé. Supongo que no" reconoció. Después sonrió, como si estuviera visualizando sus esperanzas infantiles. "Si lo esta, podría estar escondida. Muy, muy lejos de aquí" después su sonrisa se congeló. "¿Te imaginas lo que debería haber sufrido, Luke?"

"Prefiero no pensarlo" respondió el niño en voz baja. "Me hubiera gustado tanto conocerla... Apuesto a que era una mujer dulce y amable, y muy hermosa".

"Yo también lo creo" Leia se mostró de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Realmente pensaba tardar un par de días más en publicar, pero tras un inesperado aluvión de reviews (mil gracias: **padmé_ for_ever**, **Itari**, **Nina_Feliz**, **Aucalard70** y **MartaQ**) decidí que no tenía sentido esperar. ¡Así que aquí esta vuestra recompensa!

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Vemos como poco a poco se va iniciando el conflicto en vader, aunque ni siquiera él mismo es consciente de ello, y Luke y Leia profundizan su relación. También surgen preguntas sobre padmé, que el papi V todavía no está dispuesto a responder... ¿Os gusto como amplié la escena de la galería de la venganza de los sith? Es una de mis favoritas...

Y eso es todo. El próximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos. Creo que mi favorito de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora. Se podría decir que supone el fic de la introducción, para sumirnos en la verdadera historia. ¡Y dios! Muero de ganas de publicarlo! Así que ya sabéis, muchos, muchos reviews para que lo suba cuanto antes... Si me consentís os juro que lacuelgo mañana, o a mucho pedir el domingo. Creedme, os vais a morir en el asiento cuando lo leais xDDD

Saludos a todos tomodachi, sayo!! Y por supuesto, (se me olvidaba)

¿**reviews**?


	10. Lo que de verdad ocurrió

**Lo que de verdad ocurrió.**

**  
**Darth Vader abandonó el hospital y se dirigió a la Academia Veslack, situada en el otro lado de la ciudad, no muy lejos de su propia casa. Era una instalación impresionante, con amplios terrenos y excelente un sistema de seguridad. Vader se introdujo en él haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad y excitación que le dirigían los estudiantes en su camino a clase. Fue recibido en la planta superior por un droide de protocolo.

"Buenos días, Lord Vader" saludo el robot. "El director Jeslow le está esperando. Permítanme acompañarle a su oficina."

El señor Oscuro permaneció en silencio y se limitó a seguir el robot, que lo condujo a través del edificio y un largo pasillo hasta la oficina principal. Una secretaria sentada frente su equipo dio un respingo cuando Vader entró en la oficina, pero inmediatamente regresó a su trabajo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dominar la curiosidad. Vader no pudo dejar de pensar que la presencia de un Lord Sith en un centro de educación escolar rozaba la comicidad.

_Todo sea por mis hijos_, se consoló.

"Ah, Lord Vader" saludó Jeslow cuando Vader entró en su oficina. "Por favor, siéntese."

El Señor Oscuro se sentó frente a su mesa y examino su alrededor brevemente. Los credenciales del director estaban enmarcados al estilo antiguo en la pared de detrás de él, y parecía un hombre bien educado.

"Entiendo que usted ha tomado interés por nuestras instalaciones" comenzó Jeslow, un poco nervioso. "Tengo que admitir que la razón todavía es un interrogante para mi, pero...".

"Estoy interesado por mis hijos, director" cortó Vader con impaciencia, odiando los preliminares.

"¿Sus...? ¿Sus hijos, señor? No era consciente de que ..."

"Tengo un hijo y una hija" lo interrumpió. "Gemelos, de diez años de edad. Vendrán a vivir conmigo en los próximos días. Y es mi deseo que asistan a esta escuela" concluyó, sin dar pie a discusión.

Para su crédito, Jeslow logró ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar esto y sonrió.

"Por supuesto, me siento honrado de que haya pensando en nosotros" dijo. "Será más que un honor tener a sus hijos aquí con nosotros, en Veslack. Existen, evidentemente, ciertos trámites que será necesario rellenar, al igual procedimiento estándar, pero nada aparte de meros formalismos."

"Muy bien" aceptó Vader. "No creo que haga falta recordar que son mis hijos, director. Si sufren algún percance, de cualquier tipo, lo sabré."

Jeslow tragó saliva, asintiendo.

"No tiene porque preocuparse, señor" respondió. "Me aseguraré de que sean tratados como corresponde. Tiene mi garantía personal, Lord Vader."

Vader se levantó.

"Recordaré esa promesa" dijo, señalándolo con el dedo. "Dígale a su asistente que dispongas todos los papeles necesarios y los remita a mi casa. Se los devolveré lo antes posible" ordenó.

Y después se fue, dejando a Jeslow más que un poco confuso con el encuentro.

xXxXxXx

_Naboo_

Sola Naberrie contemplaba el paisaje a través por la ventana del speeder de su marido, mientras ambos atravesaban el denso follaje de la región norte del país. La zona de montaña era verde y exuberante en dicha época del año, y el aire venía cargado con el aroma de frescas flores silvestres.

"¿La avisaste de que vendrías?" preguntó Darred.

"Sí" respondió Solá. "Ya sabes que no le gustan las sorpresas."

"Lo se" asintió Darred. "Diez años ya... " dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. "Es difícil de creer."

Sola asintió.

"En cierto modo parece más..."

"Creo que sí. No ha presentado ninguna mejoría, ¿verdad?"

"No" testificó Sola en silencio. "Tampoco puede culpársele. Ella lo perdió todo, Darred. Yo no se si hubiera sobrevivido..."

Darred simplemente asintió con la cabeza cuando el edificio quedó a la vista.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó.

"Te lo agradezco, pero es mejor si te quedas aquí."

"Trasmítele mis recuerdos" aceptó, mientras se aproximaba a la plataforma de aterrizaje.

"Lo haré."

xXxXxXx

_Coruscant_

"No puedo esperar a salir de aquí" se quejó Luke a su hermana, mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo. "Estoy tan harto de médicos y medidroides".

Leia sonrió.

"Me hago a la idea. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que puedas marcharte?"

"No lo sé" dijo Luke. "El doctor Roland dijo que lo sabría esta tarde. Quien sabe... A lo mejor puedo irme hoy mismo."

"¡Eso sería genial!" exclamó su hermana. "Ojala te lo permitan. Creo que me sentiría un poco extraña viviendo a solas con Lord Vader... quiero decir, con nuestro padre."

Luke sonrió, agradecido por no ser el único que compartía esas inseguridades.

"Lo entiendo. Me parece que vamos a tardar un tiempo es acostumbrarnos... Aunque es normal" añadió más alegre. "Hace sólo dos días pensaba que mis tíos eran mi única familia. ¡Y ahora resulta que tengo una hermana gemela y un padre! Eso no es algo que le ocurra a todo el mundo..."

Leia se rió.

"Tienes razón. Y creo que el fondo estoy agradecida por todo esto. Seguro que..." interrumpió lo que iba a decir, sintiendo una extraña presencia. "Él está aquí. ¡Nuestro padre ha llegado!

Luke la miró, confuso, y luego él lo sintió también.

"Vaya..." se asombró en voz baja. "Creo que empiezo a entender eso de que estamos conectados. ¿Crees que padre tendrá algún tipo más de poder?"

"Un par más. Pero tendrás que esperar para conocerlos" Luke se sonrojó y bajo la vista avergonzado, al reconocer la automatizaba voz que le había respondido. "Está bien" lo tranquilizo su padre. "Veo que has hecho grandes progresos."

"Gracias" murmuró el niño.

"El médico dice que tal vez pueda dejar el hospital hoy" informó Leia, algo celosa de que su hermano hubiera acaparado la habitación de su padre.

Vader sonrió bajo el casco, identificando sus sentimientos.

"Esa es una buena noticia" alabó. Después se dirigió a su hija. "Me alegro de verte también a ti, Leia. ¿Has pasado bien la mañana?"

La muchacha asintió, complacida por su interés.

"Estuve con Luke" dijo. "Aunque la comida del hospital es horrorosa."

Vader sonrió.

"Entonces esperemos que el médico autorice tu salida lo antes posible" se volvió hacia su hijo. "Vuestras habitaciones están ya completamente terminadas."

"Eso es genial" aplaudió Leia. "Los dos estamos deseando ver nuestra nueva casa, ¿verdad que si, Luke?"

El niño asintió.

"Espero que no te hayas tomado muchas molestias" dijo, no obstante.

"Sois mis hijos. Asegurar vuestra comodidad no es ninguna molestia" replicó el Señor Oscuro.

Vader podía apreciar el nerviosismo que se sentían sus hijos ante la perspectiva de un cambio de vida tan radical. Él mismo se sentía confuso. No obstante, también podía apreciar en ellos una ilusión subyacente. Como si ya no sólo se limitaran a aceptarlo, sino que también se mostraran deseos de llevarlo a cabo.

_Son mis hijos_. _Haré que funcione_, se prometió.

"Ah, Lord Vader" el Dr. Roland se encontró con ellos en el pasillo. "Espero que haya podido apreciar los excelentes avances de su hijo."

Vader asintió, regresando a su habitual sequedad de palabras.

Roland vaciló un momento antes de continuar, sin saber muy bien cómo expresar lo que tenía que preguntar.

"Bien, yo... ¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que Luke irá a vivir con usted ahora que...?"

"Sí" interrumpió Vader, cortando al médico antes de que pudiese mencionar la muerte de los tios de Luke.

Roland asintió.

"De acuerdo. En ese caso le informo de que Luke podrá irse con usted muy pronto."

"¿Está usted diciendo que mi hermano podrá dejar hoy el hospital?" cuestionó Leia con entusiasmo.

"Me gustaría examinar de nuevo una última vez antes de tomar esa decisión" respondió no obstante el médico. "¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos ahora, Luke?"

El muchacho asintió, esperanzado. Realmente deseaba alejarse de ese odioso hospital. Y después siguió al doctor de regreso a la habitación, dejando a Vader y a Leia a solas.

"Tus cosas fueron trasladadas a tu habitación esta mañana" informó el Lord Sith, tratando de apaciguar el repentino y tenso silencio.

Leia asintió.

"Eso es genial" sonrió ella.

Pero no era tan fácil engañar a su padre, quien seguía sintiendo su inquietud.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" preguntó, compartiendo su torpeza.

"Me parece que no. Pero gracias de todos modos."

Vader asintió con la cabeza, todavía decidido a romper la tensión.

"También te he inscrito a ti y a Luke en la Academia de Veslack" comentó, tratando de probar suerte. "Tiene la reputación de ser la mejor escuela en el planeta."

Leia sonrió al oír esto, repentinamente animada.

"¿¡De verdad!? exclamó. "He escuchado un montón de maravillas acerca de esa escuela".

Vader sonrió complacido con la reacción de Leia, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Te gusta la escuela" afirmó.

"Mucho" asintió ella con facilidad.

Vader asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si Luke se sentiría del mismo modo. De algún modo lo dudaba.

"¿Y ti?" inquirió la niña. "Quiero decir, cuando eras niño... ¿Te gustaba la escuela?"

Vader dudo un momento, decidiendo que no le apetecía explicar que él nunca había asistido a la escuela, primero por ser esclavo, después por convertirse en padawan. De todo modos, las soporíferas charlas de Yoda bien podrían tomarse por una lección escolar. Y muy aburrida .

"La odiaba" respondió sinceramente. "Pero a tu madre si le gustaba. Creo que demasiado" añadió con naturalidad, antes de darse cuenta que es lo que estaba diciendo. "Era un excelente estudiante. Tú te pareces mucho a ella."

Leia sonrió, feliz de oírlo.

"¿Puedes hablarme de ella?" suplico aprovechando el momento. "Apenas se algo más que su nombre. ¿Podrías decirnos alguna ..."

"No" interrumpió Vader abruptamente, recuperando la compostura. "Hablar de ella es ... difícil."

Leia estaba decepcionada, pero no insistió sobre el tema. Podía sentir la vehemencia de su padre, pero aun más allá, podía sentir su dolor. Dolor junto a un difícil revuelto de emociones.

_Debiste de quererla mucho, ¿verdad?_

Vader la miró, escuchando su pregunta con claridad. Sabía que sus hijos estarían llenos de preguntas hacia su madre; era natural. Y también sabía que era su derecho que fuesen respondidas. ¿Acaso no se había enfurecido con aquellos que los habían mantenido en la ignorancia sobre él durante todos esos años? ¿Y se disponía ahora hacer lo mismo respecto a su madre?

Sin embargo, ¿cómo hablarles de Padmé sin confesar su traición? Sin confesar como él, el hombre que había jurado amarla y protegerla a lo larga de su vida, se había vuelto contra ella provocando casi su muerte. Y si se lo decía, ellos le odiarían.

_Es lo justo_, pensó. _Mereces el odio de tus hijos._

Pero seguía siendo egoísta y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellos.

Sin decir una palabra más a su hija, Vader se volvió y entró en la sala de Luke, para comprobar los resultados del médico.

xXxXxXx

_Naboo_.

Sola Naberrie camino directamente hacia los jardines. Conocía su hermana y sabía que ese lugar era el único donde todavía podía encontrar algo de paz. Dado los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, con el aniversario de la muerte de sus hijos tan próximo, Padmé sin duda se habría refugiado allí.

No se equivocaba. La encontró entre los árboles, de pie, aspirando el aroma de los almendros y con las manos envueltas alrededor de su abdomen. Una postura característica que no había abandonado en esos diez años. _Como un eco de lo perdido_, pensó.

A sus treinta y siete años, Padmé no mostraba rasgos de madurez muy distintos a los que ya poseyera a los veintisiete. Su cabello seguía tan largo como antaño, su piel tersa y suave, y su figura esbelta y delgada. Pero la viveza de sus ojos castaños la había abandonado. Ahora era una belleza fría, vacía... Un cáscara de porcelana recubriendo la nada.

Su postura era siempre encorvada y sus brazos envolvían continuamente su vientre y su pecho. Como si tratara de cubrir un agujero, algo que antes estaba allí pero se había ido. Sola sospechaba que no se trataba sólo de la desgarradora perdida de sus hijos, sino de algo más... Algo relacionado con el hombre que había amado, que después la había traicionado y se había convertido en el verdugo de sus propios hijos.

Todavía recordaba el día que ella despertó del coma, tres semanas después del parto. La expresión rota de sus ojos...

Los médicos no habían logrado entender la fragilidad de su estado. Aún debilitada tras el parto, físicamente se encontraba sana. No hallando otra solución, al final la habían llevado a un coma inducido, esperando que despertara cuando estuviese lista.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de los jedi, ella y la reina Apalania habían organizado un falso entierro, para que todos creyeran la veracidad de su muerte. Sola agradecía que Padmé aún estuviera inconsciente para entonces, porque no sabía si habría soportado ser enterrada con aquel falso vientre. No tras saber la verdad.

Y entonces, cuando por fin había despertado, todo había sido mucho peor.

_¡Anakin! ¿Dónde esta Anakin? _Lo había llamado a gritos. _¿Y mis hijos?_

La perdida le había destrozado. Sola recordaba con total claridad como su rostro iba perdiendo vida poco a poco, mientras escuchaba los hologramas que le habían dejado los jedi. Yoda explicándole cómo los bebés habían muerto pocas horas después del parto, a causa de la ausencia de oxigeno mientras estaban en el útero. Obi-Wan confesándole que Anakin ya no estaba, que él mismo se había visto obligado a matarle, durante su duelo, para salvar la vida.

Entonces, por un instante, Sola llegó a pesar que hubiera sido mejor para su hermana fallecer en el parto, que afrontar todo esto. La culpa la devoraba. Culpa porque debería haber reconocido los síntomas, ayudado a Anakin antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Culpa porque sabía que si hubiera escuchado a Obi Wan en lugar de viajar a ese infierno de planeta, sus hijos todavía estarían vivos. Culpa, porque a pesar de todo, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar la muerte de su marido.

Los siguientes meses fueron horribles. Retirada voluntariamente a este monasterio, Sola había sido testigo de cómo se despertaba en la noche gritando, llamándole a él y a sus hijos. Nada conseguía calmarle. Si le hubiesen extirpado el corazón, habría sufrido menos. Pero después, lentamente, se había ido recuperando.

Los gritos fueron sustituidos por silencios y una total apatía. Como si se limitase a vagar por la tierra de los vivos, pero sin tener nada en común con ella. A veces, cuando la pillaba desprevenida, Sola aún podía ver destellos de dolor en sus ojos. Su espíritu estaba roto.

Por eso, cuando dos años más tarde había reconocido a Darth Vader en la holored, apenas había reaccionado.

Sola estaba con ella aquel día, y había insistido en ver las noticias, tratando que su hermana recuperara algo de contacto con el mundo. Entonces lo sintió. Padmé había apretado ligeramente los dedos y el velo que cubría sus ojos se acrecentó aún más.

_Él es mi marido_, había afirmado. Y eso fue todo. Y por alguna razón, ella le había creído. Sabía que su hermana decía la verdad.

Nunca volvieron a hablar del tema.

En el fondo, Sola hubiera preferido una reacción diferente. Llantos, gritos, furor, lo que fuera. Pero no la hubo. En vez de eso, aquella misma noche, oculta en la oscuridad, Padmé derramó las últimas lagrimas desgarradas que quedaban en su interior, mientras abrazaba el fragmento de japor que nunca se apartaba de su cuello.

Y nunca más volvió a llorar.

* * *

Yeah! Hasta el capítulo de hoy!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Sorprendidos, decepcionados, gritando en vuestro asiento frente a la pantalla? XDD Bueno, creo que ahora crees porque tenía tantas ganas de publicarlo, ¿no?

Antes que nada agradecer a **Nina Feliz**, **Alucalard70**, **MartaQ** y **Lourdes**, por dejarme sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. Como veis no me demore nada en publicar, aunque creo que en parte fue porque estaba demasiado ansiosa... ^^

¿Y qué? ¿Os esperabais que Padmé estuviera viva? Deje un par de pistas disimuladas en capítulos anteriores, aunque probablemente la idea era demasiado descabellada, ¿o no? No se, estoy nerviosa... La verdad, era mi intención que ella estuviese viva desde el principio del fic, pero supongo que seguía dudando hasta hora. Su aparición supondrá un shock importante para sus hijos, pero especialmente para Vader... ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionara cuando lo descubra? Si es que lo descubre...

Waaaa!! No se, necesito saber que me digáis que os ha parecido. Así que supongo que esperaré ansiosas vuestros reviews, como siempre.

El próximo capitulo no se cuando vendrá. A mucho tardar el fin de semana que viene, aunque probablemente pueda publicar a mitad de semana. Todo dependerá de las clases... pero prometo esforzarme para traéroslo pronto. Y cuanto más me consintáis mejor. Ya sabéis como se me exalta el animo de pronto, en cuanto veo vuestros comentarios... ^^

¿Recordáis lo que os dije de que irían apareciendo personajes? Pues bien, en este capitulo ya ha aparecido el primero. Pero para el próximo tendremos tres nuevos... algunos de vosotros ya me habéis preguntado por ellos... ¿Adivináis quienes son? Esta no es tan difícil xD Una pista, 2 vs 1.

Hay es todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo tomodachi, así que, como siempre...

¿**reviews**?


	11. Primeras convivencias

**Primeras convivencias**.

_Coruscant_

Luke y Leia se sentaron en la parte posterior del speeder mientras el capitán Kassel dirigía la nave por las intrínsecas calles de la ciudad. Luke había sido dado de alta ese mismo día, y tras adquirir sus pertenencias del hotel donde se había estado alojando, Vader había firmado los documentos de salida para llevar al niño a casa.

Aquel era realmente su primer acto oficial como el padre de Luke y Vader descubrió una gratificante sensación al llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo, cuando leyó su nombre en el informe, la alegría disminuyó un tanto. El apellido de su hijo seguía siendo Skywalker, y aún peor, el de Leia se mantenía como Organa.

_Eso tiene que cambiar_, decidió enfadado. _Y pronto_.

Una vez hiciera la primera aparición pública con sus hijos, habría muchos que podrían vincular a Anakin Skywalker con él a través del apellido de Luke. Y eso no era conveniente. Anakin Skywalker estaba muerto y su nombre no significaba nada para Vader. Era justo que sus hijos compartieran su mismo apellido ahora, razonó. Demasiadas preguntas indeseadas de modo contrario. Decidido. Su segundo acto oficial como padre de Luke y Leia sería el de cambiar legalmente su apellido.

La atención de los niños, por el contrario, estaba muy lejos de sus apellidos. Ambos se sentían algo nerviosos ante la perspectiva de enfrentar por fin su nueva vida. Pero ninguno podía negar que estaban deseando descubrir como sería todo a partir de entonces.

Ambos habían tenidos sus propias nociones de Vader durante aquellos diez años. Y ninguna muy agradable. Sin embargo, a pesar de la rigidez y apatía que parecía componer su carácter, Luke y Leia no habían aprendido mucho más sobre él. Estaba claro que su presencia amedrentaba a la gente, por no decir asustaba, y sospechaban que a su padre no le disgustaba esa imagen. Apenas había hablado con ellos en presencia de otras personas, y no obstante se había mostrado bastante accesible en su tiempo a solas. Leia se preguntaba si esa reacción tendría que ver con su traje o siempre había sido así.

Luke se había mostrado más intimidado ante él que su hermana desde el principio. Pero ahora el miedo había prácticamente desaparecido. Lo que más deseaba el muchacho era conocerlo, y ver si había algo en él de ese padre con el que tanto había soñado durante las largas y frías noches de Tatooine.

Finalmente, Kassel redujo la velocidad del speeder, preparado para aterrizar en la plataforma privada de Vader, a escasos metros de su vivienda. Impacientes, Luke y Leia sacaron sus cabezas por la ventana, tratando de obtener una visión completa de su nuevo hogar.

"¡Es enorme!" exclamó Luke, asombrado.

Leia sonrió, dándose cuenta de que a su hermano debía de parecerle así. Pero ella se había criado en un palacio real, por lo que el inmenso tamaño no la asombraba tanto.

"La escuela a la que vais a asistir no está muy lejos de aquí" comentó Vader a sus hijos.

"Genial" expresó Luke, tratando de reunir un poco de entusiasmo.

Leia le miró.

"¿No te gusta la escuela?"

"No demasiado" admitió.

Vader sonrió bajo su máscara al escucharle. Se habría sentido decepcionado si al menos uno de sus dos hijos no se parecía a él en ese respecto.

"La escuela es importante" señaló, no obstante. "Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás tus clases allí."

El muchacho prefirió no responder, sin querer comportarse como un malagradecido. Aun así no pudo contenerse, y buscó la mirada de Leia con incredulidad. Su hermana tuvo que sofocar una risita.

"Las habitaciones han sido equipadas con todas las comodidades necesarias" señaló Vader a sus hijos mientras les enseñaba la suite. "Aunque supongo que ambos querréis personalizarlas como mejor os parezca."

"¡Hutt! ¡Esto es increíble!" exclamó Luke, sin apenas creerse su suerte, mientras paseaba por la enorme habitación que a partir de ahora sería suya. Solo el dormitorio era más grande que toda su casa de Tatooine. "¿Hay algún replicador de alimentos por aquí cerca?" preguntó esperanzado.

"No" Vader sonrió. "Sus necesidades nutricionales serán atendidas por un cocinero que he contratado. Sé por experiencia que los niños de diez años están más interesados por el azúcar que por las proteínas, si se les deja a su suerte."

Prefirió ahogar el hecho de dónde provenía esa experiencia. Aún recordaba el dolor de estomago que lo había atormentado durante días tras su primera llegada al templo, cuando descubrió por primera vez lo que era un replicador de alimentos y decidió que era una excelente idea subsistir a base de helados. A Obi Wan no le había hecho gracia.

Luke estaba decepcionado, pero no lo demostró. Lo último que quería era aparecer ingrato. Era evidente que su padre había dedicado un montón de atención y gastos para construir esa habitaciones.

"Gracias por hacer esto" pronunció seriamente. "Quiero decir... es realmente grande."

"Y mi habitación me parece maravillosa" lo apoyó Leia, acercándose a ellos "Estoy segura de que vamos a estar más que cómodos aquí. Queremos darte las gracias por tener todo listo para nosotros."

Vader se volvió a sus hijos, sintiendo como la pureza de su gratitud reaviva su corazón de forma alarmante. Luke era tan parecido a él a esa edad. La misma bondad inocente, la misma maravilla al contemplar las diferentes posibilidades que ofrecía el mundo. Y Leia... Desde el primer momento su parecido físico con Padmé no había sido fácil, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había muchísimas más semejanzas detrás del rostro.

Apenas había pasado un par de días a su lado y ya empezaba a recordar cosas de su pasado que había permanecido ocultas por diez años. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta. ¿Cómo podría convivir con ellos, ver los adultos en los que se convertían, y no recordar a su esposa y la vida que había tenido con ella?

"Me alegro de que penséis así" dijo. "No hay esfuerzo que no valga la pena si ayuda a facilitar vuestra transición. Esta es vuestra casa. Podéis andar por cualquier lugar que os plazca, a excepción de mis habitaciones privadas."

Luke y Leia asintieron satisfechos, pero unos extraños pitidos atrajeron su atención desde el cuarto de Leia y corrieron a mirar.

"¡Genial! ¡Droides!"

Vader escuchó la exclamación de su hijo y se dirigió a la habitación para ver. Se congeló en la entrada.

El viejo droide de protocolo que el mismo había construido siendo un niño, y el astrodroide con el que había compartido tantas batallas estaban ahí, de pie, congelados, esperando para ser activados. RD2D y CTPO. Y pareciese que el tiempo no había pasado para ellos. Eran tan como los recordaba.

_Los recordaba..._

"Padre, ¿ocurre algo?" inquirió Leia, extrañada por el extraño conjunto de emociones que habían surgido en su interior.

Vader sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Estos son tus androides?"

La niña asintió.

"Sí. Eran... Me dijeron que eran de mi madre" añadió titubeante. "¿Los reconoces?"

Vader ni siquiera encontró fuerzas para asentir con la cabeza. Un torrente de imágenes y abrumadores recuerdos desfilaban por su mente. Sentía como si toda su antigua vida estuviese deslizándose ante sus ojos en ese momento. Pero no era su vida, no... Hacía tiempo que no la sentía como suya. Pero entonces ¿por qué le afectada de tal modo?

Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado. Él no tenía tiempo para tales tonterías.

"¿Padre?"

Se volvió hacia su hija, que todavía lo miraba con inquietud.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer " se disculpó caminando hacia la puerta. "Tomaos el tiempo necesario para instalaros. Os veré más tarde."

Leia lo observó marcharse en silencio, confusa por el efecto que esos dos androides habían tenido sobre él. Pero Luke, que no había atendido al encuentro, lo detuvo antes de que se marchara, corriendo hasta él.

"Padre, yo... me estaba preguntando... si existe una manera de recuperar mis cosas" inquirió tímidamente el niño. "No es que tenga muchas, pero ..."

"¿Te refieres a las que dejaste en Tatooine?" interrumpió su padre, feliz por tener una distracción.

Luke asintió.

"Sí. No pasa nada si es mucha molestia, solo lo preguntaba por..."

Vader levantó una mano para detener a su hijo. Le molestaba enormemente que Luke sintiera la necesidad de disculparse por las cosas más nimias, y le hizo darse cuenta de la escasez que había vivido con su tío y su tía.

_Y yo no estaba allí para impedirlo_, pensó frustrado.

"Enviaré a alguien de inmediato" dijo. "No debería habérseme pasado por alto."

Luis sonrió, agradecido.

"Gracias... Padre" añadió tras un momento de retraso.

Vader asintió con la cabeza antes de voltearse, y después desapareció tras la puerta. Luke lo observó marcharse, pero enseguida regresó su atención a su hermana y los androides.

De regreso a su oficina, Vader hizo todo lo posible para centrarse en el trabajo que se amontonan en su escritorio. Él sabía que el emperador espera su informe dentro de pocos días, y Palpatine no era uno a aceptar excusas. Esto Vader lo había aprendido de la manera difícil.

Sin duda, los acontecimientos de los últimos días lo habían retrasado en exceso, pero confiaba que ahora que estaba todo arreglado no ocurrieran más retrasos. Los gemelos pronto estaría ocupados con la escuela y los deberes, y la vida seguiría similar a la que había llevado hasta entonces.

"Capitán, venga aquí" ordenó a través de su intercomunicador.

Kassel apareció en la puerta pasados apenas unos instantes.

"¿Señor?"

"Quiero que envíes algunos hombres a Tatooine" explicó. "Mi hijo se ha dejado la mayoría de sus pertenencias allí, y necesita recuperarlas."

"Entendido, señor." respondió Kassel. "¿Sabe usted donde se encuentra la casa del niño?"

"Reúna usted a los hombres" ordenó. "Trasmitiré las coordenadas directamente a su nave."

"Señor" el capitán abandonó el despacho con un asentimiento.

Y al fin Vader se quedó solo.

xXxXxXx

_Tatooine_

Obi-Wan Kenobi se sentó en la cantina de Mos Esli con una bebida. Venía aquí de vez en cuando a fin de evitar que la soledad que reinaba en su vida lo acabara de volver loco. Algo de interacción social, incluso en medio de la escoria de la sociedad, era mejor que nada. Se había hecho un par de conocidos durante los diez años que llevaba habitando en aquel planeta desierto, después de nombrase a sí mismo tutor del hijo de su mejor amigo, el día en que Luke nació.

Cualquier intento que Obi-Wan había hecho para ponerse en contacto con Luke había sido enérgicamente rechazado por su tío, Owen, que había perseguido al Jedi hasta sacarlo de la propiedad en más de una ocasión. No obstante, Luke parecía feliz y él sabía que estaba bien protegida en el aislamiento de Tatooine. Así que Obi-Wan se limitaba a observarlo desde la distancia, esperando el momento hasta que las habilidades innatas de Luke en la Fuerza fueran imposibles de ignorar, incluso para Owen.

"Sí, lo escuché esta mañana en las noticias" le contaba el camarero a su patrón "Owen Lars y su esposa, ambos muertos."

Obi-Wan levantó la vista de su bebida al escuchar esto, con uno horrible presentimiento.

"¿Has dicho muertos?" se aseguró.

El barman miró a Obi-Wan y asintió.

"Extactamente" dijo. "Se habían ido a Corusant por no se qué de unas excursiones... Murieron en un accidente de tráfico" agregó.

El jedi asintió con una creciente sensación de pánico apoderándose de él.

"¿Y el chico?" preguntó. "¿Qué hay de su sobrino, Luke?"

"Al parecer, sobrevivió al accidente" explicó el camarero. "Pero no se que habrá sido de él... Pobre chico, creo que es huérfano ahora".

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño mientras asentía con comprensión.

_No, no es huérfano... y ese es precisamente el problema_, pensó sobriamente. _Debería haberlo seguido hasta allí_, se amonestó a sí mismo. _Nunca debería haber permitido que Luke abandonara el planeta él solo. _

Obi-Wan miró a su alrededor en la cantina, de pronto frenético. _Tengo que llegar a Coruscant_, decidió., _De alguna manera tengo que llegar a Luke antes de que sea demasiado tarde..._ _Sólo espero que no sea ya demasiado tarde. _

xXxXxXx

_Coruscant_

Luke despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de desconcierto. Estaba acostumbrado a ser despertado temprano por su tía, y luego más recientemente, por los droides médicos. Pero esta mañana se despertó por su cuenta, o más bien, por los gruñidos de su estómago.

Sentado en la cama, Luke contempló su enorme habitación una vez más. Todavía no podía creerse lo grande que era y lo bien equipada que estaba. La cama era, al menos, dos veces más grande que el pequeño catre en el que estaba acostumbrado a dormir en Tatooine. Y sin embargo, por increíble que fuera, Luke no la sentía como suya.

Su habitación siempre había sido pequeña, pero distintiva. Decorada con diversos modelos de buques espaciales y naves colgando del techo, que Luke había rescatado de la chatarra que se acumulaba en la granja. A tía Beru no le había hecho muy gracia que llenara su dormitorio con tantos trozos de basura reciclada, pero lo había respetado, intuyendo, de algún modo, lo importante que era para Luke.

"¿Luke? ¿Estás despierto?"

Luke miró a la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de su hermana, y después a sí mismo, para asegurarse de que estaba vestido correctamente.

"Sí, pasa" contestó.

Leia abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. La niña ya se había duchado y vestido, con un vaporoso vestido blanco que llevaba la firma de Alderran.

"Hola" lo saludo con una sonrisa. "¿Has dormido bien?"

Luke asintió.

"¿Y tú?"

"Perfecto. Creo que estaba bastante cansada.."

"Sí, yo también" Luke se mostró de acuerdo. "Pero muero de hambre, ahora" añadió. "Ojala hubiera un replicador de alimentos en aquí".

Leia se rió.

"Lo digo en serio" insistió, mientras salía de la cama. Podía sentir los ojos de su hermana fijos en él, y de repente fue consciente de algo. "Yo ... eh, creo que me dormí en mi ropa" murmuró avergonzado, reconociendo su vieja camisa y los pantalones.

"Creo que sí" sonrió Leia divertida. "En realidad, creo que tendremos que ir pronto de compras, o decirle padre que nos proporcione alguna" se miró a sí misma, con desagrado. "Yo únicamente tengo lo que traje de Alderaan, y allí mis tías no me permitían usar otro cosa que vestidos" frunció el ceño, tocando la falda con evidente desagrado. "No imaginas como los odio. Espero que padre me revoqué esa estúpida norma."

Luke sonrió, porque evidentemente su hermana había sido una princesa muy especial. Pero después dijo:

"A mi me gusta mi ropa. No creo que necesite más cuando la traigan toda de Tatooine."

Leia lo miró con cuidado, tratando de decir lo que tenía que decir sin ofenderle.

"Bueno..." tentó "quizá pudieras conseguir algo más para la escuela... En casa esa está bien, pero me parece que la Academia Veslack tiene un código de vestimenta bastante estricto. Tal vez incluso yo deba seguir usando vestidos, allí" se apresuró a añadir.

No obstante, Luke frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi ropa?" preguntó a la defensiva.

"Nada" se apresuró a responder su hermana. "A mi me gusta. Es sólo que quizá no sea del todo apropiada para la escuela..."

"Pues lamento no ser yo una princesa para tener ropas de lujo" replicó él, ofendido.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, todas sus inseguridades parecían haber despertado con las palabras de su hermana, y ahora trataba de acallarlas con una conducta desagradable. Leia percibió el malestar de Luke y trato de derivar el asunto a una broma, pero no obtuvo muy buenos resultados.

"Por supuesto que no tienes mis ropas" bromeó. "Eres un niño. Creo que te sentirías más a disgusto que yo con este vestido."

"¡Sabes a qué me refiero!" replicó él, cada vez más frustrado.

Leia frunció el ceño.

"No es necesario que me grites" dijo. "Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar."

"No mientas. Vi la forma en que me miraste hace un minuto."

"¿Y cómo fue eso?" inquirió la princesa con escepticismo.

"Como mira un rico a una persona sin mucho dinero" acusó Luke.

"Mentira."

"¡Verdad! "

"¡No seas tonto!" le reprendió ella. "Estás a la defensiva."

"¡Genial! ¡Y además de todo ahora soy tonto!"

Leia arqueó las cejas en ese punto, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Era una niña justa, pero la paciencia nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes.

"Luke, escúchate a ti mismo" instó con voz seria. "Estás creando una montaña de un grano de arena. Lo único que dije fue ..."

"¡Se lo que dijiste!" la interrumpió él. "Dejaste muy claro que yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ir a esa escuela de fantasía."

Leia frunció el ceño.

"¡No!"

"Si, lo hiciste. ¡Y me da igual!" añadió. "!Si a esa escuela no le gusta mi forma de vestir que se aguante, no quiero ir allí!"

"Esa no es tu decisión" le recordó Leia. "Fue padre quien dijo que iríamos, ¡así que deja de comportarte como un crío!

"¡Si yo soy un crío tú también lo eres!" replicó su hermano. "Somos gemelos. ¿O lo has olvidado?"

"¡No me lo recuerdes!"

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" – se interpuso una fuerte voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos niños se volvieron para encontrar a su padre, de pie en la puerta.

"Vuestros gritos se oían desde el pasillo" continuó sin rastro de humor. "Quiero saber que está pasando, ahora."

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí.

"Nada" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Vader cerró los ojos tras la máscara. _Aquí vamos_, pensó. _Tenía que llegar en algún momento._

"Nadie grita por nada" insistió. "Así que uno de vosotros va a explicar inmediatamente por qué estabais discutiendo."

Por un momento, ninguno de los gemelos dijo una sola palabra, y a continuación, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para atormentarlo, los dos empezaron a hablar a la vez, cada uno de ellos acusando al otro, hablando demasiado deprisa para entender nada, y tratando de defender sus propios intereses.

Su padre los observo paralizado un momento, demasiado sorprendido por semejante insubordinación para decir nada. Hasta que finalmente recuperó el habla, alzando una mano.

"¡Basta!" exigió. "Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte." Después se interrumpió un instante, no sabiendo muy bien como proceder. Vader había sido comandante de la Armada Imperial durante diez años, y nunca había tenido problemas para ejercer la disciplina. Pero ahora, frente a dos niños de diez años, se encontraba totalmente perdido. No quería que ellos le cogieran miedo por mostrarse muy firme, y sin embargo, según en su inexperiencia, debía empezar a establecer unas reglas básicas ahora si deseaba algo de paz en la casa. "Leia, empieza tú" se dirigió hacia su hija.

"¿Por qué ella?" se indignó Luke.

"Porque yo la elegí" contraatacó su padre.

El niño se retractó inmediatamente, reconociendo en el tono de voz de su padre que iba en serio.

Leia procedió a relatar lo sucedido, según su punto de vista, mientras Luke trataba varias veces de intervenir. Él fue detenido en seco por una simple mirada de su padre, sin embargo, y no tuvo más remedio que esperar con impaciencia hasta que le llegara su turno. Entonces, refutó la mayor parte de lo que había dicho su hermana, procediendo a contar su versión de la historia. Leia escuchó con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de escepticismo educado, que a su padre le pareció la viva imagen de Padmé.

"Creo que entiendo lo que ahora lo que ha sucedido" dijo Vader cuando finalmente los gemelos concluyeron sus historias. "Leia le dijo a Luke que necesitaba ropa nueva para asistir a la escuela, pero él se sintió ofendido por ello y actuó a la defensiva, aunque la intención de su hermana nunca fue criticarle. Después las cosas se sacaron de quicio y empezasteis a discutir. ¿Fue así?

Luke y Leia se miraron entre sí, algo arrepentidos, y luego clavaron la vista en la alfombra.

"Sí" murmuraron ambos.

"No os he escuchado" insistió Vader. "Y miradme a mi cuando me habléis, no al suelo."

Los gemelos alzaron la vista, avergonzados.

"Sí" repitieron otra vez, más fuerte.

"Entonces, ¿qué pensáis hacer para solucionar el problema?" inquirió sorprendiéndolos, mas todavía serio.

Luke y Leia se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose tontos por lo que había sucedido.

"Creo que podemos pedir disculpas" sugirió Luke. "Yo siento haberme comportado de forma algo estúpida" agregó tímidamente.

Leia le sonrió.

"Yo no tenía intención de herir tus sentimientos" dijo. "De verdad. Sólo quería ayudar".

"Lo sé" asintió su hermano. "Y tampoco estaría tan mal conseguir algo de ropa nueva" agregó, correspondiendo la sonrisa. "No sería justo que no pudieses librarte de tus vestidos por mi culpa."

Vader asintió con la cabeza, aún sin entender el último comentario, satisfecho de que la primera crisis se hubiera resuelto tan rápido. Sólo esperaba que no le siguieran muchas.

"Lo arreglaré todo para que vayáis de compras más tarde" dijo. "Pero ahora deberías daros prisa en desayunar. Luke, ¿por qué no te arreglas y acudes a la cocina? Ordene al cocinero que prepara un montón de cosas por ser el primer día."

El niño sonrió ampliamente, casi como si le hubiesen dicho que le había tocado la lotería. Después se despidió corriendo, antes de salir a toda prisa hacia el baño. Cuando desapareció, Vader se giró hacia su hermana.

"Leia, ¿puedes quedarte un momento?"

La niña asintió, acercándose a él, realmente impresionada de cómo su padre había manejado las cosas.

"Claro."

"Hija, debes perdonar a tu hermano si se muestra a la defensiva en algunos aspectos. Trata de comprender que su crianza ha sido muy diferente a la tuya, y me parece que teme no encajar aquí. Eso le hace mostrarse más brusco de lo que en realidad es en determinados momentos."

Leia asintió, procesando las palabras de su padre.

"Creo que yo también he percibido ese miedo" admitió, "aunque no sabía por qué era. Trataré de ser más sensible con él a partir de ahora" añadió. "Lo prometo"

Vader asintió más que satisfecho, orgulloso del modo de ser de su hija.

"Se que lo harás" dijo con total confianza.

Ella lo miro un instante, cuando parecía que ya se alejaba.

"Padre" lo detuvo, corriendo hasta él "quiero darte las gracias por lo que ha pasado antes." Él la miro sin entender. "Luke y yo nos comportamos tontamente, pero aun así, tú confiaste en nosotros y no nos trataste como a unos niños, sino que nos ayudaste a resolver las cosas. De otro modo puede que aún siguiéramos enfadados. Gracias por eso."

"Se por experiencia que sólo dar ordenes y esperar que se cumplan no es un método muy eficaz, al contrario" contestó al cabo de un rato, acordándose de sí mismo. Después miro a su hija "Os trataré como adultos siempre que sigáis comportándoos como tales."

Leia asintió, satisfecha.

"Creo que deberías ahora ir a desayunar" continuó su padre. "O mucho me temo que Luke sea capaz de acabar con toda la comida antes de que llegues."

La niña asintió y le sonrió una vez más, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Vader la contempló alejarse y después suspiró para sí mismo. Tal vez había sido apresurarse mucho pensar que todas las cosas seguirían como hasta ahora. Por el momento, creyó que tendría que soportar varios gritos más en el momento de irse a la cama.

Entonces se preguntó porque de pronto la idea no le importaba.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta! Se que quizá en tardado un poquito más de lo normal en publicarlo, pero es que el tuto me tiene estresada. Igualmente espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Como veis los gemelos ya han ido a vivir con su padre, y también han aparecido los tres personajes que dije que aparecerían. Algunos me dijisteis Obi-Wan y yoda, así que habéis acertado en uno xD. En realidad me refería a Obi-Wan y a los androides, 3P0 y R2, por quienes muchos ya me habías preguntado... ¿Os imaginas la cara de Vader al verlos?? Yo me partí de risa escribiendo esa parte!! Pobre papi V, que mal se lo hago pasar... xDD

Y también presenciamos la primera discusión entre gemelos... yo creo que su padre lo resolvió bastante bien, o no? Estricto pero justo, así es como lo definirá Leia en el siguiente capítulo.

Pues nada tomodachis, por supuesto gracias a **Nina Feliz**, **alucard70**, **Marta Q**, y **silvestre28**, no se como agradeceros a los cuatro. El próximo capitulo, que espero tener listo este fin de semana, va por vosotros.

Y eso es todo por ahora amigos, nos leemos... y como siempre,

¿**reviews**?


	12. Acomodándose

**Acomodándose****.**

Vader entro en el despacho del abogado impaciente, pero se congeló al ser recibido por una mujer mucho más joven y femenina de lo que había creído al contratarla. _No obstante, sus credenciales seguían siendo los mejores, _se recordó_.__  
_

"Buenas tardes, Lord Vader" lo saludó, poniéndose en pie. "Soy Lara Brief. Es un placer conocerlo en persona."

El Lord Oscuro ignoró el saludo y se enfocó directamente en el tema.

"Necesito cambiar legalmente el apellido de dos niños: Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa" dijo. "Mis hijos. Fueron secuestrados al nacer y encontrados recientemente."

La mujer lo miro asombrada, pero se recuperó pronto.

"Por supuesto" accedió. "Será un tramite rápido y sin ningún tipo de problema. Siempre que la madre este de acuerdo, claro" añadió.

"Mi esposa a muerto" declaró Vader, sin desear entrar en detalles.

La abogada no dijo nada, pero su mente centelleba curiosidad sobre la mujer que había sido capaz de casarse con Dath Vader, y se preguntó si él habría tenido algo que ver con su funesto destino.

"¡Eso no es asunto suyo!" exclamó él irritado, leyendo la verdad de sus pensamientos. "¡No vuelva a pensar en ella! Limítese a hacer su trabajo."

"Por supuesto, Lord Vader" asintió la mujer, demasiado asustada para cuestionar nada más. "Le informaré en cuanto lo tenga listo."

xXxXxXx

Cuando Vader regresó a la mansión, se encontró a Luke y a Leia corriendo por los pasillos, con un histérico 3PO siendo perseguido por ellos. Parecía que los niños había regresado ya de hacer sus compras con el capitán Kassel. Ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a su padre, algo avergonzados, pero luego se acercaron a él.

"Padre" saludaron al unísono.

"Parece que os habéis acoplado ya a vuestra nueva casa" señaló él, no sabiendo si enfadado o divertido.

"¡Oh, si!" Leia asintió, en un alarde de sus habilidades diplomáticas. "Creo que vamos a ser muy feliz aquí, ¿verdad Luke?"

Su hermano se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza, dándole la razón. Vader sintió como su enfado se diluía ante la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de sus hijos, y suspiró, resignado a ser manipulado por dos niños de diez años.

"Muy bien" dijo. "Pero dadle un respiro al pobre 3PO. Nunca fue diseñado para resistir a dos diablillos como vosotros."

"Una observación muy inteligente, señor" agradeció el androide. "Como me empeñaba en repetirle al ama Leia, nunca en mis dos mil doscientas funciones..." pero calló al sentir sobre él la irritada mirada de esa figura de negro, totalmente desconocida hasta hacía un día.

Los niños rieron.

xXxXxXx

_Alderaan_.

Breha Organa se despertó con un sobresalto, pero enseguida sintió como su corazón se calmaba. Había sido sólo otra de las muchas pesadillas que la acosaban desde la pérdida de Leia. Su marido la observó inquieto.

"¿No puedes dormir?"

Ella agito la cabeza.

"Tuve una pesadilla" dijo. Después permaneció en silencio varios instantes, dándole vueltas a la misma idea. "He estado pensando... Creo que es hora de comunicar con Padmé."

"¿Qué?" su esposo la miro incrédulo. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. Ella piensa que sus hijos estás muertos."

Breha asintió.

"Exactamente por eso – afirmó –. Sabes que nunca aprobé esa mentira, que si guarde silencio todo este tiempo fue porque los jedi dijeron que era la única forma de mantener a salvo a los niños. A Leia. Pero ahora ya no tiene sentido. Vader los ha encontrado, y ella tiene derecho a saberlo."

Organa sacudió la cabeza.

"Conozco a Padmé. Ella no se quedará quieta si sabe que sus hijos están a merced de ese monstruo."

Pero su esposa asintió, sonriendo.

"Un motivo más para decírselo, entonces"

xXxXxXx

_Coruscant_.

Encerrado en su cámara de hiperbarica, Vader despertó sobresaltado. Había vuelto a soñar con Padmé. Con uno de los escasos momentos que compartieron juntos durante la guerra, después de ser nombrado caballero. Y eso no era correcto. Porque dolía. ¡Oh, si! Como dolía. Porque ella estaba muerta. Porque él debería de haberla olvidado.

Enfadado consigo mismo mientras volvía a colocarse su casco, Vader se resignó a pasar otra noche sin descanso.

xXxXxXx

A la mañana siguiente, Leia se despertó incluso antes de que sonara el despertador. La idea de iniciar en una nueva escuela la entusiasmaba. Como princesa de Alderaan, nunca había podido asistir con niños normales a clase. Un tutor particular le impartía lecciones de historia, gramática, ciencias, política y matemáticas, mientras la dama de una de sus tías la instruía en etiqueta, protocolo, arte, y otras cosas aburridas que se esperaban de una princesa.

Ella las odiaba, más de una vez había intercambiado puestos con Winter, su mejor amiga, para huir de esas lecciones y mezclarse a escondidas con los hijos de los sirvientes del palacio. Por eso ahora le parecía tan increíble asistir a una escuela normal, de lujo, ciertamente, pero con más niños y aprendiendo las cosas que de verdad le interesaban.

"¡Luke! – llamó a su hermano, preocupada porque aún no lo había visto salir a arreglarse –. Luke, ¿por qué sigues en la cama?"

"Me siento muy mal" respondió el niño, con evidente malestar.

Leia frunció el ceño, no muy convencida.

"Luke, si es porque no quieres ir a la escuela..."

Pero su hermano sacudió la cabeza:

"No es eso – insistió –. De verdad, Leia... Me duelen las heridas del accidente y creo que tengo algo de fiebre."

Ella asintió, percibiendo su sinceridad.

"Iré a decirle a nuestro padre, entonces – decidió, depositando un suave beso en la frente de su hermano –. Tú no te preocupes."

Luke asintió dedicándole una débil sonrisa. En cuanto su hermana desapareció, apoyó la cabeza contra el almohada y sintió como el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaban de él de nuevo.

xXxXxXx

Vader acababa de concluir otro informe cuando sintió la presencia de uno de sus hijos parado en la puerta. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con Leia.

"Buenos días – lo saludó la niña –. ¿Te molesta si entró?"

Él asintió.

"Adelante."

"Creo que Luke está enfermó – explicó entonces sus hija –. Al principio creí que era una mentira para no ir a la escuela – añadió, adelantándose a sus pensamientos –. Pero realmente pude sentir su dolor. Me parece que es por el accidente."

"Entiendo – Vader confió en su juicio –. Creo que debí ser más estricto para asegurarme de cumpliera las ordenes del médico de permanecer en reposo – Leia se sonrojó, recordando los juegos de ambos ayer por el corredor, y sintiendo su parte de culpa. Pero el reproche de Vader iba más dirigido hacia sí mismo, que ella. Finalmente él la miro –. Ve a desayunar – dijo –. Iré a ver como se encuentra tu hermano y asegurarme de que no es nada grave. Después te acompañaré hasta la escuela."

La niña asintió, y después Vader se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hijo. Lo encontró dormido sobre la cama, y tras un momento de duda, decidió no despertarlo. El sueño sería el mejor medicamento para sus lesiones.

"Avises al medidroid para que venga ha examinarlo en cuanto despierte – ordenó a 3PO, que en esos momentos se encontraba ordenando la habitación de su hija. Una vez el droide asintiera, fue el mismo a poner en marcha el speeder."

Vader pudo sentir el nerviosismo que se incrementaba en Leia mientras duraba el viaje hacia la Academia Veslack. La niña contempló el gran edificio sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, y deseó que Luke estuviera acompañándola. Por supuesto que la ex-princesa no era tímida, pero la idea de comenzar una nueva escuela donde no conocía a nadie era bastante intimidante, incluso para alguien tan decidido como ella.

Su padre trató de decir algo para reconfortarla, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no era bueno con las palabras. En vez de eso, la tomo de la mano, y sintió como Leia se la apretaba, mirándolo agradecida. Entonces se acordó de algo.

"Debo advertirte de que tanto tú como tu hermano estáis registrados bajo nombre" dijo, para que no le tomara por sorpresa.

Leia se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

"Quieres decir que yo soy ahora... ¿Leia Vader?"

Él asintió.

"Recientemente he iniciado el proceso para cambiaros los apellidos legalmente, si."

A la niña le pareció justo, aunque pensó que su nuevo nombre sonaba un poco intimidante. Entonces recordó algo.

"¿De dónde viene el apellido de Luke? – inquirió –. Él me dijo que sus tíos no se apellidaban Skywalker."

Vader se quedó en silencio por un momento, deseando distraer a su hija con algo, pero sintiendo que Leia era demasiado inteligente para ser maniobrada de esa manera.

"Ese fue mi nombre..." respondió al cabo. "Hace mucho tiempo."

Leia deseo preguntar más, pero en ese momento llegaron a la plataforma de aterrizaje y el nudo de nervios retornó a su estomago, impidiéndole pronunciar algo más. El directo Jeslow estaba esperando para recibirlos en persona.

"Buenos días, Lord Vader – saludó, adelantándose –. Miss Vader – sonrió a Leia – es un placer conocerla al fin. Soy Von Jeslow, el director de estas instalaciones. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá muy a gusto con nosotros – dijo, y la niña se relajo un tanto –. ¿Pero dónde esta su hermano? – inquirió, sorprendido al percatarse de su ausencia."

"Él no se sentía bien – respondió la niña –."

"Espero que no sea nada gravé – se interesó el director."

"Sufrió un accidente hace algunos días y todavía esta algo convaleciente – explicó Vader."

"Yo le tomaré los deberes mientras tanto – añadió Leia, cada vez más segura."

Jeslow asintió.

"En tal caso, si me acompañaban a ver ahora las instalaciones... – tentó, con un gesto de mano"

Vader asintió, algo harto de la complacencia del hombre, y entonces sintió como está vez era Leia quien trataba de alcanzar su mano. Se la estrecho con fuerza, trasmitiéndole tranquilidad, y padre e hija siguieron al director al interior de las instalaciones.

xXxXxXx

Una vez en casa, Vader se dirigió a su oficina cuando un droide lo interrumpió.

"Perdone, señor, pero pensé que le interesaría saber que el joven maestro Luke ha despertado."

El Señor Oscuro asintió con la cabeza.

"Asegúrese de que el cocinero prepara un desayuno aceptable para él – ordenó al droide –. "E infórmale de que voy a estar ocupado con trabajo las próximas horas."

"Sí, señor – asintió el robot antes de abandonar su oficina.

Satisfecho de la al fin lograda paz, Vader se preparó para seguir con un largo día de papeleo.

xXxXxXx

_Academia Veslack._

"Entonces, ¿cómo es tener a Darth Vader de su padre?"

Leia se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo llevo con él una semana –explicó al grupo de amigas con el que estaba almorzando –. Pero hasta ahora no ha sido tan distinto."

"¿Es muy estricto? – preguntó otro niño.

Leia lo medito un momento.

"Un poco" decidió, recordando el incidente de la mañana anterior –. Pero es justo."

"Creo a mi me daría mucho miedo su fuera mi padre –admitió uno de los niños. "

"A mí también – intervino otro."

"Es normal – admitió la niña –. Yo también tenía miedo cuando lo veía en la televisión antes de conocerle, con todas esas cosas que decían de él... Pero después fue diferente."

"¿Y la máscara? ¿Alguna vez se la quita?"

"Sí – sintió Leia –. Pero sólo en privado. Yo nunca lo he visto."

"Yo pienso que es genial que Lord Vader sea tu padre – intervino una niña de más edad, que le caía especialmente simpática –. Leia, ¿crees que te dejará venir esta tarde a mi casa?"

La niña frunció el ceño.

"No lo se. Se lo preguntaré cuando venga a buscarme – decidió."

xXxXxXx

Residencia Vader...

Era casi mediodía cuando, por fin, Luke reunió el valor suficiente para entrar en la oficina de su padre. Estaba aburrido, y sin su hermana, había pasado las últimas horas con la única compañía de los droides. Vader sintió la presencia de su hijo incluso antes de que entrará en la habitación, y elevó la vista para recibirle.

"¿Te sientes mejor? " le preguntó.

Luke asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a la mesa y examinando los papales, curioso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Trabajo".

"¿Qué trabajo?

"Informes".

"¿Sobre qué?"

Vader miró a su hijo, haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo para conservar la paciencia.

"Nada que te interese" dijo.

Luke sintió la impaciencia de su padre y no hizo más preguntas, pero tampoco se marchó. Simplemente se quedó allí, observándolo continuar su trabajo. Al cabo de unos segundos Vader volvió a mirarlo, exasperado.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Luke sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada."

El señor oscuro asintió, y luego regresó a su trabajo. Sin embargo, la presencia de su hijo lo distraía, y pronto se vio incapaz de concentrarse. Observando a Luke una vez más, decidió que el niño necesitaba algo que hacer para no aburrirse.

"¿Estás cómodo con tu habitación?"

"Mucho – respondió el niño con una sonrisa –. Aunque estoy deseando que lleguen mis cosas – añadió –. Así podré decorarla a mi gusto."

"¿Y cómo es eso?

"Bueno... en Tatooine tenía un montón de maquetas espaciales colgando del techo – explicó –. Las construí yo mismo – añadió, orgulloso."

"¿Te gusta construir cosas? – se interesó de pronto su padre, sintiéndose emocionado por compartir esa simple afición con su hijo."

Luke asintió con entusiasmo.

"¿Has visto el taller del inferior? – inquirió entonces."

"¿Tienes un taller? – cuestionó el niño con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa."

Vader asintió.

"No eres el único que disfruta construyendo cosas – explicó –. Ven conmigo – añadió, poniéndose de pie –. Te lo mostraré."

No hubo de repetirlo dos veces. Luke siguió a su padre emocionado.

"¿Tú también construías cosas cuando eras niño? – preguntó, mientras caminaban,"

"Si – afirmó Vader –. Una vez construí una vaina de carreras – recordó. Luke lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado – y también gané una carrera con ella – no pudo contenerse de añadir."

La admiración de su hijo era algo totalmente desconocido para el Señor Oscuro; y demasiado agradable para prescindir de ella. Merecía la pena presumir un poco para obtenerla.

"Increíble... – alabó –. El tío Owen siempre me prohibió ir a verlas, pero una vez yo me escape de casa con Bins para asistir a una muy importante. Creí que los humanos no participan en ellas – añadió, mirando a su padre."

"Yo era el único humano que corría – explicó él –. Gane la primera carrera siendo un poco menor que tú, cuando tenía nueve años."

Luke lo miro fascinado.

"¡Debías de ser un piloto asombroso! – exclamó casi con envida –. A mi siempre me ha gustado competir. A veces participaba en carreras de motos con unos chicos más mayores, en el cañón del Mendigo. Pero debía robarle la bicicleta a tío Owen, sin que él se enterara. ¿Tú crees que...? – pero se interrumpió al entrar al talle –. ¡Fuerza! – clamó, con la vista fija en todos lados –. Esto es increíble...

A Vader le hizo gracia el entusiasmo de su hijo. Más aún, se sentía feliz por lo que había aprendido sobre él en esa breve conversación. Desde el primer instante su hija le había recordado a Padmé. Comprobar, también, que su parecido con su hijo iba más allá de los físico... lo llenaba de orgullo.

"Vamos –dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del niño –. Te lo mostraré todo."

xXxXxXx

_Academia Veslack..._

Leia esperaba ansiosa con sus amigos a que su padre viniera a recogerla. Apenas podía creer que el primer día de clases hubiera terminado, mejor aún, todas las amigas que había hecho. Sin embargo, cuando vio el speeder acercándose, y al capitán Kassel al mando de los controles, su alegría decayó un tanto.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?"

"No lo he visto toda la tarde, señorita" le respondió el capitán. "Asumo que se encuentra en una reunión. Pasa muy a menudo."

Leia se decepcionó al oír esto, y se volvió hacia su amiga.

"Creo que no podré ir a tu casa hoy" dijo.

Pati asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien – comprendió ella –. Pregúntale esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez así puedas venir mañana".

"Lo haré – prometió Leia, despidiéndose con la mano de sus amigas mientras el capitán le abría la puerta del trasporte – ¡Hasta mañana!"

Kassel encendió el motor del speeder y este comenzó a circular, dejando rápidamente atrás la imagen de la Academia.

xXxXxXx

_  
__Residencia Vader..._

"¿¡Tú construiste a 3PO!? ¡Imposible!"

"Era un niño más pequeño que tú entonces... – explicó Vader, mientras veía cómo su hijo trabaja –. Lo diseñe para que ayudara a mi madre. Pero lo dejó en Tatooine cuando me fui."

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" se interesó Luke, mirando brevemente.

Vader permaneció en silencio durante un momento. Hablar de esos lejanos días traía demasiados recuerdos para él. La calidez de su madre, Qui-Gon Jinn, sus sueños de convertirse en jedi y regresar algún día para liberar a los esclavos, y el más doloroso de todos: Padmé.

Pensar en cómo se habría desarrollado la vida si ellos si nunca hubieran entrado en esa tienda de chatarra, que tal vez Padmé seguiría viva, muy lejos de él... quizá con su vida unida a otro hombre... Era demasiado duro de resistir. _Pero entonces no tendrías a tus hijos_, se recordó.

"Ten cuidado con el soldador" dijo en cambio, notando que el agarre de Luke sobre la plancha de soldadura se le escapaba. "Debes concentrar más tu atención mientras manejes equipos peligrosos."

Luke asintió y procuró concentrarse.

"Perdone, amo Luke" lo llamo 3P0 entrando en el taller. "Sus cosas de Tattoine ya han llegado."

Pero el muchacho ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, habiéndose tomado muy en serio las palabras de su padre. Exasperado, el droide se volvió hacía Vader, en busca de instrucciones.

"Yo se lo diré. Puedes marcharte ahora – ordenó."

3P0 se sintió ofendido y se pregunto que diablos le pasaba a todos los miembros de esa extraña familia, y si alguna vez volvería a ver a las encantadoras tías del ama Leia. Vader espero a que se fuera para dirigirse a su hijo.

"Parece que los hombres ya han regresado de Tatooine con tus cosas – avisó a su hijo.

Luke miró a su padre, emocionado.

"¡Genial! – exclamó, dejando la herramienta sobre la mesa y corriendo hacía la puerta.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? – lo detuvo su padre."

El niño se dio vuelta.

"¿Uh ... arriba?"

Vader señaló a la mesa donde Luke había dejado todos los materiales esparcidos.

"Eso no es aceptable" dijo. "Si piensas aceptar el privilegio de usar esta sala, deberás colocar todo en su sitio una vez lo hayas usado."

Luke asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, sintiéndose avergonzado.

"Lo siento – se disculpó, acercándose inmediatamente a recoger todos los utensilios – Creo que me emocione demasiado –añadió a modo de explicación."

Vader asintió, sin estar enfadado.

"Me di cuenta de eso – dijo."

Finalmente, una vez el trabajo hubo concluido, le dedico un gesto de aprobación a su hijo, y juntos abandonaron el taller.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Parece que la relación entre padre e hijo se estrecha cada vez más, y ahora el senador Organa, o mejor dicho, su esposa, quiere tomar medidas en el asunto de Padmé. Si, se que muchos estáis deseando su aparición, pero no puedo permitirme acelerar las cosas. Os prometo que unos pocos capítulos más, tendréis de ella para cansaros y hartaros, si es que eso es posible, XD

**Ahora, con vuestro permiso, voy a hacer una pequeña publicidad de mi misma: cuando empecé está historia en Semana Santa me di cuenta de que era demasiado extensa y que tardaría mucho en acabarla, así que para distraerme de vez en cuando, comencé otro relato más breve, un anakin/padmé completo, y ahora que al fin lo he acabado (¿cuánto han sido, tres semanas? xD), lo he comenzado a publicar es esta misma página. Se titula: **_**Redemption**_**, un título muy revelador por su parte. Os dejo aquí el summary:**

UA. Anakin es secuestrado de Tattoine siendo un niño y, diecinueve años más tarde, reaparece convertido en el infame Dart Vader. Ahora su maestro lo obliga a casarse con una senadora. ¿Pero esta su corazón realmente muerto, o podrá ser el amor capaz de reavivarlo?

Bueno, ahí lo tenéis, sólo por si os apetece ir a leerlo y hacerme un poco la pelota xD. Como digo ya esta terminado, así no interferirá en la creación del fanfiction actual. Y eso es todo por ahora, tomodachis... Espero vuestros consejos y animos, como siempre, así que....

¿**reviews**?


	13. Conflicto

**Conflicto**.

Leia llegó a casa justo a tiempo para ver a Vader y a Luke salir del ascensor.

"¡Estás en casa! – exclamó, mirando a su padre. "

"Eso parece – replicó éste con calma –. ¿Cómo fue tu primer día en la escuela?"

"El Capitán Kassel me dijo que estabas en una reunión – reprochó la niña, ignorando su pregunta."

"Es evidente que el Capitan Kassel se equivocó – respondió él simplemente, sin comprender la hostilidad que detectaba en su hija –. ¿Existe una razón por qué esto es un problema?"

Luke conocía a su hermana lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba molesta, por lo que no consideró prudente interrumpir en la discusión. Tratando de pasar lo más inadvertido posible, se escabulló del hall, y se retiró a su cuarto a desempacar sus pertenencias.

"Bueno, yo esperaba ir a casa de una amiga después de la escuela – comenzó Leia – y necesitaba preguntarte si..."

"¿Qué amiga? – interrumpió Vader."

"Su nombre es Pati, y ella..."

"¿Cuál es su apellido? – exigió su padre."

"Ni idea... Pero es realmente agradable y .."

"Es tu amiga después de un día, ¿y ni siquiera conoces su apellido? – el Lord Sith no parecía muy complacido.

Leia frunció el ceño.

"¿Y qué? Es agradable, me gusta, y lo pasamos muy bien juntas. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a su casa después de la escuela."

"Fuera de la cuestión – determinó Vader, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – exigió su hija, igualando la postura de su padre."

"Porque yo no se nada acerca de esa chica, porque tú tampoco la conoces – enumeró –, porque los desconocidos no son de fiar... ¿Debo seguir?"

El discurso no impresionó a Leia, que achicó los ojos y lo miró enfadada.

"!Estas siendo injusto! – acusó."

"Tal vez, pero tengo todo el derecho de serlo – señaló él –. Y puesto que soy el único adulto de los dos, tendrás que aprender a obedecerme."

"¿Así que no estoy autorizada a tener amigos? – cuestiono ella, sintiendo a su ira crecer rápidamente."

"Nunca he dicho eso – replicó su padre sin amilanarse –. Y tu tono está siendo muy inapropiado, jovencita. Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto hasta que consigas calmarte."

"¡Muy bien! – exclamó la niña a disgusto, volviéndose y caminando a zancadas hasta su habitación.

Vader la contempló alejarse y suspiro con frustración. Las niñas eran tan difíciles, se acababa de dar cuenta. Luke estaba ya bajo control, pero Leia... Ella no sólo cargaba con la tozudez de su esposa, sino también con su propio temperamento. Y la mezcla podía ser buena.

_Si al menos Padmé estuviese aquí para ayudarme_, se dijo; _las cosas no podrían ser tan difíciles..._

Inmediatamente, tras codificar ese pensamiento, dio marcha atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esa no era una buena línea de acción. Su esposa estaba muerta, se recordó. Muerta, muerta, muerta. Recordar su perdida sólo serviría para causarle dolor, y él tenía ahora mejores cosas de las que ocuparse. Comenzando por la correcta educación de dos revoltosos niños: sus hijos.

Mientras tanto, Luke ya había llegado a su dormitorio, y comenzado a desembalar las cajas con sus pertenencias. ¡Qué viejo y lejano le parecía ahora todo, en comparación de lo que tenía! Aun así, su corazón se iba estrechando poco a poco, inundándose con el recuerdo de sus fallecidos tíos, siendo consciente de nuevo de que nunca más volvería a verlos.

La última cosa que saco de la caja, fue el modelo de nave que su tío le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Recordó a Luke que aunque nunca había tenido mucho dinero, su tío lo había amado lo suficiente para hacer ese pequeño sacrificio por él. Y cuando una de las alas de la nave se desprendió, porque los soldados la habían manejado de manera inconsciente, Luke no lo aguantó más y se vino abajo.

Leia estaba trabajando en su tarea cuando sintió angustia de su hermano, y al instante se levantó y corrió hacia su habitación. Cuando lo vio sentado sobre una pila de ropa raída, llorando y abrazando un juguete roto, sintió como el corazón se le rompía.

"Luke, tranquilo – lo apoyó sentándose a su lado y apoyando una mano en su hombro –. Podemos conseguir otro nuevo. Los he visto en las tiendas de todo ..."

"No quiero uno nuevo" la interrumpió su hermano miserablemente –. ¿No lo ves? Tío Owen me lo regaló – confesó en voz baja, acariciando con cariño los contornos de la nave–. Fue el último regalo que él me dio. Y ahora está en ruinas y nunca podré sustituidlo, porque se ha ido. Y la tía Beru también. Jamás volveré a verlos, ¡y es sólo culpa mía!"

Leia no comprendió del todo porque se sentía así, pero la fuerte tristeza que él sentía fue suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus propios ojos. Lo abrazó, acunándolo como un bebé, mientras su hermano gemelo se desprendía por fin de todo el dolor por saber a sus tíos muertos.

En el otro lado de la casa, sentado frente a su escritorio, Vader también fue capaz de sentir el dolor de su hijo, y se levantó inmediatamente para comprobarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" inquirió entrando en la habitación y fijando la vista en los niños.

Sabiendo a su hermano incapaz de hablar, Leia, que todavía trataba de consolarlo, decidió tomar la palabra para explicarlo.

"Su juguete se rompió – dijo, señalando al modelo que Luke todavía llevaba en sus brazos."

Su padre frunció el ceño bajo la máscara, sin creérselo del todo. Seguramente su hijo no era tan débil para llorar por una tontería así. ¡Tenía diez años, por el bien de la fuerza!

"Puede ser reemplazado – declaró –. ¡Deja ya de llorar!"

Leia estaba a punto de completar la situación cuando Luke elevó la vista.

"¡No lloro por el juguete! – exclamó a la defensiva – ¿Por qué nadie entiende eso?"

"¿Entonces qué...?"

"Extraña a su tía y tío – aclaró Leia en voz baja –. Ese fue su último regalo, y ahora esta roto."

Vader asintió, comprendiendo al fin la situación.

"Siento que se haya roto, Luke – se condolió, atrayendo el modelo a sus manos a través de la fuerza y examinándolo –. _Todavía puede ser arreglado_ – decidió, pero lo mantuvo en silencio –."

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" inquirió el niño con lo boca abierta.

"¿Quieres decir esto? –Vader hizo sobrevolar el avión de retorno a su hijo. Luke asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la nave –. La Fuerza – dijo –. Si uno aprende a dominarla hay muy pocas cosas que sea incapaz de hacer. Os enseñaré sobre ella algún día – añadió –. Pero por ahora, creo que tendremos que empezar con limpiar este desastre – decidió, mirando las enormes cajas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación."

Luke asintió, satisfecho, y se puso de pie, limpiándose la nariz con la manga mientras lo hacía. Se sentía mejor después de haber tenido un buen llanto. Aunque mayormente era gracias a su padre.

"¿Están a salvo el resto de tus modelos? – se interesó éste."

"Sí, están bien – dijo, indicando hacia la cama –. ¡Deja que te los enseñe!"

Vader se acercó y los examinó, impresionado por la artesanía de su hijo.

"Me sorprende; son excelentes – aprobó, cogiendo una nave y examinándola más cerca."

El rostro de Luke se iluminó visiblemente bajo la alabanza de su padre.

"¿En serio? ¿Tú crees?"

El Señor Oscuro asintió con la cabeza.

"Totalmente. Creo que yo mismo no podría haberlos hecho mejor, cuando tenía tu edad."

Leia observó el intercambio, satisfecha de como su padre había logrado levantar el ánimo de Lucas pero también un poco envidiosa. Se sentía algo fuera de lugar en ese momento, y decidió retirarse dejando a los absortos en el resto de modelos, mientras Luke le explicaba a su padre como pensaba distribuirlos por el techo de la habitación.

xXxXxXx

Más tarde esa misma noche, después de la cena, Leia le contaba a su hermano todo sobre el colegio, disipando gran parte de sus temores.

"No te preocupes por eso – dijo –. Te aseguro que todos querrán ser amigos tuyos en cuanto te conozcan."

"No entiendo por qué – murmuró el niño, todavía desconfiado –. Todos parecen tan importantes, y yo en cambio..."

Leia frunció el ceño.

"Tú eres mucho más importante – declaró –. Eres el hijo de Darth Vaeder, ¿recuerdas?

Luke la miró.

"¿Y ellos lo saben? – dudo –. Ni siquiera tenemos el mismo apellido que nuestro padre."

"Lo tenemos ahora. Él me dijo que nos había inscrito con su nombre, y que esta cambiando legalmente nuestros apellidos a Vader."

La información no pareció complacer al niño, que permaneció en silencio.

"¿No te gusta que tengamos el mismo nombre que nuestro padre? – inquirió su hermana, casi con un pequeño deje de acusación.

"Yo ya tenía su nombre – replicó Luke –. Skywalker es su verdadero apellido."

Leia lo observó un instante con comprensión, pero luego miro a miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que su padre no estaba cerca.

"Sabes que no le gusta ese nombre – dijo en voz baja –. Nunca no has explicado por qué, pero estoy segura de que le desagrada.

" Lo se – admitió el niño –. Hoy me estuvo contando que vivía en Tatooine cuando era un niño y que hasta compitió en las carreras de vainas cuando estaba allí."

"¿Carreras de vainas? – Leia no identificaba el nombre –. ¿Qué son?"

Luke paso explicar a su hermana sobre las carreras, y observó con complacencia mientras sus ojos se iban ensanchando cuando se imaginaba a una versión infantil de su padre participando en un deporte tan peligroso.

"¿Y me dices que gano una carrera?" cuestionó con incredulidad, tras la explicación..

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza.

"Genial, ¿no?"

"Supongo que sus padres no eran tan estrictas como lo es él – respondió Leia."

"Sé que su madre murió. Pero nunca ha dicho nada sobre su padre. ¿Crees que nos contara algo si le preguntamos?"

"Yo preferiría preguntarle sobre madre – confesó la niña –. Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué aspecto tenía."

"Te deseo buena suerte, entonces – declaró su hermano –. Ella es la última persona en el universo sobre la jamás averiguarás algo, al menos por su parte."

Su hermana asintió, derrotada, sabiendo que Luke tenía toda la razón en ese punto. Aun así, no pudo imaginar lo hermoso que sería ver su rostro tan sólo por una vez.

xXxXxXx

Cuando al fin concluyó sus informes, la noche estaba ya muy entrada. Sin embargo, Vader sentía la necesidad de hacer algo más antes de irse a dormir. Incorporándose, camino silenciosamente hasta las habitaciones de sus hijos, entrando primero en la de Luke.

El niño dormía ya acurrucado, abrazando fuertemente la nave espacial rota. A pesar de su deseo, su padre no se sintió capaz de acercarse hasta él, por temor a que el respirador lo despertara. En silencio, maldijo una vez más su traje.

Durante aquellos diez años había tenido tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarse a sus limitaciones y sacar partido a sus virtudes. Podría decirse, incluso, que le agradaba la mirada de terror que todos le dirigían cuando lo veían llegar. Ahora era diferente. Ahora lo veía sólo como un obstáculo más entre él y sus hijos.

En el fondo, Vader sabía que el traje era sólo una excusa. Él, y no su armadura, era el único responsable de mantener las distancias emocionales con sus hijos. Pero era más fácil no reconocerlo.

Llevaba una década entera teniendo claro quién era él y cuál era su posición en el mundo; sin cuestionarse sus acciones pasadas o recordar aquello a lo que había renunciado. Y de pronto, en tan sólo unos días, todo se tambaleaba.

A veces se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo, jugando ese papel de padre encantador, cuando debería estar entrenando a sus hijos en los caminos del los Sith, para encontrar su venganza lo antes posible. Otras, la sola idea le horrorizaba. No podía destruir todo lo bueno que había en sus hijos, todo lo que Padmé le había dejado al marcharse. Se lo debía a ella, y ante todo, a él mismo.

Eran esas segundas opiniones las que más le preocupaban, porque dejaban al descubierto una verdad que no podía reconocer ante sí mismo: amaba a sus hijos. Tal vez los había amado desde el primer momento. Desde la primera vez que clavaron los ojos en él, Leia como el reflejo de su madre, Luke como la sombra de lo que él mismo fue. O quizá había sido tras las primeras conversaciones, cuando empezó a conocerlos. Cuando su hijo le relató sus sueños y Leia le llamo padre.

No importaba el momento, en realidad, porque no servía de nada para negar la imponente verdad: _ahora los amaba_. Pero eso no estaba bien, se recordó. Porque él era un Sith, y probablemente, aquella era la única cosa en la que jedi y Sith se ponían de acuerdo: un Sith era incapaz de amar. _Pero los amaba_. Y el sentimiento era tan profundo, mientras contemplaba a su hijo, que ni siquiera servía de algo continuar negándolo.

Se acercó a Luke, retirando algunos mechones de su frente y observo la profunda expresión de calma en los rasgos de su rostro. Después desvió la vista a la nave destrozada y se le ocurrió una idea. Sería la forma perfecta de compensar el no poder acompañarlo a la escuela mañana, por esa estúpida reunión.

_Pero no debes hacerlo_, intervino de nuevo el conflicto en su cabeza. Vader apartó la mano del juguete. Era verdad, no debía. _Pero Luke es tan tímido_. Él había podido sentir su nerviosismo durante la cena, y aun así el niño no se había quejado. El gesto le apoyaría, remplazaría su ausencia.

Finalmente, Vader tomó una decisión. Recogió el juguete entre sus manos y se retiró de allí, con un sensación de culpabilidad no tan grande como hubiera esperado, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse. Satisfecho, se dirigió entonces hacía el cuarto de su hija.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba y a lo que debía ser correcto, Leia no estaba en la cama dormida, sino de pie, junto a la ventana. Recordó de nuevo que las niñas eran más complicadas que los chicos y se dispuso a regañarla cuando se fijo en las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Preocupado avanzó un par de pasos.

Demasiado ensimismada, Leia no se percató de la presencia de su padre hasta que este llego a su lado, colocándose junto a ella.

- ¡Padre! – se sobresaltó, tratando de secarse rápidamente las lagrimas –. Lo siento... Yo... iba a ir ahora mismo a la cama.

- Leia, espera – la detuvo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija y cuestionándose si en verdad había sido demasiado estricto –. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

- No es nada – se apresuro a rebatir la niña –. Estoy cansada, simplemente.

Vader se desesperó. Realmente no estaba preparado para tratar con una preadolescente rebelde y demasiado inteligente. Entonces, recordó el método que Padmé solía emplear con él en la mismas situaciónes.

- Cuéntame – pidió, y sin insistir más, espero pacientemente a que ella se abriera.

Leia se mordió el labio, nerviosa, y camino hasta sentarse sobre la cama. Después comenzó:

- No se porque estaba llorando – dijo –. No estoy triste, al contrario. Es sólo que es tan difícil... En Alderaan nunca me faltó de nada y siempre me sentí querida – se detuvo un momento, y Vader sintió como su corazón se encogía. ¿Y si el dolor de separarse de sus padres adoptivos era demasiado para ella? – Pero había algo... algo que faltaba – continuó –. Muchas veces sentía como si no perteneciera del todo a ese lugar, como si hubiera una parte de mi hubiera desaparecido. No sabía que era, pero sabía que debía estar allí, y en su lugar sólo había un vacío. En cambio, ahora... – se detuvo, incapaz de seguir.

- Ahora me sintió completa – prosiguió al cabo de unos instante, tras tomar aire –. Sólo llevo unos cuantos días contigo y con Luke, y todavía echo de menos a mis padres adoptivos, pero es como si el vacío ya hubiera desaparecido...

- ¿Y te sientes culpable? ¿Por eso llorabas? – trató de discernir su padre, conmovido por la franqueza con la que su hija se había abierto ante él.

Pero Leia sacudió la cabeza.

- No me siento culpable – rechazó –. Este es mi sitio, y siempre debió haberlo sido. Me duele pensar que fueron precisamente las personas a las que yo llamaba padres quienes me apartaron de aquí, y me obligaron a vivir una mentira durante diez años – confesó –. Creo que una parte de mi no puede dejar de guardarles rencor por ello.

Ahora Vader si se mostró realmente sorprendido. Las palabras de su hija reflejaban sus propios pensamientos en los últimos días, pero ahora que era ella quien las decía, ya no sonaban tan correctas. Y en el fondo sabía porque.

Bail y Breha Organa nunca hubieran podido apoderarse de su hija y apartarla de su hermano si él la hubiera escogido a ella por encima de sus ansías de poder cuando pudo hacerlo. Padmé le había ofrecido la oportunidad, incluso después de saber todo lo que había hecho. Pero él ya estaba demasiado cegado para abandonarlo todo e irse con ella.

Durante años, en algunos escasos momentos de debilidad, se había planteado que la perdida de todas sus extremidades y su encierro en aquel traje no pudiera ser sino un precio a sus acciones. Ahora sabía que no. Que lo suyo no era sino un castigo bien merecido. Porque eran sus hijos quienes había pagado el precio.

Su hija, quien nunca hubiera podido ser del todo feliz criada como una niña normal. Su hija, cuya conexión con la fuerza, incluso sin entrenar, ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que le faltaba algo, aun cuando no tuviera ni idea de que fuese. Para soñar con el hermano perdido del que nunca había siquiera escuchado hablar.

Leia sintió el profundo dolor de su padre y le confundió.

- Padre, ¿qué...?

- Lo siento mucho hija – murmuró Vader –.Es culpa mía que crecieras separada de tu hermano todos estos años, que te sintieras así... Yo soy el único culpable.

Y lo era. Porque si tan sólo no se hubiera mostrado tan centrado en sí mismo y más pendiente de los demás, podría haberlo impedido. Podría haberlo descubierto mucho antes.

- Es no es cierto – rechazó la niña, frunciendo el ceño –. Nos secuestraron y a ti te hicieron creer que estábamos muertos, como nuestra madre. Tú no tienes la culpa.

Vader no encontró el valor necesario para destruir las pequeñas ilusiones de su hija y confesarle la verdad; para que lo odiaría y temiera como merecía. En vez de eso, se juro a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible para compensarla, para compensarlos a ambos.

Y ya sabía por donde comenzar, por muy difícil que fuera.

- RD – llamó al droide –. ¿Todavía guardas los bancos de memoria 0014 de Naboo? – el astrodroide silbó positivamente –. Muéstralos.

Sin comprender que estaba haciendo su padre, y todavía sorprendida por su reciente confesión, la niña observó como el holograma se materializaba en la habitación.

Era un lugar que no conocía. Parecía una amplia terraza, frente a un lago, con floreros colgando de las paredes. En medio había una pareja de jóvenes. Él llevaba una túnica negra, tenía el pelo corto y una pequeña trenza estrecha y larga discurriéndole por un hombro. A ella la envolvía un sencillo vestido blanco de encaje, y también llevaba puesto un velo. Era la mujer más hermosa que Leia hubiera visto jamás.

- ¿Es mi madre, no? – pregunto volviéndose hacia su padre, con un nudo en la garganta.

Vader, que había cerrado los ojos incapaz de ver esa imagen, asintió.

- Nuestra boda.

La niña volvió a regresar su atención en la imagen, fijándose aún más en los detalles.

- Ella era hermosa – murmuró –. Tu también eras muy guapo.

Vader no aguantó más. Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando su hija lo detuvo, sujetándolo de la mano. Leia percibía el tormento que habían despertado en su padre esas grabaciones, y necesitaba agradecérselo. Lo contempló un instante en silencio, con una mirada tan profunda que él sintió como atravesaba el casco y se clava en sus propios ojos. Después dijo sólo dos palabras:

- Gracias papá.

Y él no lo soportó más. Abandonó la habitación huyendo de algo que no sabía exactamente que era. Cuando al fin llegó a su despecho, Darth Vader comprendió que el conflicto seguía en pie, y que la balanza se había equilibrado definitivamente en su contra.

_Sólo era cuestión de tiempo..._

* * *

Bueno, lo publiqué antes de tiempo como premio a vuestros maravillosos comentarios... **Itari, linda, MartaQ, Alucalard70, Nina Feliz y Kallen Uchiha**. No sabéis hasta que punto agradezco vuestro apoyo.

¿Y qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Creo que el título hablaba por sí sólo... Parece que ya esta comenzando la lucha interior de Vader y Leia lo ha llamado papá por primera vez! ¿Crees que es demasiado pronto para el conflicto? ¿Qué lo manejo bien o debería mostrarlo aún más duro? Necesito consejos, por favor! En este terreno ando del todo perdida!

Para el próximo capítulo, Pesadillas en la Oscuridad, ya aparece de nuevo Padmé; y a partir de ahí, se convierte en un personaje principal en todos los capítulos. Así que, ya sabéis... Si tenéis ganas de verla, más os vale hacerme la pelota mucho para que publique cuanto antes xD Y eso es todo por ahora, tomodachis... como siempre...

¿**reviews**?


	14. Pesadillas en la oscuridad

**Pesadillas en la oscuridad**.

_Coruscant_...

Pasaban ya varias horas de la madrugada cuando Vader miró por última vez, satisfecho, el ala respuesta de la nave de su hijo. El trabajo le había llevado prácticamente la totalidad de la noche, y sabía que mañana acusaría la falta de sueño en la reunión, pero no se arrepentía. Sólo lamentaba no estar presente para ver la cara de Luke cuando éste descubriera su nave completamente arreglada.

Silencioso, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y deslizó la nave hasta su mesilla, a través de la fuerza. Después, tras un último vistazo, él también se retiro a descansar.

xXxXxXx

_Naboo_

_Adormilada, sin deseos de abrir los ojos, siento como alguien se acerca hasta mi cama y me acaricia. Al principio, pienso que no son nada más que alucinaciones mías, pero cuando unos labios empiezan a sembrar de besos mi boca y mi cuello, ya no me quedan dudas._

_- ¿Anakin? – lo llamo, despertándome de mi sueño –. ¡Ani! No puedo creer que seas tú._

_Él me abraza y dice:_

_- ¡Fuerza, Padmé! Te echado tanto de menos... Tanto..._

_- Ahora estás conmigo – lo interrumpo, besando sus labios. Parece que hace una eternidad que no estamos juntos –. Prométeme que no volverás a dejarme – suplico desgarrada._

_- Por supuesto que no – me besa –. La guerra ha acabado, ya no hay motivo para que no estemos juntos._

Yo sonrió y acaricio su cabello. Entonces sus propias caricias se vuelven más atrevidas, y ambos nos sumergimos en un mundo diferente. Sus labios recorren mi cuello mientras mis manos acarician ávidamente su pecho y espalda. Lo necesito.

_¡Lo necesito tanto!_

_Pero de pronto mi mente recuerda algo y mis caricias se congelan._

_- ¡Anakin! ¡Nuestros hijos! Debemos ir a salvarlos..._

_Él no se mueve, sino que agita la cabeza y me mira con dolor._

_- Ya es demasiado tarde... – dice –. Ambos están muertos. Olvídate de ellos._

_Mi corazón se contrae._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Todavía podemos salvarlos! – exclamó, incorporándome._

_Pero él me detiene, y cuando me giro, sus ojos ya no son los ojos que conozco. Ahora me miran amarillos._

- Me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso – declara, elevando la mano hacia mi garganta –. Ellos están muertos, y pronto tú también lo estarás.

- ¡NO! – aterrada en su habitación, Padmé descubre que todo ha sido una pesadilla.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, se incorpora, abre un cajón, y extrae de él un colgante de japor. _Sólo ha sido una pesadilla_, se repite para tranquilizarse, mientras se lo ata al cuello. Después, mientras lo acaricia, deseando poder derramar las lagrimas que se le han agotado, comprende que en el fondo da igual.

Anakin se ha ido y sus hijos jamás regresaran.

xXxXxXx

_Coruscant_...

A la mañana siguiente, Luke maldijo el despertador cuando este sonó para despertarlo. Lo silenció de un manotazo y luego se dio la vuelta en las mantas, para seguir durmiendo. Por desgracia, su hermana, que empezaba a conocerlo, se presentó allí apenas tres minutos después, y lo arrastro fuera de la cama. Al niño no le quedo más remedio que asearse y vestirse entre bostezos, y luego se dirigió a desayunar con los nervios del primer día carcomiéndole en la garganta.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? – preguntó al Capitan Kassel, que desayunaba con ellos.

- Me temo que su presencia fue requerida una reunión – informó este –. Hoy os llevaré yo a la escuela.

A Luke aquello no pareció gustarle.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

Kassel suspiró, y trato de explicárselo con cuidado.

- Debes entender que tu padre es un hombre muy importante, y no podrá estar con vosotros tanto como le gustaría.

Aun así, el niño frunció el ceño, insatisfecho.

- El capitán tiene razón, Luke – intervino su hermana, mientras se untaba una tostada –. Recuerda que Darth Vader es la mano derecha del emperador. En realidad, me sorprende que haya podido pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros.

Luke no dijo nada, pero recordó que su padre si había acompañado a Leia en su primer día de clases. Dejo un lado el cuenco de cereales. De pronto, se le había pasado el apetito. En vez de eso, se levantó y fue a recoger la mochila, cuando lo que vio en su mesilla le sorprendió: el modelo de combate TIE totalmente repuesto, pulido y con aspecto inmejorable.

Lo cogió entre sus manos, casi sin crecerlo.

- Papá lo arregló anoche – explicó Leia, que había seguido a su hermano al sentir su malestar –. Lo llevaba en la mano cuando salió de tu habitación.

El niño asintió, sintiéndose horrible de pronto por casi haber pensado que su padre no le quería.

- Debió de costarle mucho arreglarlo– dijo.

- Estoy segura de que él lamenta mucho no poder acompañarte hoy – aseguró su hermana –, y se esforzó para compensarte. Él nos quiere, Luke, a los dos.

- Lo se – asintió –. Le daré las gracias en cuanto regrese.

Leia se pregunto si debería contarle acerca de su madre y del holograma de la noche anterior, pero sabía que si lo hacía no lograrían llegar a tiempo a la escuela, así que decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Después, ambos embarcaron en la nave del capitán Kassel, rumbo a la Academia.

xXxXxXx

En otro punto de la ciudad...

La conferencia estaba resultando infinitamente aburrida para Vader, más aún de lo normal, y éste se dio cuenta que era porque normalmente no tenía la opción de acompañar a su hijo en su primer día de escuela, en lugar de escuchar a una panda de burócratas borrachos con su propio ego. Y el niño era tan tímido... maldijo a Owen en silencio una vez más.

- ¿Lord Vader? – el conferencia se había callado y lo miraba, al parecer esperando una respuesta.

El Señor Oscuro contuvo una palabrota a regañadientes, y examino brevemente la mente del hombre.

- Si, un descanso es aceptable – dijo, aliviado por la sugerencia.

Se incorporó, se cruzó de brazos y se alejó hacia una ventana, confiando en que su agresiva postura corporal mantuviera alejados a los aduladores. Por desgracia, uno de los presentes no pareció captar la sugerencia, o fue lo suficientemente temerario para ignorarla.

- Lord Vader, me gustaría felicitarle por las recientes adiciones a su familia – declaró.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – se volvió hacia él bruscamente.

- Sus... sus hijos – se encogió el hombre, intimidado –. Luke y Leia van... van a la misma Academia que los míos.

Vader no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo las ganas de estrangular al insecto que se había atrevido a pronunciar el nombre de sus hijos. El hombro insistió, buscando cualquier reacción:

- Debo admitir que fue toda una sorpresa cuando Andrew me lo dijo. No sabía que tuviera usted dos hijos... – declaró con imprudencia.

Aquello ya fue suficiente.

- Mi vida no es de domino público, gobernador – replicó Vader irguiéndose en toda su estatura, que lo superaba por casi un metro –. Y mucho menos la de mis hijos. Le sugiero que se mantenga usted al margen, por su propio bien.

El hombre se encogió, captando está vez la amenaza.

- Por supuesto, Lord Vader – tartamudeó –. No fue mi intención molestarle, en absoluto. Discúlpeme.

El Señor Oscuro observó como se alejaba, todavía irritado, y después se pregunto si al menos la reunión acabaría a tiempo para ir a buscar a sus hijos.

xXxXxXx

Las horas de escuela pasara rápidamente para Luke, quien descubrió con placer que el avanzado centro de la Academia Veslack poco o nada tenía que ver con su antiguo colegio de Tattoine. Las clases holográficas eran increíbles y los profesores mucho más agradables. Además, como había afirmado su hermana, todos los niños parecían querer conocerle, y a la hora de la salida ya se había hecho un amplio circulo de amigos.

Tras sonar el timbre, se despidió de estos y se acercó a su hermana, que lo observaba complacida mientras charlaba con Paty.

- Veo que has tenido un bien día, Luke – dijo ésta.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó –. ¿Crees que también vendrá el Capitán Kassel a recogernos?

- Es lo más probable – asintió Leia –.

- ¿Entonces todavía no sabes si tu padre te deja venir a mi casa? – inquirió su amiga, algo desilusionada.

Leia sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por mentirle, pero demasiado avergonzada para confesar la verdad. Además, todavía tenía confianza de que lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Lo siento, pero apenas he tenido tiempo para decirle nada. Yo creo que podré preguntárselo el fin de semana...

Luke escuchaba la conversación extrañado y se disponía a abrir la boca para protestar cuando algo lo distrajo. El speeder de su padre ya había llegado, y no era el capitán Kassel quien dirigía los controles.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó feliz, echando a correr hacía él.

Y su padre fue el más sorprendido cuando el niño se arrojo a sus brazos, rodeándolo por la cintura. Pero se recompuso en seguida. Lo abrazó, y después se arrodilló a su lado, revolviéndole el pelo.

- Supongo que esto significa que todo ha ido bien, ¿verdad?

- Luke ha hecho un montón de amigos – aclaró su hermana acercándose, algo avergonzada de su efusividad pero con tacto suficiente para no mencionarlo, mientras él sonreía.

- Entonces creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa – concluyó su padre, ayudando a ambos a subir al vehículo. Todo su malhumor por la reunión había desaparecido.

xXxXxXx

- ¿Lo has captado? – inquirió un periodista a su compañero, escondido entre unos arbustos a pocos metros de distancia.

- Hasta el más mínimo detalle – asintió –. Es una pena no escuchar también lo que decían.

- No importa. Estás imágenes nos van a hacer ricos, amigo.

El otro sólo sonrió en contestación. Ambos sabían que era cierto.

xXxXxXx

- ¿Y cómo fue tu día? – inquirió Leia a su padre, mientras regresaban.

- Horrible – contestó a desgana –. Odio las reuniones. Están llenas de gente rica, hipócrita y aduladora.

Su hija sonrió divertida. Después regreso a la vista a su hermano, que se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero.

- Ha sido un gran día para Luke – dijo Vader, adivinando lo que pensaba –. Es normal que esté casando.

- Lo se – asintió –. Lo ha hecho muy bien. Creo que no se esperaba hacer tantos amigos... Incluso un montón de niñas me pidieron que las presentara.

- ¿Y el que les dijo?

Leia se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes como son los niños a esta edad – declaró con resignación, como si ella fuera mucho mayor –. No se interesan por esas cosas.

- Yo conocí a tu madre cuando tenía nueve años – confesó él, sorprendiéndola –. Me enamoré de ella desde el principio. Le pregunte si era un ángel y le dije que algún día nos casaríamos.

Leia escuchó atentamente, sintiendo nuevamente las emociones de dolor y añoranza arremolinándose alrededor de su padre, como siempre que hablaba de ella. Aun así se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Y ella qué respondió?

- Se rió y me dijo que era un chico divertido. Tenía catorce años, entonces.

La niña cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar la escena, y uniéndolo a lo que ya sabía de ellos.

- Parece una historia muy romántica – dijo –. Casi como un cuento de hadas...

Vader cerró los ojos tras la máscara, incapaz de seguir soportando la pureza e ingenuidad de su hija.

- Te equivocas – replicó, cuando encontró las fuerzas –. Es sólo una tragedia.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del viaje.

xXxXxXx

Arrodillado en su despacho, Vader esperaba pacientemente a que el emperador apareciera. Sabía que había tratado de comunicar con él varias veces en la mañana, y que estaría disgustado. Sólo esperaba que no culpara a sus hijos del retraso, pero conociéndole como lo conocía, temía que esa fuera un esperanza vana.

- Mi maestro – se inclinó en cuanto apareció el holograma.

- Bien, Vader... Parece que al fin has decidido honrarme con tu presencia – dijo la oculta figura cargada de sarcasmo –. Después de una mañana entera ignorando mis llamadas, deberías añadir.

- Mi señor, yo...

- ¡Silencio! – rugió enfadado –. ¿Me tomas por estúpido? Veo que tus dos recientes adquisiciones te están haciendo olvidar quien eres y cual es tu deber.

- Eso no sucederá, maestro – prometió –. Ellos no son más que posibles herramientas de poder para mi. No les presto atención por ahora.

- ¿Y el informe que te exigí de la rebelión de los Necromanos?

Con horror, Vader recordó el informe que supuestamente debería haber concluido la noche anterior.

- Sobre la mesa de mi despacho – mintió, asegurando sus escudos mentales –. Me proponía enviároslo ahora mismo.

El emperador frunció el ceño.

- Me estás decepcionando, Lord Vader. Esos niños te hacen débil, al igual que su madre... ¿Debo recordarte cómo te viste obligado a matarla? ¿O debería contarle el secreto a los niños, para que empiecen a respetar a su padre?

- No me interesa lo que ellos puedan averiguar... – desdeñó, aun con el corazón acelerándose por el miedo. Palpatine era muy capaz de descubrir la verdad ante sus hijos, y entonces estos lo odiarían. Nunca volvería a mirarlo a los ojos, a considerarlo un padre –. Son sólo herramientas – repitió.

- Asegúrate de que así sea – amenazó el emperador –. Y no me vuelvas a fallar, Lord Vader, o yo mismo tomaré medidas sobre el asunto.

Vader permaneció arrodillado hasta que la figura del emperador desapareció, pero después permitió que toda su furia explotara, desarmando la habitación. La ira y el odio se arremolinaban alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras recordaba las palabras de su amo. El sólo hecho de que pudiera cumplir su amenaza, o aún peor, llevarse a sus hijos...

Pero no lo iba a permitir, prometió. Aunque le costara la vida. Ese monstruo no se iba a apoderar de sus hijos, de lo único que puro que aun le quedaba.

Desde su habitación, Luke y Leia sintieron el estallido de emociones de su padre, así como su miedo, y se miraron preocupados. Ambos sabía que había estado comunicándose con el emperador, pero el capitán Kaseel se había negado a revelar nada al respecto. Ahora quedaba claro que su padre odiaba a aquel hombre, aunque entonces seguían sin comprender porque le servía.

- Leia – Luke se giró hacia su hermana –. ¿Lo sientes? Está sufriendo mucho. Nos necesita.

La niña asintió.

- Pero nos prohibió entrar a sus habitaciones privadas...

- Eso no importa ahora – replicó Luke, incorporándose y arrastrándola de la mano hacía el corredor –. Debemos estar a su lado.

Con reticencia, Leia no respondió. Ella también percibía el terrible dolor de su padre. Aunque también podía sentir odio, y furia, más de la que había sentido en su corta vida. Y el saber que todo procedía de la misma persona, en cierto modo la asustaba. Pero Luke tenía razón. Él era su padre y debían ayudarlo. _Porque ya lo querían_.

El interior de las habitaciones de su padre era tan sobrio como se esperaban. Una biblioteca, un sofá, una mesa igual a la de su despacho, y varias sillas. Ningún adorno en las paredes. En el otro extremo de la habitación, sin embargo, destacaba una amplia vaina de aspecto extraño. Curiosos, los niños se acercaron con cautela.

- ¿Crees qué está ahí dentro? – inquirió Luke con escepticismo.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se. Pero percibo su aura muy fuerte alrededor de la vaina. Tal vez sea el sitio donde puede quitarse la másc... ¡Luke no!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de que Leia pudiera concluirla la frase, Luke ya había activado los controles que habría el dispositivo. Como resultado, el hemisferio superior de la vaina comenzó a abrirse expulsando chorros de vapor por las extremidades. Demasiado asustados, los niños no se quedaron a comprobar lo que había dentro, sino que huyeron corriendo hacia la puerta antes que un padre atónito y enfadado pudiera gritarles una reprimenda

Vader no había percibido a los gemelos fuera de la vaina porque estaba casi dormido. Pero no había duda de quienes eran los que se habían atrevido a entrar en su cuarto sin invitación y a activar la cámara hiperbárica. Tan pronto como su casco estuvo asegurado una vez más, salió de la vaina y siguió el rastro de sus hijos en la fuerza, sin saber del todo su audacia lo había enojado o impresionado. Los encontró en su estudio, aparentemente sumidos en las tareas escolares, pero con las respiraciones todavía agitadas.

- Luke, Leia – los llamó, aparentemente calmado.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, antes de incorporarse y caminar hasta su padre con la mirada baja.

_Estamos perdidos_, pensaron ambos.

- ¿Por qué me desobedecisteis? – cuestionó entonces él con un tono que no admitía réplica. Los niños se miraron el uno al otro, como si pudieran comunicarse en silencio. A Vader no le sorprendió que así fuera –. ¡Respondedme!

- Estábamos preocupados – admitió finalmente Leia, tratando de reunir el valor –. Sentimos tus emociones en la fuerza...

- Y temimos que el emperador te hubiese hecho daño – concluyó Luke por ella –. Estabas muy enfadado – añadió con voz baja.

Su padre no esperaba esa respuesta y permaneció un instante en silencio. Al fin dijo:

- Agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero ésta no es necesaria. No volváis a desobedecer mis ordenes o no tendré más remedió que castigaros, ¿está claro?

Los niños asintieron.

- Papá – lo llamó su hijo antes de que este se alejara –. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el emperador para hacerte tanto daño?

Vader suspiro en silencio, bajo la máscara. ¿Cómo demonios podía explicarle a sus hijos que el hombre al que servía no era más que un monstruo cruel y despiadado, que amenazaba con hacerles daño al menor descuido? ¿Cómo podía confesar su propio terror a que ellos descubrieran cómo había traicionado y casi estrangulado a su madre, a que después de saberlo lo odiaran?

- No te preocupes por eso, Luke – dijo finalmente –. Vuelve a tu tarea.

- Pero... – trató de protestar el niño.

Su padre alzó la mano interrumpiéndolo.

- Vuelve a tu tarea – repitió, más firme.

Y al niño no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, observando junto a Leia como se alejaba. Más perplejo que nunca por el enigma que era su padre.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Me voy volando sin decir nada más porque tengo puente y me marchó con mi familia de vacaciones ya mismo al Pirineo. Suerte que me ha dado tiempo de colgar al menos el capítulo. Es que a mi padre se le ocurren las cosas de golpe xD Hace dos horas ni lo sabía... ;)

Así pues nos vemos pronto tomodachis; me llevo el portátil y procuraré tener listo un nuevo capitulo para cuando venga, el lunes o el martes. Pero, como siempre, depende de vosotros, así que...

¿**reviews**?


	15. Promesas de sangre

**Promesas de sangre**.

_Naboo..._

A altas horas de la madrugada nadie más quedaba despierto excepto ella. Pero Padmé no quería dormir, sabía que al hacerlo volvería a tener pesadillas y no lo resistía. Sentada en un incomodo sillón fijaba la vista en la tele, y se frotaba los ojos enrojecidos tras varios días de insomnio. Antes siempre tenía pesadillas, ahora sólo la asaltaban a veces; pero esas fechas nunca eran buenas.

El locutor hablaba sin parar de cosas que no le interesaban, pero que ayudaban a mantenerla despierta. No era ningún canal importante, de los que antes solía ver siempre, sobre actualidad o política. Se trataba de un simple programa del corazón. De ese modo evitaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con ecos oscuros de su antiguo pasado.

- Y en unos segundos pondremos ante ustedes la foto que ha dado la vuelta al mundo en tan solo unas horas, tasada por muchos en varios millones de créditos imperiales – decía el hombre de espesa barba blanca y voz grave –. Porque parece que el hombre de la armadura oscura tiene corazón, señores y señoras...

Padmé frunció el ceño y dejo de prestar atención a lo que decía el locutor. Odiaba aquel ridículo título, fuera a quien fuese dirigido. Si se había sentado a escuchar esas tonterías era para alejarse de sus recuerdos, no para que se los acercaran de esa manera. Evidentemente era imposible que se refirieran a _él_; los únicos actos por los que Vader era conocido – crímenes y más crímenes – no encajaban en el ámbito de un programa de cotilleos; pero aun así...

Su pensamiento se detuvo, había aparecido una imagen en la pantalla, ocupándolo todo. Padmé reconocía al hombre que la centraba – alto, inhumano y con una armadura negra recubriendo sus rasgos – pero nunca había visto a los dos niños que también aparecían en ella. Un nudo se formó en su estómago al examinarlos.

Ambos debían tener la misma edad, alrededor de diez años. El primero era un niño, de cabello claro y ojos azules, que sonreía mientras abrazaba a su padre. El segundo era un niña, morena y de ojos marrones, y observaba la escena con una mezcla de vergüenza y a probación algo más retirada. Su corazón se contrajo al encontrar su propio rostro infantil en el de ella.

La foto se retiró de la pantalla, quedando relegada a un rincón y el locutor volvió a hablar. Esta vez Padmé centro toda la atención en sus palabras:

- Ahí lo han visto, querida audiencia. La mano derecha del emperador en persona abrazando a sus hijos en su primera aparición pública conocida. Los gemelos de diez años de edad, recientemente inscritos en la Academia Veslack, han sorprendido a la galaxia entera no solo por su existencia, sino por las evidentes manifestaciones de afecto a su padre. ¿Qué opinas tu Catherine? – se volvió hacia una mujer que acaba de entrar en pantalla –. ¿Imaginaste alguna vez que llegarías a ver esta escena? ¿Cuál puede ser la causa del exacerbado secretismo que ha rodeado a los hijos de Loord Vader durante algo más de diez años?

- Pues ha sido toda una sorpresa, por supuesto, Richard, la misma que acusa el resto de la galaxia – la mujer sonrió mostrando su más resplandeciente sonrisa –. A tu segunda pregunta, nuestras fuentes más fidedignas afirman que Lord Vader escondió a sus hijos por miedo a que algunos de los renegados jedi que aún viven trataran de emplearlos como un arma contra él. Por lo visto, hasta ahora no consideró la galaxia lo suficientemente segura para arriesgarse a revelar su existencia.

El locutor sonrió encantado.

- Ahí lo tienen entonces, querido público. Lord Vader convertido en todo un padre protector y amante de sus hijos. Ahora discutiremos...

Padmé apagó el televisor con el mando, sin poder escuchar nada más. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, lagrimas que creía haber agotado hace más de diez años. Y es que, de pronto, todo sufrimiento resultaba no ser otra cosa que una cruel broma. Sus hijos estaban vivos.

Sabía que eran ellos. No había otra explicación. Gemelos de diez años: Luke era igual a su padre cuando lo había conocido, y Leia parecía su viva imagen.

_Si es que aun llevaban sus nombres_.

El pensamiento atravesó su cerebro activando un alarma que todavía no había codificado. Sus hijos estaban vivos. Su padre los había tenido escondidos por diez años. Su padre no los había matado, como le había hecho creer, su padre los había mantenido ocultos para que ella – no los jedi – nunca los encontrará.

Padmé rompió a llorar con desesperación.

Había sido Anakin. _Su_ Anakin.

Durante diez años había creído culpable a su esposo de la muerte accidental de sus hijos. Durante una década había escuchado informes de su labor excepcional en la masacre de los jedi, de cada uno de los grandiosos crímenes efectuados a favor del imperio. Y aun así, pese a saberlo culpable de la caída de todos sus sueños, nunca había sido capaz de odiarle.

_Hasta ahora_, pensó.

Siempre, incluso tras aquel sádico enfrentamiento en Mustafar, incluso después de despertar y que le dijeran que sus hijos habían fallecido por falta de oxigeno, había seguido creyendo que una parte de Anakin todavía permanecía viva en el corazón de Darth Vader. _Hasta ahora_.

El odio la llenaba. Odiaba a Anakin por haber vendido su alma a Vader, y odiaba a Vader por no ser otra cosa que un monstruo. Odiaba a Anakin por haberle hecho concebir esperanzas, y odiaba a Vader por haberlas destrozado todas. Odiaba a Anakin por abrir su corazón al amor, y odiaba a Vader por desgarrárselo desde dentro. Ante todo, odiaba a Anakin por haberle otorgado la dicha de unos hijos, y odiaba a Vader por habérselos arrebatado. Los odiaba a ambos, más que a nada. Y ambos era una misma persona. ¡Lo odiaba!

Hubo en tiempo en que para Padmé Amidala decir "soy la esposa de Anakin Skywalker" equivalía llanamente a decir "estoy viva". Él lo era todo y no había nada más. Había llegado la hora de decir adiós a aquel tiempo.

Haciendo lo que sabía, debería haber hecho hace muchísimo tiempo, Padmé arrancó el colgante japor de su cuello y lo arrojó a la papelera.

El pasado se había acabado. Ahora tenía otros motivos por lo que vivir. Porque mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo, juró, no descansaría hasta rescatar a sus dos hijos de las garras de ese monstruo al que llamaban padre. Era una promesa de sangre. Y no pararía hasta verla cumplida.

xXxXxXx

_Coruscant..._

Era tarde, y los gemelos estaban durmiendo cuando Vader se decidió tomarse un descanso entre tanto papeleo. Se había asegurado que todos nuevos los informes estuvieran dispuestos, amonestando a sí mismo por su negligencia. Tener dos hijos estaba resultando un trabajo mucho más y mucho más exigente de lo que había anticipado.

Tras más de cinco horas sentado frente a su escritorio, abandonó su asiento y caminó hasta el sofá, mucho más cómodo. Después procedió a prender el canal de noticias de la HoloRed, más que nada para distraerse. La espalda le dolía.

- Señor – el capitán Kassel apareció en la puerta –. ¿Necesita algo antes de retirarme esta noche, señor?

Vader se giro para mirarle, bastante complacido por sus últimos servicios.

- No – dijo –. Tiene permiso para retirarse, capitán.

Kassel asintió y abrió la boca para expresar un agradecimiento cuando algo en la pantalla captó su atención.

- Señor, ¡mire!

El Lord Sith se volvió hacia la imagen que parecía exaltar el animo de Kassel, sólo para encontrar una fotografía de sí mismo, siendo abrazado por su hijo, a escasa distancia de su hija.

- ¡Parasitos! – gruñó –. Capitán quiero que contraté un oficial de guardia que mantenga a todo rastro de prensa alejado de mis hijos. Asegúrese de que sea astuto e ingenioso, nada que ver con los clones. ¿Está claro?

Kassel asintió, pensando que su noche de descanso acababa de ser tirada por la borda.

- Si señor.

Vader observó como se alejaba y a continuación regresó la atención a la tele, donde todavía se veía la imagen mientras los comentaristas se inventaban mentiras. La apagó de golpe. No tenía humor para escuchar tantas tonterías. Después se incorporó, y con sus instantes de paz arruinados, decidió que lo mejor era regresar a sus informes.

xXxXxXx

_Tattoine..._

Obi-Wan nunca hubiera imaginado que volvería a ver al senador Organa, al menos no hasta dentro de muchos, muchos años. Se podría decir que lo había echado de menos, quizá no tanto a él como lo que su presencia significaba, pero tras haber intercambiado ya por una línea segura la información que lo traía a ese remoto planeta, el jedi deseo que sus primeras impresiones hubieran sido correctas. Aun así se obligo a sonreír.

- Bienvenido a Tattoine, senador Organa. Le agradezco que halla venido.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

- Al contrario, maestro Kenobi. Soy yo quien se complace de verlo. Me temo que tenemos mucho que discutir...

Obi-Wan asintió, y continuación le indicó el camino hasta un lugar seguro, donde podrían hablar a solas y en privacidad.

xXxXxXx

_Coruscant_

En su habitación, donde su padre los había mantenido recluidos hasta que el nuevo guardia de seguridad llegara, Luke le enseñaba a su hermana todos los modelos que había estado construyendo en compañía de Vader. La niña observaba maravillada, y quizá con algo de envidia, el talento que su hermano y su padre compartían. Tal vez si su madre estuviese viva, ella también tendría cosas en común con ella.

Entonces recordó algo.

- ¡R2, ven aquí! – ordenó –. ¡Luke! – exclamó excitada –. ¡Se me olvidó, pero tienes que ver algo!

- ¿Qué...?

El niño la miro confuso, buscando una explicación, pero la grabación ya había comenzado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras la observaba.

- ¿Son...? – Leia asintió –. Ya lo sabia. Yo he soñado con él antes – señaló a su padre –, pero no lo entendía. Ahora lo comprendo.

Su padre irrumpió en la habitación antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Leia corrió hacia él, contenta de verlo, pero Luke permaneció en su sitio un instante más, tratando de secarse las lagrimas. No era sólo la emoción de ver por primera vez a su madre. Si realmente ese era su padre, ahora ya comprendía cómo se había hecho todas esas heridas que le obligaban a llevar aquel traje.

- Veo que estáis revisando los modelos que hemos construido – dijo a sus hijos. A continuación llamó a un par de ellos a través de la fuerza.

- Todavía no entiendo como puedes hacer eso – protestó Leia, a la vez que lo observaba admirada.

Vader sonrió. Tenía las mismas ganas de aprender que su madre.

- Es más fácil de lo que piensas – dijo –. Al menos para vosotros. Ambos tenía una sensibilidad inaudita para sentir la fuerza, al igual que yo. Forma parte de vosotros, de vuestros genes... ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado porque sois capaces de ver o percibir cosas que los demás no sienten?

Ambos niños asintieron. Luke había recuperado el interés en las palabras de su padre.

- Tío Owen decía que eso eran tonterías y que no debía de hacer caso – comentó.

Su padre frunció el ceño bajo la máscara, furioso, pero trata de tranquilizarse para no asustar a sus hijos. Debía recordar que Luke aun guardaba un vínculo muy fuerte con su tío.

- Él tenía miedo de tus poderes, por eso te dijo eso.

- ¿Son peligrosos?

- No. Pero la mayoría de la gente se asusta de lo que no logra entender. Vuestros poderes son vuestros al igual que vuestras manos, piel y boca. Forman parte de lo que sois, de lo que significa ser hijo mío. Nunca debéis temerles o huir de ellos.

- ¿Pero como se usan? – inquirió su hija.

Vader suspiró profundamente, dudando. No había cosa que deseara más ayudarles a desarrollar sus capacidades innatas en la fuerza, pero en su cabeza continuaba el conflicto. Luke y Leia debían controlar su poder para el momento de enfrentarse al emperador, pero todavía era demasiado pronto. No eran más que unos niños, no estaban listos para llevar esa carga; destruiría su infancia. Por otro lado, jamás estarían realmente a salvo hasta que la bestia muriera, y él nunca tendría oportunidad luchando solo.

Dos intereses, dos emociones batallan contra sí en su cabeza.

También entraba el modo de enseñarles. A su modo de ver sólo había una cosa peor que ver a sus hijos convertidos en jedi, verlos transformados en Sith. No entendía porque, él era un Sith y estaba orgulloso de serlo. Ahora sabía que los jedi no habían planeado controlar la republica, como le había hecho creer Palpitine. Pero eso no hacía que los odiara menos.

Los jedi habían destruido su vida en todos los sentidos posibles. Lo menospreciaban porque tenían miedo de su poder. Primero le separaron de su madre y luego le impidieron ir a ayudarla cuando sus visiones le mostraron su muerte. Shmi tal vez seguiría viva si le hubieran escuchado, pero se creían demasiado importantes para eso. Después le impidieron estar con Padmé. Por culpa de sus estúpidas reglas tuvo que mantener su matrimonio en secreto y apenas podía verla más de tres o cuatro veces al año. Finalmente, incluso consiguieron que su propia esposa se volviera en su contra.

Fue su propio maestro quien la encatusó para que lo traicionara. La persona que él consideraba una mezcla de padre y hermano quien le arrebató sus extremidades y su vida, encerrándolo en aquel horrible traje. ¡Y lo odiaba por ello! Los odiaba a todos, pero a él más que a ninguno. Porque el deber siempre fue más importante que él mismo.

Los odiaba y los quería muertos, pero ese odio no podía compararse con él que sentía por su propio maestro. En el fondo, sabía que él era el culpable de todo. De su odio hacia Obi-Wan, de su traje y de la traición de su esposa. Vader era un Sith, le gustaba odiar, el odio le hacia fuerte, y sabía que algún día lograría exterminar a todos sus enemigos y cobrar venganza. Y hasta hace unos días, habría estado dispuesto a entregarlo todo por esa venganza.

Ahora era diferente. Ahora miraba a sus hijos, la inocencia y el sincero cariño que emanaba de ellos, y se preguntaba si de verdad estaba preparado para observar como esos ojos se teñían de amarillo y olvidaban todo aquello que le hacía amarlos. Hacía unos días habría dicho que si, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Finalmente, incorporándose, tomo una decisión.

- Venid conmigo.

xXxXxXx

_Tatooine..._

- ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto? – Obi-Wan se cubrió el rostro con las manos desesperado.

- Fue culpa mía – dijo Organa apesadumbrado –. Jamás debí arriesgarme llevando a Leia a Corsuant; pero Vader nunca asiste a esas reuniones. ¡Nunca! – exclamó con fuerza, como si necesitara excusar sus acciones.

Obi-Wan levantó el brazo, llamando a la calma.

- No sirve de nada buscar culpables, senador. Todos colaboramos de alguna a que sucediera y no debemos perder el tiempo reprochándonoslo mutuamente. Lo importante es pensar qué haremos a continuación.

- Yo tenía pensado ir a Naboo una vez concluida nuestra entrevista – admitió el hombre.

- ¿A Naboo? – el jedi frunció el ceño –. ¿No pensarás ir a hablar con Padmé?

Organa asintió.

- Fallamos. Vader tiene a los niños. Me parece injusto que ella siga creyendo que sus hijos murieron cuando ya no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos.

Obi-Wan agitó la cabeza, parecía cargar con todo el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros.

- No puede hacer tal cosa. Padmé lleva diez años creyendo que sus hijos murieron. La verdad la destruiría.

- Pero...

El jedi lo interrumpió.

- ¡Tú no estabas allí! No viste como se volvía contra ella y usaba la fuerza para asfixiarla. Todavía tengo pesadillas con aquel día, senador... Anakin la quería más que a nada, y aun así... – el tono de voz fue descendiendo progresivamente, hasta quedar en completo silencio. Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos sus ojos cargaban determinación –. Me juré a mi mismo que la protegería, y si el único modo de lograrlo es dejar que viva una mentira, así será. Si Padmé lo descubriera ahora trataría de recuperar a sus hijos, y él la mataría. Quien sabe si la torturaría antes. No puedo arriesgarme.

Finalmente Organa asintió, percibiendo el profundo dolor y la sinceridad en las palabras del jedi.

- Lo entiendo.

Obi-Wan cabeceó, agradecido.

- Ahora, lo importante es recuperar a los niños. Debemos apresurarnos antes de que Vader tenga tiempo de presentarlos ante el emperador. O quizá tengamos suerte y sea él quien dirija en persona su adiestramiento. Eso facilitaría las cosas.

- ¿Realmente crees que esa es su intención?

No era una pregunta sincera. Organa también estaba del todo convencido de que ese era el motivo por el que Vader los había reclamado. Pero imaginar a Leia en esa situación... Necesitaba una esperanza, por mínima que fuera, para no derrumbarse. Obi-Wan percibió sus emociones y apoyó una mano su hombro, trasmitiéndole apoyó. Aun así no podía mentirle.

- No me cabe duda. Por eso es tan importante que los recuperemos. Esos niños son nuestra última esperanza. Si llegaran a transformarse en Sith... – sacudió la cabeza, horrorizado –. Ni siquiera quiero empezar a imaginar lo que eso supondría para la galaxia.

xXxXxXx

Corusant...

- Esta es el arma de los Sith – explicó Vader encendiendo su sable láser –. También fue usada por los jedi, aunque nunca con la hoja roja.

Luke y Leia miraron el arma con asombro; nunca antes habían visto algo parecido.

- Mi padre adoptivo me dijo que tú fuiste una vez un jedi – comentó Leia.

Vader asintió.

- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto que participaste en las purgas? – inquirió su hijo –. En la escuela nos enseñaron que los jedi trataron de hacerse con el poder y tu los mataste.

Su padre frunció el ceño bajo la máscara. Justo al terreno donde no quería llegar.

- Quizá no trataron de hacerse con el poder – admitió de forma ambigua –. Pero estaban demasiado centrados en sí mismo para interesarse por los demás. Los jedi se volvieron contra mi. Mi maestro comprendió que eran peligrosos y me ordenó que los matara.

Luke y Leia asintieron en silencio. A pesar de todo lo que sabían de él, tras conocerlo, les costaba imaginar a su padre como un asesino. Probablemente tuviera razón, y los jedi lo merecieran.

- ¿Y tu maestro? ¿Es el emperador, no?

Vader asintió a su hija. Leia frunció el ceño.

- No me gusta. Te hace daño. ¿Por qué le sirves? – añadió, en vista de que su padre no iba a responder nada.

- Él me avisó de la traición de los jedi. Después me prometió que si le ayudaba traería la justicia y la paz a la galaxia, y más importante, me mostraría el poder para salvar a vuestra madre.

- ¿Para salvar a mamá? – sus hijos no se esperaban eso – ¿Por qué?

- Leia, tu soñabas con tu hermano antes de conocerle. Es otro don de la fuerza. Yo también tenía sueños, pesadillas que siempre se cumplían – calló un momento, tratando de reunir fuerzas para hablar de aquel punto especialmente doloroso de su vida –. Una vez soñé con tu madre. Ella acaba de decirme que estaba embarazada – tomo aire –. La vi morir en el parto.

Luke se estremeció e instintivamente buscó la mano de su hermana. Leia también parecía a punto de llorar.

- ¿Nosotros...? – inquirió con voz ahogada.

- Por supuesto que no – rechazó de Vader –. Vosotros no tuvieses nada que ver en su muerte – _yo fui quien la mato_; pero se calló ese pensamiento –. El emperador lo adivinó y me prometió el poder suficiente para salvarla si le servía. Lo jedi odiaban el amor, se limitaron a decirme que la dejara marchar si era la voluntad de la fuerza – recordó con rencor.

Luke y Leia se miraron. Comenzaban a entender parte del odio que su padre profesaba hacia esa gente.

- Pero él no... – no se atrevieron a concluir la frase

- ¡Me mintió! – escupió su padre –. ¡Hice todo lo que él me pidió! ¡Todo! Todo por una mentira...

Sus percibieron su dolor, pero no se les ocurría nada que pudiera aliviarle.

- La galaxia tampoco es mejor ahora – señaló Leia, a quien su padre había instruido en secreto sobre los días de la antigua y gloriosa republica.

- Lo se – asintió Vader calmándose un poco. Llevaba tantos años reprimiendo esas palabras en el interior de su corazón que de pronto sentía como si se hubiera quitado de encima una profunda carga –. Antaño no lo hubiera consentido, pero por aquel entonces tuvo que luchar contra un jedi que trato de destruirme, uno que había sido mi maestro. Yo llevaba ventaja en la lucha, pero era demasiado arrogante para aprovecharla – también pensó que quizá, por aquel entonces, su deseo no era matarle, sino arrastrarlo a sus pies hasta que admitiera su superioridad. No obstante, prefirió callar esa parte; no sólo ante sus hijos, sino también ante sí mismo –. Cometí un estúpido error y él lo aprovechó – concluyó, decidiendo que todavía eran demasiado pequeños para explicarles _cuanto_ le había costado ese error.

- ¿Por eso tienes que llevar ahora este traje?

Vader asintió.

- Aunque mi potencial es mucho más poderoso que el de el emperador, mientras lo lleve él siempre será más fuerte que yo. Jamás podría contra él, con bien le gusta recordarme cada vez que le desobedezco.

- Entiendo... – Leia se dio cuenta de que esa conversación había rellenado varios huecos ocultos de la vida de su padre. Ahora ya sabía de donde provenía su furia y su odio, y también su dolor. Debió de ser horrible todo lo que había pasado.

Luke había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación, pero ahora se mostraba extraordinariamente pálido. Sentía nauseas.

- ¿Había fuego? – inquirió.

- ¿Qué? – su padre no le comprendió.

- Cuando el jedi te hirió... ¿Había fuego?

- Si – Vader asintió –. Muchos ríos de lava. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo he visto – murmuró en voz tan baja que nadie lo oyó. Después se encogió de hombros.

Esas eran las visiones por las que había reconocido al hombre del holograma, a su padre. Sólo que ahora que sabía que era su padre era mucho peor. Rezó a la fuerza por no tener que sufrirlas nunca más; no lo soportaría. Tampoco sabía si soportaría explicar ante él que había visto durante años, en sus más profundos sueños, como un hombre le cortaba las dos piernas y un brazo, abandonándolo a morir en un río de lava, mientras se retorcía y gritaba con desesperación. Si ese era el tipo de cosas que hacían los jedi, él se alegraba de que su padre los hubiera matado a todos.

- ¿Y crees que nosotros también podremos usar la fuerza? – inquirió su hermana.

Él trato de concentrarse en la respuesta sólo por sacar de su cabeza aquellas aterradoras imágenes.

- Por supuesto. Sois mis hijos, y yo soy el sith o jedi con más potencial que ha existido nunca – se jactó.

Leia frunció el ceño, no sabiendo si debía creerlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es difícil de explicar. Nunca tuve un padre, por mi parte vosotros tampoco tenéis abuelo. Fui concebido por la propia fuerza, por eso soy tan poderoso.

Incluso Luke abrió la boca sorprendido.

- ¿Y podremos hacer que los objetos vuelen como tú?

Vader sonrió.

- Esa es sólo la parte fácil. Yo os entrenaré para que desarrolléis vuestro poder. Con el tiempo seréis invencibles – _y entonces destruiremos al emperador, y nuestra familia ocupará por fin el lugar que le corresponde, al frente de la galaxia._

Los niños sólo sonrieron.

* * *

Bueno, parece que al fin Padmé se ha enterado de la verdad, aunque una verdad un tanto distorsionada... Y también hemos examinado un poco más a fondo los motivos de Obi para hacer lo que hice... si ya sabíamos que no era tan mal chico... xD

Así que como se suele decir la semana que viene, más. Perdonad la brevedad pero me quedan tres semanas de clase (TRES!!) y estoy más que satuada con los examenes... Nos vemos el próximo día...

**¿reviews**?


	16. Mentiras y verdades

**Mentiras y verdades**.

_Alderaan..._

- ¡Bail! Por fin... – exclamó su esposa aliviada, mirándolo a través del comunicador –. Creí que te había ocurrido algo.

- No te preocupes, Breha – la tranquilizó su marido –. Encontré a Obi-Wan; muy pronto ambos partiremos hacia allí.

La mujer asintió.

- ¿Y que hay de Padmé? ¿Vendrá también?

Organa suspiró, sabiendo que su decisión no iba a complacer a su esposa.

- Decidimos no contarle nada por el momento. Su seguridad es lo más importante.

- ¿Qué? No tenéis derecho a hacer eso. ¡Es su madre! Sus hijos están en peligro. Ninguno de los dos puede hacerse una idea de lo que está sufriendo.

Bail miró incomodo a Obi-Wan.

- Breha, lo siento, pero es lo mejor. Si de verdad te interesa la seguridad de Leia, ve disponiéndolo todo para nuestra llegada.

Su esposa lo contempló airada, pero no dijo nada.

- Está bien – accedió, y un instante después cortó la comunicación.

Sabía que no serviría de nada discutir con su marido y menos aún con el jedi. Pero también sabía lo que debía de hacer. Había dejado el asunto en manos de hombres demasiado tiempo.

- ¡Cintia! – llamó a su criada –. Prepara mi nave. Debo viajar a Naboo.

xXxXxXx

Coruscant...

- Lord Vader, el funcionario que solicitó está aquí.

Vader elevó la vista de su escritorio para contemplar a Kassel, que esperaba en la puerta.

- Dígale que pase – ordenó –. Quiero conocerlo.

- Si, señor – el capitán asintió antes de salir disparado.

El Señor Oscuro se incorporó erguido, quedando en toda su estatura. Era una prueba. Si el hombre que Kassel había elegido se acobardada, quería decir que era una mala elección. El capitán regresó en seguida, con otra figura que lo acompañaba.

- Señor, le presento al teniente Han Solo.

xXxXxXx

Breha Organa aterrizó sin dificultad a las fueras de una pequeña aldea cercana a Theed, y tampoco le fue difícil encontrar la casa de la familia Naberrie. Fue un hombre quien salió a recibirla. Tenía aspecto de estar tenso y bastante preocupado. Breha pensó que pronto ella le añadiría más preocupaciones.

- Soy Breha Organa – se presentó –. Esposa del senador Organa. Buscó a Padmé.

- Padmé está muerta – respondió inmediatamente el hombre; quizá demasiado rápido.

- ¿Quién eres? – se aseguró.

Él frunció el ceño.

- Darred Naberrie. Mi esposa es la hermana de la fallecida a la que estas buscando.

Breha se relajó inconscientemente.

- Se que no esta muerta. Mi marido ayudó a los jedi a preparar el funeral. Debo hablar con ella. Sobre sus hijos – se vio obligada a añadir, en vista de la falta de respuesta.

La reacción fue inmediata. El hombre abrió la puerta y le indicó con un gesto que se apresurara.

- Pasa – dijo –. Te llevaré hasta Sola.

La esposa de aquel hombre tenía un aspecto más pálido y preocupado aún que su marido, y se mordía las uñas con inquietud. La contempló con desconfianza mientras Breha se bajaba la capucha.

- ¿Quién es? – inquirió a su marido.

- Buscó a Padmé.

- Padmé está muerta – fue su respuesta automática.

- Se que no. Mi esposo estaba allí con los jedi cuando se organizó el funeral – volvió a explicar –. He venido a decirle que sus hijos viven. Yo fui quien ha criado a Leia durante estos diez años.

A Sola se le deformó el rostro.

- ¿¡Qué¡?

xXxXxXx

_Coruscant_...

Para sorpresa y complacencia de Vader, Solo no pareció intimidado por su presencia. Más bien curioso. Lo observaba fijamente, como si tratara de buscar el poder que le había hecho famoso por la galaxia durante más de una década, y ni siquiera parecía percatarse del resto de cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Eso le llevó a preguntarse si sería el candidato adecuado. Él esperaba a alguien más viejo. A los veinte años la mayoría de los jóvenes buscaban la gloria del combate, y no tenían la cabeza donde habían de tenerla.

Aun así, por alguna razón, tal vez por la confianza en sí mismo que centellaba en sus ojos o por su pose segura y quizá un tanto arrogante, decidió darle una oportunidad. Le recordaba a alguien.

- Ahora que los medios de comunicación tienes conocimiento de la existencia de mis hijos, sin duda querrán enriquecerse a su costa. Su tarea, teniente, será mantener a esos parásitos a la mayor distancia posible de ellos.

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Entiendo, señor. ¿Puedo preguntar que medios estoy autorizado a emplear a fin de mantenerlos alejados?

- Cualquiera que usted considere conveniente – replicó Vader sin titubear –. Tengo entendido que su manejo del blaster ha sido calificado como excelente...

Han se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo muy bien si debiera presumir.

- Bueno, supongo que podría decirse así.

A Vader no le gustó la respuesta; lo hizo desconfiar.

- ¿Supone? ¿Si o no, teniente? – exigió.

- Señor, califiqué con la máxima puntuación de toda mi graduación en la Academia – respondió. Y decidió añadir –. Mas tres medallas de honor en reconocimiento a mi pilotaje.

Aquello si complació a Lord Oscuro, que sonrió bajo la máscara.

- Muy bien – asintió –. Debe saber, teniente, que espero lo mejor de mis hombres en todo momento. La negligencia nunca es perdonada, y menos aún tratándose de la seguridad de mis hijos.

Solo captó la amenaza implícita, y se puso serio, con el mentón erguido.

- Comprendo, Lord Vader. Y le aseguró que nunca doy nada de mi que no sea lo mejor – prometió.

Vader asintió, satisfecho.

- El capitán Kassel te conducirá ahora a ver a mis hijos y espero que comiences con tu tarea inmediatamente – Solo asintió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse –. ¡Teniente! – lo llamó una vez más –. No me decepcione.

- Señor – el teniente se despidió de él colocando una mano sobre el corazón. Vader lo contempló alejarse.

Una vez fuera, al fin Han pudo respirar libremente, mientras se preguntaba como demonios se había dejado engatusar para acabar siendo la niñera de los hijos de Lord Vader.

xXxXxXx

Naboo...

- No puedes ser verdad lo que dices.

- Te lo juro – aseguró Breha –. Yo misma no supe la verdad hasta hace apenas tres años, pero he criado a Leia desde que era una recién nacida.

La hermana de Padmé se desplomó de rodillas, aterrorizada, mientras murmuraba:

- Terrible... Terrible...

Breha sintió compasión por ella. Sabía que la verdad sería un shock terrible para toda la familia, pero suponía que aun así no estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Darred también apoyó la mano en el hombro de su esposa, tratando de reconfortarla.

- Escúchame – pidió la reina –. Se que la situación parece desesperada, pero Obi-Wan y mi marido están haciendo todo lo posible para rescatar a los niños. Si vine aquí no fue para asustaros, simplemente creía que Padmé merecía saberlo...

- ¡No lo entiendes! – la interrumpió Sola, con unos ojos vacíos que parecían enfocar a la nada –. Padmé ya lo sabe.

Breha abrió los sorprendida; no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Vino a mi esta mañana – explicó la mujer –. Desde el principio me pareció extraño e intuí que algo iba mal, pues en todos estos años nunca había abandonado el retiro. Me dijo que sus hijos estaban vivos. Que Vader los había mantenido ocultos todo estos años, pero que había visto una foto suya en las noticias.

La reina frunció el entrecejo, captando el problema.

- ¿Así que Padmé cree que fue Vader quien mantuvo ocultos a los gemelos? Bueno, se que no es cierto, pero tampoco me parece tan grave. Después de todo...

- ¡No! – rechazó la mujer, parecía desesperada – Tú no viste sus ojos. Su mirada... el odio que cargaba... Todavía me estremezco al recordarlo. En todos estos años, ella no era más que una sombra... pero, a pesar de lo que Vader le ha arrebatado, Padmé nunca fue capaz de odiarle. Creo que en el fondo aún lo amaba y perdonaba; creo que guardaba la esperanza de que un día regresara a la luz. Yo jamás lo comprendí, y aun así... Está mañana era diferente. Ya no había nada de la hermana que yo recordaba en sus ojos. Sólo odio y venganza. Fue tan horrible... Temo esa mirada – confesó al fin –. Temo que Padmé se pierda a sí misma en esa mirada.

Breha había escuchado en silencio, y ahora sentía como parte de la angustia de esa mujer pasaba a ser suya. Seguía sin comprender del todo sus palabras, pero el sentimiento que trasmitían era suficiente.

- En ese caso, debes darte prisa y llevarme a esta ella – decidió al fin –. Yo le explicaré la verdad y después decidiremos que hacer.

Sola agitó la cabeza, desesperada, mientras nuevas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Ya es demasiado tarde para eso – confesó –. Padmé se ha ido.

- ¿Ido?

- Fue está mañana, tras contarme lo que había descubierto. Se despidió de mi y me dijo que probablemente no volveríamos a vernos. Me explicó que Vader la mataría en cuanto la descubriera, pero no que no podía vivir en paz consigo misma sabiendo que Vader tenía a sus hijos. Dijo que llevaba diez años sin ningún motivo para vivir, y que por tanto, tampoco tenía nada que perder. Antes de irse me hizo jurar también que nunca trataría de ponerme en contacto con ella o indagaría acerca de su supervivencia. No quería ponerme en peligro – concluyó con voz roto –; ni a mi, ni a mi familia. Pero ella tenía que irse.

Breha comprendió al fin la angustia de la mujer. Padmé se había marchado, y como le había explicado a su hermana, probablemente no regresaría de aquel viaje. Pensó en Obi-Wan y en su esposo, en como habían insistido en ocultar la verdad para protegerla y en como era precisamente ese secreto lo que ponía en peligro su vida ahora. Después se preguntó cuantas muertes más serían necesarias hasta que esa pesadilla acabara.

* * *

Konichiwa! Un capítulo más cortol de lo normal, lo se, pero era necesario. Digamos que una especie de transición entre la primera y la segunda parte de esta historia... a la que entramos de lleno! ¿Y qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais la aparición de Solo? Yo es que no pude resistirme... xD ¿Y Padmé? Por supuesto, era evidente que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto... pero parece que lo ha hecho bajo un plasma equivocado. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre cara a cara con Vader? ¿Descubrirá la verdad a tiempo?

Habrá que esperar al próximo capitulo para averiguarlo... xD Supongo que lo subiré el próximo fin de semana. Se que antes actualizaba más de una vez por semana, pero me quedan dos semanas para que acabe el curso, y apenas tengo tiempo de respirar ni de nada...

Igualmente, mil gracias a las maravillosas y fieles personas que me siguen animando con sus reviews, capítulo tras capítulo, **Alucalard70**, **MartaQ**, y **Nina Feliz**. Muchísimas gracias a los tres por estar conmigo prácticamente desde el principio!

Nos leemos tomodachis...

¿**reviews**?


	17. Ania Kabriosky

**Ania Kabriosky**

_Corusant..._

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Han Solo descubriera las características sumamente peculiares que poseían los hijos de Vader. A pesar de ser gemelos, los niños eran extraordinariamente diferentes entre sí. De hecho, sólo tenían en común una cosa: su capacidad para usar la fuerza.

Al menos, Han suponía que era la fuerza.

En realidad, nunca había creído mucho en misticismos y extrañas religiones, pero tras varios días viendo como ellos le adivinaban el pensamiento y elevaban objetos por el aire, no le quedo más remedio que creer. También sospechaba que eran capaces de comunicarse entre sí en silencio, pero eso aún no lo había confirmado.

Han todavía podía recordar aquellos días de su infancia, cuando los jedi eran una leyenda en declive, pero sus actos heroicos aún eran capaces de enmudecer a quien los escuchaba. Claro que había pasado mucho de eso. Ahora ya nadie se atrevía a hablar de los jedi, y supuestamente, Vader los había matado a todos. Los pocos que quedaban eran perseguidos implacablemente como a alimañas.

A Han tampoco le importaba mucho. Su lugar estaba junto a los vivos, y de nada servía apenarse por las tragedias del pasado. Le sorprendía, no obstante, la estrecha relación que el Lord Oscuro parecía mantener con sus dos hijos. A pesar de sus innumerables responsabilidades, todos los días sacaba algo de tiempo para estar con ellos.

Cuando podía, acompañaba a Luke al taller del piso inferior y pasaban juntos horas y horas construyendo modelos de naves espaciales y otros chismes por el estilo. También lo había visto conversar largamente con Leia la mayoría de las noches, junto a la galería. Todas las tardes, sin excepción, iba con ellos a una sala de entrenamiento donde los enseñaba a usar sus poderes y hacía demostraciones con el sable láser. Han nunca había presenciado esas lecciones, pero había oído hablar sobre ellas a los gemelos.

- Pasadlo bien hoy en la escuela, niños – les dijo mientras se despedía de ellos en la entrada –. Estaré aquí por la tarde para recogeros.

Luke y Leia asintieron y le desearon también un buen día, mientras intercambiaban miradas de comprensión. Ambos sabían que su padre era un hombre muy importante y que gastaba con ellos la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Pero, aun así... era tan divertido ver las miradas de los otros niños cuando venía a buscarlos al colegio.

- Estoy deseando que llegue la clase de Educación Física – comentó Leia a su hermano mientras caminaban juntos hacia clase –. Por fin podremos comenzar a nadar, y Pati me ha dicho que la piscina es increíble.

Luke asintió con la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado para contarle a su hermana que la natación le aterrorizaba. Él se había criado en Tattoine y jamás había visto una piscina de verdad hasta ahora. Muchísimo menos sabía nadar. Pero no podía confesar eso delante de toda la clase... Tal vez debería discurrir una excusa para que el profesor lo mandara a la enfermería en esa hora...

¿Servirían las náuseas?

En ese caso no tendría que mentir mucho; sólo pensar en meterse en una cuba llena de agua hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

xXxXxXx

_Residencia Vader..._

El emperador parecía algo más que molesto mientras Vader escuchaba arrodillado sus instrucciones, pero esta vez, por suerte, no era él el destinatario de su furia.

- La situación en Datooine se está yendo de las manos... – gruñó –. Necesito que vas allí y no regreses hasta haber restaurado la paz y el orden del planeta.

El Señor Oscuro asintió con la cabeza, aunque por dentro sospechaba que Palpatine sólo estaba buscando una excusa para separarlo de sus hijos. Parecía que Han Solo había entrado en su vida justo a tiempo.

- Me encargaré de que así sea, mi señor – prometió –. Mi destructor espacial estará listo para salir lo antes posible.

Palpatine lo contempló un instante más, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de romper sus escudos y acceder a sus pensamientos; pero Vader no iba a permitir que tal cosa sucediera. No sólo él, sino la seguridad de sus hijos estaba en juego.

Sospechaba que justamente la presencia de los niños era lo que hacía aumentar la desconfianza de Palpatine. Se suponía que un Sith no debía interesarse por nada ni por nadie, y el emperador sería muy estúpido para no ver que él si se preocupaba por sus hijos. Lo que Vader no podía imaginar era que Luke y Leia eran sólo una de las pequeñas causas de los recelos de su maestro. El aura en la fuerza que lo rodeaba, y que había sido totalmente oscura por más de diez años, estaba cambiando. Tan lentamente que ni siquiera él se había percatado. Pero cambiaba.

Finalmente el holograma del emperador se retiró y el fue libre de incorporarse. Una misión a Dantooine duraría unos cuantos días, como mínimo, y la idea de separarse de sus hijos por tanto tiempo lo inquietaba. Más que eso, le hacía sentir ya una profunda añoranza. Pero sabía por experiencia que aquel no sería lugar para niños. Tendría que hacerse a la idea.

xXxXxXx

_Academia Veslack..._

- Me temo que el profesor Alexander no ha podido asistir hoy – informó la señorita Zdana a su clase.

Inmediatamente el anunció fue recibido por un coro de protestas y decepción. Xander, como permitía que le llamasen sus alumnos, era muy querido por todos los niños; además, hoy tocaba piscina. Por el contrario, Luke suspiró aliviado; parecía que infierno personal se había retrasado un día más.

- Sin embargo – continuó la profesora una vez el ambiente se hubo calmado –, el orientador, el señor Aldsworth ha accedido a llevaros a la piscina y daros la clase por esta vez.

Toda la clase estalló en vítores mientras el estómago de Luke se encogía. El señor Aldsworth era un hombre alto de aspecto solemne y casi amenazador. El niño supo que nunca se atrevería mentirle. Tendría que nadar o admitir frente a toda la clase que no sabía cómo hacerlo, y entonces...

- ¿Vienes, Luke? – la llamada alegre de su hermana interrumpir sus pensamientos.

No tenía otro opción.

- Si – asintió levantándose y controlando las náuseas –. Ya voy.

XXxXxX

_Residencia Vader..._

El Lord Oscuro terminaba de dar las últimas instrucciones antes de embarcar en su destructor. Lamentaba en el alma no tener tiempo para despedirse de Luke y Leia, pero el emperador había ordenador despegar inmediatamente, y estaba claro que cualquier retraso lo enfurecería. Por otra parte, cuanto antes se marchara, antes podría regresar.

Entonces lo sintió, un estremecimiento en la fuerza: su hijo estaba en peligro. Grave peligro. Rápidamente, sin perder tiempo en explicaciones, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia su speeder. El terror se apoderaba de él mientras conducía, el mismo pánico que ahora percibía en su hijo. Si a Luke le ocurría algo...

_El culpable no vivirá para contarlo_, pensó con furia, tratando de descargar su miedo en el lado oscuro. Pero no funcionaba.

Guiándose a través de su conocida marca en la fuerza, Vader mal aparcó la nave e irrumpió en el recinto escolar, hasta llegar a la zona de la piscina. La escena que vio allí lo dejo helado: un grupo de jóvenes estaba reunidos alrededor del cuerpo de hijo, mientras el socorrista trataba desesperadamente de reavivar al niño inconsciente.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Luke empezó a toser y a escupir agua por la boca. Su padre respiró aliviado, y se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo la respiración. El niño sintió la consoladora presencia de su padre antes incluso de abrir los ojos, y lo llamo a gritos en silencio, pidiendo su resguardo. Vader se acercó a él, ahuyentando a todos por el camino, y lo acogió entre sus brazos protectoramente.

Después se giro hacía los profesores, buscando una explicación.

- ¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí? – exigió –.

El orientador lo miró aterrado. Los ataques de furia de Lord Vader eran famosos por toda la galaxia.

- El... el niño se estaba ahogando – tartamudeó –. Él no nos dijo que no sabía nadar.

- ¡Ha vivido en un planeta desértico los diez últimos años! – rugió el Lord Sith sin amilanarse –. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber nadar? ¿Acaso le preguntaste?

- No... yo sólo... – pero no pudo continuar. Se llevó las manos a la garganta aterrado. Algo se la apresaba –. Lo... sien... – no podía decir nada más. Se ahogaba.

- Papá basta, por favor – Leia se acercó hasta su padre –. Suéltalo.

Vader se giro hacía su hija. La niña le sostuvo la mirada con la misma firmeza con la que había pronunciado las anteriores palabras. Aun así, había un rastro de temor en sus preciosos ojos oscuros. Él no quería que su hija le tuviese miedo, y odio aún más al hombre al que ahogaba por ser el culpable de esa emoción. Pese a todo, tras unos segundos, lo liberó.

El orientador cayó al suelo, sujetándose la garganta y luchando por tomar aire. El Señor Oscuro se giró hacía su hijo, que descansaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien, Luke? – el niño asintió –. ¿Por qué no explicaste que no sabías nadar?

Pero el niño no parecía dispuesto a pronunciar una palabra más, al menos, no delante de toda esa gente. Vader lo comprendió y lo estrechó aun más. Después se giró hacía el hombre que había puesto en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

- Mi hija le ha salvado la vida – declaró con firmeza –; pero no quiero volver a verle cerca mío o de mis hijos nunca más. Si aprecia su vida dejará esté trabajo y se marchara los más lejos posible de este lugar. La próxima vez no seré tan generoso.

El hombre asintió, temblando y apenas creyendo su suerte, pero no encontró el valor para responder. La advertencia no era necesaria. Aun sin la última amenaza, él mismo habría puesto la mayor distancia entre sí y el Señor Oscuro en cuanto este se hubiera marchado. Un trabajo no era nada comparado con su vida. No volvería a tentar a la suerte.

Satisfecho por lo que había visto en su mente, Vader se giro hacía su hija.

- Me llevaré a Luke a casa – dijo –. Necesita descansar.

La niña asintió.

- ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

Vader le concedió el permiso. A pesar de su aparente fortaleza, sabía que Leia se sentía muy afectada de lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hermano... _De perderlo_.

- ¿Por qué crees que no dijo nada? – inquirió mientras conducía.

A su lado, Luke había caído en un débil sueño.

- Me parece que esta tan preocupado de encajar, que creyó que los otros niños se reirían de él si lo confesaba – intuyó acertadamente su hija.

Vader asintió. Eso parecía muy propio de su hijo. Entonces recordó que hacía ya un rato que debería estar en su destructor espacial, rumbo a Datooine. Pero tendría que hablar con Solo antes de marcharse.

xXxXxXx

- ¿Te vas? ¿Hoy? ¿Justo ahora, con todo lo que ha pasado?

Vader asintió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la cara de indignación de su hija.

- Estaba ya de camino a mi nave cuando sentí a Luke en peligro – explicó.

- ¿Y no puede posponer tu viaje?

- No – rechazó –. Imposible.

Leia expulsó una fuerte bocanada de aire y cruzó los brazos rígidamente sobre el pecho antes de abandonar la habitación, sin siquiera despedirse. Su padre sintió como el corazón se le encogía mientras aumentaba el odio que sentía por su maestro. ¡Maldito Palpatine! Incluso sin estar presente se las arreglaba para forma obstáculos entre él y sus hijos. Pero no tenía otra opción.

- Lo siento, Luke – se volvió hacia el niño que descansaba en la cama –. Lamento mucho tener que dejarte en estas circunstancias.

Su hijo asintió, comprendiendo, y se las arreglo para formar una sonrisa triste.

- Lo entiendo; se que el emperador te hará daño si lo desobedeces. Pero te voy a echar de menos – añadió.

Vader sintió como la fuerza que lo unía a su hijo se intensificaba aún más, admirando su comprensión. Era imposible que la hubiera sacado de él, debía de haberlo heredado de su madre.

- Hijo – pidió –, dime porque no le explicaste a tu profesor que no sabías nadas.

Luke suspiró, clavando la vista en las sábanas.

- Lo siento. Es que... habías insistido tanto en que encajará en esa escuela... pensé que todos los niños se reirían de mi si lo confesaba... y no quería decepcionarte – agregó, exponiendo así su auténtico temor.

Su padre sintió como el corazón se le rompía. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer un hijo como este? A veces le daba miedo de tocarlo, por temor a corromperlo. Ni siquiera su esposa tenía un alma tan cándida como la de Luke.

- Hijo... tú nunca vas a decepcionarme – prometió –. No importa lo que hagas o incluso si otros niños se ríen de ti. Tú eres mejor que todos ellos, e incluso si no fuera así, siempre serás el más importante para mi – el niño le miro agradecido, casi haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Había sido un día duro –. Tú eres mi hijo – añadió –. Y no imaginas cuanto te quiero.

A pesar de que ya lo había evidenciado en actos, esta era la primera vez que reconocía esas palabras en voz alta. Para su asombro, no lo invadió la tremenda culpa que creyó que sentiría. Al contrario, se sentía aliviado y en paz; tanto con su hijo como con él mismo. Luke lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Yo también te quiero papá.

xXxXxXx

Una vez se hubo despedido de su hijo, a Vader no le quedó más remedio que buscar a su hija. No quería marcharse sabiendo que quizá ella lo odiaba. Necesitaba hacerle entender...

- ¡Leia! – la encontró frente a su escritorio, trabajando en sus deberes con expresión concentrada. Incluso a distancia era fácil sentir la ira y el disgusto que emanaban de ella. Su padre pensó que no podía culparla. Así como la comprensión de su hijo era cosa de Padmé, la intransigencia de su hija era sólo culpa suya –. Tengo que marcharme ya – anunció, acercándose a ella.

- Muy bien – asintió la niña sin girar a mirarlo.

Lo intentó de nuevo:

- No se cuando volveré.

- De acuerdo.

Perdió la paciencia:

- Leia, mírame.

Para su asombro, había lágrimas en los ojos de su hija cuando se giró a verlo. Leia hizo todo lo posible por limpiarlas, odiando esa debilidad.

- ¿Qué quieres? – exigió con voz impersonal.

Vader se odió a sí mismo por provocar ese dolor en una de las dos únicas personas que le importaban; que había jurado proteger.

- Hija, lo siento mucho. Yo también odio dejaros en esta situación, pero trata de entender que no tengo otra opción.

Leia desvió la vista al suelo, pero después volvió a hacerle frente. Su ira se había disipado dejando, en cambio, mucho dolor.

- Ya lo se – dijo –. Pero no me gusta. Odio que tengas que marcharte y odio que el emperador te haga daño cuando lo desobedeces. ¡Le odio a él! Primero te engañó sobre la muerte de nuestra madre y ahora trata de separarte de nosotros... ¿Por qué lo hace? – concluyó con desesperación.

Su padre no supo que responder, maravillado por las claras intuiciones de su hija, pero despreciándose a sí mismo por no tener el poder para arreglar esa situación.

- El emperador es mal, Leia – trató de explicar –. Pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada contra él. Si lo desobedezco no sólo me hará daño mi, sino que tratará de apartaros de mi lado. No puedo consentirlo. Pero te juro, que algún día pagará por todo lo que le ha hecho a nuestra familia.

La niña asintió, comprendiendo.

- ¿Por eso quieres entrenarnos para que nosotros también podamos manejar la fuerza?

- Eso es.

- Se que tienes que irte papá, y no te odio por eso. Es sólo que te voy a echar mucho de menos – reconoció.

Su padre se arrodilló para abrazarla.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar a ti, Leia. Te quiero hija – añadió, pensando que si lo había reconocido ante Luke, era lo justo reconocerlo también ante ella.

- Yo también te quiero papá – aseguró la niña, correspondiendo muy fuerte su abrazo.

xXxXxXx

Tras haberse despedido de sus hijos, Vader caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro de su despacho. Sabía que si el emperador se enteraba de su retraso solo podría traer problemas, pero antes de irse, era necesario que cerrara todos los cabos.

- ¡Señor! – el teniente Solo se presentó ante él resollando, como si hubiera recorrido todo el camino corriendo. Sus facciones también denotaban una preocupación extrema –. El capitán Kassel acaba de decirme que...

- Tranquilícese, teniente – lo interrumpió Vader –. Es cierto que Luke sufrió un accidente en la piscina, pero ya esta totalmente a salvo.

- ¡Oh! – Solo respiró aliviado –. Menos mal... Hubiera sido horrible si algo le hubiera ocurrido al niñ... al joven Luke – se corrigió a tiempo; el Lord Oscuro captó la sinceridad de sus palabras y sonrió –.

- Teniente, le he llamado porque debo viajar fuera del planeta por un tiempo, no se cuanto exactamente, pero mi lanzadera me espera ya en el aire. Su labor hasta ahora ha sido excelente – reconoció –. La prensa no ha vuelto ha captar ni una imagen de mis hijos y estoy muy satisfecho.

El teniente asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, intuyendo los poco común que eran los halagos en Darth Vader.

- Gracias, señor. Para mi es un honor serviros a vos y a vuestros hijos – declaró; y era cierto.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando en aquella casa, había desarrollado un respeto que antes hubiera creído imposible hacía el Señor Oscuro, y también sentía un fuerte apego hacia los niños. Sobre todo, cuando estaba con Luke, sometido a su curiosidad y a sus constantes preguntas, pensaba que así habría sido de tener un hermano pequeño.

- Usted me gusta teniente – confesó Vader en una alarde poco corriente de sinceridad –. Me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace muchos años... Por eso deseo advertirle. Durante el tiempo que este fuera, tal vez alguien más peligroso que la prensa trate de acercarse a mis hijos, y confió en usted para que los proteja.

Solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Cree que trataran de hacerles daño?

Vader asintió.

- Es una posibilidad.

- ¡Pero usted es Darth Vader! – replicó él con incredulidad –. Quiero decir, ¿quién se atrevería a...?

- Sólo hay una persona más poderosa que yo en toda la galaxia, y es precisamente ella quien me preocupa – respondió el Señor Oscuro. Han sintió como un escalofrío se extendía por su espalda en base a sus palabras; sabía a quien se refería –. Piénselo bien, teniente. Si se marcha ahora, podrá regresar a la Armada y yo le otorgaré los credenciales necesarios para que ascienda rápidamente: será capitán antes de que pasen dos meses. Si se queda, esperaré que defienda a mis hijos con nada menos que si vida, si es necesario. Es su elección, pero necesito una respuesta inmedita.

Solo lo meditó unos instantes, aunque en realidad no había nada que pensar.

- Señor – juró, colocando el puño sobre el corazón –, será para mi un honor dar la vida por cualquiera de sus hijos si eso significa mantenerlos a salvo.

Vader asintió, satisfecho. Sabía que Solo no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el emperador si este decidía hacer algo contra sus hijos, pero también estaba seguro de que Palpatine no efectuaría el intento en persona; enviaría mercenarios. Sólo alguien dispuesto a dar la vida por Luke y Leia era alguien capacitado para protegerles.

- Se lo agradezco, teniente – expresó; después sacudió el brazo, en señal de advertencia –. Y no esperaré menos.

- ¡Señor! – Han lo llamó cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta –. Ese amigo que ha mencionado antes... ¿quién era?

Al principio, Vader permaneció en silencio y Han llegó a la conclusión de que no le iba a responder. Pero después lo sorprendió.

- Se llamaba Anakin Skywalker.

Solo frunció el ceño, pensativo. Juraría haber oído ese nombre antes, en alguna parte.

- ¿Llamaba?

- Yo lo mate – confesó ante su cara de escepticismo y horror.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, el Lord Oscuro abandonó la estancia.

xXxXxXx

Ania Kabriosky contempló su rostro con aprobación en el espejo. Unas piel tersa y pálida, unos ojos verdosos, y una media melena totalmente lisa, de un centelleante tono rojo era lo que el espejo le devolvía. No se parecía en nada a ella, o mejor dicho, era ella, sin nada que ver con la antigua Padmé Naberrie Amidala. Ahora, su autentico aspecto estaba tan muerto como su alma.

Acarició con los dedos la punta de sus cabellos, sintiendo el eco de una lejano dolor seguido de una profunda culpabilidad. Era tan corto en comparación con antes... A él siempre le había gustado su largura... Y por eso ella debería sentirse feliz de haberla eliminado.

Entregó al peluquero su dinero y unos billetes más para guardar su silencio; después abandonó el edificio, alejándose por las bajas y engorrosas calles de Corusant. Había pasado casi una semana desde que se despidió de Sola y abandonó Naboo, y nunca se había sentido a salvo hasta ahora. Ahora ni siquiera él sería capaz de reconocerla.

En realidad, que la encontrara o no, le importaba bien poco. Gran parte de ella ardía en deseos de

buscarlo, clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón, retorcerlo, y decirle que ese dolor era tan sólo una mínima fracción del que ella había sentido los diez últimos años. Por desgracia, todavía guardaba suficiente cordura para saber que nunca podría con él, y que con eso sólo conseguiría acelerar su muerte.

Padmé Amidala no temía a la muerte, aunque quizá en otro tiempo si la hubiera temido. Lo único que ahora temía era morir demasiado pronto, sin tiempo para conocer y salvar a sus hijos. O, como ocurría en sus pesadillas, que éstos no quisieran ser salvados.

Soñaba con ellos cada noche, desde que se había enterado que seguían vivos, pero en muchas ocasiones no eran los hijos que ella conocía, los que había visto en las noticias. Veía sus ojos amarrillos, poseídos por el lado oscuro, el odio y la furia, y eran ellos mismos los que aprisionaban la fuerza alrededor de su cuello, como años atrás había hecho su padre, cuando les decía que era su madre y que había venido a rescatarles.

Después, al despertar, con el corazón sangrante y la respiración agitada, se preguntaba si no sería verdad, y diez años alrededor de esa bestia habrían servido para corromper sus almas y convertirlos en armas sin remordimientos al servicio de Vader y del emperador. Temía que fuera así, aunque en la única imagen real que había visto de ellos no se lo había parecido. Pero aun si lo fuese, no le importaba. Moriría satisfecha tras haberlos visto, y sería feliz de acoger la muerte en su seno y dejar que la desposeyera de esa tortura que cruelmente algunos llamaban vida.

Por suerte, aun le quedaban varios contactos en esa ciudad. Gente importante que le debía dinero y favores, algunos hasta la vida. En otro tiempo no le hubiera importado, pues ella misma tenía lo suficiente para abastecerse, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a echar mano de cualquier recurso. Era uno de esos contactos el que la había traído aquí.

- Señorita Kabriosky – saludo el director Jeslow entrando en su despacho –. Lamento mucho haberla hecho esperar.

- No se preocupe, director – le sonrió, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano –. Es un placer para mi conocerlo por fin en persona.

- El placer es mutuo – le aseguró el hombre, caminando hacía su mesa y tomando asiento en la parte privada –. Sus credenciales son increíbles. Me asombra que alguien de su categoría ponga tanto interés para entrar en nuestra escuela.

Padmé agito la mano quitándole importancia, sin dejar de sonrisa.

- La Academia Veslack es la mejor institución de Corusant, me atrevería a decir de toda la galaxia – declaró, alimentando intencionalmente el ego del director –. Me sentiré muy honrada colaborando a ampliar su reputación. Además, amo los niños.

- Perfecto – sonrió el señor Jeslow –. Es usted la indicada para el puesto de orientadora. Ahora casi me alegro de haber perdido al señor Aldsworth – concluyó, como si disfrutara de una broma privada.

La mujer se disponía a agradecer su confianza, cuando la interrupción en el despacho de quien, suponía, debía ser uno de sus colegas, se lo impidió. El hombre aparentaba ser algo más joven que ella, tal vez cinco o seis años, y vestía ropa deportiva que se le pegaba a la piel marcando unos músculos de los que debía sentirse muy ufano. Su rostro también era bastante atractivo.

- ¡Director Jeslow! Lo andaba buscando... – exclamó el joven lo suficientemente alterado para no percatarse de su presencia –. No se va a creer lo que me ha estado contado la profesara Kresta... Todas esas tonterías sobre Darth Vader asesinando a alguien y el crío ahogado en la piscina...

Padmé sintió como el corazón se le detenía, y luego comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente.

- ¿Has dicho Darth Vader? ¿Acaso le ha ocurrido algo a algún niño? – apremió –.

El director suspiro pesadamente. Había esperado poder mantener a Ankia al margen de aquella historia, más que nada porque sus credenciales eran espectaculares y no quería perderla porque le cogiera miedo a Darth Vader, al saber el destino de su anterior colega. Ahora, gracias a Parrot ya no podría.

Le dirigió al profesor una mirada dura, pero este no retrocedió. O quizá los rumores lo hubiera aterrado lo bastante para si quisiera percatarse. ¡Por favor! ¡Esa era una escuela de renombre! Él mismo se ocuparía de quien hubiera extendido esos ridículos chismes por la Ademia; aunque pensando bien, quizá hubieran sido los propios alumnos.

- Señor Parrot, esperaba de usted una conducta más correcta, a pesar de ser uno de los docentes más jóvenes de la institución. Irrumpir de esas formas en mi despacha e impulsado sólo por unos rumores...

Él aludido bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. Padmé quiso gritar de frustración. Ya no tenía tiempo para todo esa farsa. ¡Necesitaba saber si algo le había ocurrido a sus hijos! El director debió sentir su inquietud, aún malinterpretándola, porque se dirigió a ella particularmente.

- Señorita Kabriosky, le ruego que no crea ni una palabra de los desvaríos de este profesor. El incidente al que se refiere, ocurrió esta mañana, cuando por descuido de unos nuestros antiguos colegas, el hijo de Darth Vader estuvo peligrosamente cerca de ahogarse en la piscina.

Padmé sintió como su corazón se ahogaba. _¡Luke! Su pequeño..._

- Dígame que está bien – suplicó, incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones –. Por favor... el niño esta ya a salvo, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto – respondió el señor Jeslow, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro para tranquilizarla –. Nuestros socorristas actuaron a tiempo y el niño en encuentra ahora perfectamente.

La mujer sintió como sus palabras le devolvían la vida. Respiró aliviada.

- Aun así, Lord Vader se mostró muy disgustado tras el accidente – prosiguió el director – y exigió su dimisión inmediata. No es de extrañar; tal irresponsabilidad... – sacudió la cabeza –. La propia escuela lo habría despedido, aún si él no se hubiera mostrado tan intransigente...

- Pues a mi me han contado que Vader estuvo a punto de ahogarlo – intervino de nuevo el joven que había irrumpido en el despacho –. Y que si no lo mato fue porque su hija le pidió que no lo hiciera.

El director lo miró colérico.

- ¡Señor Parrot, le aseguro que eso no son más que rumores!

- Pero...

- ¡Basta! Nuestra institución es una de las más...

Padmé dejo de prestar atención a la discusión. Por mucho que tratará de negarlo el señor Jeslow por el prestigio de la escuela, lo que había dicho el otro, el joven, sonaba totalmente coherente en la mente de Padmé. No dudaba de que así había ocurrido. Tampoco le importaba.

Lo importante es que Luke estaba a salvo; y mejor aún, si era verdad que Leia había detenido a su padre para que no matara al culpable del accidente, significaba que sus hijos todavía no se habían convertido en los monstruos que él quería que fuesen. Podía guardar esperanzas.

- ¿Ania?

Padmé parpadeó desorientada, descubriendo que era el tal Parrot quien le hablaba.

- Perdón, ¿qué decías?

El joven sonrió, al parecer, sin disgustarse por su falta de atención. El director observaba la escena a un lado, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Me presentaba: Alexander Parrot, encantado de conocerte. Aunque puedes llamarme Xander – le guiñó un ojo –, todos los alumnos lo hacen.

Padmé forzó una sonrisa, mientras él cogía su mano y la llevaba hasta su boca, depositando un suave beso.

- Ania Kabriosky – repitió el nombre que se había autoimpuesto –. El placer es todo mío. – Después se giró hacía el director, que parecía repentinamente incomodo –. Señor Jeslow, ¿qué había dicho sobre acompañarme a orientación?

- ¡Oh! Si, por supuesto – el hombre asintió, recuperando la compostura –. Te mostraré tu despacho. Señor Parrot – se volvió hacía él al marchar –. Espero por su bien que esta conducta no se repita.

El aludido asintió descuidadamente, sin apartar la vista de Padmé.

_Así que Ania Kabriosky_, se dijo. _Algo me dice que podremos sacar algo divertido de tu estancia en esta escuela._

* * *

Aquí esta tomodachis! El nuevo capí, como prometí!

Así qué... ¿qué os ha parecido? A mi me encanta la conversación de Vader con Solo... no pude evitarlo! Es que siempre pensé que se llevarían bien, esos dos... son tan parecidos... claro, cuando no intentan matarse el uno al otro xDD ¿Y la cara de Solo cuando le dice que el mato a Anakin? Jajaja, buenísima! ¿Creeis que lo dejara pasar, o investigará al respecto?

Y Vader a confesando a sus hijos que les quiere! WOOO! ¿Pensáis que es demasiado pronto? ¿Demasiado dulce? Llevan ya un par de meses juntos, casi... Y Vader lentamente parece recordar quien era antes... es decir, el conflicto mental avanza, pero sólo en determinados momentos... La mayor parte del tiempo sigue siendo Vader.

No se si lo estoy haciendo bien... Tomo como referencia las pelis y le hecho de que, en realidad, está comprobado que una parte de Anankin Skywalker siempre permaneció en Vader. Su relación con algunos oficiales o con las tropas de asalto lo demuestra. Además, cuando descubrió que su hijo está vivo envió miles de sondas al espacio para encontrarlo, arriesgando su vida al no informar al emperador.... Pero no se... ¿vosotros qué pensáis?

Y por úlitmo, pero no menos importante, la nueva aparición, Ania Kabriosky... Moviendo sus hilos ya ha conseguido infliltrarse en la Academa de Luke y Leia... ¿pensáis que se las arreglará también para entablar una relación con sus hijos? Claro que cada vez está más cerca de Vader... y todavía lo sigue odiando... Hay mucho caldo de cultivo para el próximo capi! xDD

Y eso es todo, la verdad, estoy bastante satisfecha de como se ha desarrollado el capítulo en sí mismo... espero vuestras opiniones! Agradecer, ya que estamos, a las maravillosas seis personas que me animaron con sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior... **Rous Black, MartaQ, alucard70, Nina feliz, silvestre28, KaoruKobayashitheone**... muchísimas gracias a los seis, amigos!

Y ya sin más que decir... nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**¿reviews?**


	18. Reunión: madre e hija, parte I

**Reunión: madre e hija, parte I**.

_Coruscant..._

Desde que Vader se había marchado, hacía menos de un día, Han Solo no se separaba de sus talones. Luke y Leia comenzaban a cuestionar si sufrir la persecución de los medios de comunicación no sería peor que aguantarle a él; porque silencioso en sus primeros días, el teniente ya había tomado la suficiente confianza con ellos para tomarles el pelo y burlarse de sus pequeñas desgracias.

En realidad, a ambos les agradaba el joven. Especialmente a Luke, que disfrutaba sobremanera de sus historias acerca de viajes estelares, conflictos corelianos y batallas desesperadas a las cuales sobrevivía con única ayuda de su blaster. Leia fruncía el ceño cada vez que los oía, y se preguntaba si su padre estaría igual de complacido con Han si supiera como este llenaba de pájaros la cabeza de su hijo. Aun así guardaba silencio.

El teniente era muy apuesto y, más que nada, distinto a todos los soldados que se habían ocupado de ella anteriormente, mostrándole demasiado respeto pero tratándola como una niña. Han, quizá por su juventud, no solía hablarles como su fuesen bebés tontos, pero si acostumbraba a burlarse de su estatura. Entonces resultaba insoportable.

- Pásalo bien en la escuela, Leia – se despidió de ellos desde el speeder –. Y tú niño, procura no ahogarte de nuevo – Luke frunció el ceño, mirándolo enfadado; él sólo rió –. Si me da permiso vuestro padre, este fin de semana haremos algo divertido.

Aquello diluyó el enfado de Luke, y ambos niños se despidieron de él con una sonrisa.

xXxXxXx

Desde la puerta de su despacho, Padmé observó a la tropa de niños que entraba corriendo hacia sus clases tras la llamada del timbre. El corazón se le encogió al saber que, en medio de todos ellos, bien podrían estar sus hijos. Los hijos que había creído muertos por diez años.

Se había perdido tantas cosas... Sus llantos de bebés, el nacer de sus primeros dientes, sus primeros pasos, oírlos llamarla _mamá_. Y ahora eran casi adolescentes, pensó mientras secaba una lagrima que había empezado a nacer en sus ojos. El tiempo perdido jamás volvería. Pero debía aprovechar el presente, se recordó. Disfrutar la oportunidad que el destino, o quizá la suerte, le ofrecía.

Todavía no estaba segura de cómo acercarse a ellos la primera vez que los viera, ni qué podría decirles cuando los tuviera en frente. Sabía que la verdad era demasiado arriesgada. Tal vez no la creerían, o aún si lo hicieran, la denunciaría frente a su padre. No; el primer paso era ganarse su confianza. Pero para eso, debía llegar hasta ellos.

xXxXxXx

_Dantooine..._

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Vader confirmara que la situación el Dattoine era un completo desastre. Hacía años que sospechaba que ese planeta no era otra cosa que un nido de rebeldes, pero el emperador se había negado a escucharle. Ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Demasiado ansioso por regresar a casa, en un primer momento se había planteado la posibilidad de bombardear el planeta desde su nave, y luego exigir a los culpables que se entregaran si no querían ver morir al resto de habitantes; pero lo desechó inmediatamente. Los rebeldes eran como parásitos: cada vez que trataba exterminarlos, surgían en más cantidad.

En el fondo, Vader debía reconocer que ya no sentía por ellos el mismo odio acérrimo de los primeros años, o al menos, ya no los consideraba la plaga y origen de las injusticias de toda la sociedad. Tampoco es que le dieran lastima. En ese momento deseaba matarlos a todos porque por su culpa se había tenido que separar de sus hijos, especialmente de Luke, en su estado.

Pero se había dado cuenta de que ambos tenían un enemigo común: el emperador. Si Palpatine gobernara tan justamente y a favor de todos los habitantes de la galaxia como decía, la gente no sentiría ganas de sublevarse. Vader solucionaría ese problema cuando ocupara su trono. Pero para eso aún faltaba mucho.

De momento, no tenía más remedio que obedecer rápido las ordenes de su señor para volver a casa lo antes posible.

- Comandante Ozzel – ordenó al hombre –. Quiero que lleve una cuadrilla al palacio imperial y que arreste inmediatamente al presidente y a todo su partido. Después tráigalo a él ante mi.

- ¿Al... al presidente, señor? – tartamudeó el hombre.

- Eso he dicho. ¿Acaso no han quedado claras mis ordenes, comandante?

- No... Es decir, sí, señor – se disculpo torpemente Ozzel –. Muy claras. Se hará en seguida.

- Eso espero...

Vader lo observó marchar, deseando que realmente el hombre no tardara mucho. Después se dio la vuelta y regresó a esperarlos en su nave. Seguramente, a esas alturas, Luke y Leia ya habría comenzado la mañana de colegio.

xXxXxXx

_Academia Veslack..._

Padmé había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana arreglando su nueva oficina; le parecía increíble que su predecesor hubiera sido capaz de atender su trabajo y encontrar los papeles en medio del extendido caos que reinaba. También habían ido a visitarla un par de estudiantes, aunque no los que realmente le interesaban.

Armándose de paciencia Padmé trato de ser atenta con todos los niños, escuchando sus problemas hasta el final y tratando de aconsejarlos lo mejor posible, teniendo en cuanta que pese a su puesto y los falsos credenciales, nunca se había sacado el titulo de orientadora.

Alexander Parrott también había acudido a saludarla, aunque su visita fuera por mucho la menos deseable. Xander, como le había repetido incansablemente que lo llamara, parecía tener muchísimo más tiempo que libre que el resto de profesores. Habiéndose pasado por su despacho al menos tres veces en lo que iba de mañana, había dejado muy claras sus intenciones desde el primer minuto de visita.

_ - Y entonces, Ania... – dijo, sentado casualmente al borde de su escritorio, mientras Padmé ordenaba los armarios –. Imagino que una mujer tan hermosa como tú estará comprometida – era más bien una pregunta que una suposición._

_Padmé se sorprendió por su audacia, pero tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarle una mirada fría. Odiaba que el recordaran cierta parte de su vida._

_- No – respondió simplemente._

_- ¿No? – Xander pareció esperanzado, aun así decidió asegurarse –. No me lo digas, ¿casada, eh?_

_La aludida frunció el ceño marcadamente, mientras consideraba la posibilidad de no contestarle. Tal como temía, la conversación había despertado emociones que no quería sentir. _

_¿Casada? Legalmente sí. Pero su marido, el único hombre al que había amado, la persona a la que más había querido en el mundo, había tratado de matarla estando embarazada, la había traicionado por el poder, robado a sus hijos y hecho creer que estaban muertos durante diez años. ¿Era ésa una respuesta válida?_

_Padmé notó como las manos le temblaban mientras quitaba el polvo a los estantes, por lo que trató de controlarse._

_- ¿Ania?_

_- Viuda – respondió al fin, ignorando su llamada._

_- ¡Oh! Yo... lo siento mucho... – Xander la miró sin saber muy bien que decir –. Debió de ser muy duro, ¿no?_

_La mujer se volvió hacía él, observándolo fríamente._

_- Se podría decir así._

_El joven se rascó la cabeza, algo desconcertado por su comportamiento y su tono de voz. Tal vez la perdida aún fuera reciente; eso lo explicaría. Se fijo en la hora para salir del paso._

_- Bueno, yo debería irme, o el señor Jeslow me matará por llegar tarde a dar clase – se disculpó –. Nos vemos más tarde, Red._

_Padmé se quedó demasiado sorprendida por el apodo para responder, hasta que recordó su nuevo color de pelo. Entonces suspiró pesadamente: no sería fácil acostumbrarse._

De eso ya habían pasado varias horas, y Xander había vuelto a pasarse por allí otras tres veces, sin percatarse – o ignorando deliberadamente – las miradas de resignación que le lanzaba cada vez que lo veía, sus respuestas cortantes, y su poco o nula predisposición a iniciar siquiera una conversación.

Si había algo que reconocer ante el chico, además de sus ojos azules y sus amplios y marcados abdominales, es que era insistente; demasiado insistente. Como conclusión, Padmé podría asegurar, sin mentir, que espantarlo fuera del despacho le había agotado más que toda la mañana de trabajo.

Al fin, Padmé contempló satisfecha el orden que había traído a su oficina. Recordaba, de sus tiempos de senadora, que siempre había sido muy estricta a la hora de mantener cada papel en su sitio; y parecía que la costumbre no había muerto. Anakin siempre se burlaba de ella por eso, llamándola maniática y obsesa del trabajo.

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño, enfadada consigo misma por ese pensamiento. Él no merecía que lo recordara. Ella no debía recordarle.

Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre su asiento y decidió que ya había trabajado bastante. Necesitaba salir a tomar el aire y comer un poco para distraerse. Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Suponiendo que sería Xander de nuevo, Padmé considero la idea de no contestar y hacerle creer que se había marchado. Pero una tímida voz se le adelanto.

- ¿Señorita Kabriosky?

Esa voz... Padmé sintió como algo se revolvía en su interior; como si al escucharla hubiera recuperado algo que le pertenecía, pero que no había sido suyo durante demasiado tiempo. Supo quien era antes siquiera de que la puerta se abriera.

Efectivamente: la figura de su hija de diez años se materializó ante ella. Padmé tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar. La niña tenía un aspecto saludable: vestía pantalones y una chaqueta a la moda, y tenía el pelo recogido en dos amplias trenzas enroscadas alrededor de su cabeza. Su rostro perlado lucía una hermosa sonrisa. Emocionada, la madre comprobó que el parecido con su hija se incrementaba a un más en directo; pero luego recordó su nuevo aspecto y de nuevo estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar: ahora ya no tenía nada en común con ella.

Leia también la observó confundida. Hasta hacía unos instantes no estaba muy segura de si entrar o no. Desde que su padre se había marchado, hacía un día, el malestar no había abandonado a la niña. Estaba preocupada por él, enfadada porque hubiera tenido que marcharse, y asustada por su futuro y por un nuevo sentimiento de odio recién descubierto. Y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero con Vader fuera, sus opciones se reducían.

No quería preocupar a su hermano con sus inquietudes; Luke todavía no había terminado de adaptarse – el incidente en la piscina lo demostraba –, y además, Leia había descubierto que, a pesar de tener la misma edad, en algunos aspectos era mucho más infantil y sensible que ella; no estaba preparado para captar esos problemas.

También se había planteado la posibilidad de hablarlo con Han; pero aunque el teniente supiese algo o compartiese sus inquietudes jamás se lo diría. Además, a la Leia le daba vergüenza decírselo, pues no quería que él la tomara por una niña asustada.

En esos momentos era cuando más echaba de menos a su madre adoptiva: Breha siempre había tenido un oído presto para escucharla y jamás la menospreciaba por ser una niña.

Su profesora también había sentido su inquietud, durante la clase, por lo que le recomendó ir a hablar con el orientador. Leia jamás se habría acercado al viejo señor Aldsworth, mucho menos para confesarle sus miedos, porque el hombre le inspiraba de todo menos confianza; pero al descubrir que el nuevo orientador era un mujer, se replanteó sus posibilidades. Y ahí estaba: ya era tarde para retirarse. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

La visión de la mujer que tenía ante ella había removido algo en sus entrañas. No la había visto nunca y, desde luego, ese pelo no resultaría fácil de olvidar. Pero había algo, más allá de su mente consciente, que la empujaba hacía ella. Leia comprendió que era la fuerza; aunque nunca la había sentido con nadie más aparte de su padre y hermano. Tal vez el escaso entrenamiento que ya habían recibido había aumentado sus capacidades.

Entonces se fijo en que la mujer llevaba el abrigo en sus manos y que, quizá, su largo silencio significa que estaba a punto de salir y ella la había interrumpido.

- Puedo volver más tarde, si quieres – ofreció.

Aquello pareció despertar a Padmé, que sacudió la cabeza.

- No – dijo, tratando de no parecer muy desesperada. Se moriría si Leia la abandonaba ahora –. Pensaba ir a dar una vuelta, pero seguro que tendré tiempo para ello más tarde. Vamos, siéntate – invitó a la niña, resistiendo la tentación de tomarle la mano.

Tenía la intuición de que su hija era muy inteligente y no podía permitirse levantar sospechas que la distanciaran de ella. Tal vez más adelante. Ahora debía conformarse con verla y escucharla, que en realidad, era más de lo que había esperado. Al menos el primer día.

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar, Leia?

La niña frunció el ceño, sintiendo como la presión en su pecho se incrementaba. La fuerza quería decirle algo, ¿pero qué?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – sospechó.

Padmé se reprochó mentalmente su descuido, pero luego comprendió que bastaba con responder la verdad.

- Lo siento si eso te incomoda, pero me temo que tú padre, tu hermano y tú sois todo menos desconocidos – sonrió amigablemente –. Os vi el otro día por las noticias.

Leia se relajó visiblemente. Tenía sentido. Además la profesora Kabriosky le gustaba. No estaba segura de qué era lo que quería decirle la fuerza, pero seguro de que no trataba de prevenirle contra ella. Al contrario. Nunca había sentido tan nivel de confianza frente a un desconocido.

Se armo de valor y lo confesó:

- He venido a hablar de mi padre.

xXxXxXx

Destructor espacial; orbita Dantooine...

Vader se impacientaba. Había transcurrido toda la mañana y el comándate Ozzel aún no regresaba. El hombrecillo siempre le había disgustado, demasiado arrogante como para cuestionar muchas de sus ordenes y demasiado cobarde para decírselo a la cara. Tal vez debería matarlo... Seguro que eso lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Tras unos instantes de reflexión, sacudió la cabeza. Él mataba como precio a la incompetencia y la avaricia – seres de esas características servían mejor a la sociedad estando muertos –, pero no como terapia psicológica. Además, si lo asesinaba, debería nombrar un nuevo comandante de su destructor y eso retrasaría aún más su regreso a casa.

A casa... A lo largo de su vida había tenido numerosas viviendas, pero ninguna a la que poder llamar casa. Su hogar había estado siempre al lado de sus seres queridos: primero su madre, luego Obi-Wan, y finalmente, Padmé. Probablemente, si un desconocido le hubiera preguntado hace diez años, hubiera dicho que su hogar era Naboo, porque era donde había pasado los días más felices de su vida. Ahora, su casa estaba junto a sus hijos, donde quiera que ellos estuvieran. Pero por desgracia, en esta ocasión, su mal humor ni siquiera se disipaba pensado en ellos.

Quería matar a Solo; o quizá a sí mismo, por haber dicho todas esas estupideces delante de él. Lo peor, era que no podía quitárselas de la cabeza; sus palabras lo perseguían como un eco silencioso a donde quiera que fuera. Y no contestas con eso, también lo incomodaban; le revolvían las entrañas.

No entendía porqué. Cada sílaba era cierta. Anakin Skywalker estaba muerto, murió aquel fatídico día en el que perdió a su esposa – de un modo u otro, qué mas daba –. La cuestión es que él, Vader, lo había matado.

¿Pero por qué había pronunciado su nombre? ¿Por qué le había confesado a Solo que él se lo recordaba? Si verdaderamente estaba muerto, su recuerdo debería estar tan enterrado como su alma. Llevaba diez años sin pensar en él... ¿por qué ahora todo era diferente?

Claro que su mal humor también tenía otras causas. Llevaba tres días sin dormir, por ejemplo, y eso siempre lo exacerbaba. Pero indirectamente todo se relacionaba.

Llevaba tres días sin dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos sus sueños lo reunían con su esposa, con los felices momentos que vivieron juntos o con los horrores de Mustafar, donde perdió todo lo que le importaba, incluyéndola a ella y a sí mismo. Anakin Skywalker estaba muerto, y Padmé Amidala, que había sido su esposa, también lo estaba. Recordar a uno equivaldría a recordar la otro. Y Vader sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero desde que sus hijos habían entrado en su vida, no encontraba el modo de evitarlo. Si tan sólo...

El comunicador resonó en ese instante, interrumpiendo su último pensamiento.

- Señor, el comandante Ozzel acaba de regresar a la nave con el presidente, tal como usted ordenó; y solicita audiencia con su persona.

Vader asintió satisfecho, y se puso en pie para recibirlos.

- Dígale que pase – ordenó.

Ya era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo en tonterías; preocupándose por conflictos que ni siquiera existían, en lugar de concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. El presidente había contado con una suerte verdaderamente horrible: aquel día no estaba dispuesto a aguantar pericias políticas. Obtendría lo que necesitaba antes de que acabara la tarde, de un modo u otro. La elección era exclusivamente suya.

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer – que a veces se me olvida – a las estupendas cinco personas que me deleitaron con sus reviews por el capitulo anterior, a saber **Nina Feliz**, **Alucalard70**, **MartaQ**, **Rous Black**, y **Chiiia**. Muchas gracias a las cinco. Si el fic sigue pese a todo, es gracias a vosotros!

Se que soy mala, he cortado el capitulo en la mejor parte... pero es que sino se me disparaba hasta más de catorce páginas word! Sintiéndolo mucho, habrá que esperar a la semana que viene para concluir el primer encuentro entre Padmé su hija. Si sirve de consuelo y me avasalláis con vuestros comentarios, prometo colgarlo el jueves, un par de días antes de lo que os tengo acostumbrados, ok? Pero depende de vosotros xD

Y ahora, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os esperabais que Leia fuera hablar tan pronto con Padmé? Algunos de vosotros apostasteis por Luke, dado que es el más tímido e inseguro, sin embargo, en mi opinión y precisamente por eso, le costaría más abrirse ante una desconocida... ¡Y la intención de Leia es nada menos que hablar de su padre! Ja! ¿Cómo crees que tomará Padmé eso? Pobrecita... que mala suerte que tiene. Quiere olvidarlo y viene su hija justa a hablar sobre él... Si es que soy mala xDD

Y qué hay de Vader... Ahora se recrimina a sí mismo por su momento de "debilidad" frente a Solo... ¿Qué os parece el conflicto? Siempre que parece adelantar algo, retrocede... pero el retroceso también va muy unido a la culpa y dolor que siente por la muerte de Padmé, así que...

En fin tomodchis, esto es todo por hoy... Espero que hayáis disfrutado, y el próximo día, más...

¿**reviews**?


	19. Reunión: madre e hija, parte II

**Reunión: madre e hija, parte II**

_Corusant..._

"_He venido a hablar de mi padre."_

Padmé hizo lo posible por no mostrar sus emociones, pero no fue fácil. Hubiera deseado cualquier otra respuesta.

- ¿Tú padre? – inquirió con cuidado, estrujándose las uñas por debajo de la mesa –. ¿Tienes algún problema con él?

- No... Es decir, sí – Leia se mordió el labio –. Me preocupa – concluyó al fin.

- ¿En que sentido?

La niña frunció el entrecejo.

- Es difícil de explicar.

Padmé le sonrió dulcemente y se atrevió a alzar la mano por encima de su escritorio y posarla en la de su hija. Era un contacto tan maravilloso.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – dijo –. Por qué no empiezas por el principio.

Leia le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida, y Padmé se obligo a sí misma a replegar el contacto; no quería sofocarla. Pero no apartó los ojos de ella.

- Mi padre ha tenido que marcharse a una misión, a pesar de que ayer mi hermano estuvo a punto de ahogarse – explicó con cuidado la niña –. Yo me enfade con él al principio, pero se que él tampoco quería marcharse. No quiero que piense que sigo enfadada...

A Padmé se le rompió el corazón. _Sus hijos quieren a su padre_, comprendió; _a ese monstruo..._ Eso todavía dificultaba más las cosas a la hora de confesar la verdad. _¡Maldito sea!_, pensó con desprecio. _Tan manipulador como su maestro._

Aun así se obligo a sí misma a centrarse en Leia, por el bien de la niña. Odiaba que esta sufriera.

- Leia, está claro que tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente. Estoy convencida de que él sabe que ya no estas enfadada.

Su hija asintió, pero no pareció más relajada. Padmé comprendió que, sin mentir, la niña sólo había confesado un resquicio de la superficie. Tal vez todavía no tuviera suficiente confianza con ella.

- Leia, cuéntame – pidió, mirándola seriamente a los ojos –. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa?

Leia sonrió suavemente. Le gustaba la señorita Kabriosky; más aún de lo que había pensado al principio. Era una mujer muy inteligente, y la inteligencia era su virtud preferida. Aun así... Si hablaba, si confesaba el verdadero problema, podría meterse en un lío muy grande. Peor todavía, podría meter a su padre en un lío muy grande; del que tal vez no saliera con vida.

La miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes y hermosos ojos que parecían querer decir tantas cosas, y decidió confiar en ella.

- Mi padre no quería marcharse, pero su jefe le obligo.

Su jefe...

- ¿El emperador?

Leia asintió.

- ¿A usted le gusta?

Padmé no supo que responder. ¿Gustarle? Lo odiaba; más que a Vader. Palpatine se lo había arrebatado todo. Sin él, es posible que Anakin todavía estuviera a su lado...

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reprenderse por ese último pensamiento. Su hija se le adelanto:

- Ya veo que no – sonrió. Pero después la sonrisa se volvió fría –. Yo lo odio – afirmó –. Nunca había odiado a nadie, pero a él lo odio. Hace daño a mi padre – añadió, como si eso sirviera de explicación.

Padmé no supo qué responder. Nadie más que ella compartía ese sentimiento; pero por alguna razón, no se escuchaba correcto en los labios de su hija.

- ¿Ha que te refieres con que le hace daño? – preguntó.

Leia frunció el ceño, tratando de explicarlo.

- Bueno... él no lo ha dicho nunca, pero se que a veces lo castiga cuando lo desobedece. Puedo sentir su dolor. Pero es más que eso... Él le hizo creer a mi padre que por su culpa nuestra madre había muerto, y sólo recientemente descubrió la verdad.

Padmé no estaba preparada para escuchar eso, y tuvo que contenerse para no perder la voz. Aunque en realidad, aquello no era tan extraño. Palpatine era muy dado a ese tipo de juegos. No obstante, había algo que no encajaba.

- Y estás diciendo... – inquirió con cuidado –. ¿Qué esa era una forma de hacerle daño? – No podía creerlo.

Por primera vez, Leia la miro enfadada.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si pensases que por tu culpa la persona que quieres está muerta y nunca más volverás a verla?

- Lo siento – se disculpó Padmé –. He sido insensible. Yo también se que lo es perder a tus seres queridos; se lo mucho que duele.

Aun así, seguía sin creer que Vader pensará lo mismo. Lo que estaba claro, es que había hecho un buen trabajo para que sus hijos si lo creyeran. Al menos, todavía no los había corrompido.

Leia se relajó visiblemente tras sus palabras.

- Está bien – dijo –. Se la imagen que da mi padre y se que es difícil de creer, pero él la quería mucho. No es que me lo haya dicho – se apresuró a aclarar –, no es muy bueno reconociendo ese tipo de cosas. Pero mi hermano y yo podemos sentirlo, tenemos un don para percibir las emociones de los demás. A veces creo que todavía la sigue queriendo... – concluyó, en apenas un murmullo.

Padmé hizo un esfuerzo para asimilar toda la nueva información, mientras el corazón se le contraía. _Un don para percibir las emociones de los demás..._ ¡La fuerza! Sus hijos eran sensibles a la fuerza. En realidad, no debería sorprender se tanto. Era algo natural, teniendo en cuenta quien era su padre...

Interrumpió el pensamiento antes de concluirlo; pero entonces, como esperanza lejana, se pregunto si lo que decía Leia podría ser realmente verdad. Si en alguna parte de la coraza de Vader, pudiera quedar un resquicio de Anakin Skywalker que aún sintiera algo por ella, aunque sólo fuera un eco del pasado...

_No_, se dijo a sí misma. _Si una mínima parte de Anakin quedara con vida, Vader nunca habría escondido a sus hijos de ella por diez años, haciéndole creer que estaban muertos. Era impensable._

¿Pero y si, como había dicho Leia, el creía que realmente estaba muerta? ¿Qué la había matado? Pero aquello no tendría sentido... En tal caso, ¿por qué se habría encargado él de mantenerlos ocultos por diez años? Además, para llegar a sus hijos recién nacidos, habría debido interrogar como mínimo a algún droide médico, y en tal caso habría descubierto la verdad.

_No_, se repitió a sí misma. Era estúpido hacerse esperanzas para que después éstas fueran destrozadas por él a pedazos, como ya había sucedido. Su esposo estaba muerto, y ahora ella debía preocuparse exclusivamente de recuperar a sus hijos.

- También le amenaza con separarlo de nosotros – seguía diciendo Leia –. Creo que eso es lo que más teme: que el emperador nos haga daño a Luke y a mi por su culpa.

A Padmé se le encogió el corazón, con miedo.

- ¿Crees que de verdad se atrevería?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

- Por el momento nunca nos ha hecho nada, pero a veces la amenaza puede ser tan peligrosa como el hecho en sí mismo. Mi padre sufre mucho por eso, y se siente culpable por no tener el poder suficiente para protegernos.

- Lo entiendo...

Padmé asintió, más relajada. El emperador necesitaba demasiado a su mano derecha para arriesgarse a perderla, tocando a sus hijos; pero eso no impedía que siguiera torturándolo con la amenaza.

_Y eso es lo que tú mismo elegiste, Anni,_ pensó con dolor. _Elegiste a ese monstruo por encima de mi y nuestros hijos, y ahora sufres los resultados. No puedo sentir pena por ti. _

Pero sí la sentía, aunque ni siquiera quisiera reconocerlo ante sí misma.

Las facciones de Leia se endurecieron, tanto que casi ya no parecía una niña de diez años.

- ¡Es un monstruo! – exclamó –. ¡Y lo odio! ¡Ojala estuviera muerto!

Padmé sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al escucharla. Por madura e inteligente que fuera, su hija era demasiado joven para sufrir esos sentimientos; no estaba lista. Incapaz de resistirse, se acercó a ella, y se arrodilló a su lado, posando una mano sobre su mejilla

- Leia – susurró con voz dulce y comprensiva –. Entiendo que odies a ese hombre porque hace daño a tu padre e, indirectamente, también a ti; y te aseguro que no eras la única en la galaxia con esos sentimientos. Pero el odio es peligroso. Si dejas que te controle, en lugar de controlarlo tú a él, corres el riesgo de convertirte, precisamente, en la persona que odias. No permitas que eso suceda – suplicó –. Tu alma es demasiado valiosa para corromperla de esa manera. Estoy segura de que, si tu padre te quiere, sufriría mucho si eso ocurriera – añadió, odiándose a sí misma por pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabiendo que ayudarían a Leia aunque fueran mentira.

La niña la contempló unos instantes indecisa, pero finalmente asintió, y sus músculos se relajaron. Quiso preguntarle a Ania a quien había perdida ella y si el emperador había tenido algo que ver, como intuía, pero no se atrevió. En vez de eso dijo:

- Gracias; tienes razón. Es sólo que me siento impotente por no ser capaz de hacer nada para ayudarle.

Padmé asintió en silencio, comprendiendo esa sensación. Ella la había sentido durante diez años; ahora, ya no.

- A veces hay cosas que por mucho que desearíamos, no podemos cambiar – indicó sabiamente –. Lo único que podemos hacer es aprender a vivir con ellas y resistir sin rendirnos; sin perder la esperanza de que, algún día, llegará alguien capaz de cambiarlas.

- ¿Y si no llega?

- A veces ese alguien somos nosotros mismos; la persona en la que nos hemos convertido. Por eso debes proteger tu alma, Leia, y no dejar que el emperador la corrompa; de ese modo triunfaría. Si te esfuerzas por seguir siendo la misma buena persona que eres ahora y no te rindes, tal vez algún día tú, y otros como tú, logréis detener al emperador. Pero no por venganza – advirtió –, sino para evitar que siga haciendo a daño a otras familias, padre e hijos, como hace ahora.

Leia que había escuchado atentamente toda sus palabras, asintió con solemnidad.

- Usted me gusta mucho, señorita Kabriosky. Me alegro de haber venido. Creo que ya me siento mejor.

Padmé sonrió, sintiendo que todo su sufrimiento había válido la pena sólo por recibir esas palabras de su hija.

- Me alegro de que así sea, Leia. Pero, por favor, llámame P... Ania – se corrigió justo a tiempo; increpándose a sí misma. La emoción del momento casi la había traicionado –. Kabriosky me hace sentir demasiado vieja.

Leia sonrió.

- No eres vieja. Cuando sea mayor me gustaría ser tan guapa e inteligente como tú. Aunque creo que prefiero conservar mi color de pelo – bromeó –. Es igual al de mi madre.

Padmé no supo qué decir a eso; pues ni siquiera había creído posible que Vader mostrara a los niños una imagen suya. Aunque quizá Leia la hubiera conseguido por su cuenta.

Desvió la vista al reloj, como excusa para no contestar, cuando se percató de la hora que era. Después de toda la mañana de clase, Leia debería estar muriéndose de hambre.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe al comedor? – ofreció, reacia a separarse tan pronto de su hija, pero preparada para un negativa.

Para su inmenso alivio, Leia asintió.

- Sería genial – aceptó con entusiasmo; realmente, Ania tenía algo que la cautivaba. Pero después recordó ago –. ¿No comen los maestros en un salón aparte?

- Creo que sí; pero dudo que alguien me hecho de menos en mi primer día. Además, seguro que lo paso mejor comiendo contigo que con ellos. Eres una joven sorprendente – alabó con sinceridad –. Y me parece que ocultas todavía más madurez e inteligencia de la que aparentas. ¿Me equivoco?

La miró sonriente, mientras Leia desviaba la vista avergonzada. Sus palabras habían inflamado directamente su ego; además, la había llamado joven, no niña. Ahora estaba claro que no se había equivocado al decidir que Ania le gustaba demasiado.

- Entonces, ¿cómo es la comida por aquí? – se interesó Padmé, mientras su hija la guiaba hasta la cola.

- Se podría decir que no está tan mal. Aunque, generalmente, es Luke quien se acaba terminando la mía.

- ¿Se unirá a nosotros? – inquirió, tratando de contener la esperanza.

Leia se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se. Le gusta pasar el recreo con sus amigos.

Padmé asintió.

- Es normal... ¿Y tú no lo haces?

- Normalmente sí – respondió la niña –. Pero creo que hoy prefiero quedarme contigo. Mira... aquí viene mi hermano.

Padmé elevó la vista para encontrarse con su hijo, que caminaba hacia ellas. Su corazón pálpito con fuerza: era la primera vez que lo veía en persona y se parecía tanto a su padre. Quizá algo más bajo y de menor complexión, pero el mismo cabello rubio que Anakin había lucido cuando era un niño y los mismos ojos azules. Por un momento, creyó haber retornado al pasado.

- ¡Luke! – Leia lo saludó con entusiasmo –. Te presento a la señorita Ania Kabriosky; es la nueva orientadora. Ania – se dirigió hacia ella –, este es mi hermano Luke.

- Un placer conocerte, Luke – expresó Padmé, sin resistir la tentación de tenderle la mano. El niño se la estrechó tímidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Ha estado usted alguna vez en Tattoine?

Padmé lo miro sorprendida, sin entender.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo siento – Luke se sonrojó, pensado que había sido muy maleducado –. Es que me parece conocida; es todo.

- ¡Oh! No pasa nada...

A Padmé no le sorprendieron tanto las palabras de su hijo como la mención de Tattoine. ¿Sería allí donde los había mantenido escondidos su padre? Por alguna razón lo dudaba. Anakin jamás habría llevado a sus hijos para criarse en ese planeta; aunque con Vader... nunca se sabía.

- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros a comer? – inquirió Leia.

Luke sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo siento. Ya me he comprometido a comer con ellos – señaló a sus amigos –. Tal vez otro día – añadió, con la sensación de que estaba dando una muy mala impresión a la "amiga" de su hermana.

- Los amigos son importantes – comprendió Padmé –. Aun así me alegro de haberte conocido, Luke. Espero que podamos hablar otro día.

El niño asintió y se alejó de allí, todavía con la impresión de que esa mujer no era del todo desconocida para él. Tenía que haberla visto, en algún sitio...

- Perdónalo – lo excusó Leia –. Luke es muy tímido con los desconocidos, pero una vez se abre, es la persona más bondadosa que conozco.

Padmé asintió, invadida por una repentina tristeza. ¡Sabía tan poco de sus propios hijos! Unas niñas de la edad de Leia entraron en el comedor en aquel instante, y parecieron buscar algo con la mirada. Intuyó de quien se trataba.

- Mira... – le dijo a su hija –. Creo que tus amigas te andan buscando.

- Parece que sí – admitió la niña resignada, viendo como sus amigas la saludaban desde lejos y luego caminaban hacia ella –. Pero no tienes que irte – añadió apresuradamente, cuando Padmé ya se levantaba con la bandeja –. Puedes quedarte aunque ellas vengan... Si es quieres, claro – aclaró rápidamente.

Padmé sonrió a su hija, volviendo a sentarse.

- ¿No crees que se sentirán algo incomodas sentándose junto a un profesor?

- Ya te han visto y aún así vienen – replicó Leia –. Además, tú no eres como los otros profesores.

- En ese caso, será un placer para mi quedarme.

Pronto, Padmé se vio rodeada por un pequeño grupo de niñas curiosas y simpáticas, que se presentaban y trataban de averiguar algo acerca de ella. Después de vivir en un relativo aislamiento durante tantos años, la atención que recibía ahora era abrumadora. Aun así, aprovechaba la ocasión para conocer a las niñas que Leia consideraba amigas, y contestaba todas sus preguntas con paciencia.

- El profesor Xander te está mirando – advirtió de pronto una de ellas, coreada por un grupito de risitas.

- ¿Mirándome? – se extrañó Padmé –. ¿Ahora?

- Ajá – asintió la niña, vigilando por encima de su hombro –. Desde la fila de la comida.

Padmé se volvió hacía donde señalaba, y efectivamente, ahí estaba Alexander Parrot, sonriéndole y haciéndole señas.

- Genial – murmuró para sí con desgana, levantándose –. Tendréis que disculparme un momento, chicas. Vuelvo en seguida.

- A él le gusta – sentencio una de ellas cuando Padmé se hubo alejado –. No hace dejado de mirarla desde hace un rato, y también la observaba antes. Lo vi antes de empezar mi clase de gimnasia.

- Es normal que le parezca atractiva – replicó otra –. A mi me encanta su pelo. Además es muy guapa, aunque el profesor Xander tampoco se queda corto. Él es todo un bombón.

Su comentario fue coreado por un nuevo grupo de risitas, mientras Leia sonreía satisfecha. A ella no terminaba de gustarle el profesor Parrot, pero se alegraba de que sus amigas compartieran su opinión respecto a Ania. Se sentía tan a gusto con ella... Ni siquiera con Breha había compartido tal sensación, esa complicidad. Desde luego, y más con su padre fuera, sería un inmenso alivio tener a Ania en su vida. Su presencia se asemejaba a la madre que nunca había tenido... aunque apenas había hablado con ella más de unos minutos.

- ¿Qué hay, Red? – la saludó Xander cuando llegó a su alcance –. ¿Es impresión mía o estabas comiendo con todas esas criajas? Porque yo te guardaba un sitio en la mesa de profesores.

Padmé frunció el ceño, preguntándose de nuevo cómo había logrado tal espécimen entrar en una institución tan prestigiosa. Probablemente por enchufe. Aun así, hizo gala de toda su diplomacia para hablar:

- Estaba teniendo una conversación privada con Leia cuando llegaron sus amigas. Me pareció mal despacharlas; además, para psicoanalizar a un niño es necesario comprobar también su ambiente.

Xander arqueó las cejas.

- Ya... Supongo que no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta quien es su padre. Pero estás en horario de descanso, Red; no quiero que te sobre exijas mucho.

Padmé se encogió de hombros, odiando su tono posesivo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por contener cualquier signo que la delatara.

- Hace tiempo aprendí que nunca hay horario cuando se trata de niños.

- Bueno... Supongo que es cosa tuya – admitió Xander a regañadientes –. Yo sólo pensé que disfrutarías mejor de una comida más sofisticada. ¿Qué me dices?

Insistente. Demasiado insistente. Padmé comprendió que no sería tan fácil desembarazarse de él. Tal vez debiera ceder para no levantar sospechas.

- Está bien – accedió, conteniendo un suspiro –. Supongo que debería ir a conocer a mis otros compañeros. Pero antes tengo que ir y despedirme de Leia y sus amigos. Reserva mi sitio – añadió, antes de que él le propusiera esperarla –, ya nos vemos allí.

Xander asintió, resignado, y la observó alejarse. Sería un poco más difícil de lo esperado, pero eso sólo añadía emoción al asunto.

Todavía enfada, mientras se dirigía hacía su hija, Padmé pensó lo divertido que sería ver la cara del profesor si algún día llegara a enterarse de quien era realmente su marido. Casi merecía correr el riesgo allí mismo por verlo. Casi.

* * *

Bueno, ¿y qué os ha parecido esta segunda parte? Leia y Padmé han interactuado bastante... y una pequeña parte de Luke parece que la recuerda. Yo creo que la relación entre ambas se esta forjando muy bien... la fuerza impulsa a Leia hacia ella, aunque ni la misma Leia entienda por qué. Para los que estáis ansiosos por Luke, no os preocupéis, Padmé pronto ideara una excusa para estar junto a él... pero mientras tanto, espero que hayáis disfrutado.

Como prometí he actualizado antes, el jueves, y Redemption lo actualicé el martes – para los que también lo leeis –. Era imposible no hacerlo con el aluvión que reviews que me llego para los dos fic... consideradlo mi regalo de agradecimiento _(especialmente MartaQ, ya ves que tu insistencia y tus tres reviews tienen sus frutos xD)_. Así que muchas gracias a todos, **iri-chan**, **Chiiia**, **Alucalard70**, **Nina Feliz**, **martaQ**, **Mas**, **Rous Black**. Este capitulo va por vosotros!

Ahora una cuestión que quiero plantearos. He estado pensando, y me parece que voy a cambiar el nombre del fic de _Algo que llaman destino_, a _**Telaraña de mentiras**_. ¿Qué os parece? Se que el primer titulo describe bastante bien los primeros capítulos, pero el segundo es casi como un resumen de todo el fic... Además, no se, como que queda más titulo... No se explicarlo bien. Pero vuestra opinión es la que cuenta, así que ya me diréis, ¿okey?

Y eso es todo por ahora. El próximo capitulo será _Consuelo de madre_, y tengo previsto colgarlo en un par de días, el sabado y el domingo. Pero ya sabéis... como siempre es cosa vuestra, hacedme mucho la pelota que sino también puedo esperar al fin de semana que viene XD Es broma. Lo más probable es que el sabado lo tengáis, junto con la nueva actualización de Redemption.

Y eso es todo por ahora tomodachis... espero vuestros comentarios, nos vemos...

¿**reviews**?


	20. Consuelo de madre

**Consuelo de madre**.

El fin de semana paso lento y tedioso para los gemelos. A pesar de la promesa inicial de Han de llevarles a algún sitio divertido, él teniente se había visto obligado a disentir, tras unas palabras a solas con Lord Vader. Su padre ni siquiera había querido oír hablar sobre el tema, como Luke y Leia había comprobado escondidos tras la puerta, es más, había prohibido estrictamente que salieran de casa, a excepción de para ir a la escuela, mientras él estuviese fuera.

Por un lado Leia era capaz de entenderle, se preocupaba por ellos y temía que el emperador tratara de hacerles daño; pero seguía siendo igual de frustrante. Si Palpatine de verdad quisiera matarlos no tendría que esperar a que salieran a la calle, podría hacerlo perfectamente estando en caso. Al menos eso le había dicho la niña a su padre, provocando que éste se enfureciera. Pero la decisión seguía irrevocable: sin salir todo el fin de semana.

Al final, había sido el pobre 3P0 quien había pagado las consecuencias de ese encierro involuntario. Alentados por R2, los niños le había echo de todo al droide de protocolo: desde encerrarle en el armario de la limpieza, pasando por echarle arañas por los circuitos, hasta perseguirlo bajo la amenaza de desarmarlo, fundirlo, y emplear todas sus piezas en la construcción de nuevos juguetes para Luke. No es de extrañar que, finalmente, el droide se hubiera recluido en un fuerte y negado a salir hasta que el _señor Vader_ regresara a casa. Aunque dos horas más tarde ya estaba de nuevo ordenando sus ropas.

Ahora, por fin, el silencio reinaba en la casa. Los gemelos habían contactado con su padre recientemente, y se había despedido de él antes de ir a la cama. Las palabras de consuelo de Vader fueron de gran ayuda para Luke, que ardía en nerviosismo, pues el día siguiente tendría que volver a la escuela y enfrentarse de nuevo a la piscina. Leia también se había sentido feliz de hablar con su padre, pues apenas había podido contactar con él un par de veces en todo el fin de semana: estaba muy ocupado. Pero la había entristecido saber que todavía faltaba un tiempo hasta que regresara a casa. Lo echaba de menos.

Parada frente a la ventana de su habitación, Leia casi podía escuchar los ronquidos de su hermano, que, desde hacía un rato, dormía placidamente en su cama. Extrañaba ver las estrellas. Desde que era casi un bebé, la había invadido la sensación de que era diferente a los que la rodeaban, de que faltaba algo para ocupar un vacío; como si aquel no fuese su sitio. Entonces, miraba a las estrellas.

Cuando, más adelante, descubrió de que sus padres no era sus verdaderos padres, y que su madre había muerto, también sintió la necesidad de contemplarlas. Las estrellas eran brillantes, lejanas pero poderosas, le hacían dar cuenta de su insignificancia y reflexionar sobre los miles de mundos con sus millones de habitantes que circuncidaban el universo. Las estrellas eran eternas, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Probablemente, siendo niña, su madre también contempló las mismas estrellas.

En Corusant, aquel planeta de quien la gente solía decir nunca se ponía el sol, no se veían las estrellas. Y era una pena; porque Leia había tratado de verlas cada noche desde su llegada. Sólo que estos dos últimos días, lo había hecho con aún más insistencia. No entendía por qué, o mejor dicho, lo entendía pero no lo comprendía. Su conversación con Ania, pese a placentera, había despertado en ella una profunda melancolía. Apenas podía apartar sus pensamientos de su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida y a la que nunca había conocido; el amor de su padre, de quien sólo tenía un nombre, una reducidísima información, y el holograma de su boda.

No era poco; hacía unos cuantos días le habría parecido todo un mundo imposible de conseguir. Pero ahora necesitaba más. Ni siquiera podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. Incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de investigar sobre ella en la holored: quizá su nombre y el cargo de senadora bastaría para conseguir algo útil. Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, sentía que, de algún modo, estaba traicionando la confianza de su padre. Tal vez, si contactara con él y le explicara...

Su pensamiento se detuvo de repente. Algo ocurría; mejor dicho, algo horrible ocurría. Podía sentir la angustia de Luke atravesándola como nunca la había sentido; ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse. La niña corrió hacía su habitación asustada, planteándose dar la alarma para que todos los soldados acudieran.

Pero al llegar, se sorprendió: Luke estaba dormido; simplemente se trataba de una pesadilla.

No, comprendió. Aquella no era una pesadilla corriente. La forma en que su hermano se retorcía y jadeaba, como si se estuviese muriendo, no era normal. Y ella podía sentir su angustia y su terror; aquello, definitivamente, escapaba al calificativo de simpleza.

- Luke – lo llamó –. ¡Luke! ¡Luke! ¡Despierta!

Era inútil. Su hermano no la escuchaba. Parecía atrapado en su pesadilla.

- ¡Luke!

Desesperada, Leia intentó recordar todo lo que les había enseñado su padre sobre la fuerza. Poso una mano sobre su frente, y trato desesperadamente de enviarle energía que lo calmara. Fue un error.

Por un instante, pareció que su hermano se calmaba, pero inmediatamente después, ella misma fue arrojada a su pesadilla: contempló las imágenes que él veía y no tardo en echarse a llorar. El tiempo se hizo eterno.

- Leia... – al fin, Luke pareció despertar y, sofocado al principio, la miró confuso al encontrarla –. Leia... ¿qué ha ocurrido?

La niña se arrojó sus brazos, cubierta de lagrimas.

- Luke, por favor, dime que no es verdad... – suplicó –. Dime que fue sólo una pesadilla.

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de negarle la verdad. Las lágrimas cubrían también sus propias mejillas. Leia contuvo un sollozo.

- ¿Desde cuando...?

- Siempre... Durante años pensé que sólo era un sueño, pero cuando me enseñaste ese holograma... – su voz se ahogó, incapaz de continuar.

- Pero, aun así...– necesitaba negar lo evidente. Aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía... –. ¿Quién te dice que no es sólo una coincidencia? ¿O una mezcla de tu inconsciente? A veces ocurre en los sueños. Mi profesor Tronsky siempre me decía que...

- ¡Leia! – su hermano la interrumpió, sosteniéndole las manos –. Leia... es horrible... pero ambos sabemos que es cierto –. La niña sacudió la cabeza, tratando de buscar nuevas excusas, pero Luke se adelantó antes de que hablara –. ¿Le pregunte si había fuego, recuerdas? ¿Y sabes que respondió?

La niña hizo memoria, recordando aquel día.

- Ríos de lava... – murmuró, mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas –.Pero, ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir a eso? ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel para herirlo de esa manera?

Luke se encogió de hombros.

- Él dijo que un antiguo maestro lo había traicionado, y ese hombre tenía un láser azul, como los jedi, así que...

Leia asintió, comprendiendo.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que lo sabías?

Su hermano formó una sonrisa triste.

- No quería hacer que lo recordara. Además, se preocupa mucho por nosotros. Creo que si le hubiera hablado de mi pesadilla, eso le habría dolido mucho más que la pesadilla en sí misma.

La niña sintió una mezcla de tristeza y admiración en reacción a esas palabras, y apoyó la cabeza en él hombre de Luke, buscando protección. Normalmente, ella siempre solía ser más madura y despierta que su hermano, y comprendía cosas en las que él ni siquiera se fijaba. Pero a veces, en ocasiones como aquella, él la superaba mucho.

Poseía una entereza, bondad y comprensión con las que ella sólo podía soñar. La hacía sentirse pequeña y segura. Era una sensación agradable, a pesar de todo lo que había descubierto.

- ¿Puede quedarme contigo esta noche? – pidió.

Luke asintió, haciendo lo posible por sonreír.

- Creo que me vendrá bien algo de compañía – dijo –. Pero que quede entre nosotros.

Leia sonrió, y su hermano abrió las mantas, apartándose y palmeando un sitio a su lado. Mientras se arropaban, abrazados, ambos pensaron lo mismo: por mucho tiempo que pasara, aquella noche no conseguirían dormir.

xXxXxXx

Padmé había llegado excepcionalmente temprano a su despacho aquella mañana, más que nada, porque era la única forma que se le había ocurrido para no cruzarse por los pasillos con el idiota Parrot. No comprendía que es lo que tenía ese hombre para alterarla de esa manera, pero el incidente del viernes pasado, cuando se había acercado a despedirse, aún le hervía la sangre.

_- Entonces... ¿cómo fue tu primer día?_

_Padmé elevó la vista del informe en el que estaba trabajando para encontrarse con el insistente profesor de gimnasia._

_- Todo salió bien – respondió con simpleza, esperanzo que se marchara._

_Era una esperanza vana._

_- Genial – se alegró el hombre entrando en su despachó y apoyándose sobre la mesa –. ¿Y tienes algún plan para este fin de semana?_

_La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y se esforzó por ahogar un suspiro. ¿Acaso, en su escuela, nadie le había enseñado lo que era la sutileza?_

_- Acabo de mudarme a mi apartamento. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que desempacar._

_- Podría ofrecerte mi ayuda – sugirió Xander, como si debiera sentirse halagada –. Un par de brazos extra nunca vienen mal... Y menos si son musculosos – presumió._

_Padmé no estaba para tales tonterías._

_- Tengo droides de sobra para el trabajo – contestó –, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento._

_- Entonces no tienes excusa para negarte a una cena – sonrió él._

_Padmé decidió que no tenía otra opción que cortar por lo sano; aquel hombre era demasiado obtuso para captar las indirectas_

_- Escucha, Xander – pidió irguiéndose y dejando los papeles sobre la mesa –, no quiero que pienses que no me siento halagada por tu atención, pero en este momento de mi vida no me sintió preparada para iniciar una relación ni nada que se le parezca. Yo... – se detuvo, odiándose a sí misma por admitir aquello; pero no tenía otra opción – sigo amando a mi marido y salir con cualquier otro hombre no sería sólo traicionar su memoria, sino racionarme a mí misma. Espero que lo entiendas._

_Xander frunció el ceño._

_- Han sido diez años, Ania. Te mereces rehacer tu vida. Si la situación fuera al revés estoy seguro de que tú desearías lo mismo para tu marido_

_- Muy bien – Padmé se incorporó y le abrió la puerta, invitándole a que saliera –. Te he explicado mi situación; si es todo lo que tienes que decir, te ruego que vayas... Estoy realmente ocupada._

_El joven avanzó hacía ella._

_- Lo siento – se disculpó con voz más suave –. No quería ofenderte. Es sólo que me cuesta entender cómo una mujer tan hermosa como tú puede ser feliz estando sola._

_- Yo nunca he dicho que sea feliz – replicó Padmé, sin suavizar el gesto –. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que terminar esos informes._

_Xander lo aceptó con un amplio suspiró._

_- Está bien. Nos vemos el lunes, Red – se despidió, indicando que la conversación seguía abierta –. Espero que pases un buen fin de semana._

Eso había sido todo, pero había bastado para corromper su humor todo el fin de semana. Y ni siquiera estaba la esperanza de volver a ver a sus hijos, sino que tendría que esperar dos días más para volver a comunicarse con ellos.

Aún ahora, lunes por la mañana, sentada frente a su despacho, se irritaba al recordarlo. Tampoco entendía por qué. Había tenido que rechazar muchas proposiciones de ese estilo en sus años como senadora, algunas propuestas con mejores motivos que otras, y ninguna le había afectado tanto como esa última.

Algunas noches, mientras se revolvía en la cama buscando el sueño, se preguntaba si quizá debería haber aceptado. Sabía que jamás volvería a entregar su corazón a ningún hombre, una vez había sido suficiente y no volvería repetir ese error, pero podría entregar su cuerpo.

Muchas mujeres lo hacían y encontraban alivio y descarga en ese comportamiento. Si realmente ya no sentía nada por su marido a excepción del odio, ella también debería ser capaz de hacerlo; de disfrutarlo. Y Xander serviría tan bien como cualquiera a ese propósito. Además, probablemente, así lograría quitárselo de encima.

Pero la mera idea le asqueaba. Y en el fondo, Padmé sabía el motivo; porque cada noche, oculto en la oscuridad, su corazón seguía rezando por las caricias del ser que todavía amaba, del único hombre capaz de traspasar su alma. Lo quería, lo amaba, y de qué servía negarlo: aún se sentía como suya.

Eso no minaba su determinación, al contrario. Si Padmé se veía obligada a reconoce que lo amaba, todavía lo odiaba más por aquel sentimiento. Pero también odiaba a Xander por hacerle pensar en ello. En realidad, en esos momentos, odiaba al mundo entero y sólo quería que la dejaran en paz.

Quizá por eso se volvió tan irritada hacía la puerta cuando alguien golpeó en ella. Pero su irritación murió al instante, nada más ver quien la esperaba en ella.

- Leia... – la reconoció. La niña tenía un aspecto horrible: pálido y mortecino, y con grandes ojeras, como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche. Así había sido. Padmé se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado, tomándole la mano y mirándola con preocupación –. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento... – se disculpó la niña, sin rechazar el contacto –. Se que las clases aún no han empezado... pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensé...

- Está bien – la acalló Padmé –. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Pasa.

Agradecida, Leia asintió y se introdujo dentro del despacho. Su madre la guió hasta una de las silla y después se sentó a su lado, obviando el sillón detrás de la mesa.

- Cuéntame – pidió entonces, acariciando su mejilla –. ¿Qué te preocupa?

La niña fijó la vista en el suelo, no sabiendo bien como expresarse. Su padre había sido muy estricto en esa materia, prohibiéndoles contar algo referente a su pasado a cualquier desconocido. Ni siquiera tenía permiso para decir que ella y Luke se había criado separados, y sólo se habían encontrado después de diez años. Pero Leia confiaba totalmente en Ania, y necesitaba tan desesperadamente hablar con alguien... Quizá, si sólo contaba lo necesario...

- Anoche Luke tuvo una pesadilla – confesó sin mirarla –. Pero sus pesadillas no son... como las del resto de la gente... Al menos, no todas.

Antes de continuar, Leia elevó la vista para asegurarse de que Ania no la mirara con su estuviera loca por decir aquello. Descubrió lo contrario: los rasgos de la profesora parecían inusualmente serios. Lo que no sabía la niña, es que su madre ya tenía una amarga experiencia pasada relacionada con ese tipo de sueños.

- Yo traté de despertarlo – explicó –, pero no lo conseguía. Entonces empleé... un truco... que me había enseñado mi padre para calmarlo. Pero todo fue peor. Sin querer, me introduje en su mente... y vi... todo lo que él veía... y fue tan horrible...

Para ese punto, los ojos de la niña ya se había llenado de lagrimas.

- Yo sabía del accidente, pero... – sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de continuar.

Su madre la tomo amorosamente por ambas mejillas, tratando de apaciguar su dolor.

- Leia, para. No tienes que continuar – afirmó, incapaz de soportar el sufrimiento de su hija –. Ven conmigo – añadió, incorporándose y tendiéndole la mano –. Saldremos a los jardines. Conozco un lugar precioso y muy solitario. Allí te será más fácil hablar.

La niña asintió, agradecida, y la tomo de la mano. Pero luego recordó algo:

- Tengo clase ahora con la profesora Vector, y no se si ella...

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó su madre –. Yo me encargaré de hablar con ella. Lo comprenderá.

Efectivamente, sentada sobre la hierba, con la fresca brisa mañanal golpeando sobre su rostro y el fluir del río cercano, Leia se sintió mucho más reconfortada. Padmé se sentó a su lado y espero pacientemente a que la niña estuviera lista para hablar. Aun si no lo estaba, sería feliz de acompañarla en el silencio.

Al fin Leia tomó aire y comenzó:

- Hace tiempo le pregunte a mi padre porqué llevaba siempre esa máscara, y él me confesó que, antes de que yo naciera, había tenido un terrible accidente y ahora la necesitaba para respirar.

Padmé frunció el ceño. _¿Un accidente?_ Eso no lo sabía.

Siempre había creído que la armadura era un medio de intimidar a la gente y, probablemente, de rechazar cualquier vínculo con su pasado como Anakin Skywalker. No que hubiera tenido un accidente. ¿Qué tipo de horrible suceso podría enclaustrar a un hombre joven y tan poderoso como él en un traje con respiración asistida de por vida? Por alguna razón, intuía que Leia estaba a punto de revelárselo, y no estaba del todo segura de que eso la complaciera.

- Yo lo sabía... – prosiguió su hija con dificultad y profundo dolor –, pero nunca imagine que fuese algo tan horrible... tan espantoso... Él estaba luchando en un planeta rodeado de fuego... y era tan joven... Había alguien más, alguien que llevaba una espada azul como él... un jedi... – _Obi Wan_, comprendió Padmé –. Le gritaba algo... no se qué exactamente; y después... – Leia cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de no revivir la visión, pese no haber podido apartarla de su cabeza en toda la noche –. Le cortó las dos piernas y un brazo, y lo dejó consumiéndose en un río de lava... Sufría tanto mientras el fuego lo consumía... Sus ojos eran amarillos y no dejaba de chillar... Hubiera sido mejor que él otro lo hubiera matado... incluso si así yo no lo hubiera conocido, hubiese sido mejor eso en vez de... en vez de...

Padmé abrazó a su hija comprendiendo que la niña no era capaz de continuar. Ella misma había perdido la voz. Sólo pudo abrazarla, mientras las lágrimas empañaban su propia visión y sus mejillas.

_Él le había robado a sus hijos_, se repetía, tratando de aplacar el dolor. Pero aun así, con todo el odio que sentía, jamás le hubiera deseado un destino tan horrible. _Su Anakin..._ _Su pobre Anakin, consumido por el fuego._ Leia tenía razón. Obi-Wan debería haberlo matado. Eso hubiese sido lo mejor para todos; él mismo incluido.

Leia no sólo permitió que Ania la abrazara, sino que encontró infinitamente consolador ese contacto y descargó toda su pena en sus brazos. Era extraño: nunca se había sentido del todo cómoda con ellos. A excepción de su padre y Luke, no le gustaba que la abrazara cualquier otra persona; incluida Breha. La hacía sentir débil, expuesta.

No sentía lo mismo con el aquel abrazo, al contrario. Pero la niña estaba demasiado exhausta emocionalmente para buscar el motivo. Así que simplemente se acurrucó en los brazos de Ania, olvidando el paso del tiempo y permitiendo que, lentamente, su dolor se esfumara.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí llega el capitulo, para el próximo, lo que tantos esperabais... el acercamiento de Padmé con Luke ^^. Pero mientras tanto... ¿qué os ha parecido? Poco a poco Padmé se va acercando más a la verdad, y el odio que sentía por Vader ha sufrido un fuerte revés al descubrir lo que le ocurrió a su marido en Mustafar.

Por otro lado, Leia cada vez se siente más cerca de su madre, incluso sin entender los motivos. Y Luke tiene pesadillas con lo que le sucedió a Anakin! Era algo que ya se dejaba ver en anteriores capítulos, pero ahora esta confirmando.

En fin, pues eso es todo por ahora. Agradecimiento a las estupendas personas que me agasajaron con sus reviews: **Mas, Rous Black, Chiiia, MartaQ, Jamiet, ****Aspergillus****, Kallen Uchiha, Nina Feliz, y Alucalard70**. Si, lo se. Menudo aluvión de reviews! Pero no sabéis como os lo agradezco tomodachis. Últimamente tengo algunos problemas personales y no puedo avanzar tanto como me gustaría, pero vosotros sois la fuerza que me impulsa a continuar. Así que gracias, de corazón!

Y eso es todo por ahora, el próximo capitulo para el fin de semana que viene, aunque si todo va bien y dejais muchos reviews tampoco digo no a una agradable sorpresa a mitad de semana, mirad vuestros correos por si acaso. Nos leemos tomodachis...

¿**reviews**?


	21. Aprendiendo a nadar

**Aprendiendo a nadar.**

Corusant...

_La noche es profunda y oscura, pero temo a la oscuridad. Al contrario, la oscuridad me ampara; nos ampara a ambos. Sólo en medio de las sombras podemos vivir nuestro amor._

_Acaba de regresar a mi de una misión, después de tres meses fuera a causa de la guerra. Mi corazón late alborozado cuando distingo su figura; corro hacía él y lo abrazo. Estoy viva de nuevo. Él me besa y me dice cuánto me ha echado de menos; cómo ha pensado en mi cada noche desde que nos separamos._

_Hacemos el amor varias veces, en el suelo y entre mis sabanas, bajo la tibia luz de luna. Nos pertenecemos, nos amamos, nos necesitamos tanto el uno al otro... Descargamos toda la pasión y el miedo que llevábamos contenidos; porque ahora somos uno y parece que no hay nada más allá de eso. Ni la guerra, ni la política, ni las conspiraciones..._

_Pero tras unas pocas horas él ha de marcharse. Lo comprendo, conozco los motivos, soy yo quien insiste en quien los respete. Pero aún así siento como mi corazón se desgarra cuando lo veo alejarse._

_¡Es mi esposo! –Deseo gritar –: ¡Nos amamos! Como miles de seres en la galaxia... No hay nada de malo en ello._

_Más aun así guardo silencio._

_Él ve mi tristeza, se acerca y besa suavemente mis labios._

_- No será para siempre – promete –. Algún día la guerra acabara, y entonces podremos volar lejos donde nos apetezca._

_- Lo se – digo; estrechando mi mejilla contra su pecho –. Es sólo que te echo tanto de menos cuando no estás... Y tengo tanto miedo a que no regreses..._

_Acalla mis temores con besos. Pronto le nombraran caballero y entonces no tendrá que regresar al templo jedi todas las noches. Será algo más de tiempo comprado para nosotros. Además, ha prometido regalarme su trenza..._

_- Te amo demasiado para no regresar a ti, Padmé. Siempre. Aunque tenga que atravesar ríos de lava para encontrarte..._

_- Anni... Bésame, por favor – le ruego –. Bésame una vez más antes de irte._

_Él vuelve a jurarme su amor, y me besa diez veces. Después lo observo marchar, guardando por él una pequeña sonrisa que perdura en mi rostro hasta que su speeder desaparece. Entonces ya no hace falta fingir más. Caigo al suelo y las lágrimas son derramadas por mis ojos, porque, de alguna manera, se que no volveré a verle..._

Sofocada, Padmé apartó de sí las sábanas y se incorporó de repente. Hacía muchos años que no soñaba con ese recuerdo, aunque la distorsión del final evidenciaba hasta que punto le había trastornado la historia de Leia.

Caminando hacía el espejo, verificó la piel pálida, las ojeras, y los rastros de lágrimas. Y se odió a sí misma por dicha debilidad, pero comprendió que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Debía tratar de volver dormir. Anakin estaba ya perdido, pero al menos, la mañana siguiente podría volver a ver a sus hijos.

Ese era todo el consuelo que le quedaba, y mientras Morfeo la arrastraba de nuevo a sus brazos, Padmé se repitió a sí misma que era suficiente. Debía de ser suficiente.

xXxXxXx

_Destructor espacial de Vader; orbita Datooine_.

- Mi señor – Vader se inclinó ante la imagen holográfica del emperador –. La situación del planeta esta ya controlada. Los rebeldes confesaron sus crímenes y acaban de ser ejecutados.

- Bien, bien... Me has servido bien, Lord Vader. Ahora supongo que estarás ansioso de regresar a casa, como un buen padre de familia, ¿no es así?

- Los niños me son indiferentes maestro – mintió el Señor Oscuro, manteniendo un perfecto control de las emociones –. Aunque sí tengo asuntos que resolver en Corusant.

Su maestro asintió, con falsa comprensión.

- Por supuesto, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, ya que ha salido el tema de lo gemelos... debo decir que últimamente me he sentido atraído por ellos – a Vader se le detuvo el corazón –. Podría no ser nada, claro, pero siendo tus hijos... es muy posible que ambos posean un enorme potencial en la fuerza que se esté desperdiciando en estos momentos. Si eso fuera así, yo mismo me sentiría inclinado a instruirlos y enseñarlos a desarrollar sus poderes. Por supuesto – añadió como si fuera evidente – siempre que su padre este de acuerdo.

- Nos... sentiríamos muy honrados si así lo hicierais, mi señor – aseguró Vader, disimulando sus terribles esfuerzos para no perder la voz. .

Palpatine sonrió como si supiera exactamente lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

- ¡Estupendo, amigo mío! Ya he mandado a tu nave un hombre de mi confianza para que les efectué los análisis midiclorianos necesarios. Estoy seguro de que pronto sabremos cual es el auténtico potencial de tus hijos en la fuerza. Por desgracia no se cuanto tiempo más deberé permanecer aquí, pero quiero que me envíes un informe en cuanto pueda regresar a Corusant, ¿entendido?

Vader asintió, y permaneció arrodillado hasta que la imagen de su maestro desapareciera. Después, todo el odio y la furia que había causado sus palabras, así como el miedo, estallaron de repente. Los oficiales que esperaban fuera de la habitación comprendieron que sería mejor alejarse de su comandante durante un tiempo preventivo, o de otro modo, a saber quién sobreviviría.

xXxXxXx

Corusant...

Al otro lado de la galaxia, los gemelos permanecían totalmente inmunes al estado anímico de su padre. Entre bostezos y gruñidos de protesta Luke dejo que 3P0 lo despertara para ir a la escuela. A diferencia del día anterior, había dormido toda la noche sin pesadillas; pero eso no evitaba que sintiera ahora un gran vacío en el estómago. Era martes y tocaba clase de natación.

Leia casi había terminado de desayunar cuando su hermano llegó resoplando, y se negó a probar bocado por miedo a vomitarlo. Aun así ella insistió en que tomara al menos una tostada: no era saludable asistir a la escuela con el estomago vacío. El teniente Solo los esperaba ya subido en el speeder cuando llegaron a la plataforma de despegue.

La niña estaba deseosa de llegar a la escuela, principalmente porque deseaba buscar a Ania para darle las gracias. El día anterior había estado demasiado conmocionada para actuar debidamente, pero su apoyo la había ayudado mucho y necesitaba decírselo. No sólo la había consolado tras contarle lo de su padre, sino que también... algo en ella... la hacía sentir... diferente.

- Pasadlo bien en la escuela, chicos... – se despidió Han mientras estacionaba la nave –. Sabéis que estaré esperando a la salida para asegurarme de que vuestro traseros llegan sanos y salvos a casa.

Leia le miro mal por esa falta de respeto, pero Luke estaba demasiado nervioso para molestarse.

- Vamos niño, ¿quieres que entre yo a hablar con tus profesores? – acarició el blaster –. Seguro que tras cruzar unas palabritas conmigo ya no están tan ansiosos de hacerte volver a esa piscina.

Luke lo miro esperanzado.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Vuestro padre me contrató para protegeros. Digamos que si yo... bien, consideró un peligro para tu seguridad que te echen a una piscina... tengo jurisdicción para impedirlo.

- ¡Han! ¡Te debería la vida! – se entusiasmo el niño.

Pero su hermana interrumpió las ilusiones de ambos:

- No, Luke. Sabes que eso no le gustará a nuestro padre. Anoche te animo para que fueses valiente y te enfrentarás a tus miedo, no para que te escondieras detrás del teniente. Además, ¿no querrás que castigue a Han por tu culpa?

El niño suspiró derrotado. No tenia otra opción.

.- Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Han. Pero supongo que no me queda otra que enfrentarme a la muerte. Igualmente, si muero, asegúrate de que Leia quede excluida de mi funeral.

El corazón de Luke fue encogiéndose más y más durante toda la mañana, conforme se acercaba el temido momento. Cuando llego la hora, incluso tuvo el valor de adelantarse a sus compañeros y pedirle al profesor Xander que le permitiera quedarse al margen de la piscina, pero Parrot desechó su petición en seguida, más como si se tratara de un niño mimado que de un niño traumado. A Luke no le quedo más remedio que dirigirse a los vestuarios.

Cuando Leia termino de ponerse el traje de baño de la escuela, se dirigió a la piscina sin esperar a sus amigas. Sabía que pronto Luke necesitaría todo su apoyo moral para hacer frente a la prueba. Pero al llegar se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

- ¿Ania? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Leia – Padmé sonrió al ver a su hija –. Su ayudante enfermo y el profesor Parrot me pidió que le echara una mano con la clase de hoy. – Se miró a sí misma y sus ropas de abrigo–: aunque de haberlo sabido me habría traído traje de baño – añadió.

La niña sonrió divertida. Tenía razón: su vestuario no entonaba mucho con el cálido ambiente que rodeaba la piscina.

- ¿Te gusta nadar?

- Mucho – respondió su madre –. Cuando era niña siempre pasábamos las vacaciones cerca de un lago y a mi hermana y a mi era imposible sacarnos del agua.

- A mi también me gusta – declaró con entusiasmo –. Aunque mis tías lo consideraban una actividad impropia de señoritas y me lo tenían prohibido. A veces nadaba a escondidas...

- ¿Tus tías? – inquirió Padmé con extrañaza.

Leia no debería tener ninguna tía. Anakin era hijo único y, por su parte, ni siquiera la conocía a ella, mucho menos a su hermana Sola. La niña se mordió el labio, consciente de que había hablado de más. Por mucho que confiara en Ania, si su padre se enteraba, se enfadaría muchísimo.

- Las niñeras que me cuidaban – dijo para disimular –. Mi padre las despidió hace poco, cuando decidió traernos a Corusant para mantenernos más cerca.

Padmé asintió lentamente. Lo que decía tenía sentido y explicaba muchas cosas, pero aun así, había algo que no le cuadraba. Quizá relacionado con el repentino nerviosismo de su hija.

- ¡Maldito crío! – el profesor Parrot se acercó hasta ellas vociferando, e impidió que Padmé pudiera profundizar más sobre el asunto –. Tú hermano – se dirigió a Leia – se ha encerrado en el vestuario y ha dicho a todos sus amigos que se niega a salir de allí. No se que os creéis sólo por ser los hijos de Vader, pero yo no voy a permitir que...

- ¡Espera! – Padmé lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo, cuando ya se dirigía a los vestuarios –. Iré yo. Tú estás demasiado enfadado para tratar con él... –Xander la miró no del todo seguro, pero ella ya se había escabullido de su lado –. Leia ocúpate de que no entre nada mientras yo habló con él, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió, agradecida. Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hermano y lo último éste que necesitaba era a alguien tan obtuso como el profesor Parrot gritándole en su oído. Seguro que Ania conseguía calmarle.

Padmé golpeó suavemente la puerta del vestuario antes de entrar. Luke se hallaba sentado en uno de los bancos, con las manos abrazándose las rodillas y evidentemente asustado. Aun así, cuando ella entró, la miró desafiante.

- No pienso salir – declaró el niño con firmeza, antes de que Padmé tuviera tiempo de decir nada.

- ¿Y qué te hace suponer que estoy aquí para convencerte de lo contrario? – cuestionó su madre divertida.

Luke la miró con extrañeza.

- Bueno... seguramente el profesor Parrot te ha enviado para eso. Se le oye gritar desde aquí.

Padmé sonrió.

- Chico listo – reconoció –. Él me ha enviado para eso – Luke abrió la boca para indicar que él tenía razón cuando su madre alzó una mano para detenerle –. Él me ha enviado para eso, pero eso no significa que yo tenga que obedecerle – puntualizó –. Parrot no es mi jefe, y a decir verdad, lo considero un poco obtuso para dar clase a unos niños.

Luke suspiró, relajado, y hasta se atrevió a sonreír, contento porque alguien pensará como él en lo referente a Parrot.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? – inquirió, no obstante.

- Leia está preocupada por ti – confesó Padmé – y yo también. Me contó que había tenido un accidente hace unos días... ¿Es por eso que te da tanto miedo?

Luke asintió, demasiado tímido para añadir nada más.

- Debió ser una experiencia difícil - comprendió su madre -. Pero Luke, no vas a conseguir nada huyendo de ella. Tienes que afrontarla.

- Eso es lo que me dice mi padre - confesó él con la vista clavada en suelo.

Padmé se mordió el labio, no del todo contenta con esa respuesta. Aun así trató de superar sus prejuicios, por el bien de su hijo.

- ¿Y no crees que tiene razón?

- El agua me da miedo, aunque me gustaría aprender a nadar - reconoció -. Pero no pienso meterme a la piscina con el profesor Parrot. ¡Dejara que me ahogue! - protestó con voz infantil, mas no carente de toda razón -. Y tampoco me gusta tener que hacerlo delante de todos mis compañeros.

- Entiendo - Padmé fue capaz de visualizar sus razones; no tenían nada de extravagante. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea -. ¿Y que te parecerían unas clases particulares? Yo podría enseñarte un par de horas cada tarde, en un recinto privado, donde no haya nadie.

Los ojos de Luke se iluminaron.

- ¿Lo harías?

- Claro - su madre sonrió -. Leia siempre habla muy bien de ti. Serla un placer para mi ayudarte.

- Leia también habla mucho de ti - reconoció él tímidamente, desviando la vista para después afrontar su mirada -. Y ahora veo porque le gustas tanto.

Padmé amplió la sonrisa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no emocionarse. Las palabras de su pequeño hijo valían más para ella que todo el oro del mundo. El único problema que quedaba ahora era encontrar la forma de explicárselo a "Xander". ¡Qué más daba! No permitiría que nadie se interpusiese entre ella y sus hijos, ni siquiera su propio padre. Aunque tal vez la mención de éste bastara para acallar las protestas del profesor.

xXxXxXx

El cuerpo del esbirro del emperador, Colin Never, cayó al suelo sin vida bajo la mirada de satisfacción de Vader. Ya se sentía mejor.

El estupido hombre había llegado a la nave minutos después de la entrevista con su maestro, desoyendo todos los consejos de sus subordinados y exigiendo verle con arrogancia. Un comentario desafortunado sobre la madre de los gemelos había sido el último detonador de la ira del Señor Oscuro. Ya estaba muerto.

Se sentía mejor, como si hubiera liberado gran parte de la tensión acumulada tras los últimos acontecimientos y la frustración por permanecer tanto tiempo lejos de sus hijos. Por desgracia, ahora debería justificar su muerte ante el emperador; pero, al menos, serviría para retrasar el análisis midicloriano de Luke y Leia hasta idear la forma de impedirlo.

- Comandante Ozzel - lo llamó por el comunicador -. Disponga la nave: volvemos a Corusant.

- Señor - el hombre asintió, reflejando su alivio a través de la pantalla.

- Y comandante... que uno de sus hombres venga a mi cámara inmediatamente. Never ya no esta en condiciones de salir por sí mismo.

Ozzel palideció, captando el significado de esas palabras, pero no añadió nada. Se llevó la mano al corazón y acepto la orden con una inclinación de cabeza. Vader permaneció de pie después de que la comunicación terminara. Sentía como el alivio poco a poco iba apoderándose de su cuerpo. Incluso con la amenaza pendiente del emperador, por fin regresaba a donde debía estar. A casa.

* * *

Konichiwa tomodachis! Aquí os he traído el capitulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Padmé al fin ha encontrado la forma de acercarse a su hijo, y parece que muchos sois adivinos, porque justamente me escribías diciendo que debía ser de este modo, en la piscina.

Por otro lado sus pesadillas, vemos que su conversación con Leia le afecto más de lo que esperaba, y ahora comienza a sentir algo de lastima por su esposo, además de odio. Tal vez el sentimiento evolucione cuando al fin descubra la verdad... Para lo que tampoco queda mucho ^^

Agradecer, por supuesto, a las siete maravillosas personas que me deleitaron con su reviews en este capitulo, a saber **Rous Black**, **Chiiia**, **Mas** _(jeje, tienes razón... estos angelitos hacen ya lo que quieren con el poderoso Darth Vader XD Yo tb pienso que Luke habría tenido un gran relación con él, si hubiera tenido tiempo para forjarla, como tú dices... Me alegro que te agrade la manera en que la estoy llevando. Y sobre Obi... bueno, se equivoco, pero tampoco es malo... Simplemente cometió muchos errores, como todos, pero poco a poco los irá subsanando... Sólo resta esperar ^^)_, **MartaQ** _(tomodachi! Gracias por tu reviews como siempre, y ahora, calma... todas tus peticiones serán atendidas en próximos... XD Luke ya se ha acercado a Padmé en este capítulo, y en el próximo profundizará todavía más. Y Vader regresa a casa... Simplemente ten seguro que entre los dos próximos se realizara todo lo que estas esperando ;) Nos leemos, amiga, espero no decepcionarte!)_, **Jamiet** _(ohayo! Me alegro mucho de que disfrutaras el capítulo, la parte en la que Leia sale a hablar con Padmé y siente esa conexión especial con ella tmb es mi preferida ^^ Respecto a tus especulaciones... ¿tienes una bola de crital verdadera o qué? Porque acertaste en casi todo, y te juro, ya tenía los capítulos escritos... no pude cambiar nada XD En fon tomodachi, te agradezco tu reviews... y nos leemos pronto, sayooo!)_, **Nina Feliz** y **Alucalard70**.

Y ahora, os dejo el título del próximo capítulo, para abriros el apetito... _**Cara o cruz: reencuentro**_. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os imagináis de que va? Ya tenéis ganas de leerlo, ¿eh? XD Pues dado que estoy de vacaciones y he podido adelantar varios capítulos escritos (nunca me gusta ir muy justa), he decidido que no puedo haceros esperar al próximo sábado (por eso lo he colgado hoy un día antes), y lo publicaré el miércoles de la semana que viene. Tenéis mi palabra. Eso si, consentidme mucho con vuestros comentarios, ¿eh? No vaya a ser que me arrepienta... XD

* * *

Ahora un **breve parrafo sobre el título**. Puesto que no esoy del todo satisfecha con el titulo actual, _Algo que llaman destino_, había planeado cambiarlo por _Telaraña de Mentiras_, que personalmente encuentro más atrayente a la hora de leer. Sin embargo, aunque muchos estabáis satisfechos con el nuevo nombre, a algunos os entristecia que fuera tan diferente al anterior, al que ya estabáis acostumbrados, y preferirías mantenerlo.

Así pues, ni para unos ni para otros, tratando de respetar los deseos de todos y los míos propios, he rediseñado otros dos nombres para la historia, que a pesar de ser distintos, guardan mas semejanza con el presente ahora: **_Fuerza y Destino_** o _**Juegos del Destino**_. Es decisión vuestra elegir cual os gusta más, y sea cual sea vuestra elección (recontare las opiniones) en el próximo capitulo encontraréis el fic bajo uno de estos dos nombres.

Espero que entendáis mis motivos para preferir cambiarlo y me perdonéis por marearos tanto. Así mismo, espero que este nuevo titulo no os diguste... después de todo, el fic seguirá siendo el mismo.

* * *

Tema al margen, para los **lectores **de mi otro fic, **Redemtion**, no os asustéis porque hoy no actualice capitulo, prometo hacerlo mañana, ¿ok?

Y ahora ya si... nos leemos pronto!

¿**reviews**?


	22. Cara o cruz: reencuentro

**Cara o cruz: reencuentro**.

El agua de la piscina disponía una temperatura tibia, pero Luke empezó a temblar cuando la profundidad superó sus pantorrillas. Padmé no pudo evitar, en ese momento, revivir el parecido con su padre. Criado en un planeta desértico, Anakin siempre sentía frío al entrar en el agua - la mayor parte de las veces instigado por ella -, y ahora parecía que esa característica había sido heredada por su hijo.

Corrientes opuestas de amor y odio la asaltaron al recordarlo. A pesar de que sus crímenes contra ella seguían intactos, después de descubrir la verdad del traje de Vader en su conversación con Leia, Padmé descubrió, en una mezcla de frustración, tristeza y desagrado, que le era difícil mantener intacto el odio que se había autoimpuesto contra su marido. A veces se despertaba por las noches, o le invadía el dolor durante los días, y lo único que deseaba era sentarse sobre él, abrazarlo, dejarse abrazar, y comenzar a sanar juntos todas las heridas que un mundo cruel y sus malas decisiones habían causado.

Luego agitaba la cabeza y se reprochaba a sí misma por pensarlo. Ya era tarde para eso. Él la había apartado de sus hijos durante diez años, imponiéndole la condena de una vida donde todos los seres que amaba habían muerto y la tortura de saber que su propio amor era el culpable de ello. Ella no podía perdonar. No _debía_ perdonar. Tampoco serviría de nada hacerlo.

- Vamos, Luke - le tendió la mano a su hijo, para distraerse. Leia nadaba a pocos metros de ellos sin problemas, en la parte profunda -. Caminaremos un poco más adentro.

- ¿Hasta dónde? - preguntó el niño aterrado, visualizándose enterrado bajo capas y capas de agua.

- Solo hasta donde tú creas que estás preparado. Una vez te acostumbres a esa posición, podremos ir avanzando lentamente. Lo más importante para aprender a nadar es sentirse cómodo dentro del agua. No debes temerla, y pronto podrás ver el lado divertido.

Luke asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta, y avanzó un par de pasos más, deteniéndose cuando el agua sobrepasaba su rodilla. Después, cuando comprobó que no pasaba nada y su cuerpo seguía estable, se atrevió a introducirse hasta la cintura.

El niño agradeció que a pesar de su tardanza y sus temores infundados, Ania nunca mostrara un deje de impaciencia o enfadado. Leia tenía razón al hablar de ella, era una profesora increíble, más que eso, su presencia le infundaba una calma y una seguridad que de otro modo no habría sido capaz de guardar. Y había algo familiar en ella…

Ya le había preguntado al respecto el día en que se conocieron, pero ella afirmaba no haber estado nunca en Tattoine. Así pues, debían de ser imaginaciones suyas… Y sin embargo, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que antes de que Leia los presentara, él ya había visto Ania con anterioridad, en otro lugar, hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Tanto, que el recuerdo permanecía encerrado en lo más hondo de sus pensamientos y era incapaz de llegar a él. Pero estaba convencido de que existía.

- ¿Volverás a enseñarme mañana? - preguntó con entusiasmo dos horas después, cuando acabo la sesión.

Al final, en los últimos minutos, había llegado al extremo de sumergir todo su cuerpo bajo el agua - siempre con Ania sosteniéndolo, por supuesto - y no le había resultado nada tan aterrador como suponía. Incluso había sido divertido abrirlos ojos y saludar a Leia por debajo del agua.

- Claro, Luke. Será un placer para mi enseñarte todos los días - accedió su madre, aun más feliz que el niño por el entusiasmo que éste mostraba -. Has hecho más progresos de los que esperaba. En un par de semanas serás capaz de nadar casi con la misma fluidez de tu hermana.

Luke sonrió encantado y corrió hacía los vestuarios para cambiarse, mientras Padmé y Leia hacían lo propio.

- Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano - expresó la niña al tiempo que se cambiaban de ropa -. Eres una profesora de natación estupenda y además has logrado que supere su miedo. El profesor Xander es bastante simpático con la mayoría de los niños, pero a Luke sólo habría logrado acobardarlo aún más.

Padmé asintió, de nuevo impresionada por las excelentes dotes perceptivas de su hija. Sería un político encomiable. Aunque, probablemente, ello también se debiera a su herencia Jedi.

- Tienes razón - asintió -, Luke es demasiado tímido para ser compatible con su carácter atrevido y sin complejos. Pero yo soy feliz de haberlo ayudado. Sois los jóvenes más agradables que he conocido, y eso que tengo dos sobrinas maravillosas a las que también quiero un montón.

- ¿Y no tienes hijos? - inquirió la niña con inocencia; el rostro de Ania se descompuso al instante y Leia malinterpretó el motivo -. ¡Oh! Lo siento, ni quería ofenderte. Es sólo que hubiera sido genial conocerlos y jugar con ellos. Mi padre apenas nos permite tener amigos porque teme que se aprovechen de nosotros, pero estoy segura que en cuanto te hubiese conocido hubiera confiado en ti.

La ironía de las palabras de su hija no paso desapercibida a Padmé, cuyo interior se hallaba inmerso en toda una agonía. Cómo decirle a Leia la verdad: que sí tenía hijos, que ella era su madre, que su padre los había secuestrado y echo creer muertos durante diez años. Estaba claro que, pese a todo, los gemelos querían mucho a su padre, y su reciente lazo con ella no sería suficiente para quebrantar el lazo anterior. Luke y Leia aún no estaba preparados para conocer la verdad, al igual que ella no estaba preparada para perderles.

- No, no tengo hijos - murmuró finalmente. Y algo en la expresión de su rostro indico a Leia que era mejor no indagar sobre el asunto.

Cuando los tres se hubieron vestido, lejos de los húmedos trajes de baño, Padmé se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta la salida. Aunque ya había alguien allí esperándoles.

- ¡Dios mío, Han! - clamó Leia - ¡Lo olvide!

El teniente, que caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia y tenía los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con la que sujetaba el Blaster, caminó hacía ellos con la voracidad de un huracán impulsado por el diablo en cuanto los vio. Empezó a vociferar:

- ¡Dos horas! Y yo creyendo que os había pasada algo… ¿Tenéis idea de lo que…? A punto he estado de llamar a vuestro padre… Una conducta irresponsable e infantil por todos los sentidos que… Espero que al menos tengáis una buena explicación - exigió al fin, mirándoles serio.

Luke y Leia clavaron la vista en el suelo, sobrepasados por la furia del teniente, a sabiendas de que su enfado tenía una causa verídica, y sin valor para explicarse. Padmé captó su impotencia y dio un paso al frente, para explicarse por ellos.

- Soy Ania Kabrosky, psicóloga orientadora de esta Academia y, me temo, la responsable de su enfado. ¿Usted es?

- Teniente Han Sólo - admitió a regañadientes. A sus veinte años la belleza todavía lo impresionaba lo suficiente para no ser nunca descortés con una dama de semejante hermosura -. Responsable de la seguridad de estos niños - recalcó con énfasis la última palabra -. ¿Podría usted explicarme que ha ocurrido para semejante retraso?

Padmé asintió, ya con las riendas tomadas de la conversación. No por nada había sido la reina electa más joven de su planeta y una de las más destacadas y jóvenes senadoras durante muchos años.

- Es simple. La ayudante del profesor de educación física enfermó y yo me ofrecí para sustituirla. Durante la clase percibí el pánico que Luke había adquirido al agua tras su accidente, y le presté la idea de recibir clases particulares por las tardes hasta que ascienda al nivel de su clase. Dado que soy una excelente nadadora, yo misma se las estoy impartiendo. Acabamos de terminar nuestra primera sesión y mañana será la siguiente.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Luke? - se aseguró el teniente; el niño asintió con presteza -. Muy bien. En tal caso, ¿eh…? - se había olvidado del nombre.

- Ania - apuntó Padmé.

- Ania, le agradezco su esfuerzo por ayudar a Luke, pero me temo que no va a seguir siendo posible - Han no pretendía ser desagradable, pero las palabras de su jefe antes de marcharse aún rondando en su cabeza, inquietándolo. Era mejor no arriesgarse -. Lord Vader no ha autoriza tales clases particulares y me temo que es sumamente estricto cuando se trata de sus hijos. De hecho, por el bien de la seguridad de los gemelos, deberé informarle yo mismo del incidente de hoy. Le advierto, porque tal vez cuando regresé de su viaje, deseé venir él mismo a conocerla y comprobar que no haya… ningún tipo de inconveniente.

Luke abrió la boca indignado mientras su madre se tragaba una oscura réplica. No estaba lista para enfrentarse a Vader. _Todavía_ no.

- ¡Han! ¡No puedes hacer eso! - protestó el niño.

- Lo siento, chico, pero no tengo otra opción - el teniente parecía sincero -. Ania - se dirigió a la mujer - de verdad no creo que sus intenciones fueran malas, pero comprenda: es mi trabajo.

Padmé asintió escuetamente, mientras su mente trabajaba frenéticamente en busca de una solución. Pero Leia se de adelantó. Odiaba mentir a Han e, indirectamente, a su padre, pero Ania estaba en dicho aprieto por su culpa y no podía permitirlo. Además, por mucho que los demás desconfiaran, ella confiaba ciegamente en su profesora. Porque ya era mucho más que una profesora.

- No, Han - corrigió -. Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que no tienes que informar a mi padre, porque él ya lo sabe - Padmé y Luke la miraron con sorpresa, pero Solo estaba demasiado absortó en sus palabras para prestar atención a las reacciones de los demás -. Como dices, se que él se preocupa mucho por nuestra seguridad, así que cuando Ania sugirió la idea yo le pedí al director que me dejara comunicarme con él por el holograma de la escuela, y después de leer todos los credenciales de Ania, mi padre lo permitió. Después de todo, que ella le enseñe es el mejor método para que Luke supere rápido su miedo al agua. Hoy es el primer día y ya se ha atrevido a sumergirse entero. ¿A qué si, Luke?

Leia dirigió a su hermano una mirada envenenada que bastó para que éste captara el mensaje. _Sígueme la corriente o estás muerto_. De todos modos, él tampoco quería que Ania se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

- Si - asintió con simpleza. Mejor no arriesgarse a meter la pata añadiendo algo más; nunca había sido muy bueno mintiendo.

Solo reflexionó brevemente sus palabras, sin encontrar ningún _pero_ para objetarles. Después de todo, Leia era la chica más responsable que conocía. Si ella afirmaba algo no tenía motivos para dudar. Aun así había algo que no cuadraba.

- Está bien - se resignó al fin -. Si es tal como decís no tengo ningún inconveniente. Pero avisadme la próxima vez que efectuéis un retraso semejante, o acabaré asaltando el instituto con una tropa de soldados.

Padmé respiró aliviada y miró a sus hijos agradecida. Esta vez se había salvado. Por ahora.

xXxXxXx

El resto de la tarde, la noche y la mañana siguiente pasó rápido para Padmé. No hubo pesadillas que la inquietaran, ni asuntos que la incordiaran (recalcando al insistentes Parrot, cuyo horario parecía haberse aprendido de memoria), al menos, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Su reputación de competente en el trabajo y parca en palabras ya se había difundido entre sus colegas que, a excepción de Xander, habían abandonado sus esfuerzos de entablar conversación con ella a partir, aproximadamente, del segundo día. Padmé no había echo nada para evitar tal reputación. Su propósito para ingresar en aquella prestigiosa institución estaba muy lejos de los convencionismos sociales, así que cuanto más apartados se mantuviera todos de ella mejor.

Por dicho motivo, preferiría ocupar las horas de los almuerzos en asuntos más provechosos, o bien para estar cerca de sus hijos, o bien en acabar los informes para después tener más tiempo de estar con sus hijos. Luke y Leia no parecían tener ningún tipo de problema con esta ecuación. El día anterior, incluso su hijo, que hasta ahora se había mostrado con diferencia mucho más alejado y tímido que su hermana, había parecido feliz con la idea de pasar con ella todas las tardes aprendiendo a nadar. Y para Padmé eso era único lo importante.

Sin embargo, por invitación expresa del director, que estaba más que encantado con ella y su trabajo, y para alegría de Xander, que exultante le había ofrecido un sitio a su lado, no había tenido más remedio que presentarse a esa comida. Lo cual no quiere decir que prestase la más mínima atención a lo que decían sus comensales, al menos, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

- Simplemente no lo entiendo - decía una profesora; Laina, creía que era su nombre -. Y menos aún cuando veo a esos niños. Quiero decir… - gesticuló ampliamente, como si no encontrará las palabras precisas para definir su pensamiento.

- Lo se - asintió otra -. Yo ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera humano completo hasta que los vi a ellos. No debe ser nada fácil tener a Darth Vader como padre, y aun así son tan amables…

- Lo que yo me pregunto es como fue capaz de engendrarlos… - interrumpió la primera, ávida de chismes más jugosos -. Dicen que nunca se quita su traje.

- A lo mejor tiene una trampilla especial que le permite… ya sabéis… sacar a "pasear" su aparato.

Inmediatamente, el comentario fue coreado por un grupo de fuertes carcajadas. Padmé no lo resistió más. No comprendía la necesidad de defender al hombre que tanto la había herido, pero esos comentarios eran demasiado crueles para resistirse. Las palabras de Leia todavía bullían en su cabeza: _los brazos y las piernas cortadas, quemado vivo, retorciéndose en el fuego._

- A lo mejor no siempre fue como es ahora - intervino, antes de comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

Todos los rostros se giraron hacía ella, sorprendidos por su intervención pero prestos a escuchar.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Ania?

- Sólo lo que Luke y Leia me han dicho. Y no voy a traicionar su confianza - declaró, cerrando muchas bocas que se habían abierto -. Pero puedo decir que no siempre llevó esa armadura. Una vez fue un hombre normal… antes de sufrir un terrible accidente.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas en silencio, que permaneció unos instantes. Pero ninguno de los presentes sentía ánimos de sentir compasión por un hombre cuya presencia bastaba para aterrorizar a media galaxia. Era más divertido burlarse.

- Pues yo digo que pobre la mujer que tuviera que acostarse con semejante monstruo - declaró Xander, alivianando los rostros de sus compañeros -. Aunque probablemente no tendría de que quejarse… Digo, estaría bien pagada, seguro.

Nuevas risas, aún más abundantes que las anteriores. Padmé no lo soportó más. Olvidando todo tipo de prenuncia y precaución, cogió su bandejar, se puso de pie, y se alejó a paso raudo de todos los presentes, lanzando miradas de desprecio y repulsión a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Quedaba claro el tipo de personas que eran Xander y el resto de sus colegas, y espera no volver a tener nada con ellos. Jamás.

xXxXxXx

_Destructor espacial de Vader; orbita Corusant_.

El humor del Señor Oscuro, pésimo durante toda la semana, se había recuperado de repente. Si el cambio estaba relacionado con su regreso a casa, era algo que se cuestionaban sus subordinados en el destructor, mientras respiraban aliviados al presuponer que no habría más muertes hasta la próxima expedición. El emisario del emperador había sido suficiente.

Vader si conocía la causa de su buen humor, y lo que es más, se encontraba tan ansioso por ver a sus hijos que ni siquiera se molestaba en reprochárselo a sí mismo. ¡Al diablo con el conflicto mental! Sólo por una vez, podía permitirse tirarlo todo por la borda. Quería verlos de nuevo, asegurarse de que estaban a salvo y otra sarta de sensiblerías que prefería no enumerar porque, si alguien tuviera acceso a su mente y las leyera, se reiría sin ninguna duda.

Activó el comunicador y contactó directamente con el teniente Solo, ya que, sin duda, éste estaría mejor informado del paradero de sus hijos que el capitán Kassel.

- Lord Vader - Han pareció sorprendido de verle.

- Teniente Solo. Mi misión ha concluido, aterrizaré en casa en apenas unos minutos. Quiero que prepare a Luke y Leia para recibirme, pero no les cuente todavía que llegó. Simplemente, invente alguna excusa y llévelos hasta la pista de aterrizaje.

Preferiría que fuera una sorpresa; aunque, evidentemente, no era algo a compartir con Solo. Las estúpidas palabras antes de su marcha ya habían sido bastante. Han jugueteó con los dedos, visiblemente incómodo y reacio a seguir sus ordenes.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Señor, me temo que Luke todavía no ha concluido su clase de natación. Habrá que esperar al menos dos horas hasta que…

- ¿Clases de natación? - lo interrumpió Vader, con un horrible presentimiento - ¿De que estás hablando?

- Bueno… debido al incidente de la piscina Luke desarrolló una fobia al agua y la psicóloga de la escuela, Ania Ka… no se qué, se ofreció a darle clases particulares todas las tardes hasta que aprendiera a nadar. Ella dijo que usted estaba al tanto y lo consentía.

- ¿Y usted le creyó? - cuestionó Vader enfadado.

Todo rastro de buen humor había desaparecido.

- No lo hubiera hecho señor, pero tanto Luke como Leia corroboraron su historia.

Vader rugió con furia, el mal presentimeinto apoderándose de su pecho. Si el emperador tenía algo que ver… Si sus hijos estaban en peligro…

- Que un pelotón de soldados se dirija a la Academia Veslack inmediatamente - ordenó -. Y que esperen mi llegada. Trasmitiré las órdenes personalmente.

- ¡Señor!

- Y por su propio bien, teniente - amenazó -; rece para que mis hijos estén allí sanos y salvos cuando llegue, o de lo contrario lo dejaré vivo para que lamente a gritos haber vivido.

Han asintió, tragando saliva fuertemente. Ya sabía él que algo andaba mal en todo ese asunto. Debería haber seguido su instinto en lugar de confiar ciegamente a los niños. Y si a Luke y Leia les ocurría algo… no sólo Vader lo torturaría… él mismo no podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

xXxXxXx

- Excelente, Luke – aplaudió Padmé con una sonrisa cuando el niño logró mantenerse a floto el sol en la parte media de la piscina.

Luke también sonrió, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

- Leia – se dirigió a su hermana, que nada tranquilamente en la parte honda de la piscina –. ¿Has visto eso?

- Está muy bien, Luke – reconoció la niña sin detenerse.

El agua estaba tan fresca... sin llegar a ser fría; la temperatura adecuada. Y había tanto silencio... sólo Luke, Ania y ella; una escena que, de alguna manera, le resultaba del todo natural; como si así debiera haber sido siempre... Entonces la inundo esa lejana percepción... y se detuvo de golpe.

- ¡Luke! ¡Papá está aquí!

El niño también se detuvo y giro la cabeza hacía su hermana, sin sentir la repentina tensión que anegaba los músculos de su profesora.

- ¿Estás segura?

Leia siempre había tenido un don natural para las presunciones y la telepatía, mientras que él era más ducho en canalizar la fuerza de forma consciente; en las prácticas de sable y a la hora de mover objetos –era lo que siempre decía su padre –, así que podía confiar en ella. Leia asintió y él sonrió ampliamente.

- Pero no está sólo – continuó la niña –. Hay muchos otros con él... y parecen tan iguales...

Luke asintió, concentrándose, y en seguida pudo percibir a que se refería su hermana. Casi inmediatamente, como respuesta a sus pensamientos, ecos de decenas de pasos anegaron el lugar. Y poco después, Darth Vader apareció en primera linea, seguido por un batallón de soldados de asalto.

- ¡Detenedla! – ordenó, señalándola.

Los niños protestaron, atónitos, pero Padmé no se inmuto. Sabía que algo así ocurriría, tarde o temprano, y las palabras de Leia le habían bastado para discernir que sería más bien temprano.

- Vamos, Luke – indicó con calma, mientras el niño se revolvía y protestaba su padre –. Es peligroso que te quedes aquí sólo; tienes que salir primero de la piscina.

A Vader le irritó sobre manera esa calma y falsa preocupación que mostraba hacía su hijo pero, aun así, toleró que fuera ella quien lo sacara de la piscina antes de hacer la señal a los guardias para que la apresaran. No sabía hasta que punto Luke había avanzado y no podía arriesgar su seguridad, menos por alguien tan insignificante como esa... _Ania_. ¿En qué estaba pensando el emperador para enviarla?

- ¡Papá, no! – Leia corrió hacía su padre, desesperada. Toda la alegría de verle había quedado empañada tras la captura de su profesora. No podía permitir que su padre le hiciera daño y menos aún por su culpa. Además... la idea de no volver a verla... –. ¡Basta! No puedes hacer esto, por favor. Es nuestra amiga.

- Ania sólo me está ayudando a nadar – añadió Luke, tan preocupado como su hermana. Había algo en esa mujer... había sido tan buena y comprensiva... Era injusto que le sucediera algo por su culpa –. Ella nunca nos ha hecho daño, te lo juro.

Pero al margen de tranquilizarlo, las súplicas de sus hijos sólo irritaban más a Vader. ¡Qué una desconocida fuese capaz de volver contra él a sus propios hijos! ¡Intolerable! Quizá incluso la había subestimado...

- ¡Silencio! – rugió, sin efecto.

- ¡Papá! Por favor... no puedes...

Leia incluso lloraba. A Padmé se le partió el corazón al ver a sus hijos en ese estado. Era uno pequeños tan dulces... no merecían sufrir.

- Luke, Leia – intervino por primera vez –. Vuestro padre tiene razón. No debéis preocuparos por mi, estaré bien, ¿de acuerdo? – prometió, dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver a clavar la vista en el suelo.

Sabía que si Vader descubría su identidad estaría perdida. En cambio, si conseguía ocultarla y hacerse pasar por lo que decía ser, una profesora amante de sus alumnos, tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar a su destino. Aun si eso no ocurriera, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber acudido a Corusant. Había conocido a sus hijos y, más que eso, había recibido su cariño. Si el precio a aquella dicha era la muerte... bueno, se mantendría firme al recibirla.

Sus dulces y seguras palabras sí lograron acallar a los niños, que la observaron en silencio con los ojos nublados, para furia de Vader. No sólo ignoraban sus ordenes... ¡la obedecían a ella antes que a él! Si hubiera tardado un poco más en llegar... ¡bien podría haberlos vuelto completamente en su contra para servírselos en bandeja al emperador! ¡Que los manipularía y usaría exactamente igual que había hecho con él!

Aquel pensamiento lo enfureció más que cualquier otra cosa. _¡Sus hijos no!_ Se acercó a ella furioso y la agarró por el brazo, ejerciendo la suficiente presión para hacerle daño. Aun así, Padmé no tambaleó. Ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que su esposo la estaba tocando tras diez años de mudo y prohibido anhelo. Aquella bestia no era su Annie. Se mantuvo firme, con la vista clavada en el suelo y en completo silencio.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué mentiste al teniente Solo? ¿Para que te has ganado la confianza de mis hijos? – silenció – ¡Contesta! – exigió, aumentando ligeramente la presión sobre su brazo –. ¿Qué es lo que pretendías? – de nuevo silencio. Su insistente condescendencia socavaba los cimientos de su autocontrol –. ¡Contéstame si no quieres morir en este mismo instante! Te envía el emperador, ¿no es así? ¿Pretendías hacer daño a mis hijos? – era más bien una afirmación que una pregunta.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Padmé podía resistir muchas cosas, pero nunca que la acusaran de querer hacer daño a sus propios hijos; peor aún, de estar aliada con ese monstruo que le había arrebatado a su esposo. Todo rastro de prudencia quedó olvidado.

Vader observó con sorpresa como esa mujer, cuya vida estaba prácticamente en sus manos, alzaba la vista para encararlo sin rastro de miedo. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban ira y rencor por todos los extremos.

Ojos verdes, no marrones. Y el cabello pelirrojo. Y... sin embargo...

- ¡No! – la soltó como si quemara –. No es posible...

Padmé alzó una ceja, con ironía.

- ¿No lo es?

Aquel rostro, aquella voz... aquella fuerza que relampagueaba en su mirada, tan retadora como siempre... _Imposible_.

- ¡Fuera! – rugió –. ¡Todos fuera! – cogidos por sorpresa, los soldados se dispersaron –. Teniente Solo, lleve a mis hijos a casa y dígale al capitán Kassel que disponga a sus hombres alrededor de mi casa.

- Si, señor – asintió Han apresuradamente.

Nunca había visto a su jefe tan alterado y si la culpa la tenía esa mujer... Bueno, sobraba decir que sentiría lastima por cualquiera que estuviera en su pellejo... si no hubiera tratado de hacer daño a Luke y a Leia antes, claro.

- Y asegúrese de todos olvidan lo ocurrido, bajo amenaza de muerte, ¿está claro?

- Por supuesto.

Ni siquiera Leia protestó. Los gemelos jamás había sentido a su padre tan alterado como en ese momento, pero ya no era ira o enfado el sentimiento predominante, ahora discernían una gama de emociones tan intensas que bastaría para colapsar a cualquier hombre.

Por fin, cuando el gentío se dispersó, marido y mujer quedaron a solas, frente a frente, por primera vez... después de diez infinitos años.

* * *

¡**Tomodachis**! Aquí esta, como prometí, el capitulo a mitad de semana. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si, me imagino, deseareis matarme... Después de tanto esperar, os he dejo con la miel en los labios, pero nada, os toca esperar hasta el próximo capitulo. Fijaos que el sabado no esta muy lejos XD

Comento un poco el episodio de hoy: primero que nada Luke intimando con Ania, parece que le ha costado más que con Leia, pero finalmente Padmé ha conseguido llegar a él. Luego la aparición de Han Solo, apunto de echarlo todo a perder... pero sus hijos la salvaron con una pequeña mentirijilla. Y después dicen los adultos que no es bueno mentir XD

¿Qué os ha parecido como ha manejado Padmé la situación? Seguro que ya estabais deseando que Solo hiciese esa llamada, ¿eh? Para ver si al fin se producía el encuentro tan esperado...

Vader de mucho mejor humano ahora que puede volver a casa, al menos hasta que se entera de las clases de natación y de la mentira de sus hijos... Iba dispuesto a cargarse a su profesora...

Por otro lado, aunque no sea tan importante, ya os avise que en futuros capítulos acabarías odiando a Xander más profundamente. Bueno, me refería en concreto a este capitulo. Pero Padmé ha sabido pornerlo en su sitio, y sorpresivamente se ha encontrado sintiendo pena por aquel que fue su marido... Eso es algo positivo, ¿o no?

Y por fin lo que tanto esperabais... todavía no se ha desarrollado del todo, ¿pero qué os ha parecido el encuentro? Al principio él parecía dispuesto a matarla, pero en cuento Padmé alzó el rostro para enfrentarlo y vio sus ojos... tachan, tachan! XD

Habrá que seguir esperando para ver que ocurre ahora, pero mientras espero vuestras críticas y opiniones. Este capítulo es realmente importante para la historia, y necesito saber que tal lo he desarrollado para futuras escenas y apariciones... ^^

Agradecer, claro esta, a las encantadoras nueves personas que me dejaron su reviews en el capitulo anterior, a saber, **Rous Black**, **Mas** _(jeje, tienes razón... parece que Luke ha heredado la vena dramatica de su padre para algunos aspectos XD Umm... pues ya te digo. Si algo tienen en común Padmé y Anakin es su obstinación y que los dos son un par de cabezones... Habrá que ver como se desarrolla su actuación... y cruzar los dedos para que se arreglen pronto. Nos leemos tomodachi, sayooo!)_, **Nina Feliz**, **Chiiia**, **Aspergillus**, **MartaQ** _(tomodachi, mil gracias por tu reviews, como siempre. No sabes lo que significa para mi que te guste mi escritura, prometo tratar de seguir mejorando ^^ Ttienes razón, el chao anterior fue algo breve, pero espero haberte compensado con este. Nos leemos amiga, bye! )_, **Kusiki**, **Alucalard70**, **karika-chan**_ (konichiwa tomodachi! Mil gracias por tu nuevo reviews. Me alegro de que te guste y hayáis seguido leyendo... Y si, coincido contigo sobre el nombre. Nos vemos, sayoo!)_.

Y eso todo, nos vemos el fin de semana con el nuevo capitulo, **Verdades y Acusaciones**. Espero que hayais disfrutado.

* * *

Solo comentar que, por opinión vuestra, finalmente el **nuevo titulo** del fic será **Fuerza y Destino**, podréis encontrarlo con ese nombre a partir de ahora.

* * *

Y ahora si me despido...

¿**reviews**?


	23. Verdades y acusaciones

**Verdades y acusaciones**.

Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Vader porque era absolutamente incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Padmé porque no se rebajaría a entablar conversación con ese monstruo. Sin embargo, al cabo de varios minutos, la tensión fue demasiada y los recuerdos amenazaban con ascender a la superficie, disipando su odio. Ella no podía permitir que eso pasara.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo? – inquirió al fin, con la mirada alta y sin rastro de miedo.

- ... – Vader ni siquiera pareció escuchar sus palabras. Sentía que se ahogaba dentro de su propio casco y las prótesis de sus piernas nunca habían pesado tanto –. Tú... – tartamudeó – tú estás muerta...

- ¿Lo estoy? – arqueó una ceja con frío escepticismo.

El oxígeno amenazaba con saturar sus pulmones y se ahogaba dentro de su propia máscara. Ya una vez había creído a sus hijos muertos y había descubierto que era una mentira, pero esto... eso... Se alejo de ella un par de pasos, cerrando los ojos y presionando los puños contra su casco. Tal ve todo se tratara de una pesadilla... una horrible pesadilla... o un hermoso sueño.

- No... – murmuró más hacía sí mismo que para ella –. Tú estás muerta... muerta... Él dijo que te había matado.

Cierto. El emperador lo dijo. Pero también dijo que Luke y Leia habían muerto con ella. Tras encontrarlos y averiguar la verdad supuso que Padmé había fallecido en el parto, como en sus visiones. ¿Pero y sí...?

No. No podía ser. Debía estar muerta, muerta. De otro modo jamás hubiera permitido que la apartaron de sus hijos. Padmé no. Ella no. La que estaba frente a él debía ser una alucinación, un juego del emperador, una cruel broma... Y, sin embargo, su firma en la fuerza seguía siendo la misma: igual de pura, igual de intensa, ejerciendo sobre él la misma atracción.

- Estás muerta – repitió, tratando de convencerse.

Los ojos de Padmé relampaguearon con ira.

- Se que esa era tu intención y puedo felicitarte: me mataste. Me mataste cuando te llevaste a mi hijos, Vader, cuando nos hiciste creer que habían muerto. Pero debiste saber que seguiría levantándome de la tumba para venir a buscarlos mientras ellos siguieran con vida.

El Señor Oscuro apenas descifró sus palabras. El shock era demasiado fuerte para escuchar, para entender. Simplemente... su nombre, _Vader_, no sonaba tan apropiado viniendo de sus labios. Esos labios que había besado, que lo habían deleitado en otra vida, y que ahora le hablaban con odio. Con profundo y arraigado odio.

- Padmé... – pronunció con desesperación, pero el nombre de ella tampoco sonaba correcto difuminado por su voz monitorizada y fría. Necesitaba recuperar la cordura –. Padmé...

- ¡Maldito seas! – ella no pudo resistirlo más. Su cuerpo templaba; sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y ni siquiera era capaz de discernir bien si eran lágrimas de ira, de odio, de emoción o de tristeza. Tantas emociones reprimidas... comenzaba a perder el control –. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te convertiste en un monstruo? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer que te odiara? ¿Cómo pudiste arrebatarme a mis hijos?

Oía sus gritos... y estaban bien, era lo que merecía, ¿no? Pero había algo en la última frase... Algo que faltaba, que no era correcto. Lentamente, las palabras iban tomando sentido en su cabeza, como un crucigrama. Sus hijos... Luke y Leia.

Padmé se secó las lágrimas furiosa consigo misma y de nuevo alzó el rostro para mirarle. Su esposo siempre había sido más alto que ella, lo suficiente para apoyarse sobre su pecho y dejar que él la abrazara. Y entonces, entre sus brazos, el mundo desaparecía y sentía que estaba a salvo. Total y completamente a salvo. Y feliz.

Ahora, la altura de Vader era mucho más amplia, y no trasmitía nada salvo frialdad. Aquel simple detalle fue suficiente para adentrarse más en la idea de que Anakin Skywalker ya no existía, había desaparecido por completo de su mundo. Sus hijos eran todo lo que importaba.

- No importa. No me respondas... No quiero respuestas... Pero será mejor para ti que me mates, o te juro por todo el amor que tuve que no descansaré hasta recuperar a mi hijos y echarte a ti de su vida.

¡Eso era! ¡Sus hijos! El factor que no concordaba. ¿Debería explicárselo? ¿Cambiaría algo? ¿Dejaría de mirarlo con odio? ¿Siquiera importaba? Pero había demasiados interrogantes... ¿quién había sido lo suficiente cruel y despiadado para separar a sus hijos de ella? ¿Acaso podría ser...? No, él...

- ¡Kenobi! – rugió sin querer, haciendo participe a su esposa de sus pensamientos. La agarro por los hombros y la sacudió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, aunque está vez no pretendiera hacerle daño. Simplemente, el odio despertado en él era demasiado profundo para controlar sus acciones. Lo dominada –. ¡Fue Kenobi! ¡Él te contó que yo había raptado a los niños! ¡Dímelo!

Por primera vez desde aquel encuentro, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Padmé. Tanto odio... ¿En qué momento su Annie había aprendido a odiar de esa forma? ¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Por su amor? ¿Y cómo no se había percatado a tiempo?

- Él sólo me dijo que habían muerto... – reconoció sin saber por qué, bajando los ojos para que no viera sus lágrimas –. Y yo lo creí así hasta que vi sus rostros en la holored. Supongo que sólo quería protegerme porque sabía que tú me matarías en cuanto intentara encontrarnos.

Vader sintió el escalofrío y la soltó de repente, asustado. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Había vuelto a dañarla.

Pero entonces escuchó sus palabras... y todo tuvo sentido. La venganza perfecta de Obi-Wan. No sólo había separado a sus hijos, haciéndole creer que él los había matado junto a su madre, también había convencido a ésta para que lo odiara, diciéndole que él los había asesinado. Los jedi siempre habían despreciado el amor... Seguro que su viejo maestro, no contentó con descuartizarlo y quemarlo vivo, condenándolo a esa sucia armadura, lo encontró el suplemento perfecto para su castigo.

- Lo mataré – afirmó con simpleza, de nuevo manifestando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Padmé apenas podía creer lo que oía. La simpleza con la que él hablaba de asesinar al que había sido su maestro, su hermano... Sabía que no debía sorprenderle, que aquella simple afirmación no era nada en comparación con lo que había hecho, pero aun así...

- ¿Lo matarás? – cuestionó con despreció –. ¿Por qué? ¿Por mantenerme a salvo?

Vader la miró enfurecido. ¿Cómo se atrevía defenderle, a ponerse a de su lado de nuevo, aún después de todo? Pero entonces recordó que ella todavía no sabía nada, que era tan victima como él; no, más que él. Ella era tan poco culpable como sus hijos, los tres victimas de sus decisiones y del odio de los jedi y su maestro. Y de su incapacidad para defenderles, de darlo todo por ellos.

- Él te mintió – dijo, sabiendo que era hora de desvelar la verdad. Tal vez así ella se arrepintiera de haberlo defendido.

- ¡Sólo para evitar que tú me mataras!

- No – replicó, forzándose a sí mismo a mantener la calma –. Él te mintió. Él fue quien se llevó a nuestros hijos. Los tomó y los dividió para que ni tú ni yo los encontráramos.

Padmé sintió como se quedaba sin aire. No. Obi-Wan no haría eso. Nunca haría... No podía ser tan cruel.

- No te creo... – murmuró con miedo. Pero una parte de sí, la parte que siempre reconocía cuando Anakin estaba enfadado, dolido o ávido de amor y comprensión, sabía que ahora él estaba siendo sincero.

- Sabes que es cierto – instigó él –. Luke y Leia pueden confirmártelo.

- ¡No! – sacudió la cabeza.

No podía aceptarlo. No podía hacer frente a esa realidad, a lo que significaba. No ahora que por fin había aprendido a odiarlo, que sus esperanzas habían muerto.

- Mi familia, los Lars, criaron a Luke como su sobrino, y el virrey Organa y su esposa fueron los padres adoptivos de Leia. Yo descubrí la verdad hace unos meses... Organa me confesó lo confesó todo después de amenazarle y reconoció que Kenobi había sido el artífice de la mentira. Mi maestro me había dicho que estabais muertos, que yo os había matado, y yo lo creía... hasta ese día. También me dijo que habías fallecido en el parto, tal como predijeron mis sueños. Jamás pensé... – se le ahogó la voz.

No podía seguir.

Padmé no quería creerlo, no _debía_ creerlo, pero todo encajaba. Los comentarios de los gemelos, por qué la prensa nunca los mencionó hasta apenas unos meses, incluso la mención de Tatooine por parte de Luke o el hecho de que este último no supiera nadar mientras su hermana lo hacía con tanta soltura. Sabía, sabía, sabía que era cierto. Y era tan difícil...

El siguiente movimiento, fue puro instinto.

Vader presencio como sus explicaciones surgían efecto, y la máscara de odio y rencor se deshacía en los ojos de su esposa dando lugar al vacío más desolador que jamás creyó presenciar. Tanto dolor... Casi hubiera preferido seguir contemplando el odio.

Comprendió que ese único vacío era lo que debía de haber sentido su esposa durante los últimos diez años. Un dolor tan terrible y profundo que superaba al suyo. En cierto sentido, ella estaba más mutilada que él... porque su traición y la perdida de sus hijos había mutilado su alma. Y ni siquiera tenía el Lado Oscuro para olvidar... para resistir...

Por eso, cuando de forma involuntaria los brazos de ella estrecharon su cuerpo en reflejo instintivo de lo que había sido el pasado, Vader no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Y, sorprendentemente, entre lágrimas, Padmé persistió en su abrazo.

- Anakin... – ella tampoco fue consciente de que había pronunciado su verdadero nombre – ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué sucedió todo esto? – Él no supo contestar. Por unos instantes, su respiración cibernética fue todo lo que inundó la sala –. Tus visiones se hicieron realidad, yo casi fallecí en el parto. Los médicos me indujeron un coma como única vía para salvarme y cuando desperté... Entonces me dijeron que mis hijos habían muerto. Que todos estabais muertos.

Él la abrazó aún más fuerte. Sintió que se rompía. Era culpa suya, él debía de haber estado allí, con su familia. Él debería haber sido lo bastante fuerte...

- Padmé, yo nunca... nunca te separaría de nuestros hijos. Son nuestros hijos...

Aquellas simples palabras fueron suficientes para romper el hechizo que les había unido. Padmé se quedó rígida entre sus brazos y después se separó lentamente, hasta contemplar al hombre que instantes atrás había sido su consuelo. Él era Vader, no Anakin. Y no entendía como había podido olvidarlo.

El muro invisible volvió a alzarse ante ellos.

- Estuviste a punto de matarme – acusó seriamente, volviendo a clausurar el dolor de sus ojos bajo capas de odio –. A nuestros hijos conmigo. No puedes culparme por creer que tú te los habías llevado – él abrió la boca varias veces, bajo la máscara, tratando de contradecir esas palabras, pero no encontró nada que decir. Ella tenía razón –. Y aun si no lo hiciste, eso no cambia las cosas. Son mis hijos, y no descansaré hasta recuperarlos.

- También son mis hijos – replicó él, enfadado.

En esos momentos la odiaba por haberse separado, por recordarle quien era. Porque debería haber sido él, el Lord Sith, el Señor Oscuro, Darth Vader, quien interrumpiera ese contacto prohibido. Pero no, había sido ella... porque frente a ella seguía siendo demasiado débil.

Padmé continuó inflexible.

- Te equivocas. Yo soy su madre, tu perdiste cualquier derecho sobre ellos el día que estuviste a punto de provocar su muerte. Elegiste el poder por encima de nosotros... Cuéntale eso a _tus_ hijos y veamos si ellos siguen queriendo permanecer a tu lado.

Vader apretó los puños con rabia. Sabía que cada sílaba que ella decía era cierta, sabía que tenía razón, que no tenía derecho a sus hijos... Pero aun así, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellos.

Luke y Leia habían llegado a su vida disipando la oscuridad que anegaba su día, disminuyendo el odio que fluía en su interior... no por los jedi o por el emperador, sino hacía sí mismo. Le habían dado luz... le habían dado esperanza, de alguna intrínseca y complicada forma, y ahora...

- Sigo siendo su padre – arguyó, tratando de ser razonable. No podía perder el control ante Padmé, no podía dejarse llevar o la dañaría de nuevo. Y entonces nunca sería capaz de perdonárselo, al igual que no había sido capaz de perdonárselo la primera vez.

- ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver con su padre! – exclamó ella, liberando en furia el dolor que la había estado acosando los últimos diez años –. Yo soy su madre, yo les di a luz, y puedo jurar que fueron concebidos junto a mi marido, Anakin Skywalker, el hombre al que amé más que a mi propia vida. El hombre que tú asesinaste. ¡Niégalo! – lo retó. Y en su corazón, Padmé se descubrió horrorizada rezando porque de verdad él lo negara –. Dime que no es cierto. Reconoce que alguna mínima parte del corazón de mi esposo, del padre de mis hijos, sigue habitando en el interior de esa armadura...

Vader trató de replicar varias veces, pero su boca siempre se terminaba cerrando en silencio. ¿En qué momento había olvidado no entrar jamás en discusión con una senadora? ¿Con _esa_ senadora?

Él no podía reconocer que restos de Skywalker todavía perduraban en su interior – como a veces sospechaba – porque sería una mentira. Pero en cierto sentido, ella tenía razón. Si fuera un Sith tan completo como se jactaba de ser – como _debía_ de ser – ¿por qué había en él cabida para todos esos cálidos sentimientos que había desarrollado hacía sus hijos? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de protegerlos, de amarlos, de mantenerlos a salvo?

Más complicado, ¿por qué su corazón todavía temblaba cuándo, a través de los defectuosos aparatos de visión, contemplaba la difusa imagen de la esposa que creía muerta? ¿Por qué ansiaba con tanta desesperación que ella volviera a abrazarlo de nuevo? ¿Por qué, en lo más intimo y recóndito de su ser, Anakin Skywalker rugía por volver a ser el hombre que ella necesitaba? Un hombre que fuera digno de recibir su amor...

Vader no tenía respuesta para todas esas preguntas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer encontrar una respuesta para ellas. Y, sin embargo, eso no evitaba lo principal.

- También son mis hijos – repitió, mortalmente serio –. Tengo el derecho sobre ellos y nadie va a alejarlos de mi lado.

Padmé escuchó la seriedad de sus palabras y todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron convirtiéndose polvo. No podía vivir con eso, no otra vez...

- Entonces mátame – suplicó –. Si alguna vez signifiqué algo para ti, mátame... Por favor. Es lo menos cruel que puedes hacerme. No puedo seguir resistiendo este infierno sin ellos... y prefiero que seas tú quien lo haga.

¿Había un deje de locura en esa petición, en el deseo de que fuera él y no cualquier otro quien acabara con su vida? Padmé no lo sabía, pero sospechaba que así era. En realidad no le importaba. La muerte era un consuelo a esta vida, y de alguna manera parecía justo que fuera él quien extinguiera la llama de su vida, al igual que había sido él quien, en otro tiempo, la hizo brillar con más fuerza.

Vader, por el contrario, no estaba igual de satisfecho. La había creído muerta por diez años, y ahora por fin la había encontrado. La idea de perderla de nuevo, aunque ahora ella lo odiara, aunque él debiera odiarla... no podía permitirlo. Era demasiado aterradora.

- Nadie va a matarte – dictaminó, excluyendo en lo absoluto su opinión –. Yo no permitiré que eso ocurra. Pero tampoco vas a llevártelos lejos. Ambos tenéis derecho a conoceros: son nuestros hijos, y te necesitan. Pero si quieres vivir con ellos será bajo mis normas.

- ¿Vivir con ellos?

Vader asintió.

- Hasta ahora has logrado engañar al emperador, pero en cuanto él regresé al planeta será cuestión de tiempo que te descubra. Sólo te quedan dos opciones, puesto que no puedo permitir que él te mate: o regresas a donde quiera que te hayas escondido, o aceptas vivir en mi casa bajo mi sujeción. Es la única manera de que puedas estar con Luke y Leia sin que ninguno de los tres corráis peligro.

- ¿Qué? – Padmé apenas podía creerlo –. ¿Permitirías que yo viviese con ellos? – cuestionó con escepticismo –. ¿Qué les confesase la verdad, que yo soy su madre?

- Por supuesto – admitió él con voz grave e impersonal. Por más que quisiera negarlo o racionalizarlo, su incredulidad lo había herido. Y eso no era correcto. Si ella estaba empeñada en odiarle, él no le permitiría ver en ningún momento la profundidad con la que ese odio lo afectaba –. Como ya he dicho, son nuestros hijos y te necesitan. Ambos serán felices al saber que su madre todavía vive. Además, ya has conseguido su aprecio bajo ese disfraz. Pero su seguridad es lo más importante. Si vas a vivir en mi casa no te interpondrás en mi relación con ellos o tratarás de comunicarle tu posición a cualquier jedi o amigo rebelde; de lo contrario los niños serán los primeros en salir perjudicados. Es tu decisión, pero te advierto que tendrás que mantenerte firme a lo que decidas.

Padmé lo contempló unos instantes, sin creer del todo lo que él le ofrecía. Recordaba su último encuentro, la furia, el odio en sus ojos... ¿Cómo era posible que esa misma persona fuera ahora quien le ofreciera un lugar en la vida de sus hijos? Un Sith nunca haría tal cosa... Palpatine jamás haría tal cosa. Un Sith era el mal. Pero entonces... ¿acaso pudiera ser que...?

No, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Sería demasiado doloroso si resultara un error. Y, sin embargo... ¿no había sido esa remota esperanza, esa arraigada creencia, la que la había sostenido durante esos diez últimos años?

Alzó la vista hasta posarla en su armadura y se dio cuenta de que él todavía esperaba una respuesta. Suspiró profundamente, bañando de aire sus pulmones, antes de responder:

- Odio a Palpatine porque destruyó a mi marido y me separó de mis hijos – reconoció lentamente –, pero hace muchos años que estoy fuera de la política. Yo... sólo quiero ser su madre – concluyó con voz más débil de lo que hubiera esperado.

Vader asintió. Su autocontrol disminuía por momento y sabía que necesitaba escapar de allí, de ese ambiente tenso y electrizado que lo asfixiaba.

- Entonces debemos irnos, habrá que darles la noticia – Padmé lo contempló expectante, mientras él le indicaba el camino, y algo en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros, que parecían invadir su alma, le obligó a añadir, en contra de su voluntad–. Siempre han deseado conocer a su madre.

* * *

**Konichiwa tomodachis**! Aquí va el capitulo que tantos esperabais... Por fin Vader/Anakin y Padmé se han reencontrado, y han podido poner las cosas en claro. Si, se que ha sido un poquito más breve de lo habitual, pero es que me era imposible alargar el asunto. Eso si, de intenso, lo ha sido todo. ^^

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Agradecer por el capitulo anterior a nada menos que nueve personas que me dejaron su reviews, a saber, **Mas** _(tomodachi! Pues si tan ansiosa estabas aquí lo tienes, por fin han hablado... aunque me parece que ambos tiene aun muchas cosas que decir. Pero bueno, poco a poco se va iendo... XD Gracias por tu reviews, nos leemos!)_**, Rous Black, MartaQ**_ (jaja! Tienes razón. El anterior lo corte de nuevo en la mejor parte, pero ya ves que con este al menos no he sido tan cruel... Si hasta deje que aclararan las cosas y todo... Ne tomodachi, muchas por el comentario y nos leemos pronto!)_**, Jamiet** (konichiwa! Primero que nada agradecer tu reviwes^^ Sip, para mi el capp anterior también fue muy favorito, como dices, muy completo... con un poco de cada. Aunque espero que venga alguno más de ese estilo a partir de ahora, con toda la familia reunida ;) Sobre Xander... me parece que yo no nos resta odiarlo, sino esperar a q Vader le de su merecido XD )**, Chiiia, Kusiki, apergillus, darkstar301, alucalard70, Nina Feliz **_(que sepas que tu nombre no ha aparecido en el reviews, y por eso no he podido contestarte, pero se que eres tú... Nadie me deja comentarios tan largos y además llama a papiV por su nombre ^^ Te agradezca mucho todo lo que has escrito, casi parece que has desmenuzado el capitulo parte por parte XD Y me alegro de que te haya gustado. Padmé y Luke tan tiernos en la piscina... y la sobreprotección de su padre por los gemelos. Ttienes razón, a Han le hice pasar un muy mal rato, y Xander... argg! Ya te avise de que sería aun más odioso, pero al menos sirvió para que Padmé se pusiera del lado contrario, el de Anni, jejeje! Ahora sólo queda que PapiV le de su merecido... pero habrá que esperar... Nada tomodachi, espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capitulo y nos leemos pronto! Sayoo!)._

Pues has aquí llega todo. El próximo capitulo, si sigo teniendo una audiencia como esta XD lo volveré a colgar a mitad de semana, que os lo merecéis! Ahí veremos la reacción de los pequeños al enterarse de la verdad respecto a su madre, y un poco más de Ani/Padmé/Vader, sumado a una pequeña intervención de Solo. Así que ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer... si queréis leer...

¿**reviews**?


	24. Sólo una palabra: mamá

**Sólo una palabra: Mamá.**

El viaje fue tremendamente incomodo y silencioso para ambos. Padmé no encontró la fuerza o el valor necesarios para romper la tensión mediante algún comentario insustancial, y el Señor Oscuro todavía no acababa de asimilar su presencia, por lo que la fría cortesía se había convertido en un escudo tácito acordado silenciosamente.

Cuando el speeder aterrizó en la plataforma, el teniente Solo corrió al encuentro de Vader, evidentemente ansioso.

- ¡Señor! El capitán Kassel ha cubierto el perímetro según sus ordenes y está a la espera de cualquier amenaza para actuar. ¿Cree que debemos...? – su voz se detuvo al reconocer a la figura que había abandonado el vehículo, deteniéndose al lado de su jefe sin mostrar cualquier resquicio de miedo –. ¿Señor?

- Teniente, dígale al capitán que puede dispersar a sus hombres. Estamos a salvo, por ahora. Yo debo ir a hablar a mis hijos. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentran?

- Si, señor. Me despedí de ellos en sus habitaciones hace apenas unos minutos. Ambos estaban realmente inquietos por usted y por... – sus ojos se posaron en Padmé, sin saber muy bien como debía concluir la frase – bueno, por... por el bienestar de su profesora, supongo.

- Ella ya no es más su profesora, teniente – corrigió el Lord Oscuro, tratando de comprobar si el sueño no se desvanecía al pronunciarlo en voz alta –. A partir de ahora se dirigirá a ella con el respeto que merece, como mi esposa.

- ¿...? - Han trató de efectuar alguna reacción acorde a la noticia, pero el impacto era demasiado para pronunciar palabra. Instintivamente sus ojos se clavaron en la mujer parada al lado de Vader, de aspecto frágil y menudo, y sin embargo decidido. Su rostro perlado no mostraba ningún signo de miedo, a pesar de la amenazante figura que se erguía a su espalda, superándola por casi un metro. ¿Pero había dicho _esposa_? – Vaya... Bueno, señor – tartamudeó tontamente –. Le felicito. No sabía que tenía planes de matrimonio.

- Yo no me he casado con nadie, Solo – replicó Vader entre divertido e irritado bajo la máscara, o al menos se debatiría entre esas dos emociones si el estado de shock no le impidiera actuar normalmente. No obstante, una parte de él consideraba necesario dejar bien clara esa parte –. Ella _es_ mi esposa. La madre de mis hijos. Un malentendido me hizo creerla muerta hasta ahora, pero a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros.

Y bastaron esas simples palabras para que Han tuviera que replantear todo lo que había aprendido sobre su jefe en los últimos tres meses. Volvió a examinar a la mujer, a la esposa de Vader, buscando en sus rostro cualquier signo de respuesta a esas palabras, positiva o negativa, pero no logró encontrar nada. Fuera quien fuese, tenía experiencia en ocultar sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh! Bueno... En tal caso, me alegró por usted, señor. Y por sus hijos. Quiero decir... – pero al parecer no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir, porque optó por dejar la frase inconclusa –. Será un honor para mi servirla, Lady Vader – aseguró en cambio, irguiéndose –. Y ruego disculpas por haberla confundido con una amenaza. Luke y Leia realmente se preocupan por usted.

Padmé asintió, sintiendo una extraña cordialidad con el nerviosismo del joven. Pocas personas lograban mantenerse cerca de Darth Vader tan enteras.

- No hay nada que disculpar. Me siento feliz al saber que mis hijos cuentan con un protector tan excelente. Pero, teniente, si aprecia su trabajo no vuelva a llamarme Lady Vader. Mi verdadera nombre es Padmé Skywalker Amidala – afirmó, irguiendo su cabeza, aunque en un principio había planeado presentarse sólo como Padmé Amidala –. Son tres nombres para que elija el que guste, ¿está claro?

De nuevo, demasiado confusa para pronunciar palabra, Han se limitó a asentir, sin atreverse a mirar a su jefe en busca de una confirmación. Satisfecha por su reacción, Padmé se giró hacia Vader:

- ¿Vamos dentro? – el Lord Oscuro también asintió, tratando de contener el conflictivo fuego que se había encendido en su interior al escuchar a su esposa presentarse con su antiguo apellido, el que había adquirido al casarse –. ¿Puedes mostrarme el servicio? – solicito menos bruscamente, una vez dentro del palacio –. Me gustaría quitarme las lentillas antes de hablar con ellos.

Vader volvió a asentir, acompañándola hasta el aseo más cercano. Padmé no tardo ni medio minuto en volver a aparecer, una vez se hubo introducido por la puerta. A pesar de que las pantallas de visión óptica que incorporaba su máscara le impedían captar la nitidez de los colores, de algún modo, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando ella se giró a mirarle con los ojos castaños de siempre.

Eran tan parecidos a los de su hija, igual a los que todavía visitaban sus sueños... Con su presencia tan cercana, casi podía cerrar los ojos y creer que los diez últimos años habían sido sólo una pesadilla; nada más que una pesadilla...

Pero su pelo si era distinto a lo que recordaba; no sólo por el color, sino también... más corto, demasiado liso.

Padmé revolvió incomoda ante su repentino escrutinio. A pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos, sabía que él la estaba observando con esa mirada que siempre reservaba exclusivamente para ella. Una mirada que en un principio la hacía sentirse incomoda, porque despertaba en ella anhelos y necesidades que hasta que él apareció jamás había creído existentes. Una mirada que apartaba de su ser el disfraz de senadora y la dejaba expuesta como mujer; sólo como mujer.

Pero él ya no tenía derecho a mirarla de tal modo, y ella no debía responder de la misma forma. Claro que por mucho que se hubiera presentado como su esposo, Darth Vader ya no tenía ningún motivo para observarla de ese modo. Él ya no la amaba. Un Sith era incapaz de amar. Probablemente no fueran más que imaginaciones suyas.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó para distraerse de la punzada de dolor en el pecho que le había acarreado ese pensamiento.

- Tu cabello – Vader expulsó la verdad de sus labios antes de recuperar el control para detenerla – ha cambiado.

Padmé asintió, demasiado sorprendida por la respuesta para añadir nada más. Anakin siempre adoraba la largura de sus rizos, pero no había esperado que Vader se percatara de ese detalle. Contuvo la respiración, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que de pronto se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

- Era parte del disfraz – explicó, cuando logró articular palabras –. Demasiadas personas en esta ciudad conocían a Padmé Amidala. No podía arriesgarme.

El Lord Oscuro asintió, sin querer entrar en un terreno tan conflictivo.

- ¿Lo dejarás crecer?

- No lo se – susurró en voz tan baja que su esposo nunca supo si sólo lo había imaginado.

- A Leia le gustaría.

Eso fue todo lo que hablaron hasta llegar a la habitación de los niños.

Luke y Leia alzaron la vista sorprendidos cuando los oyeron llegar, pues Vader había ocultado su presencia en la fuerza para evitar que estos corrieran a su encuentro. Necesitaba algo de orden para lo que iba a suceder a continuación: la vida de sus hijo iba a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados por segunda vez en lo que iba de año.

- ¡Papá! – ambos niños corrieron a su alcance –. ¿Ania? – se sorprendieron al verla, al mismo tiempo que el alivio se extendía por sus rostros. No hubieran soportado que le sucediera algo malo.

- Papá, ¿qué está ocurriendo? – exigió Leia, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ellos y escudriñando ambas figuras, mientras Luke tomaba la mano de su padre y le ofrecía la otra a su profesora, en un gesto puramente instintivo.

Había algo diferente en el rostro de Ania, algo que lo hacía más familiar aún, pero no sabía identificar qué. Al margen de eso, la imagen de ambos, su padre y ella, con su hermano entre ellos, se le clavaba en el pecho con una intensidad casi dolorosa. Sentía a la fuerza rugirle con fuerza en su odio, y sin embargo, era incapaz de escuchar lo que ésta tenía que decir; como un niño que oye pero todavía no comprende en lenguaje, como un ciego frente al paisaje más maravilloso de todos.

- Vamos a aclararlo todo, Leia, pero antes será mejor que nos sentemos.

Las palabras de su padre no hicieron más que confirmar que algo grave ocurría. Vader era un hombre dolorosamente directo, como había demostrado a la hora de revelar su paternidad, y odiaba los tecnicismos. Sin embargo, por mucho que se centrara, Leia no percibía ninguna amenaza o furia bullendo de su persona. Fuera lo que fuese que ocurría, no era malo. No del todo malo.

El Lord Oscuro guió a sus hijos hasta el sofá, tomando asiento con Padmé al lado y Luke quedando entre ambos. Realmente, había sido el niño quien los había guiado a esa postura. Leia optó por quedarse algo más retirada, sentada en el suelo con la espalda refirmada en uno de los sillones, desde donde podía observarlos.

Hacía unas horas, a Vader le hubiera molestado infinitamente la confianza que Luke se tomaba con su profesora, pero ahora tal malestar había desaparecido. Por primera vez en más de diez años, le asaltó la sensación, breve y fugaz, de que todo estaba donde debía estar.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el emperador? – volvió a instigar la niña, demasiado impaciente.

- No Leia, no tiene nada que ver con el emperador –tranquilizó Padmé, que sentía como su hijo se había tensado ante la mención de ese hombre. Claro que indirectamente todo estaba relacionado.

- ¿Entonces que ocurre?

Su madre respiró profundamente, tratando de recordar las decenas de veces que había imaginado esa escena en su mente, cuando al fin tenía la oportunidad de decirle a sus hijos quien era realmente. Intentó repasar los gestos, las palabras, los abrazos, las explicaciones... pero no encontró nada. Nada salvo un terrible vacío.

¿Y si sus hijos la odiaban por haberles mentido? ¿Y si no eran capaces de perdonarla por no haber investigado más a fondo sobre su muerte, en lugar de creer ciegamente las palabras de los jedi? ¿Y si no había hueco en su vida para su madre?

Eran temores vanos e infundados, pero ahora, frente a frente con la verdad, se veía inundada por ellos. Diez años eran demasiados.

Vader sintió las inseguridades de su esposa, sus miedos... Y por un segundo, deseo más que nada volver a ser ese hombre que la amaba, que la abrazaba, y cuya presencia alejaba todo temor de la mente y el corazón de ella. Cuya presencia bastaba para hacerla feliz. ¿Pero podía volver a ser ese hombre sin perderse a sí mismo?

- Luke, Leia, ¿recordáis lo que os conté sobre vuestro nacimiento y el por qué los jedi lograron separaros? – intervino, sin saber muy bien si lo hacía para alejarse de la peligrosa línea de pensamiento anterior, o para facilitar las cosas a su esposa.

Ambos niños asintieron.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabéis?

- Sabemos que cuando Luke y yo nacimos nuestra madre murió en el parto y tú estabas lejos muy herido, y no pudiste venir a buscarnos.

- Cuando despertaste el emperador te dijo que habíamos muerto con ella, y tú lo creíste hasta que te encontraste con Leia en una reunión hace unos meses, y oíste hablar de mi en las noticias.

- Pero en realidad los jedi enviaron a Luke con sus tíos a Tatooine y a mi me adoptó el virrey de Alderaan, para que no pudieras encontrarnos.

Su padre asintió, y hubiera sonreído bajo la máscara ante la forma en que los gemelos se completaban sus frases, de haberse tratado de otro asunto.

- ¿Y sobre vuestra madre?

- Averiguaste la verdad, que ella había muerto al darnos a luz, y no por tu culpa como dijo el emperador – respondió inmediatamente Luke, mientras su hermana esperaba en silencio. Estaba tan cerca de aquello que se le escapaba...

Vader volvió a asentir.

- Eso fue lo que Organa me dijo, pero hasta hace unos meses yo también creía que vosotros habías muerto. Ahora acabo de descubrir que otra parte también era mentira.

- ¿Qué? – Luke abrió la boca sin terminar de creérselo. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Era demasiado cruel... – ¿Estás diciendo que mamá también esta viva? Eso es imposible... Si lo estuviera, ¿por qué no habría venido a buscarnos?

A Padmé se le dobló el corazón ante sus preguntas. Su hijo la había llamado _mamá_, y sin embargo, tenía razón. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué nunca había puesto en duda las palabras de Yoda? ¿Por qué se había mostrado tan presta a odiar a su marido, a creer que él había raptado a sus hijos, pero nunca había desconfiado de los jedi? Si realmente era así como hacían las cosas... ¿realmente era tan sorprendente que Anakin les hubiera dado la espalda?

- A tu madre también la engañaron. Ella estuvo a punto de morir durante el parto, y quedó en coma por varias semanas. Cuando despertó los jedi le dijeron que no habías sobrevivido.

Luke no pudo resistir las lágrimas. Si realmente lo que si padre decía era verdad, si realmente su madre pensó que ellos habían muerto... si estuvo sola durante tantos años.

- Pero... ¿por qué harían algo tan horrible? ¿Es que los jedi son amigos del emperador? ¿Y cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Cómo sabes que ella aun esta... esta...?

- Ania – la única palabra que salió de los labios de su hermana, hasta entonces muda, bastó para acallar todas sus preguntas. Leia no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes y se clavaba fuertemente las uñas en la mano para espantar las lágrimas –. Ania.

Hacía un instante, mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hermano como si viniera de muy lejos, había captado lo que había de diferente en el rostro de su profesora. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino marrones. Como los suyos. Y entonces todo había tomado sentido.

La extraña familiaridad, las corrientes de fuerza que la arrastraban a ella, el lazo inexplicable que se había formado tan rápidamente entre ambas, esa conexión que antes nunca había sentido con nadie, la reacción de su padre al verla, el porque su imagen, junto a la de Luke, parecía tan natural... como si así debiera haber sido siempre. Y sus ojos castaños.

- Tú eres nuestra madre – afirmó, sin dar lugar a una negación, mirándola fijamente.

Y Padmé asintió.

- ¿Tú eres nuestra madre? – Luke se separó de ella inconscientemente, girando el rostro para enfocarla. Las lágrimas que circulaban por sus mejillas dieron lugar a un ceño ofendido –. ¿¡Y por qué no nos lo dijiste! – acusó –. Si lo sabías, ¿por qué te hiciste pasar por una profesora?

- Lo siento mucho, Luke – se disculpó Padmé con el corazón encogido –. Yo pensaba que estabais muertos. Lo creí durante diez años, hasta que os vi aparecer por las noticias. Entonces supuse erróneamente que vuestro padre os había secuestrado, que os había alejado de mi conscientemente, y lo único que sabía era que debía recuperaros... Aunque eso implicara mentiros y hacerme pasar por una extraña. Os necesitaba demasiado.

- Pero papá nunca nos haría eso – replicó el niño; no obstante, con un tono más suave.

Padmé asintió, desviando la vista hacia su esposo un solo instante.

- Lo se. Ahora lo se.

Su tono sincero y arrepentido fue suficiente para que Luke volviera a acercarse a ella, recuperando su mano, y recostando suavemente a cabeza contra su hombro. Seguía si comprender bien porque les había mentido, pero podía entender su dolor tras diez años creyéndolos muertos. Él todavía sufría cuando recordaba a sus tíos. Además, los quería lo suficiente para ir a buscarlos cuando descubrió la verdad, aunque ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Agradecida, Padmé abrazó tímidamente al niño, recogiendo su cabeza entre sus pechos tal como siempre había deseado hacerlo siendo él un bebé.

- ¿Por qué pensaste tal cosa? – inquirió Leia, observando emocionada el abrazo entre su madre y hermano, pero dudando todavía si unirse a él o no – Papá me dijo que se querían, que tú eras su ángel.

Padmé no pudo contener un sollozó ante la mención de la palabra _ángel_. _Su ángel_. Así es como Anakin la había llamado en su primer encuentro, asegurando después que un día se casarían.

_Voy a casarme contigo –declaró el chico de repente. _

_Se produjo un breve silencio, después del cual Padmé volvió a soltar una risa musical que Anakin encontró deliciosamente agradable. _

_-Hablo en serio –insistió Anakin. _

_-Eres un chico muy raro –señaló Padmé, dejando de reír-. ¿Por qué dices eso? _

_Anakin titubeó. _

_-Supongo que porque lo pienso... –murmuró él, deslumbrado por la sonrisa de Padmé. _

_-Bueno, pues me temo que no puedo casarme contigo... –repuso Padmé, y después hizo una pausa al ver que no podía recordar su nombre._

_-Anakin –dijo él. _

_-Anakin. –Padmé ladeó la cabeza-. No eres más que un chiquillo. _

_Anakin se encaró con ella y clavó los ojos en su rostro. _

_-No siempre lo seré –replicó suavemente._

Sus ojos colapsaron en lágrimas no derramadas. ¡Hacía tanto que no rememoraba en ese recuerdo! Aquel había sido el primer encuentro con el que convertiría en su esposo y a pesar de su escepticismo, muchos años después, Anakin Skywalker – habiendo dejado atrás al niño y ya convertido en un joven hombre – la convencería de hacer realidad sus palabras.

Él siempre la había amado. Durante diez años. Amándola en la silenciosa lejanía convencido de que algún día, el destino se encargaría de atraerla hasta él. ¿Hubiera esperado tanto tiempo de haber sabido como acabaría todo? ¿Hubiera aceptado ella de haber podido predecir el futuro? Lo más probable es que si.

Sus mejillas se torcieron en una sonrisa triste y lejana, y sólo entonces Padmé se percató de que su hija todavía esperaba una respuesta

- Leia, tu padre y yo nos amamos mucho, más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible amar a nadie. Rompimos todas las reglas para estar juntos, y nunca nos arrepentimos de ello – suspiró pesadamente, cuestionándose si en verdad no debería arrepentirse ahora. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo, teniendo ante ella maravillosos frutos que ese amor había producido? –. Pero a veces... las cosas se tuercen, las personas cambian... y ni siquiera el amor es suficiente.

- ¿Es por qué se transformó en Darth Vader? ¿Por qué esta obligado a llevar esa máscara?

Padmé sacudió la cabeza.

- No, claro que no. Nuestro amor iba más allá de un nombre, o de una máscara... Yo ni siquiera conocía el motivo del traje hasta que tú me hablaste sobre él, el otro día. Pero... fueron las elecciones, ¿comprendes? Llegamos a punto donde no podíamos seguir al lado del otro, porque cada uno representaba el camino opuesto a lo que habíamos escogido.

Leia asintió lentamente, comprendiendo lo que su madre decía.

- Cuando os vi en las noticias... No puedes imaginar lo que representó para mi. Diez años de perdida y soledad sufridos en vano. Mi mente estaba nublada y arrastraba demasiado dolor para pensar racionalmente. Pero os juro que nunca casi mentiros o haceros daño; simplemente necesitaba conoceros, hablaros, asegurarme de que estabais felices y a salvo, sin importar lo que eso conllevara. Cuando viniste hablar conmigo aquel día, Leia... no puedo describir lo inmensamente feliz que me hiciste sentir, porque eras... porque erais unos niños tan maravillosos. Y erais mis hijos, míos y del hombre que más he amado. Yo sólo quería quereros. Sólo quería ser vuestra madre.

La sinceridad y la honda tristeza que escondían sus palabras fue demasiado para seguir manteniéndose al margen. Leia dejó escapar al fin las lágrimas que venía conteniendo y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, que la estrechó con fuerza, repartiendo besos entre ella y su hijo.

- ¡Mamá!

- Mamá...

Vader observó la escena familiar que se abría ante sus ojos con un nudo de intensas emociones ascendiendo desde su estómago hasta su cerebro. Allí estaban todas las personas que él una vez más había querido. Su esposa y sus hijos, resucitados de una telaraña de mentiras cuya profundidad nunca podría haber prevenido hasta ese mismo momento.

Y sin embargo, mientras la euforia, la ilusión y la melancolía invadían las tres mentes que completaban ese reencuentro, la sentencia que decidiría su futuro fue abriéndose paso en su mente: él nunca tendría cabida entre ellos.

Porque los abrazos, los besos y las palabras de amor que estaba aconteciendo en ese instante, la escena en sí misma, lo excluían. Él podría tener el cariño de sus hijos, pero nunca los tendría a ellos como Padmé los poseía en ese momento. Anakin Skywalker si tendría cabida en la imagen, pertenecería a ella de forma natural, pero no Darth Vader. Él siempre se quedaría al margen, contemplando y añorando desde lejos, no como parte del complejo.

Incapaz de resistir tal conocimiento, Vader se incorporó y se alejó de allí, tratando de escapar lo más lejos posible de ese escenario. Pero en un movimiento audaz, alguien sujeto su brazo y lo detuvo. Sorprendido, el Señor Oscuro giró el rostro sólo para encontrar la delicada mano de su esposa reteniendo la suya. Y ni siquiera le era necesario aplicar fuerza, su simple toque bastaba para paralizarlo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le trasmitió con ellos todo lo que en esos momento todavía no estaba preparada para decir. Después pronunció una palabra. Una sola.

- Gracias.

Y él no pudo más que asentir, con su marcada respiración cubriendo el silencio que repentinamente se había apoderado de la sala. Padmé lo liberó y él huyó lejos de allí, tan lejos como su trillada conciencia le permitía.

* * *

Koncihiwa tomodachis! Una sorpresa recibir el capitulo tan pronto, eh? Es que este viernes me voy de vacaciones a los Pirineos, y allí no hay internet ni mierdas, por desgracia. Así que por un par de semanas vais a estar sin poder leer. Como disculpa publicó hoy y también publicaré el jueves, antes de irme.

**También decir que tengo algunos capítulos ya escritos, así que si alguno de vosotros quisiera que yo le dejara en adelanto un par, junto con mi dirección y contraseña, y él/ella se comprometiera a colgarlos puntualmente los fines de semana, yo y el resto de los lectores, creo, se lo agradeceríamos mucho. Aun así se que es una gran responsabilidad, así que no tengo idea de pedíroslo a ninguno. Si os interesa, me lo podéis decir a través de un reviews o un PM.**

**

* * *

**

Ahora, antes de agradeceros a todos por vuestro estupendos comentarios, que son mi animo y fuerza para continuar la historia, tengo que tratar un **tema importante**.

Recientemente, he recibido un comentario que me ha afectado bastante. Se trata de una acusación de plagio. Es decir, se me acusa de cometer plagio, ya que este y un fic inglés son idénticos. Cito textualmente: This story I've seen is "A Simple Twist of Fate of TheRealThing, the two fic you have in Star Wars are almost exact copy of hers.

Y realmente, sintiéndolo mucho, debo reconocer que tiene razón, pero sólo en parte. **Por favor, dadme la oportunidad de explicarme.**

Como yo dije en el capítulo uno, este fic está basado en otro que leí hace un par de años, en un foro de Star Wars bajo el nombre de Algo que llaman destino (nombre que yo mantuve hasta hace poco). Me gusto tanto, que guarde en un documento word los primeros cinco o seis capítulos... pero con el tiempo, dicho fic dejo de continuarse y, cuando lo busqué hace unos cuantos meses, había desaparecido.

Yo todavía tenía los primeros capítulos, y entonces me entró la idea de, tomando como base los cinco primeros, continuar mi propia historia. Que si, tenía algunas semejanzas argumentativas con aquella que había leido, podría decirse que estaba basada en, pero mayormente era toda mía.

Ahora, recibir dicho reviews, me tomó totalmente por sorpresa. He pasado dos días leyendo dicha historia (a partir totalmente des traductor de google, un horror!), hasta llegar a comprender las cosas. Y si, es cierto. Así que presupongo que aquella historia que yo leí era una traducción (autorizada o no, en ningún momento se comentaba tal cosa) de "A simple Twits of the fate."

Yo no tenía ni idea, e inmediatamente me he puesto en contacto con el autor, THEREALTHING, que no estaba enterada para explicarme.

Sin embargo, me parece injusto que la persona que me acusó, diga que es una copia, un robo, porque es totalmente falso. Es evidente que ella no leyó más allá del primer capitulo (que es donde esta testado su reviews), pero si bien es cierto que los primeros cinco capítulos son prácticamente idénticos (son aquellos que yo tenía guardados del foro), luego las diferencias van haciéndose más y más grandes. Al punto que uno toma el capítulo diez y es totalmente diferente al otro capitulo diez. **Totalmente**.

Quiero dejar esto en claro, porque si realmente esto fuera un plagio sería una falta de respeto, tanto para el verdadero autor, como para los lectores. Pero no es el caso. Yo no apruebo, ni nunca he aprobado el plagio. Una historia es algo muy personal e intimo, y nadie a excepción del verdadero creador tiene derecho a llevarse el merito o la crítica.

Ahora, en su momento no vi nada de malo en tomar "prestados" los primeros capítulos de una historia desaparecida para crear la mía propia. Como prueba de esto, yo nunca había leido el final del fanfiction, pues en el foro ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad, y tenía preparado uno más breve y totalmente diferente.

Así pues, todo explicado, puedo decir sin mentir que mi historia es una **adaptación**, nunca un plagio, y como toda adaptación está admitida en las reglas de la pagina.

Actualmente estoy esperando la respuesta del autor, pero aun así puedo decir ya mismo que tengo toda intención de seguir publicando, porque a excepción de los primeros capítulos del principio (que ahora, tras enterarme de todo, estoy modificando), **es todo obra mía**, que yo he diseñado, escrito y retocado, y para lo cual e invertido muchas horas de mi tiempo que podría haber dedicado a cualquier otra actividad.

Añadir también, que la persona que me dejo el comentario, acusó también a Redemption de ser un plagio, lo cual es **totalmente mentira**. Ni siquiera me he molestado, como hice con esta, en investigar tal acusación, porque Redemption es una historia que he creado yo desde sus cimientos. Apuesto que hay decenas de fanfic en el fandom ingles en los que Anakin nunca es entrenado y es Vader desde el principio, pero tal verdad no es válida para acusarme de nada. También hay cientos de fanfic de Naruto en los que Sasuke vuelve a la aldea, o de dragon ball donde vegeta es todavía príncipe y Bulma una terrícola esclava. Eso no los convierte en plagio. Y de igual modo, al margen de los demás, Redeption es totalmente obra mía, y no voy a permitir que se me acuse de otra cosa.

Continuo esperando la respuesta del autor, a quien le he presentado mi más sinceras disculpas por el malentendido (espero que me haya entendido con claridad, el traductor no es muy fiable) y confió en que se permita seguir publicando en la página. Pero de un modo u otro, a no ser que vosotros me pidáis lo contrario, yo pienso continuar, no sólo por mi, sino por vosotros, que me habéis apoyado en tantos capítulos y creo que os merecéis poder leer el final de esta historia.

* * *

Así pues, me disculpo con vosotros por enrollarme tanto, y os dejo ya. Como he dicho arriba, el próximo capitulo lo publicaré el miercoleso el jueves, antes de marcharme. Si alguno se ofrecería para que yo le dejara los siguientes y colgarlos en mi nombre, os lo agradecería mucho. Mientras atnto, sino, os toca esperar...

Nos leemos tomodachis,

¿**reviews**?


	25. Con ellla

**Con ella.**

El día entero no bastó para ponerse al día, pero Padmé lo intentó de todos modos. Instigó a sus hijos con cientos de preguntas sobre su vida, su crianza, sus costumbres, sus sentimientos, sus familias. También acerca de cómo habían conocido a Darth Vader, cómo habían averiguado que él era su padre, y cómo había sido su vida desde entonces.

Ella ya sabía que Luke y Leia amaban a su padre, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que éste en ningún momento les había obligado a trasladarse vivir con él, sino que les había dado opción al respecto. También le sorprendió saber que había perdonado la vida de Organa tras la mentira, sin duda alguna porque su muerte le hubiera producido pesar a Leia, y le llevo a cuestionarse una vez más que tipo de hombre era ahora su marido.

Consoló a Luke por la perdida de sus tíos y se asombro aun más por la sencillez y bondad que mostraba el niño. Prometió a Leia hablarle de sus tiempos al servicio público como reina y senadora, y se maravillo con la inteligencia e interés despierto que mostraba la niña.

Eran sus hijos, y antes de conocerlos ya los amaba. Cuando la tarde concluyó, descubrió con complacencia que ese amor no había hecho más que aumentar.

- ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir hoy con nosotros? – suplico su hijo, cuando los bostezos de él y su hermana fueron demasiados para continuar ignorándolos.

Padmé frunció el ceño en conflicto. Deseaba más que nada quedarse a pasar la noche con ellos, arroparlos en sus sabanas, abrazarlos, y acompañarlos en su sueño como tantas veces había soñado, pero el descanso era importante, y no quería que se viera frustrado por su culpa.

- No se, Luke... ¿No es la cama algo pequeña para tres de nosotros?

- Mi cama de Tatooine era tres veces más pequeña que esta – replicó el niño sin apartar la súplica de sus ojos azules.

- Por favor, mamá. Sólo esta noche.

La súplica de Leia destruyó toda su resistencia. Su hija era orgullosa, muy parecida a su padre, y no mostraba resquicios de vulnerabilidad por nada.

- Está bien – accedió –. Será maravilloso teneros a ambos dormidos en mis brazos. Pero tenéis que prometerme que vais a tratar de dormir rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos niños asintieron, felices. Podrían disfrutar de su madre un poco más.

- ¡Iré a mi por mi pijama! – exclamó Leia incorporándose a marcha veloz –. ¡Hazme un sitio en tu cama, Luke!

Padmé observó divertida como su hija se alejaba, y luego volvió la atención en su hijo, que todavía permanecía sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombre.

- Ha sido un día intenso... – musitó compresiva, acariciando su flequillo – ¿Estás muy cansado, verdad?

El pequeño asintió, agradeciendo la caricia y apegándose aún más a su madre.

- No consigo dormir bien.

- Leia me habló de tus pesadillas... ¿Todavía te persiguen?

Pesadillas... Luke se estremeció ante la palabra. Si, claro que le perseguían. El recuerdo de su padre siendo consumido por el fuego, sus gritos agónicos, el odio destruyendo sus miembros, sus terroríficos ojos amarillos... Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para verlos clavados sobre él de nuevo. Pero era demasiado horrible para expresarlo en voz alta.

En lugar de eso, dijo:

- Te quiero mucho, mamá.

A Padmé se le encogió el corazón ante la muestra de sinceridad y ternura que le ofrecía ese pequeño ángel sin tener razón para ello.

- ¡Oh, Luke! Yo debería haber estado allí – se lamentó culpable, con lágrimas en los ojos –. Debería haber estado contigo, consolándote, alimentándote en tus primeros días, guiando tus primeros pasos, escuchando tus primeras palabras... Debería haberte acompañado en el viaje que has realizado hasta convertirte en el asombroso muchacho que ahora eres. Debería haber... – se le ahogó la voz –. Lo siento mucho hijo mío – se disculpó, enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

- Mamá... Mamá, por favor, no llores.. – suplico el niño, apartando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su pequeña mamá –. Yo siempre te eche de menos, mamá, siempre desee conocerte... Pero ahora estas conmigo. Estamos juntos. Tú, papá y Leia... los cuatro, seremos una familia al fin.

Una familia. La imagen que Luke describía estaba muy lejos de ser compartida por Padmé. Si, había encontrado a sus hijos, estaban juntos... pero también muy lejos de ser una familia. Y sin embargo, sus palabras... tan hermosas y tan seguras... Si fuera posible... Si fuera posible dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, como siempre debería haber sido...

Luke se resistió cuando su madre le tomo entre los brazos, pero ella lo acalló con un beso en la frente.

- Deje que te lleve – pidió –. Pronto serás demasiado mayor para hacerlo, y llevarte ahora compensará todas las veces que no pude hacerlo cuando eras un niño.

El niño comprendió sus palabras y dejó de agitarse, simplemente estrechó más sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre. No se sentía débil, pequeño o infravalorado, como cuando Owen lo cargaba argumentado que su velocidad era demasiado lenta. Se sentía querido, protegido y en paz, como siempre debió haber sido.

Poco tiempo después, ambos, Luke y Leia, descansaban en la cama del niño, con la figura de su madre abrazándolos contemplativa en medio de ellos.

xXxXxXx

En el interior de la cámara de meditación, la escena era algo diferente. Los sentimientos desbordaban al hombre que había sido una vez Anakin Skywalker, y sus manos quemadas recogían las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos sin atreverse a comprobar si el color de los mismos permanecía azul, o se había teñido de odio.

Su esposa. Padmé. Vivía.

Una verdad demasiado difícil de afrontar. ¿Cuántos años había pasado auto inculpándose de su muerte? E incluso cuando Organa le confesó que había muerto en el parto, ese dolor no se iba.

¿Y todo para qué? Su vida entera como Darht Vader parecía ahora una mentira; una mentira orquestada por su maestro y los jedi, colaborando juntos sin ser conscientes de ello. Compartiendo objetivo por primera vez, estaba seguro, desde que se fundaron ambas ordenes.

Pero ni siquiera ante tal pensamiento, ante el rostro de los dos hombres que más odiaba en el mundo – Kenobi y Palpatine – lograba hacer resurgir su ira para escudarse a su sombra, donde todo era más fácil.

Ella vivía. Su ángel estaba vivo, a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia.

Su mente racional todavía no lo había asimilado, pero su corazón... su corazón bullía de alegría. El fuego que lo había estado consumiendo durante diez años, incluso después de encontrar a sus hijos y aprender a quererlos, se había extinguido de repente, como si nunca hubiera existido. Y eso era peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Porque deseaba sentir odio, y no lo lograba. Porque buscaba la indiferencia, y esta se le escapaba. Porque debería sentirse asustado, enajenado, o furioso y sólo encontraba paz. Porque en el interior de su armadura negra, los restos de Anakin Skywalker resplandecían más brillantes que nunca.

Pero ella lo odiaba, se recordó. Ella lo odiaba. Era inútil hacerse ilusiones al respecto.

Tal vez, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, en su corazón, Padmé siguiera guardando amor para el hombre que respondía al nombre de Anakin Skywalker; para su esposo. Pero nunca para Darth Vader. Darth Vader representaba todo lo que ella odiaba, todo contra lo que una vez había luchado. Y eso no iba a cambiar.

Entonces, ¿por qué todo su espíritu le gritaba a voces que renunciase a la armadura negra y corriera a buscarla? ¿Por qué su mente racional se sentía tan tentada a obedecer esa llamada? ¿Por qué deseaba más que nada, más que nunca, ser de nuevo el hombre que ella necesitaba? Un hombre digno de recibir su amor; un hombre capacitado para protegerla, un hombre que pudiera encajar en la escena familia que, a través de los visores ópticos de su máscara, había vislumbrado antes.

Pero él no podía hacerlo. No _debía_ hacerlo. Estaba atrapado, el lado oscuro no dejaba escapatoria. Ya era demasiado tarde para retornar a ser el hombre que había sido en su vida. Su alma estaba consumida. Demasiados crímenes pendiendo sobre su cabeza para volver a luz.

_¿Crímenes?_

La propia palabra parecía inadecuada. ¿Desde cuándo eran crímenes? ¿Qué clase de extraño y aterrador poder tenía esa pequeña mujer para desviar sus objetivos en base a su sola existencia? ¿Para revolverlo todo? ¿Para despertar su conciencia?

No. No. No. Incluso si se arrepintiera de todo, incluso si ella le perdonara, él seguiría enclaustrado en esta horrible armadura. Ya no era un hombre, era un ser deforme. Todas las posibilidades de volver a estar con Padmé se reducirían a cenizas mientras él siguiera llevando esa extraña armadura. Y no había forma de huir de ella.

Su maestro lo había planeado bien. Él era un Sith, y ese continuaría siendo su destino hasta que el frío halo de la muerte viniera a recogerlo.

_No existía opción._

Su única alternativa era aceptarlo, sumergirse en la fuente de su oscuro poder, y olvidar los infructuosos sentimientos que todavía guardaba por ella. Y la única forma de hacerlo era manteniéndose lejos de su intoxicante presencia.

Podía hacerlo. Llevaba diez años creyéndola muerta, se recordó. Ese tiempo sin ella debería haber servido para comprender que había una posibilidad de existencia más allá de Padmé Amidala.

¿Pero no había sido cada día sin ella, en el fondo de su corazón, un infierno de amargura?

Vader se negó a sí mismo la respuesta a esa pregunta. La rebelión en Datooine había sido sofocada, pero aun quedaban muchas bases rebeldes que exterminar. Debía concentrarse en su trabajo. Eso era lo que él era, y ni siquiera la repentina aparición de su esposa muerta lograría cambiarlo.

xXxXxXx

No muy lejos de allí en las habitaciones de Luke, la figura de Padmé se revolvía inquieta. Pareciese, si no fuera imposible, que las tribulaciones de su marido había hecho mella en ella.

Los gemelos dormían pacíficamente a ambos lados de su madre, abrazados a su cuerpo; con un sueño demasiado profundo para despertarse, incluso cuando ésta empezó a gemir y revolverse. Pero los ecos de su dolor sí su fueron recibidos por alguien.

La madrugada estaba ya entrada cuando Vader abandonó su cámara de meditación, con su resolución firme y establecida. Si Padmé iba a permanecer en la casa con los niños, él debía dar instrucciones a Kessel para que se ocupara de su correspondiente alejamiento, como había hecho con sus hijos, y también dictar ordenes a Solo para que la atendiera y estuviese a su disposición en todo momento. Con eso y un poco de esfuerzo, él lograría evitar su presencia la mayor parte del tiempo.

Satisfecho y en paz consigo mismo y con lo que tenía que hacer, se apresuró a tomar una buena cantidad de informes que mantendría ocupada su mente hasta la llegada del nuevo día. Tal vez un nuevo viaje también sería conveniente. Cualquier cosa para mantenerse ocupado. Cualquier cosa para mantener su identidad como Darth Vader más firme que nunca.

Los caminos de la fuerza son enrevesados, pero a veces, incluso un Sith como él, se preguntaba si acaso el destino no le estaría burlando. Porque toda su firmeza y resolución quedó en nada, cuando sintió su angustia a través de la fuerza. Y ya no había bien, ni mal, ni armadura, ni conflicto, ni Sith, ni deber... únicamente quedaba un hombre corriendo a socorrer a la mujer que amaba.

Se tranquilizó al llegar y comprobar que su esposa dormía a salvo junto a sus hijos, que agitación era debido sólo a una pesadilla, pero su ira creció hasta límites insospechados cuando identifico el nombre que ella gritaba.

- Obi-Wan... no...¡Obi-Wan, detente!

_Obi-Wan_. Ella lo estaba llamando. ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito Kenobi! ¡Siempre Kenobi! Lo había traicionado hace años llevándolo a él a Mustafar y prácticamente provocando su muerte, y ahora volvía a gritar su nombre en busca de ayuda.

El odio y la ira comenzaron a colapsar sus sentidos hasta que se percato de algo: ella no llamaba a Kenobi en busca de socorro, ella pronunciaba su nombre con miedo, como si tuviera algo que temer de su parte. El alivio se extendió por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa, y entonces...

- ¡Anakin! ¡Anakin, por favor! ¡Anni!

- Padmé – se inclinó sobre ella sin siquiera pensar en el nombre al que estaba respondiendo –. Padmé... ¡Padmé despierta!

Su esposa abrió los ojos, y por un momento estos brillaron con temor en su esencia más pura, desorientados. Pero entonces, la conexión... la conexión que ambos mantenían y que no había sentido en más de diez años, le indico que él estaba allí, que ella estaba a salvo.

- ¡Oh, Anakin! – con los ojos acuosos se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Y en medio de la oscuridad no había armadura negra o Lord Sith, simplemente el instinto que, como tantas veces, la empujaba a buscar seguridad en el hombre que amaba. Y sólo cuando los brazos de él correspondieron dicho abrazo se sintió a salvo –. Anakin... fue horrible. Obi-Wan llegaba aquí y se llevaba a nuestros hijos... luchabais, y él te vencía, y después eras consumido por el fuego... y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarte... para recuperarlos.

A través de la fuerza Vader podía sentir la olas de desesperación y temor que invadían en el cuerpo de su esposa, y se sintió impotente sin saber como consolarla. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez... Y realmente, siempre era ella quien le ofrecía su calma después de que él sufriera las pesadillas. Aun así, la parte más egoísta de su corazón, agradeció el sueño que tanto había perturbado a su esposa, pues le había ofrecido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y abrazarla de nuevo, como nunca creyó que podría volver a hacerlo.

- Ssss... – la calmó –. Tranquilízate, Padmé... Lo que soñaste no fue real... No fue nada más que una pesadilla. Yo nunca voy a permitir que vuelvan a separarnos de nuestros hijos de nuevo, ¿me escuchas? Nunca.

Padmé sintió como, misteriosamente, sus palabras la llenaban de calma. Así que reafirmó aún más la cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo y continuó derramando allí sus lágrimas, hasta que la inquietud se disipo del todo. Únicamente entonces fue capaz de detectar el sonido de la respiración mecánica que invadía la habitación. Y lo recordó todo.

Vader percibió como sus músculos se tensaban y comprendió que el momento de confusión había pasado. Quiso incorporarse de allí y huir, antes de que sus ojos lo taladrarán con repulsión y odio, pero misteriosamente, estaba paralizado.

Él sería incapaz de moverse mientras ella aun aceptara su toque, comprendió con horror. Él era suyo, su esclavo, y ella sería para él más letal que cualquier otra arma. Ella sería su fin.

Cerro los ojos, avergonzándose de su propia impotencia y, sin embargo, incapaz de enfrentar su rechazo. Pero la acción de Padmé le congeló. Tras unos momentos de indecisión, ella se abandonó completamente en sus brazos, aferrándose a él con más fuerza que antes. Como si en lugar de hacer frente a la realidad que le mostraba su mente conciente, hubiera decidido permanecer en el sueño un poco más.

En un hermoso sueño.

- Anakin... – pronunció su nombre con voz rota, como si no le quedara nada más –. Anni, por favor... No digas nada, sólo... sólo abrázame hasta que me duerma. Por favor.

Y él no pudo rechazarla. Porque todo su ira, su odio, su determinación... se había desvanecido ante su simple toque, ante su presencia. E inevitablemente tuvo que atender su súplica. Y comprendió, con temor, que en sus diez años como Darth Vader, nunca había sentido una mínima fracción de la tranquilidad y la paz que sentía en ese momento.

Como si, realmente, él mismo estuviera donde debía estar.

Con ella.

xXxXxXx

_Alderaan..._

- ¡Majestad!

Breha observó como la criada irrumpía en su estudio con la respiración agitada.

- Martha, ¿qué ocurre? – inquirió con el ceño fruncido, levantando la vista de sus papeles.

- La nave de su esposo acaba de aterrizar en el angar imperial, y parece que trae consigo un visitante. Le traigo el aviso inmediatamente, tal como usted ordeno. Ellos todavía no habrán tenido tiempo de abandonar la nave.

Así que Bail ya había llegado, y probablemente el maestro Kenobi venía con él. Bien. Era hora de discutir con ellos algunas verdades.

- Está bien, Martha, te lo agradezco – concedió poniéndose en pie –. Puedes retirarte ahora. Yo iré a recibir a mi marido.

La criada asintió y abandonó la sala con una reverencia. Breha la observó marcharse y se aseguró en el espejo de que todo su porte era impecable antes de dirigirse al angar. La conversación posterior no iba a ser fácil.

- ¡Breha! – Bail sonrió al bajar de la nave y divisar a su esposa andando hacia ellos, tan regia como era costumbre –. Te he echado de menos, querida.

La reina asintió, dirigiendo la mirada al otro visitante.

- Maestro Kenobi – lo reconoció, a pesar de las varias arrugas que había aparecido prematuramente en su rostro –. Es un placer volverlo a ver.

- Majestad – el jedi se inclinó gentilmente ante ella, demostrando que sus muchos años exilio no habían afectado a sus modelas.

- El maestro Kenobi está aquí para ayudarnos a recuperar a Leia – informó el virrey, con presteza –. Ahora que Vader tiene a Luke, es vital salvar a ambos niños antes de que los entregue a las garras del emperador. Habíamos pensado...

- Me temo que no va a ser posible, Bail – lo interrumpió Breha antes de que expusiera su plan, con total calma en la voz –. Hay un factor con el que ustedes no cuentan.

- ¿Un factor? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Padmé – explicó con una sola palabra.

- ¿Le dijiste? – cuestionó incrédulo su marido, como si no fuera capaz de creerlo –. Después de que te yo te pediera expresamente que permanecieras en silencio, ¿le dijiste?

- Esa fue mi intención – replicó ella sin amilanarse –. Viaje a Naboo para hablar con ella y contarle toda la verdad. Desgraciadamente, llegué unas cuantas horas tarde. Ella ya lo sabía.

- ¿¡Cómo!

- Según me dijo Sola, vio a los gemelos por la Holored en compañía de Vader, y no extraño que los identificara. Ella siempre ha sido su madre.

- Y fue a Corusant a buscarlos, ¿verdad? ¿Fue allí a buscar a sus hijos?

Breha se volvió hacía el maestro jedi, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, sorprendida por su intuición. Pero asintió ligeramente, confirmando sus sospechas.

- Oh, fuerza... – Obi-Wan ocultó el rostro en sus manos.

Probablemente no volvería a verla, y si lo hacía, no sería la misma. Y eso era precisamente lo que él le había querido evitar. Más sufrimiento.

Padmé había pagado muy caro su amor por Anakin. El dolor que éste le había infligido iba mucho más allá del atentado contra su vida en Mustafar. Había estado a punto de llevarla a la tumbar tras el parto. _No tiene ganas de vivir_, esas fueron las palabras de los médicos. Y aun así, ella nunca había dejado de creer en él. Ni en el último instante.

Lo recordaba tan vividamente...

_- Es... __– __sus ojos se movían ciegamente__–. __Es una niña. Anakin cree que es niña._

_- Padmé, tienes que aguantar __– __suplicó el jedi, viendo como la vida se le escapaba de entre las manos._

_Padmé no lo escuchó._

_- Si es niña... __– __jadeó__–__, que se llame Leia..._

_Uno de los droides cirujano salió de detrás de la tienda, acunando en sus brazos acolchados un pequeño bebé, ya limpio y respirando, pero sin el menor asomo de lágrimas._

_- Es un niño __– __anunció el droide con voz suave._

_Padmé alargó hacia él su temblorosa mano libre, pero no tenía fuerzas para cogerlo; sólo pudo tocarle la frente con los dedos. Sonrió débilmente._

_- Luke..._

_El otro droide también rodeó la tienda con otro bebé limpio, también callado y solemne._

_-... y una niña._

_Pero ella se había desplomado nuevamente contra la almohada. _

_- Padmé, tienes gemelos __– __dijo Obi-Wan con desesperación __–__. Te necesitan... Por favor, aguanta..._

_- Anakin..._

_- Anakin... no está aquí, Padmé __– __dijo, aunque no creía que ella pudiera oírle._

_- Anakin, lo siento. Lo siento mucho... Anakin, por favor, te quiero..._

_Obi-Wan sintió en la Fuerza la cercanía de Yoda y alzó la mirada para ver al anciano Maestro junto a Bail Organa. Ambos miraban con el mismo gesto interrogante a través del panel de observación de la sala de opera ciones._

_La única respuesta que tenía Obi-Wan fue una impotente negación con la cabeza. Padmé alargó la mano libre, la mano que había posado en la frente de su hijo primogénito, y puso algo en la mano de Obi-Wan. Por un momento, la mirada de ella se despejó, y le reconoció. _

_-Obi-Wan... hay... aún hay bueno en él. Sé que todavía... lo hay... _

_Su voz se desvaneció en un suspiro vacío, y se desplomó contra la almohada. Media docena de escáneres zumbaron con conflictivos tonos de alarma, y los droides médicos le hicieron salir de la sala._

_- Clínicamente está sana, pero no conseguimos salvarla... No entendemos por qué. Ha perdido las ganas de vivir. Un como inducido es ahora la única posibilidad de salvarla. ¿Tenemos su consentimiento?_

_Varios minutos después, Obi-Wan seguía parado en el vestíbulo de la sala, mirando lo que ella había pues to en su mano. Era algún tipo de colgante, un amuleto con signos desco nocidos tallados en algún material orgánico y engarzado en un cordel de cuero. En la Fuerza, pudo sentir rastros del tacto de su piel._

_Cuando Yoda y Bail se reunieron con él, aún seguía allí parado, mi rándolo._

_-Me puso esto en la mano... __– __por lo que parecía la duodécima vez en ese día, se encontró pestañeando para alejar las lágrimas __–__ ...y ni siquiera sé lo que es._

_-Precioso para ella debía de ser __– __dijo Yoda despacio __–__. Quizá ente rrado con ella debería ser, para que pueda recuperarlo cuando despierte._

_Obi-Wan miró los sencillos símbolos infantiles tallados en él y sintió en la Fuerza que emitían los ecos de un amor trascendente y la desoladora, desoladora desesperación de un corazón insoportablemente roto._

_- __Si – dijo __–__. Sí. Quizá sería lo mejor._

¡Fuerza! Durante diez años había sufrido en silencio los remordimiento de mentir a Padmé, de esconder a sus hijos de ella, pero confiando en que Yoda tenía razón, no sólo por los niños... sino también... por la madre. Confiando en que era la mejor oportunidad para ella. Para recuperarse. Para empezar una nueva vida.

Y ahora todo había sido en vano. El sufrimiento de Padmé había sido en vano. Vader tenía a sus hijos y ella corría a enfrentarse a él, quizá con la vana esperanza de que algún resquicio del corazón de su marido aún estuviera en el interior de su armadura negra... Sin sospechar la más que probable muerte que ella encontraría entre sus brazos.

¿Acaso había equivocado tanto? ¿Tan herrada estaba la fuerza? De otro modo... ¿por qué permitía que ocurriera todo esto?

Las nuevas palabras de Breha lograron apartarlo de sus tribulaciones.

- Te equivocas, Bail. Ella no lo sabe todo. Hay algo que todavía no sabe – Organa la miró interrogante –. Sus hijos. Padmé no sabe que fuimos nosotros quienes los ocultamos, piensa que fue Vader quien se los llevó cuando ella todavía estaba en coma.

- ¿Vader? – el virrey lo medito un instantes –. Bueno... eso no es tan malo. Al menos, de ese modo se mantendrá alerta contra la crueldad de ese monstruo.

Breha sacudió la cabeza con tristeza; eso era lo que ella misma había pensado. Al principio.

- Me temo que no lo comprendes, Bail. No ves la gravedad de este asunto... No sabes hasta que punto se ha perdido.

- ¿Perdido? – realmente no comprendía.

- Si, perdido – se reafirmo con congoja –. Se ha perdido la esperanza.

Y ante la perplejidad de su esposo, de todos los que estaban en esa habitación, únicamente el maestro jedi fue capaz de entender hasta que punto llegaban a ser ciertas dichas palabras.

* * *

A muchos os habrá sorprendido ver la continuidad de esta historia, que de seguro dabais ya por abandonada. Reconozco que esa fue mi intención. Circustancias adversas en mi familia me llevaron a alejarme de los escritos escritos contra mi voluntad, y tentada estuve a dejarlos así para siempre. Para mi escribir es algo más que una aficción, es algo que me sale del alma, y en los últimos meses no me sentia con fuerzas para ello, a excepción de un par de tragedias que me negué a publicar.

Sin embargo, vuestros reviews seguían llegando y con cada uno de ellos... no se explicarlo... pero al final vino a mi la determinación de que no podía dejar estos fanfiction inconclusos. Os lo debía. Debía trabajar en ellos y concluirlos por vosotros, y también por mi. Así pues, he regresado. Quizá no con la determinación y rápidez a la que os tenía acostumbrada, pero prometo continuar publicando hasta dar con un digno final para ambas historias, cuesteme lo que me cueste, mientras haya uno de vosotros que siga esperando por cada capítulo con la ilusión de llegar al final y obtener ese dulce sabor de boca y esa sonrisa feliz que tan difícil es de conseguir en el mundo real, pero por la que todos hemos de seguir luchando.

Espero vuestra comprensión y os agradezco de todo corazón seguir conmigo pese a todo, hasta dar con el final.

Gracias.

_Kheyra Amidala Skywalker, 8 de agosto de 2010_


	26. El misterio de los Skywalker, por H Solo

**Bueno, aquí, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, os dejo este nuevo capítulo, desarrollado, en cierta modo, como un relato a parte a partir de la identidad del narrador.**

**No voy a presentar excusas por la tardanza porque sería un ridiculez. Ya expliqué mi situación en el capítulo anterior y las cosas no han variado demasiado, salvo que ahora, además, ya he comenzado la universidad. Aun así, ha ritmo lento, seguiré escribiendo mientras hay uno de vosotros que todavía espere la continuación de esta historia.**

**Aclarado esto, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, dedicado a los que me han brindado su apoyo casi desde el principio.**

**

* * *

**

**El misterio de los Skywalker, por Han Solo**

Han Solo se aburría. Con los pies apoyados encima de la mesa, el periódico sostenido en una mano, y la otra cargada con un blaster, trataba de perder el tiempo lo más amenamente posible. Su jefe le había informado por la mañana que los gemelos se tomaría el día libre hoy, para poder estar con su madre, y por tanto que no era necesario que los despertara temprano para asistir a la Academia.

Bien. Genial. Valía por su parte. Pero ya era casi medio día y los malditos mocosos seguían sin despertar. ¡Y diablos! Él se aburría. Era sólo en esos momentos cuando echaba de menos el servicio activo ejercito. Y sin embargo, no se arrepentía.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía unos meses que hacer de niñero para los dos críos de Darth Vader sería tan entretenido, le hubiera estampado el puño en la cara. Pero lo era. Diablos si lo era.

Y no sólo porque fuera tan jodidamente divertido molestar a su ex-alteza, o porque la habilidad de Luke para las maquinas y el pilotaje le hubiera hecho adoptarlo casi como un hermano menor, o porque entre ambos y sus trucos de magia le habían hecho replantearse a él, el escéptico Han Sólo, todo lo que creía sobre la esencia del universo.

No. Lo más fascinante de todo, era lo que tenía que ver con su padre. El aterrador Darth Vader. Tan aterrador como misterioso.

Hacía un tiempo Han se había burlado de sus compañeros, y del terror que les causaba la sólo mención del hombre – o maquina – de la armadura negra. No obstante, después de observar en primer línea como Vader estrangulaba a un hombre sin necesidad si quiera de tocarlo, las ganas de reír se le habían esfumado.

Y aun así, seguía sin parecerle tan terrible como el resto.

Es cierto que lo había matado, pero también es cierto que por culpa de la cobardía e ineptitud de aquel piloto cinco hombres más habían muerto. Y hubieran sido más si Darth Vader no hubiera salido en persona, con su astronave, para tomar el control de la batalla y evitarlo.

En aquella ocasión Vader se había ganado su respeto, tanto como una saludable ración de temor. Pero nada de lo que había observado o aprendido de él, lo preparaba para lo que había descubierto en aquella casa. El padre bajo la armadura, el hombre tras la máscara... ¿el esposo perdido?

Y todavía recordaba sus palabras.

_Usted me gusta teniente. Me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace muchos años... _

_Se llamaba Anakin Skywalker._

_Yo lo mate._

La primera vez que Vader lo menciono, habría jurado que él nombre lo sonaba. Y nada más abandonar su presencia, en el primer terminal de holored que encontró, había descubierto por qué.

Anakin Skywalker había sido un famoso jedi, uno más de los desaparecidos durante las purgas, apodado el _héroe sin miedo_. Pero Han no lo conocía por eso. Se acordaba de él porque había sido su ídolo de pequeño, el primer ser humano en correr y ganar el Clásico de Boonta Eve, y nada menos que a la escalofriante edad de nueve años.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, no le impacto tanto el saber que estaba muerto, como el modo de expresarse que Darth Vader había elegido. Como si hubiera algo más, como si su relación con Skywalker superara con mucho la relación entre depredador y presa, entre jedi y sith.

Y luego las palabras de ella...

_No volverá a llamarme Lady Vader. Mi verdadera nombre es Padmé Skywalker Amidala. Son tres nombres para que elija el que guste, ¿está claro?_

Skywalker... Anakin Skywalker. Padmé Skywalker.

Algo, un sexto sentido que nunca fallaba, decía a Han que dicho apellido escondía más secretos de los que una vez soñó encontrar, y que todos estaban relacionados con su jefe. Su jefe y su familia.

Y sin fuerza a la que recurrir o desprovisto de todo truco de magia, Han Solo estaba dispuesto a llegar al final de ese asunto. Aunque solo fuera para matar el aburrimiento.

xXxXxXx

Padmé despertó muchas horas después de la madrugada, cerca ya del medio día, y descubrió que sus hijos continuaban dormidos a su lado. Pero no había restos de su marido. Se pregunto si lo ocurrido la noche anterior no habría sido algo más que un sueño, pero todavía podía sentir su presencia embriagando la propia... sus palabras calmándola en la oscuridad, su abrazo...

¿Había hecho mal al exponerse de esa manera ante Darth Vader?

Pero no. Él no había sido Darth Vader en ese momento. Puede que ahora lo fuera, decididamente lo había sido en el pasado y probablemente lo continuaría siendo en el futuro, pero en ese instante... en ese pequeño instante compartido... ella lo había sentido: Anakin, su Anakin.

_Su Anni._

Entonces, ¿cómo quedaban las cosas? ¿Cómo afectaba esto a su vida? ¿Acaso cabía la remota posibilidad de que una pequeña parte del corazón de su esposo todavía perdurara en el interior de esa armadura negra? Y de ser así, ¿tenía ella alguna posibilidad de extraerla a la luz? ¿Siquiera quería hacerlo? ¿Perdonarle? ¿Pasar todo por alto y volver a lo que eran antes?

Padmé no tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas, y sin embargo, con sólo recordar su abrazo...

- ¿Mamá? – la pequeña figura que reposaba a su lado se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos entreabiertos y una inmensa sonrisa

- Buenos días, Leia... – sonrió a su hija, olvidando inmediatamente todo su conflicto. Amaba tanto a sus hijos... y se sentía tan feliz de estar por fin a su lado... Ellos eran lo más importante –. ¿Has descansado bien?

La niña asintió, mordiéndose en labio, y Padmé no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse hacía ella y depositar un suave beso en su frente. Para su sorpresa y felicidad, Leia le sonrió y se lo devolvió en sus mejilla.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien?

Una corriente de emociones intensas, entre las que sobresalía la culpa y la embriaguez, sacudió su estómago ante la inocente pregunta de su hija. Aun así, se esforzó en mantener la sonrisa con naturalidad.

- Ha sido una gran noche – respondió sin mentir, haciendo gala de toda su diplomacia.

Un quejido ahogado y varios bostezos interrumpieron sus siguientes palabras. Padmé giró el rostro para ver como su hijo se revolvía bajo las sábanas, insatisfecho al ser despertado. Sin embargo, bastó un leve contacto de ella con sus ojos azules, para que Luke olvidara toda desgana, apartara las sabanas y se arrojara hacia sus brazos con efusividad.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó con alegría –. Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, que tú nunca habías aparecido de verdad y yo nunca podría conocerte... Por eso no quería despertar.

- Oh, Luke... – Padmé se emociono ante la sencillez y pureza de sentimientos que demostraba su hijo, sin los mismos complejos de Leia para mostrar sus emociones. _Tan parecido a su padre..._ – Soy real, Luke, ¿lo ves? Y no voy a irme a ningún lado. No podría dejaros – sonrió a Leia sin romper el abrazo, que observaba con una mezcla de envidia y desaprobación la efusividad de su hermano.

Los rugidos del estómago del niño interrumpieron antes de que él pudiera responder a su madre. Bajo la vista avergonzado.

- Lo siento...

- Luke es simplemente incapaz de controlar su estómago – lo regañó su hermana, bajo la vista de su madre.

- ¡Leia! – protestó él, aumentando sus colores.

- ¿Qué? Es verdad...

- Al menos yo si se controlar mis suspiros cada vez que Han me habla o sonríe.

- ¡Luke, eso es mentira! – se cruzó de brazos la ex-princesa – ¡Retíralo ahora mismo!

Pero su hermano sólo le sacó la lengua.

Padmé observó a sus hijos discutir por algo tan nimio, y no pudo evitarlo: se echo a reír como hacía diez años que no reía. Al principio pensó de forma fugaz que sus desentrenadas mejillas le impediría un acto tan simple, y sin embargo, la risa se extendió por su rostro de forma natural. Prácticamente no podía parar.

Luke y Leia la observaron atónitos los primeros instantes, pero la risa era contagiosa. Apenas unos momentos después, los tres continuaban carcajeándose tumbados sobre el colchón.

- ¡Ahora verás! – Luke se semi incorporó sobre la cama, cogió una almohada, y la sacudió contra su hermana divertido –. ¡Esto es por burlarte de mi estómago!

- ¡Eh...! – la ex-princesa protestó, tratando inútilmente de ponerse seria –. No seas infantil, Luke. Yo no hago esas cosas – Pero un nuevo golpe directo a su costado le hizo cambiar de idea –. Espera... ¡Te vas a enterar! – amenazó, tomando otra de las almohadas y lazándose a por él.

Padmé observó, sin dejar de reír, como sus hijos comenzaban una guerra de almohadas. La puntería de Leia era certera, pero su hermano se había apoderado de dos almohadas, por lo que tenía munición. Viéndose desarmada, la niña retrocedió.

- ¡Ríndete! – amenazó teatralmente su gemelo, acercándose a ella con los dos cojines en la mano.

- Ni en tus sueños, Luke – Liea sonrió, alzó la mano, y se valió de la fuerza para estampar su cojín perdido contra la cara de su hermano, despiste que le valió para conseguir armarse de nuevo.

- ¡Tramposa! ¡Eso o es justo! – Luke se volvió hacia su madre –. Mamá, dile que eso no es justo.

- Suficiente los dos – Padmé se incorporó, capturó a sus hijos, y los volvió a arrastrar hasta la cama –. Ahora vais a recibir el castigo por pelear entre vosotros – y sin más dilación, lanzó contra ellos un ataque de cosquillas.

- No... basta, basta...

Ambos niños se agitaban sin parar de reír, aprisionados por el cuerpo de su madre.

- Nos rendimos, ¿verdad que sí, Leia?

- Si... Por favor, mamá. Nos rendimos.

- Mmm... – su madre los liberó suavemente, mirándolos con desconfianza –. ¿Lo decís de verdad?

Basto una simple mirada entre ambos para que contestaran al unísono:

- ¡No!

Y se arrojaran contra su madre, reanudado la encarnizada lucha de cosquillas.

Varios minutos después, fue Padmé quien anunció su rendición, exhausta, reafirmándose contra la cama. Luke y Leia también se dejaron caer a su lado, la lucha los había agotado a los tres. Sin embargo, también había actuado de forma misteriosa.

Más unidos, más confianza... Como si el dolor y el pesar que acarrean diez años de distancia hubieran desaparecido. No del todo, pero casi.

- Entonces, Luke – preguntó su madre, volviéndose hacía el niño con las mejillas aun sonrosadas –. ¿Es ya hora del desayuno?

xXxXxXx

- ¡Han! – Luke corrió hacía él desde la puerta, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Qué hay, niño? – lo saludó el teniente, sacudiéndole el cabello –. ¿Sabes que ya es casi la hora de comer?

- ¿Y por qué no nos has despertado? – cuestionó Leia desde la puerta, frunciéndole el ceño.

- Ordenes de vuestro padre – respondió con inmediatez –. Hoy tenéis el día libre; para que lo disfrutéis con vuestra hermosa madre.

- Buenos días, teniente.

Han elevó la vista para encontrar a Padmé inclinando hacía él la cabeza desde la puerta, con una sonrisa divertida. Evidentemente acababa de llegar, los gemelos se había adelantado corriendo. Por primera vez, se percató de sus viejas botas reformadas sobre la mesa, y trato de tomar una postura más correcta, disimulando la vergüenza.

Leia sonrió de medio lado.

- Esto... milady... Buenos días... – seguía sin saber como debía llamarla –.

- Padmé esta bien – lo ayudó la mujer, consciente del nerviosismo que había generado en él el día anterior, y del apego que Leia y Luke le profesaban.

- Padmé – Sólo asintió –. Usted puede llamarme Han. Así es como estos cri... niños, lo hacen – trató de mantenerse sereno pese a sus equivocaciones, mientras veía a Leia burlarse de él, evidentemente complacida por el cambio de roles –. Lord Vader me ha dejado a su completa disposición.

Para su sorpresa, Padmé comenzó a reír suavemente, divertida.

- Está bien, Han. Parece que mis hijos lo quieren, eso nos convierte en amigos – le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento frente a Luke en la mesa –. Le avisare si necesito alguna cosa.

- Han se encarga de nuestra seguridad, mamá – explicó Luke, cómodamente sentado al lado de Han –. De eso y de espantar a los buitres.

Padmé arqueó las cejas, sin comprender.

- ¿Buitres?

- Así es como estos dos energúmenos llaman a la prensa – señaló Leia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Buitres... – Padmé lo medito un momento, para después sonreír de lado –. Nunca se me ocurrió ese apodo. Vuestro padre solía referirse a ellos como carroñeros en mis tiempos de senadora... Aunque en el fondo le encantaba ver su cara apareciendo en la holored y todas esas personas coreándole...

- ¿De verdad? – Luke parecía recoger a cuenta gotas cualquier información sobre su padre, mostrando una devoción asombrosa.

Padmé asintió sin permitirse a sí misma entristecerse.

Solo no pudo resistirse.

- ¿Vos fuisteis senadora? – cuestiono interesado.

- En los tiempos de la antigua Republica, si.

- Mi madre fue escogida reina electa de Naboo cuando tenía catorce años – informó Leia con orgullo –. Se mantuvo en el cargo dos legislaturas. Frustró la invasión al planeta por parte de la federación de comercio en el primer año de su reinado, forjando amistad con los nativos gungans para salvar a su pueblo. Y aunque sus súbditos quisieron cambiar la constitución para que continuara en el cargo ella rechazó tal cambio. Entonces la nueva reina le pidió que fuera senadora, y ella se convirtió en uno de los más activos defensores en contra de la creación del ejercito clon, participo activamente en la lucha, y formó parte de la delegación de los 2000, previendo la amenaza que suponía el canciller Palpatine, y exigiéndole que devolviera sus poderes de emergencia y detuviera los conflictos, para dar paso a la diplomacia.

Padmé no podía creerlo. Miró a su hija entre atónita, agradecida y admirada.

- Leia... ¿dónde has aprendido todo eso?

- La mayor parte me la dijo papá – respondió la niña con desenvoltura –. El resto lo leí en la holo-red.

La antigua senadora tuvo mucho cuidado en mantener sus rasgos serenos y inamovibles, aunque su corazón latía agitado. No comprendía porque daba tanta importancia a algo tan nimio, pero todo su cuerpo quería gritar: _¡¿Tú padre te hablo de mi?_

En lugar de eso dijo:

- No creí que la holo-red guardara esos datos. Supuse que la censura del imperio los habría eliminado.

- Bueno, algunos si – reconoció su hija –. Pero R2 todavía guarda en sus archivos los datos que se registraban en la antigua Republica, junto algunas grabaciones. Es muy útil para averiguar ese tipo de cosas.

Padmé parpadeo varias veces. ¿R2? Esa si era toda una sorpresa.

- ¿Conoces a R2?

Leia asintió, sonriente.

- Él y 3P0 fueron mis droides en Alderaan. Papá se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlos entre mis cosas.

- Puedo entenderlo... – ella también se había sorprendido. Parecía que todo su pasado aparecía de repente para volver a su lado. Sin duda un choque habría sido más difícil de aceptar para Vader que para ella. Y sin embargo, los había conservado. Sonrió –. Parece que fue ayer cuando tu padre me presento 3PO... o cuando me lo entregó como regalo de bodas.

- ¿Papá te dio a 3PO como regalos de bodas? – Luke parecía atónito –. Él sólo me dijo que lo había construido cuando era un niño.

- Y así fue – explicó su madre–. Pero también fue mi regalo de bodas. A los jedi no se les permite tener posesiones, por eso me entrego a 3PO, y me pidió que lo cuidara.

En ese punto de la conversación, la mente de Han era un cúmulo de información que giraba sin sentido. Demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. Por ahora, la esposa de Vader no resultaba ser sólo su esposa, sino también una antigua reina y senadora, que había luchado por su pueblo y contra la formación del imperio. Luego entraban los jedi, algo relacionado con ¿qué...? ¿Darth Vader había sido un jedi?

Y la última cosa que no podía creer:

- Esperad un momento, ¿me estáis diciendo que la versión infantil de Darth Vader fue quien construyó a ese pedazo hojalata? –Liea y Luke asintieron –. Bueno, eso explicaría las tendencias homicidas que le entran a uno cuando esta cerca.

Incluso Padmé sonrió un poco.

xXxXxXx

Tras completar la comida, Padmé había insistido en visitar a los droides, y aunque se desilusionó un tanto al ver que la memoria del droide de protocolo había sido borrada, el entusiasmo de R2 al reconocerla convalidó con creces ese incidente.

De algún modo recordó a la antigua senadora que algunas cosas se habían ido para siempre, pero que otras seguían iguales.

_- Lo siento, milady – se disculpó el droide, con su típica voz acolchada –. Pero me temo que se equivoca. No recuerdo haberla conocido nunca._

_- ¿Estás seguro? – inquirió extrañada._

_- Me parece que mi padre adoptivo comento algo de un borrado de memoria – recordó Leia._

_- ¿Borrado de memoria? – 3PO parecía horrorizado –. Señorita Leia, debe ser un error. Le aseguró que no hay constancia alguna de ese hecho en mi base de datos._

_- Pedazo de chatarra amnésica... – se carcajeó una voz; Han Solo no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de burlarse de él._

_- ¡Oh, por el amo Darth Vader! ¡Qué grosero! R2, ¿dónde estás? Nuestra nueva ama quiere conocernos... y si me preguntas, parece mucho más correcta que el alma Leia._

Eso había sido todo. Después un confuso concierto de silbidos de reconocimiento y entusiasmo, un 3P0 todavía más confuso, dudando de la cordura de su compañero, que no hacía más que hablar de una senadora de Naboo, y un joven caballero jedi llamado Anakin Skywalker – ¡Oh! ¡Si el amo Vader lo escuchaba! – y que para colmo, parecía muy a gusto con el teniente Solo burlándose de él.

_- También me alegro de verte, R2 – Padmé se arrodilló a su lado, acariciándole la cubierta delantera –. A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez... Es bueno ver que al menos tú todavía te acuerdas de mi._

_El droide tripeo animosamente, mudando un poco más tarde a un tono melancólico. Aunque ella no poseía el don de su esposo para comprender al astromecanico, Padmé se figuró lo que estaba diciendo._

_- Si, lo se. Pero fue mejor así. Leia te necesitaba._

_Una nueva tanda de silbidos._

_- ¿Tú crees? – el droide silbó reafirmándose –. No se si algún días las cosas volverán a ser las mismas R2, pero me alegra ver que no has perdido la esperanza._

_.Pi._

_- Si, yo también lo hecho de menos – una nueva contestación. Padmé sonrió levemente –. Si, estoy segura que, de algún modo, Anakin también nos hecha de menos. Pero no se si eso será suficiente para que vuelva a nosotros._

Han, quien hasta ese momento había estado guardando las distancias, se acercó un poco. Por desgracia la conversación finalizó pocos silbidos después, sin destacar nada relevante.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba el nombre, _Anakin_. Ella lo había hecho mención; así que el droide astro mecánico también formaba parte de la historia de los Skywalker.

Miles de teorías descabelladas surcaron su mente en ese momento, cada cual más descabellada.

Lo único que tenía claro por el momento, era que Vader y Anakin se habían conocido en el pasado, probablemente durante la infancia. Quizá hubieran sido amigos, o incluso hermanos. Evidentemente, se había distanciado con el paso del tiempo, al punto de que el primero había enviado a la tumba al segundo.

Han se preguntaba hasta que punto habían tenido que ver Padmé en dicho distanciamiento – y posterior asesinato –.

Las acciones de la mujer dejaban muy claro que ella seguía queriendo a Skywalker, pero al teniente le asombraba con que tranquilidad dejaba exponer esta verdad ante sus hijos. ¡Si incluso pareciese a veces que este era el verdadero padre los gemelos!

Tampoco disimulaba su incomodidad ante la presencia o mención de Vader, aunque en el escaso momento que los había visto juntos, Han no había percibido odio o rechazo, más bien... confusión, resentimiento. Como si ella no estuviera muy segura de deber quererlo. Como si él hubiera hecho un acto demasiado monstruoso en el pasado, y ella debatiera consigo mismo sobre si concederle el perdón o no hacerlo.

Tal vez la muerte de Skywalker tuviera que ver en el asunto. Tal vez Vader se hubiera enamorado de Padmé cuando está estaba con Anakin, y hubiera matado al jedi para quedarse con ella. O quizá Padmé hubiera mantenido un romance con Anakin pero luego lo había dejado por Vader, y luego Vader hubiese matado a Anakin por ser un jedi y Padmé se había enfadado.

Aunque eso seguía sin explicar donde había estado todos esos años desaparecida. Además, ¿no era que los jedi tenían que permanecer jodidamente vírgenes en toda su vida? Bah... si fuera por opinión de Han Solo, Skywalker de seguro había roto el celibato el primer día...

Observó una vez más como la mujer, ahora sabía, una antigua ex– reina y senadora, acompañaba a Luke mientras este le mostraba todos los modelos estelares que había construido, escuchándolo con atención y alabando su talento. Y como permanecía atenta a Leia mientras estaba le enseñaba sus proyectos y deberes del colegio. Y se prometió una vez más, a sí mismo, que tarde o temprano desentrañaría el misterio que entrañaba esa familia Vader-Skywalker.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía perder?

Nada más que su cuello si cierto Lord Sith de armadura negra se enteraba.

* * *

Hasta aquí entonces. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Un capítulo algo más relajado de la tensión Vader/Padmé de los anteriores, pero desde mi punto de vista, muy divertido.

En fin tomodachis, espero que os haya gustado.

Esperando vuestros comentarios me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

**ByeBye**.

¿**reviews**?


	27. Dos y dos aún no son cuatro

**Dos y dos _aún _no son cuatro. **

Después de una provechosa comida y de que Luke y Leia mostraran cada centímetro de su habitación a su madre, dado que Vader les había autorizado el día libre, habían discutido como ocupar el resto del tiempo.

_- Es buena idea, Leia. Creo que estoy ansiosa por recuperar mi color de pelo – la escuchó decir el teniente desde lejos._

_- Quiero ir contigo, mamá. Pero papá me prometió empezar a construir conmigo una vaina de carreras en cuanto regresara, y también quiero quedarme con él. Ha estado fuera tanto tiempo... – Luke agachó la cabeza confuso._

_- Luke, no debes sentirte mal por eso. Él es tu padre, es normal que quieras pasar tiempo. Además – añadió, arrodillándose a su lado y sosteniéndolo de la barbilla – creo que en tu corazón hay suficiente amor para los dos, ¿me equivoco?_

_El niño negó con una media sonrisa._

_- ¡Los tres! – intervino su hermana con un golpecito amistoso._

_- Los tres – reconoció su madre con una brillante sonrisa –. ¿Sabes cuando volverá?_

_Luke sacudió la cabeza negativamente._

_- Han – Padmé se giró hacia él –. ¿Ha dicho Lord Vader si regresará temprano esta tarde?_

_- Me temo que no. No ha dado información al respecto, en realidad, pero por su modo de actuar es probable que no regrese hasta tarde._

_Padmé observó como su hijo agachaba la cabeza entristecido. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea._

_-¡3P0! – llamó al droide._

_- ¿Milady?_

_- Este es el otro extremo de mi terminal de comunicación. Quiero que lo guardes y me avises inmediatamente una vez Lord Vader – trató de no atragantarse con el nombre – regrese a casa. ¿Está claro?_

_- Por supuesto, Milady – se inclinó el droide, satisfecho de ser empleado por una vez en una tarea implicada en sus funciones._

_- ¿Qué te parece, Luke? En cuanto él llegue lo sabremos y podremos volver a su alcanza. De este modo no tienes que quedarte esperando toda la tarde._

_- ¡Es genial, mamá! – Luke sonrió ampliamente –. Muchas gracias._

A Padmé se le enterneció el corazón al ver la gratitud que mostraba su hijo ante un gesto tan simple. ¡Se parecía tanto a su padre! Anakin era exactamente igual que él cuando lo conoció... Igual de generoso, igual de desinteresado, y con un corazón tan bello...

¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto?

Interrumpiendo esa cadena de pensamientos, ella y Leia se habían dirigido a la peluquería nada más llegar al centro comercial, escoltados por Han. La primera porque deseaba recuperar su color de pelo, y la segunda porque valiéndose del momento, había decidido poner fin a la interminable melena que había sido obligatoria en sus días como princesa de Alderaan.

Padmé se había planteado también la posibilidad de colocarse extensiones en el cabello para recuperar su antigua largura, pero finalmente había declinado. Crecería cuando tuviese que crecer, ni antes, ni después.

Luke, por contra, como todo un caballero, había huido lo más rápidamente posible ante la mención de la palabra estética. Tras varias discusiones – Padmé dudaba si en verdad Han era tan sobre protector, o es que realmente temía por su cuello si llegaba a pasarles algo –, el teniente había aceptado dejarlas solas y acompañar al niño hasta una tienda de maquetas muy próxima.

Probablemente deberían esperar allí varias horas, pero con toda su vida vivida en Tatooine, las extravagancias del inmenso y rico Corusant todavía maravillaban lo suficiente al pequeño para no aburrirse durante su ausencia.

Lo más problemático había sido asegurarse de mantener bien oculta su identidad mientras Han estaba fuera. Vader había insistido, valiéndose del teniente, en la importancia de permanecer en el anonimato. No tanto por los niños, como por ella.

Padmé no sabía con exactitud los temores que acosaban a su marido, pero sospechaba que tenían mucho que ver con el emperador y con el hecho de que este todavía desconocía que ella seguía viva. Sin duda la noticia no le haría mucha gracia. La idea de que tratara de asesinarla tampoco le era muy descabellada.

Pero por ahora Palpatine permanecía fuera de la capital, y habiendo aprendido de sus días de reina y senadora – así como de amante prohibida – que la mejor forma de ocultarse era pasar desapercibida, Padmé había decidido no preocuparse por nada más.

Nada echaría a perder ese día con sus hijos.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó Luke cuando se reencontró con ella un par de horas más tarde -. ¡Estas guapísima! Ahora te pareces mucho más al holograma que papá nos enseñó de vuestra boda.

Padmé recibió gustosa el abrazo de su hijo cuando éste se lanzó a sus brazos, pero tal vez esta muestra de abierto cariño no consiguiera el mismo efecto de sus palabras. Sintió como su corazón se encogía en un puño.

- ¿Vuestro padre os mostró ese holograma?

Luke asintió entusiasta, sin comprender del todo la repentina emoción de su madre.

- Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Eso es malo?

Padmé sacudió la cabeza, tratando de volver a la realidad.

- No, no es malo. Me hace feliz que el conservara esa imagen y os la mostrara a vosotros. Simplemente... - sacudió la cabeza, no debía turbar a su hijos con sus propias cargas e ilusiones. Se giro también hacia Leia, que aguantaba ruborizada las bromas de Han sobre su nuevo corte de pelo, una pequeña melena a la altura de los hombros, que se abría en pico desde atrás y caía algo más larga por delante-. ¿Qué os apetece hacer ahora? Todavía falta mucho para tener que volver a casa. Luke, ¿tú padre tampoco ha regresado?

El niño sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, pero se recuperó en seguida.

- Han me ha contado sobre las salas de esparcimiento. ¡Dice que hay cámaras virtuales donde puedes volar como si estuvieras con una nave en el espacio!

- Y a puesto que tú quieres competir, ¿verdad? - su hijo asintió ruborizado -. ¿Qué te parece Leia?

Su hija frunció el ceño, pero luego asintió.

- No me interesa volar, pero también hay comandos de asalto y punteria, para practicar con el blaster y la espada.

- ¿La ex-princesa quiere jugar con armas de fuego? - se burló Han, revolviéndole el pelo para evidenciar su baja estatura -. Me parece que eso os queda algo grande, alteza.

Leia frunció el ceño.

- No hace falta ser un patan para saber disparar, Han. Apuesto a que puedo ganarte sin problemas – aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

Han rompió a reír a carcajadas.

- No se nada de espadas, pero ni siquiera levantado cuatro palmos más del suelo podrías ganarme contra esta preciosura – observó su blaster con deleite -. Por otro lado, nunca digo que no a una apuesta... ¿Estás segura de aguantar la humillación? - Leia arqueó las cejas -. ¡Bien! Pero te voy a machacar... - advirtió.

La pequeña ex-princesa no se tambaleó un centímetro.

- Ya lo veremos.

Padmé, que observaba divertida el intercambio, se acerco a Leia.

- Tu padre siempre discutía conmigo por el mismo problema. Decía que no era capaz de defenderme.

- ¿De verdad? – se sorprendió su hija con interés, siempre dispuesta a aprender algo nuevo sobre la juventud de sus padres- ¿Y que hiciste tú?.

- Pues... derroté a un nexu yo sola, sin ningún tipo de arma, mientras estábamos encadenados a unas columnas de sacrificio en un circo de Geonosis.

Leia abrió mucho los ojos; su padre nunca le había hablado aquello. De pronto, se sentía aun más orgullosa de su madre.

- ¿¡Tú sola!

Padmé asintió recordando. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos...!

- Logre desengancharme de las cadenas y escalar la columna mientras tu padre y Obi-Wan aun debatían como escapar del asunto.

- ¿Y qué paso después? - Luke se había acercado a ellas y escuchaba el relato con avidez.

- Después de haber vencido a los animales de sacrificio, el estadio se lleno de jedi que vinieron a rescatarnos; los separatistas lanzaron su ejercito droide contra nosotros, y el maestro Yoda llegó a tiempo con los clones. Fue una batalla dura y sangrienta, que supuso el inicio de las Guerras Clon – reconoció con voz queda, recordando como su futuro esposo había perdido su brazo al enfrentarse a Dooku -. Pero también sirvió para reconocer nuestro amor – sonrió –. Anakin me confesó mucho después que nunca me había visto tan sexy como en esa batalla – concluyó, sonrojándose.

Solo, que también escuchaba sorprendido las antiguas aventuras de la ex-senadora, aumentó la atención ante la nueva mención del nombre de Anakin. No era posible que ella hubiera estado manteniendo una relación con ambos hombres a la vez, ¿o si?

Desde luego a él no le parecía ese tipo de mujer, pero quien sabía... Por si acaso, siguió prestando el oído, aunque el tema volvía a desviarse hacia otros asuntos más insustanciales.

- Y desde entonces empezó a respetar mis habilidades con el blaster – siguió relatando Padmé, ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos –, aunque supongo que nunca dejo de lado su faceta de sobre protector. Tenia mucho miedo a perderme, igual que perdió a su madre – _y al final, ese temor fue el que nos perdió a los dos_, concluyó en su cabeza. Que paradójico.

La conversión concluyó al llegar a la sala de entretenimiento, cuya amplitud, animación, música y variedad dejó a Luke con la boca abierta durante casi un minuto, hasta que una leve palpada de su hermana logró hacerlo reaccionar.

- Vamos, Han – tomo de la mano al teniente, arrastrándolo hacia el simulador más cercano -. ¡Te hecho una carrera!

- Por la fuerza, niño, ¿tú también?. ¿No pretenderás ganarme? Sabes que soy el mejor piloto de la galaxia.

- Mi padre es el mejor piloto de la galaxia – corrigió el pequeño, sin dejarse amilanar. – Y si estuviera aquí te daría una paliza.

- Tal vez, pero por alguna razón no me imagino a Darth Vader en un centro de diversiones... Así que tendrás que conformarte con ser tú el machacado.

Luke le sacó la lengua.

Padme observó divertida como se alejaban y después se volvió hacia su hija.

- Parece que tu competición de blaster va a tener que esperar.

Leia sonrió sin problemas.

- Tengo paciencia... ¿Quieres jugar a algo conmigo mientras tanto?

- Claro. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

- Cualquier cosa de armas esta bien – se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, pero poco después se detuvo de repente –. Oye... mamá... ¿Crees que soy demasiado rara? – inquirió, como si llevara tiempo planteándose la pregunta.

Su madre frunció el ceño, examinándola con atención. Sus ojos, tan grandes y oscuros, brillaban con tanta luz en ese momento. Y también había miedo en ellos.

- ¿Por qué debería creer eso, Leia?

- No lo se... – se mordió el labio –. Quiero decir, no soy como las demás chicas de mi edad. Odio los vestidos y arreglarme el pelo – se acarició las puntas de su recién recortada melena –, y me encanta hacer cosas de chicos. En Alderaan mis tías siempre criticaban mi comportamiento, decían que no era digno de una princesa. Querían obligarme a vestir correctamente y emplear los modales de una dama, aunque yo solía escaparme del castillo por las noches para jugar con los chicos del pueblo – sonrió levemente, recordando –. Pero yo siempre me sentí diferente, ¿sabes? Sin entenderlo, sentía que algo faltaba: tú... y papá... y Luke... E incluso ahora, con mis amigas de la escuela. A veces creo que no tengo nada que ver con ellas. A veces veo el mundo a mi alrededor y... Es un sentimiento extraño.

Padmé escuchó como su hija abría su corazón a ella, y se odio a sí misma por no saber bien como consolarla. Acallar sus miedos y hacerla comprender que nada pasada. Si Anakin estuviese aquí... él la entendería, pues él había experimentado lo mismo; él si sabía que decir. Pero debía afrontar el hecho de que no lo estaba. Quizá nunca lo estaría.

- Leia, yo no puedo entender bien lo que sientes, porque tú tienes en tu interior una fuerza que yo nunca he tenido, y que en cierto sentido te hace diferente al resto. Pero eres mi hija, te he conocido, y puedo asegurar sin mentir que eres una joven extraordinaria.

Leia sonrió levemente e inclinó la cabeza.

- Pero...

- Pero ser diferente no tiene nada malo – la interrumpió su madre posando una mano en su hombro antes de que llevara a cabo su réplica –. Diferente no se traduce en peor, ni en mejor. Simplemente en que eres única. Tú y tú hermano, ambos lo sois. Anakin también lo era... y sufrió mucho por no poder compartir ese sentimiento con nadie. Por eso es importante, por eso quiero que sepas, que siempre podrás hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo? Y que lamento en el alma no haber estado allí antes para escucharte.

- Eso no fue culpa tuya, mamá. Te engañaron igual que nos engañaron a nosotros.

- Lo se, pero...

Ahora fue Leia quien la interrumpió, abrazándola de repente, sin importar toda la gente que se reunía a su alrededor.

- Pero me hace muy feliz que ahora estés con nosotros. Haberte encontrado... Haberos encontrado a todos. Nunca creí que fuera posible... pero contigo, con papá, con Luke... Por primera vez me siento de verdad completa; como si ya no faltara nada.

Padmé se relajó ante sus palabras y correspondió su abrazo, sintiendo como la felicidad también la alcanzaba a ella después de tantos años de desbordante vacío.

xXxXxXx

A pesar de haberse despertado tan tarde, el día en sí mismo fue lo bastante agotador para que los gemelos aceptaran retirarse relativamente pronto a la cama. Padmé los había arropado y había permanecido con ambos hasta que quedaron completamente dormidos. Las sonrisas en sus rostros representaban un bálsamo para su espíritu.

Tras toda la tarde en el centro comercial, había regresado para cenar a casa, con un Han enfuruñado porque afirmaba que Leia había hecho trampas para ganarle una de tres en su particular competición, y una cabezuda y victoriosa jovencita que replicaba que no tenía que ver en dicho evento, y que si el blaster del teniente se le había resbalado de las manos, no había sido en absoluto culpa suya. Que se asegurara de sostenerlo mejor la próxima vez.

Padmé había tratando de mediar entre ambos, aunque estaba convencida de que la fuerza había tenido algo que ver en el incidente. A juzgar por las sonrisas de Luke, él también lo sospechaba.

No obstante, la amante madre no había podido dejar de percatarse de la sombra de decepción y tristeza que portaba su hijo a la hora de acostarse, y sospechar que la ausencia de su padre tenia mucho que ver en el asunto. Leia también parecía entristecida de que él no hubiera acudido a darle las buenas noches como siempre hacía, o al menos enviado un mensaje para disculparse. Acaba de volver de su viaje y los gemelos apenas lo habían visto.

Después de acostarlos se dirigió hacia su nueva habitación, que el capitán Kessel había preparado para ella, y donde la mayoría de sus antiguas pertenencias estaban ya instaladas. Pero prefirió no acostarse. El temor a sufrir nuevas pesadillas la impulso a seguir despierta.

Casi sin ser consciente, su mente se desvió hacía los eventos que habían sucedido en el día, la felicidad y las sonrisas que conllevaba la cercanía de sus hijos.

Por fin había podido ser su madre, como llevaba soñando durante diez años. Y sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentía que algo faltaba. Algo que completaría la escena, un agudo dolor instalado en su pecho que seguiría sangrando mientras él no regresara.

¿Pero regresaría alguna vez?

xXxXxXx

Transcurrían varias horas desde la madrugada cuando Lord Vader regresó a casa. El día se le había hecho largo y eterno, luchando constantemente con las ansias de volver a la mansión para ver a sus hijos; para hablar de nuevo con ella.

Pero había resistido.

Al menos el tiempo había sido productivo. Había desenmascarado a dos senadores rebeldes, cuya traición llevaba persiguiendo bastante tiempo. El emperador se sentiría complacido, y encontraría un motivo menos para amenazarlo con la marcha de sus hijos. Todavía no se había planteado cómo revelar a éste la existencia de Padmé, y sinceramente, no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Ya no se fiaba de su maestro. Ya no dudaba de que, incluso al principio, su intención nunca fue salvarla.

La oscuridad lo recibió en la entrada. A la mañana siguiente debería hablar con Kessel y encomendarle una tapadera para la muerte de Colin Never; era mejor si el emperador no sospechaba que lo había asesinado él en persona. Luchando contra la tentación de visitar el cuarto de sus hijos, aunque sólo fuera para contemplar su sueño – no podía arriesgarse, tal vez _ella_ estuviese allí –, se dirigió a sus propias habitaciones.

Padmé calmaba su sed de pie, frente al frigorífico de la cocina. La noche parecía haberse convertido en eterna lidiando con la necesidad de dormir y el miedo que enfrentar nuevas pesadillas le provocaba, hasta que, finalmente, había decidido salir a airearse y refrescar su garganta. Entonces fue cuando sintió su presencia cercana, y escuchó el sonido de su respiración en el pasillo. El vaso casi resbaló de sus manos.

Su primera intención fue esconderse y confiar en que él pasara de largo. No se sentía lista para enfrentarle; no todavía, no después de la última vez. Inmediatamente se reprochó por su cobardía. Ella vivía con él ahora, independientemente de la relación que mantuvieran o de los problemas que flotaran entre ellos, debían convivir juntos por sus hijos.

_Sus hijos_.

Recordó sus expresiones tristes a la hora de acostarse, y la decepción por la ausencia de su padre. ¿Acaso no había jurado ella que ellos serían lo más importante? ¿Qué no permitiría que sus propios conflictos intervinieran en su desarrollo?

Bien, en tal caso, era el momento de demostrarlo.

Vader caminaba demasiado absortó y cansado para percatarse de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La sintió acercarse por la izquierda, y un instante más tarde, ésta le cortaba el paso habiéndose detenido frente a él.

Su primer impulso fue huir sin importar la humillación, dar la vuelta y escapar lo más rápidamente posible. Pero todo se congeló en su mente en cuanto la vio. Y es que ella era tan hermosa... Las brumas tortuosas de sus recuerdos no hacían sino disminuir la perfección que ahora veía en su cuerpo, cubierto únicamente por un camisón negro que caía hasta sus pies ajustándose a sus formas y cuyos delicados tirantes dejaban al descubierto la entrada de sus pechos.

Comprendía ahora porque antaño nunca se cansaba de mirarla, porque veía en ella el reflejo de una criatura celestial caída a la tierra para su deleite. Oleadas de deseo hace tiempo olvidado ascendieron por su cuerpo hasta centrarse en un punto intermedio a pocos centímetros por debajo de su cintura. Necesitaba... ¡La necesitaba!

- Anakin... – Padmé no comprendió la urgencia que sintieron sus labios de llamarle por ese nombre, en lugar de por el otro; pero de algún modo, tras escucharse, tampoco parecía incorrecto. Después de todo ella no iba allí a hablar con el Lord Sith, sino únicamente con el padre de sus hijos.

Vader la escuchó y se sorprendió al no sentirse invadido por la furia y el rechazo que solía producir en él la mención de aquel nombre. No había ira, al contrario; su voz pareció arrastrar las brumas que cubrían su mente y la impotencia de saber que dicho deseo ya nunca podría ser satisfecho, permitiéndole reaccionar.

- ¿Por qué estás todavía despierta? – cuestionó; su intención no había sido brusca, sino preocupada, pero el modular de voz destruyó ese efecto. Trató de remediarlo –. ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

Su esposa agitó la cabeza negativamente, sintiendo repentinamente muy cansada. ¿Tan horrible sería dejarse caer en sus brazos y dejar que él la abrazara?

- Es sólo que... – suspiró –. Supongo que tengo demasiado miedo de tenerlas, por lo que preferí permanecer despierta.

- Oh... – él permaneció inmóvil, silencioso, sin saber como actuar. ¿Tan peligroso sería avanzar hasta ella, acogerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla marchar?

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo... estuve trabajando.

- Si – ella torció los labios en una sonrisa algo irónica –. Supongo que ser el segundo al mando de un imperio no dejar mucho tiempo libre para dormir.

Por alguna razón, a él no le gusto aquel cambio en su voz. Sintió la necesidad de sincerarse.

- Tampoco logró dormir bien.

Padmé alzó los ojos entristecida, esforzándose por formar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Parece que se ha convertido en una costumbre de familia, ¿no? – trató de alivianar el asunto, pero su voz se quebró al final –. Leia me habló de tus heridas... – alzó la mano como si fuera a acariciar su pecho pero la retiró antes de alcanzarlo –. Dice que necesitas el traje para respirar... – Vader asintió, consumiéndose en el anhelo prohibido de su toque –. ¿Cómo duermes, entonces? ¿Cómo te alimentas?

El Lord Sith tomó aire varias veces desde el interior de su traje antes de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para responder. Para textualizar porque nunca podría estar juntos.

- Dispongo de una cámara hiperbarica en mi habitación. Es un ambiente controlado... allí puedo despojarme de la armadura para descansar. En cuanto a la comida... me alimentó directamente por vía intravenosa.

Su esposa escuchó y sonrió con amargura, viendo exactamente donde residía la lealtad del perfecto siervo del emperador. Una armadura privada de todo lo que se puede considerar vida, e impulsada a sobrevivir sólo por su odio. Pero después avanzó hacia él, no hacía el siervo, hacía el esposo, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía a causa de sus palabras.

No era justo.

- Anakin, lo siento – susurró con sinceridad –. Lo siento mucho.

_¡No!_ Quiso gritar él. _¿Cómo puedes sentirlo después de lo que te hice?_ El recuerdo de Mustafar ardía ahora en su alma más vivo que nunca. No importaba si ella lo traiciono o no, él había jurado protegerla, amarla siempre, y en cambio...

- Deberías ir a dormir – indicó, luchando por alejarse de tales pensamientos –. Estás cansada.

Padmé no se molestó en negar la evidencia. Sin embargo...

- Tengo miedo – confesó con simpleza –. Cuando estaba en Naboo... cada día era un suplicio. Vivir sabiendo lo que había perdido, creyéndolos muertos... y creyéndome a mi responsable de ello. Odiándote y amándote al mismo tiempo... – agachó la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas –. Pero por las noches – su tono de voz se volvió diferente y alzó los ojos para enfocarlo –, entre las sábanas... me abrazaba a un objeto... y entonces todo pasaba... Sólo por las noches, casi podía sentirme completa una vez más.

Vader escuchó su confesión paralizado; la tristeza, la agonía que reflejaba su voz dolían más que cualquier herida. Ella era Padmé. Ella era un ángel. Los ángeles no debería llorar. Aun así no pudo evitar que su corazón se alborozada, cuando la oyó decir: _amándote y odiándote al mismo tiempo_. Bien sabía que se había ganado su odio, pero ¿amándote? ¿Acaso sería de verdad posible, que ella todavía lo amara?

El deseo de alcanzarla era más fuerte que nunca. Y entonces...

- ¿Qué era? – inquirió casi intuyendo... rezando por no estar equivocado. A pesar del modulador, la intensidad de su voz era más que patente.

- Sólo un regalo – respondió ella, quitándole importancia –. Un regalo que destroce por creer a la persona equivocada – él la miró confuso. Padmé suspiro rendida –. No importa. Supongo que tarde o temprano me acostumbraré a su perdida... Tenías razón, Anakin. Estoy cansada. Me voy a ir a la cama.

Él la observó marcharse con un deje de armadura. Había pronunciado su nombre de nuevo pero no de igual manera. Agotada, vencida... rindiéndose ante lo evidente. _Se le escapa_, comprendió. _Padmé se le escapaba_.Y eso estaba bien, ¿no? Así sería más fácil. Y él no podía... no debía...

- Padmé – la llamo anhelante cuando ya casi desaparecía por la esquina. Sólo por una vez, sólo por esta vez, el Lord Sith hubo de ceder ante el hombre –. ¿Qué era?

Ella agachó la cabeza y él creyó que no iba a responder. Pero entonces alzó su rostro y sus miradas conectaron, incluso a través de la máscara.

- Era un pedazo de japor – confesó, entre las sombras –. Sólo un pedazo de japor.

Y después su cuerpo se perdió en la oscuridad, dejando tras de sí a un Señor Oscuro más perdido que nunca, con los desbocados latidos de un corazón muerto resonando a través de su armadura.

* * *

Con muchísimo tiempo de espera, aquí está, el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Yo estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado general, aunque me apasiona especialmente la última parte Vader/Padmé/Anakin.

Espero vuestras opiniones si queréis enviarmelas y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Tardará, pero será públicado.

Ojala la espera valga al pena.

**Saludos.**

**¿reviews?  
**


	28. Padres de familia

**Padres de familia.**

Padmé no volvió a encontrarse con Vader en los tres días que siguieron, y aunque esto generó sentimientos conflictivos en ella, el hecho de que él tampoco hubiese acudido a ver a sus hijos comenzó a preocuparla. Tanto Leia como Luke habían asegurado que antes de su aparición no había día que su padre no se comunicara con ellos, bien en persona, o si las circunstancias lo hacían imposible, a través del comunicador. De modo que comenzó a sospechar que la ausencia de su marido en la vida de sus hijos era exclusivamente culpa suya. Y eso no era bueno.

Los gemelos no habían dicho hablado una palabra al respecto, probablemente para no entristecerla, pero era fácil ver la sombra de decepción y tristeza en los ojos de Luke cada vez que interrogaba a Han sobre la llegada de su padre y éste no era capaz de darle una contestación precisa; el dolor en las expresiones de Leia siempre que escuchaba esa respuesta, como si se sintiera traicionada, e incluso sus sonrisas se habían vuelto más escasas y difusas conforme los días pasaban.

Tras despedirse de ambos y desearles buenas noches el tercer día, Padmé decidió que ya no podía continuar aletargando el momento de actuar al respecto. Pese al temor y las demás emociones que despertaban en ella ante la idea de verlo, sus hijos debían ser siempre lo más importante. Y su bienestar su principal preocupación.

Por desgracia, después de varios intentos interrogando a los guardias sobre su llegada continuaba sin disponer de una respuesta concreta. Suspirando, Padmé se cuestiono interiormente sobre cómo proceder a continuación. La mejor opción sería esperar al día siguiente e interceptarlo antes de que abandonara la casa. No obstante a este pensamiento, sus piernas parecían haber diferido por sí solas cuando Padmé se encontró a sí misma frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Vader, debatiéndose si traspasar o no esa barrera.

Armándose valor, extendió la mano hacía el picaporte y permitió que la puerta se abriera. La estancia que quedó al descubierto disponía de unas dimensiones inmensas, pero estaba escuetamente decorada. Los colores eran todos oscuros, y en medio de ella se situaba una gran vaina de formas extrañas.

Padmé avanzó unos pasos y percibió como un extraño vértigo se instalaba en su estómago. Esta sala, toda ella, parecía cubierta por la esencia de su marido. Anakin se relajaba aquí como no se permitía relajarse en ningún otro sitio. Dicha idea le recordó que estaba invadiendo su privacidad sin permiso, pero también la impulso a introducirse aún más adentro. Hacía la vaina.

Debía de tratarse de la cámara hiperbática de la que él le había hablado, comprendió tras examinarla con detenimiento. El único lugar donde le estaba permitido respirar sin la máscara. Donde podía despojarse de ese horrible traje y recordar las formas de su rostro. El eco de un dolor conocido volvió a apresar su pecho al son de las palabras de Leia.

_Sin brazos ni piernas. Quemado vivo._

No. Ni siquiera en el interior de la cámara hiperbarica Anakin tenía permitido volver a ser el de antes. Su piel no sería sino pálida y ceniza, y su rostro recubierto de cicatrices. Pero tal vez allí sí podría volver a ver sus ojos. Esos ojos que siempre le infundían fortaleza, que la hacía sentir viva y agradecida por estarlo. En su imaginación ni siquiera surcó la idea de que pudieran ser unos ojos amarillos cargados de furia y odio escarlata. Eran unos ojos azules, los ojos de su Anakin, contemplándola con la misma pasión y devoción del primer día, cuando ella todavía no se sentía capaz de devolver su mirada y la hacía sentir incomoda.

_Anakin…_

Respirando profundamente, trató de sumergirse en su vínculo y acceder a los restos que su presencia había dejado en la fuerza. Habían transcurrido diez años desde que había renunciado a esa conexión con él, y bien podría haber muerto, pero no… Padmé la encontró allí, débil, oxidada, pero todavía latente. Y aquello más que ninguna otra cosa le trajo esperanza de que aún su marido vivía, enterrado bajo capas de odio, furia y autodesprecio en Darth Vader.

Temblando entre el alivio y el miedo, Padmé pulsó el interruptor que abriría la cámara y se introdujo dentro, acurrucándose sobre sí misma y descansado la cabeza en uno de los posavasos.

Sólo un instante, se juró a sí misma; mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se hundía completamente en los ecos de su aura. No era un aura pura y luminosa como la recordaba, sino conflictiva, bañada en tinieblas y en completa agonía, pero en su interior, en lo más profundo… todavía quedaban vestigios del hombre que ella amaba, sobreviviendo a duras penas a través del amor que él todavía le profesaba. Y Padmé se sintió cubierta por ese amor, colmada por él, y por primera vez en más de diez años, las pesadillas la abandonaron y le fue permitido descansar en paz.

…

No había sido un buen día. Se sentía impaciente, furioso y enfadado, y ni siquiera el lado oscuro de la fuerza podía calmar dichas emociones. Para colmo, todos los oficiales del imperio parecían haberse percatado hoy de su mal humor, y ninguno se había acercado lo suficiente para descargar sobre él su frustración.

El emperador si había contactado con él para comunicarle su pronto regreso a Corusant, reinterándo su interés por los análisis midiclorianos de sus hijos, y Vader todavía no había encontrado una excusa para evitar esto. Ni siquiera había planeado como decirle a su maestro que su esposa vivía. Pero también sabía que no podía retrasar eternamente la cuestión. Palpatine acabaría enterándose por un medio o por otro, y su ira sería mayor si no era él quien se lo confesaba.

Sumado a ese hervidero de problemas personales, los malditos rebeldes habían vuelto a manifestarse de forma armada en un planeta próximo al núcleo. Demasiado próximo. Si la noticia llegaba a difundirse minaría la imagen de invecibilidad del imperio, y él no podía consentir eso. Cinco batallones de sus mejores tropas ya habían sido enviados allí, pero si no lograban calmar la situación por sí mismos el debería acudir en persona. Y no era un buen momento para alejarse de casa.

Suspirando frustrado, Vader comprendió que no lograría avanzar más por aquella noche. Tal vez fuera hora de regresar a casa.

_Todo era mucho más fácil estaba yo solo_, pensó con resignación mientras volaba el speeder.

Antes de la aparición de Luke y Leia ningún tipo de problema personal podía acosarle. Él era sólo Darth Vader, señor de los Sith, implacable, invencible, oscuro. Servir a su maestro, exterminar a la rebelión y cazar a todos los sobrevivientes de las purgas era para lo que había sido creado. Nada más importaba. Él era un arma infalible, de determinación ferrea . Durante más de diez años, nada ni nadie que osara interponerse en su camino sobrevivía para volver a intentarlo.

Ahora todo había cambiado. Continuaba siendo Darth Vader, señor de los Sith, pero el horizonte que antes hondeaba claro se volvía ahora difuso. Sus pequeños hijos habían entrado en su vida para rellenar con su luz las sombras en las que vivía inmerso. Y después había aparecido ella, tan luminosa como un faro en noche de tormenta, brillante, hermosa, una ángel de alas plateadas, cegándolo con su luz…

Por primera vez desde su nacimiento, Darth Vader sintió miedo y tembló. Porque en el interior de aquella luz alojada en unos ojos avellana, había visto un poder suficiente para destruirlo. Y el problema más grave de todos radicaba en que, tal vez, a una parte de él mismo no le importara ser destruido. No mientras aquellos ojos pudieran acompañarlo para siempre. Pero entonces, si Vader desaparecía, ya no quedaría nada.

Bajo este conocimiento, había logrado mantenerse alejado de ella y de sus hijos durante varios días, y cada hora en la distancia era más difícil que la anterior. Quería olvidarse de ellos, olvidar su presencia y actuar como antes de descubrir su existencia; cumplir eficazmente con su trabajo, intimidar a los senadores que consideraba traidores, dar ordenes a las tropas de asalto… Después de todo sus hijos ya no lo necesitaban, no ahora que la tenían a ella. Y ella sólo había regresado por sus hijos, él no tenía ninguna importancia en su vida.

Pero a cada instante que pasaba, su imagen retornaba a su memoria. Las sonrisas entusiastas de Luke cada vez que trabajaban en algo juntos, los ojos brillantes de Leia cuando le hablaba de sus deseos y de su pasión por contemplar las estrellas, y el rostro de su ángel. Y deseaba, deseaba fervientemente ir con ellos, estar con ellos. Un deseo sólo en conflicto con la voluntad de permanecer donde estaba.

El speeder aterrizó finalmente en su plataforma personal. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Vader desechó todos aquellos pensamientos que no le servirían para nada útil. El día había sido agotador, y necesitaba llegar pronto a sus habitaciones y descansar para poder cumplir con su rutina y abandonar la casa temprano al día siguiente.

Caminó por los oscuros pasillo sin encontrarse con nadie. Fingiendo que el ridículo impulso de visitar a sus hijos para asegurarse que estaban a salvo ni siquiera existía (después de todo, si algo les hubiese ocurrido él lo sabría a través la fuerza), tomó el camino hacía su propia habitación.

La furia lo inundó al encontrar la puerta totalmente abierta y la presencia de otro ser en la fuerza. ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía autorización para invadir su aposento! ¡Y el desdichado que se hubiera atrevido lo pagaría caro!

Pero el intruso se escondía a sus ojos y esa aura… no lograba determinar sus intenciones, pero no trasmitía amenaza. Era un aura pura y luminosa, y tan cargada de amor que casi le producía daño. Era un aura que él conocía bien, aún cuando no tuviera razones para encontrarse allí.

Guiándose por sus instintos, Vader se acercó hasta la vaina y abrió sus compuertas mediante un sigiloso gesto en la fuerza. La imagen que descubrió lo congeló. Y toda rabia que pudiera haber sentido se disipó al instante.

Era ella. No se había equivocado. Era Padmé. Completamente dormida. Con la respiración suave y regular acurrucada sobre sí misma. Con el rostro totalmente sereno y relajado. Con una expresión de paz tan profunda que él no había contemplado desde antes de la guerra. Desde antes que las mentiras y las manipulaciones de Palpatine los separaran. Desde antes de que él la hubiera traicionado, él y no ella, eligiendo el poder por encima de su corazón. Desde antes de que perdiera a sus hijos.

Sus párpados cerrados, sus labios curvados en una pequeña e intima sonrisa, sus rizos cayendo libremente alrededor de su rostro… Tan hermosa, tan sumamente hermosa que dolía verla.

Inconscientemente Vader extendió una mano para acariciarla. No quería contaminarla con su oscuro toque pero era incapaz de resistir la tracción que lo movía hacía ella. Deseó, más fervientemente que nunca, conservar al menos uno de sus brazos para poder sentir la perfección de su tacto sobre su verdadera piel. Ese calor que desprendía, esa suavidad que siempre lograba conmoverlo, esa dulzura…

Padmé abrió lentamente los ojos, despertándose. Lo vio a él y comprendió que se había quedado dormida.

- ¿Anakin? Lo siento, no era mi intención…

Él quiso acallarla con un susurró pero éste no se manifestaría a través del codificador de voz.

- Silencio - dijo en cambio -. Cualquier lugar que sea mío es tuyo también. No tienes por qué disculparte, Padmé.

- Pero no debí invadir tu intimidad - se excusó, incorporándose levemente -. Es sólo que… tu presencia se sentía aquí tan arraigada. Supongo que no pude resistirme.

Vader respiró pesadamente bajo la máscara. No podía creer que esa fuera la razón por la que ella se encontraba allí. No podía creer que Padmé todavía se encontrara a gusto con su presencia. Que la buscara. Pero al mismo sabía que sólo había verdad tras sus palabras y se sintió tan aliviado, tan profundamente aliviado. Y tan feliz.

La última noche que habían hablado había abierto sus sospechas. Pero ahora… ahora comenzaba a creer. Si, tal vez, después de todo, fuera posible que ella aun lo quisiera.

- ¿Dónde has estado estos días, Anakin? Luke y Leia te han echado de menos.

Luke y Leia. ¿Y qué había de ella? ¿Lo había echado de menos también? No daba esa impresión, pero de nuevo, se repitió, ella había ido allí a buscarle.

- He estado… ocupado - contestó, decidiendo callar sobre sus intentos de mantenerse alejado de ellos.

Padmé arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Demasiado ocupado para visitar a tus propios hijos una sólo vez en casi cinco días? - sus palabras esfumaban sarcasmo.

Vader frunció el ceño bajo la máscara.

- Ser el segundo al mando de un imperio no es tarea fácil, Padmé - recalcó la palabra "imperio" -. Y ellos te tienen a ti ahora. No veo dónde esta el problema.

Él observó como las aletas de su nariz se curvaban y supo que la había enfadado, enfadado de verdad. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, pero se sintió incapaz de dar marcha atrás. Todavía guardaba demasiado orgullo para disculparse y ella ni siquiera tenía una razón legítima para enfadarse. Muchos oficiales no veían a su familia en semanas, él sólo los había dejado unos días. Días que había dedicado a servir al emperador para proteger a sus hijos. ¿Qué más quería de él?

Sin embargo Padmé lo sorprendió. Respiró profundamente y cuando volvió a mirarlo su ira se había disipado. Sus palabras fueron suaves ahora, y en consecuencia mucho más difícil resistirse a ellas.

Vader la maldijo en silencio.

- Escúchame Anakin. Se que tienes responsabilidades importantes, y se qué el emperador se pondría furioso si las desatendieras. Pero Luke y Leia no son sólo mis hijos. Son nuestros hijos. La responsabilidad de criarlos recaé sobre los dos. Ellos nos quieren y nos necesitan a los dos. Y te echan mucho de menos cuando no estás con ellos. Luke apenas sonríe y Leia es demasiado orgullosa para mostrarlo pero también sufre. Ella se parece tanto a ti… Prométeme que al menos intentarás buscar algo de tiempo para estar con ellos. Por favor - concluyó con una súplica en sus ojos castaños.

Una súplica que como ella sabe, yo soy incapaz de resistir, pensó con resignación. Aun así un calor había nacido dentro de él al escucharla. Sus hijos le querían. A pesar de la llegada de su madre a su vida, ellos todavía guardaban parte de su amor para él. Y ella también quería que él formara parte de sus vidas.

Viejos temores de los que apenas había sido consciente se disiparon y se sintió más ligero.

- Lo intentaré - prometió en voz alta, jurándose a sí mismo en silencio que lo haría.

Padmé sonrió, como si hubiese escuchados sus pensamientos, y sus ojos brillaron felices.

- Gracias. Nuestros hijos se alegraran muchísimo de verte. Y yo también - reconoció al cabo de un rato.

…

Vader cumplió su palabra. El día siguiente envió a Solo a la escuela para recoger a sus hijos cuando apenas había transcurrido la hora del almuerzo y aprovechando las enormes terrenos que rodeaban su mansión enseñó a ambos como conducir una motos swoop, motos deslizantes capaces de alcanzar los seiscientos kilometros por hora, que se habían vuelto famosas desde que el imperio levantara la supresión de sus carreras.

Cuando la tarde acabó, incluso Leia, que al principio se había mantenido un poco hosca, había perdonado por completo a su padre por su anterior ausencia. Ambos gemelos aprendieron rápidamente y desearon competir entre ellos, demostrando que habían heredado dos rasgos Skywalker.

Para alivió de Padme, Vader les prohibió ocupar un vehículo ellos solos, él siempre llenaba la parte de atrás a punto para ocupar los controles si algo fallaba. Ella hubiera preferido que Anakin hubiera elegido algo menos peligroso para compensar su ausencia, pero no se interpuso. El ansia por el pilotage bullía en la sangre de sus hijos con tanta fuerza como en la de su padre, y no debía ser contenida.

Padmé los observó ahora. Había transcurrido casi una semana y él no había faltado ni un solo día a su cita con ellos. A partir del segundo día, los tres retomaron su clases en el arte de la fuerza.

A pesar de que no era ninguna novedad, la idea de que sus hijos recibieran entrenamiento formal la asusto bastante. Todavía era incapaz de olvidar que su esposo no era ya Anakin, sino Vader, un ser que odiaba profundamente a los jedi y que basaba su poder en el lado oscuro de la fuerza. El último y horrible momento que había compartido con él siendo Anakin se clavaba en su corazón como un puño ardiente. Luke y Leia no podían transformarse en un ser así. Si en algún momento su mirada se tornaba amarilla… se cubría de odio y furia escarlata… ella moriría.

Tal vez él pudo sentir algo de su temor en la fuerza, pues la invito a su entrenamiento con la condición de que permaneciera en silencio. Y a pesar de que la tensión seguía allí, Padmé pudo relajarse al comprobar que no eran lecciones oscuras lo que enseñaba. Tal vez él mismo tuviese demasiado miedo de ver a sus hijos convertidos en una sombra de lo que él era, de tener que odiarlos como se odiaba así mismo, e inconscientemente decidió alejarse de ese camino.

Fuera lo que fuese, estaba agradecida. Y rezaba porque Vader nunca cambiara de idea. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, si él se proponía lo contrario poco podría hacer ella para evitarlo. Y preferiría ver a sus hijos muertos antes que convertidos en Sith, de eso estaba segura.

- Luke - la voz de su marido la sacó de sus cavilaciones -. La meditación es un arte que se practica en silencio, donde una persona se olvida del "yo" y se une al todo de la fuerza. Así que deja de intentar contactar con tu hermana telepáticamente, o de lo contrario tendré que castigarte.

El muchacho se sonrojó y bajó la vista avergonzado. Leia resopló con resignación y resistió la tentación de enviarle un "te lo dije".

- Lo siento papá.

Luke cerró los ojos y se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse olvidándose del mundo consciente y olvidando también que aquello era muy aburrido. Vader lo observó con aprobación. Padmé sonrió y no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse hasta su marido.

- Vamos Anakin - susurró divertida -, no seas tan duro. A su edad tú habrías dado cualquier cosa por tener a alguien con quien contactar telepáticamente en medio de esas tediosas lecciones de meditación. Ni siquiera cuando nos casamos eras capaz de encontrarles provecho.

Él no replicó, pero lanzó un gruñido intangible. Era cierto que en todos sus años como Anakin nunca había logrado pasar más de dos horas meditando, y aún entonces a la fuerza y con disgusto. Después de convertirse en Vader, en cambio, había necesitado desesperadamente librarse de sí mismo para no enloquecer y la meditación se había convertido en el milagro que hacía posible aquello. Pero su esposa no necesitaba saberlo. Y sus hijos todavía menos.

Para su satisfacción, Luke no volvió a intentar contactar con su hermana, y al cabo de varios minutos consideró que había superado la prueba.

- Podéis descansar ahora - autorizó enviando el mensaje a sus propias mentes, para no perturbarlos de golpe.

Leia, como era costumbre, lo bombardeó a preguntas. A diferencia de su hermano, aunque al principio la meditación le pareció aburrida y le costaba concentrarse, una vez logró dominarla se encontró fascinada por la cantidad de conocimiento que le entregaba la fuerza, sobre el pasado, sobre el presente, sobre el futuro, sobre otros mundos, sobre otros seres… y era su costumbre interrogar a su padre una vez finalizado el ejercicio hasta que saciaba todas sus dudas. Él nunca se quedaba sin respuestas. Lo sabía todo.

A disgusto, Vader reconocía que Leia se parecía demasiado a sí mismo a su edad, cuando acaba de abandonar Tattoine y cada minúscula cosa lo sorprendía y siempre, siempre quería saber más. Incluso llegó a compadecer a Obi-Wan sabiendo que el jedi había debido pasar por lo mismo. Luego recordó que había mentido a su esposa, separado a sus hijos, y dejadolo a él quemándose vivo en un estanque de lava y deseó fervientemente haber sido aún más pesado. Ese maldito jedi se merecía todo lo malo que la vida hubiera querido darle.

- Padre - Leia siempre le llamaba así durante sus clases -, quisiera saber también cómo logras siempre escuchar nuestras conversaciones telepaticas con Luke.

- Es debido a vuestra inexperiencia en la fuerza. La telepatía en un arte que se desarrolla con los años y cuesta un gran esfuerzo, pero vuestro vínculo como hermanos, es más, como hermanos gemelos, la hace posible del modo en que vosotros la conocéis. Sin embargo, todavía no sois capaces de proteger ese vínculo, y cuando habláis entre vosotros parece que gritéis las palabras a la fuerza. Cualquiera con un entrenamiento Sith completo lograría escucharos.

- ¿Y cómo se consigue protegerlo?

- A través de la meditación se crean una serie de escudos que privatizan vuestra conversación. Dichos escudos también pueden emplearse para proteger vuestras mentes y demás pensamientos de una invasión.

Leia lo observó fascinada, y Luke también mostraba interés.

- ¿Nos enseñarás?

Vader lo meditó unos instantes. Generar escudos era una tarea difícil, especialmente para alguien con una capacitación tan escasa como la suya. Por otro lado su fortaleza en la fuerza era sorprendente y ambos avanzaban a marchas forzadas. Quizá un pequeño reto fuera precisamente lo que necesitaban para desatar todo su potencial. Y de eso modo, ni siquiera el emperador podría invadir sus mentes ni controlarlos.

- Lo haré - asintió -. Pero no ahora. Ambos estáis cansados y necesitaréis de toda vuestra fuerza para lograrlo. Quizá mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron.

- Si, padre.

- Papá - interrumpió Luke -, ¿podemos ir ahora al taller? Necesito tu ayuda con el pequeño speeder a control remoto que estoy construyendo.

Vader lo medito un instante.

- Si a Leia y a tu madre le parece bien…

Padmé asintió.

- Todavía quedan un par de horas para la cena. Podéis aprovechar ese tiempo.

- ¿Leia?

La joven elaboró una mueca.

- Pasadlo bien. Yo todavía tengo que terminar un montón de deberes.

Su padre asintió satisfecho, pero después frunció el ceño, sintiendo que algo fallaba.

- Luke, ¿tú has terminado tus deberes?

- Toooodos están hechos - aseguró el muchacho con satisfacción.

- ¿Entonces por qué Leia todavía tiene tarea? - cuestionó con sospecha -. Siempre es la primera en concluir los trabajos de la escuela.

La muchacha desvió la mirada un instante, avergonzada como si la hubieran pillado en una travesura, pero después suspiró y procedió a explicarse.

- Verás papá, mama, Luke. Planeaba contároslo cuando fuese algo seguro, lo juro.

- Leia, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? - la suave voz de Padmé acarició a su hija, infundiéndole animos.

- Después de los últimos exámenes el director vino a hablar conmigo, y me dijo… - se interrumpió un momento, mordiendo el labio con nerviosismo.

- ¿Jovencita? - la paciencia de su padre se estaba agotando.

- Dijo que mi rendimiento era más que excelente, especialmente en Políticas y Política del Imperio, Diversidad de Especies, Historia de la Galaxia, y Redacción y Argumentación, y que si vosotros estabais dispuestos, sería mejor para mi saltarme un par de cursos y enfocar mi educación en vías de una carrera política - pronunció todo aquello rápidamente, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la interrumpiera y ya no valor para continuar.

- ¿Qué? - la exclamación de su hermano fue lo primero que escuchó.

- ¡Oh, Leia! Eso es maravilloso - su madre.

- Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, hija - su padre.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo has contado antes? - su madre de nuevo.

- No puedes aceptar eso. Entonces ya no estaríamos juntos en clase. ¡No estaríamos juntos en ningún sitio! - Luke se cruzó de brazos y al ver que nadie lo apoyaba salió corriendo de allí.

Esa era precisamente la reacción que más temía Leia, y por la que había optado guardar silencio el máximo tiempo posible. Conocía a su hermano, y sabía que éste todavía no se encontraba del todo cómodo en el nuevo ambiente de Corusant. Las clases se le hacían pesadas y demasiado pronto había descubierto que la gente no era nunca lo que parecía.

Había habido un par de accidentes, como cuando unos alumnos mayores se metieron por él acusándolo de tener acento de "campesino" y recomendándole que se volviera a donde pertenecía, antes de saber quien era realmente. Al descubrirlo se había horrorizado y le había suplicado perdón, uno de ellos incluso arrastrándose por el suelo, y Luke había hechado a correr horrorizado.

También se había enfadado con muchos de sus primeros amigos, primero porque los había escuchado menospreciando a los granjeros que vivían en los planetas más alejados del núcleo, y después porque los había visto insultar y arrojar al suelo a otro niño, únicamente porque éste era tugruta y no pertenecía a la especie humana.

Después de eso no había vuelto a reconciliarse con ellos, a pesar de que estos lo había intentado, y Leia se había convertido en su único apoyo durante las clases y los recreos. A ella no le importaba pasar el tiempo con su hermano en lugar de con sus amigas, pues a pesar de que ellas le seguían pareciendo amigables la hipocresía de Corusant no le resultaba desconocida, y sabía que al crecer no dudarían en darle la espalda si, por ejemplo, Vader cayera en desgracia ante el emperador.

En aquella escuela de familias elitistas, el poder y el dinero lo eran todo. Pero aun así a Leia le parecía fascinante la posibilidad de continuar aprendiendo acerca de la política, no sólo por lo que decían en clase, sino por las historias que su madre le contaba a veces acerca de la Republica. Historias que ella misma se había encargado de ampliar a través de R2. La Democracia era realmente el mejor modo de gobierno, y aunque sabía que su padre no opinaba lo mismo, él también odiaba al emperador.

¿Cómo podía alguien tan malo crear algo bueno?

A Leia le resultaba imposible. Y por interesantes que le resultaran las lecciones de la fuerza, por las noches soñaba con la idea de convertirse en un político influyente, como su madre había sido, y ayudar a mejorar las cosas para las personas mas pobres y desfavorecidas, como su padre que había sido esclavo de niño o como los tíos de Luke, que habían tenido que trabajar muy duro para sobrevivir, y tal vez enseñar a todos lo realmente horrible que era el emperador y que era mejor no seguir nunca más a ese hombre.

Se imaginaba una gran sala circular, con millones de plataformas volantes, y ella en el centro de todo, vestida de blanco con un vestido, a pesar siempre los había odiado, y miles de personas aplaudían y gritaban su apoyo…

Pero Luke jamás entendería aquello. Y tenía un miedo horrible a que nunca la perdona por abandonarlo. Su hermano era más importante que todo.

Observó a sus padres, que habían contemplado la escena con desaprobación y evidentemente no comprendían las acciones de Luke, y les suplicó con los ojos que la dejaran a ella resolver esto a solas con él antes de salir en busca de su hermano.

Lo encontró en su habitación, sentado sobre el suelo, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y la frente apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Leia se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, esperando en vano que él hablara. Pero Luke no hizo ademán de reconocerla.

- Aunque aceptara, seguiríamos estando juntos en todos los recreos… - aseguró al final -. Y podríamos comunicarnos telepáticamente siempre que quisiéramos.

Luke continuó con su mutismo.

- No lo haré si tú no quieres - prometió a la desesperada, tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta.

Su hermano elevó los ojos azules hasta clavarlos en ella.

- ¿De verdad? - inquirió con desconfianza.

- ¡Pues claro! - asintió -. Tú eres lo más importante para mi - se mordió el labio -. Pero me gustaría hacerlo.

- ¿Y de verdad seguiríamos viéndonos en los recreos?

Leia cabeceó con firmeza.

- Entonces vale - accedió él.

Su hermana sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias.

Luke la miró tímidamente.

- Siento haberme enfadado. Es que no quería perderte. Me encanta tener una hermana.

- Y a mi encanta que tú seas mi hermano, Luke. Y nadie logrará separarnos nunca de nuevo - depositó una suave beso en su mejilla -. Te lo prometo.

Unos metros más allá, discretamente colocados, dos padres sonrieron tras observar esa escena. Su manos se hallaban entrelazadas y sus ojos, a pesar de la máscara que él utilizaba, coincidieron. Fue un instante silencioso, pero en que ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Eran Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala, y se sentían orgullosos de ser padres, y de quienes eran sus hijos.

* * *

**Konichiwa!**

Después de una breve temporada, aquí os he dejado el siguiente capítulo del fic, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Agradecer como siempre a las fantásticas personas que me hacen llegar su apoyo de forma constante a través de sus comentarios, personas sin las cuales, estad seguros, este fic no existiría tal como lo conocemos porque se habría quedado a la mitad. A ellas, muchas gracias.

Tras este agradecimiento, aprovecho para resolver las dudas de algunas de ellas. **MartaQ**, cuando hago referencia a la novela adaptada de ROTS, me refiero a la Venganza de los Sith. Revenge Of The Sith son las iniciales con las que se la conoce en el fandom inglés. Por cierto, las novelas del último de los jedi yo también las he leido, son buénisimas. Me gsuta sobre todo la primera y la segunda entrega por la intervencion más sólida de Obi-Wan, pero el misterio que rodea la trama en las siguientes también las hace geniales. Especialmente cuando aparece algun miembro de los Naberrie XD.

Liah Skywalker, las **novelas adaptadas **de las que hablo yo misma puedo pasartelas si me dejas tu correo, pero tendrá que se con espacios y escrbiendo con letras las aplabras como arroba, o de lo contrario la página lo eliminara. Si a alguien más le interesan, también podéis pedirmelas escribiendo a este correo "**rbc (barra baja) x10 (arroba yahoo punto es)**"

...

**Por último algo de autopromoción. Dado que estoy apunto de acabar mi fanfic de Redemption, un completo Vader/Padmé/Anakin, y éste fic también va por buen termino... me estoy planteando el comenzar otro historia de Star Wars, pero esta vez centrada en la relación maestro/padawan/hermano que existe entre Obi-Wan y Anakin, que me parece muy poco explorada por el fandom y llena de amor y tragedia... aunque por supuesto también habrá mucho Anakin/Padmé. ¿A vosotros que os parece?**

**Para que veáis el curso que llevaría ya he publicado un pequeño one-shot títulado Brothers, que podéis encontrar en mi perfil. Así que me harías un gran favor leyéndo y diciendome vuestra opinión, para ver yo si la idea tira o no tira, y prepararme yo para escribir algo más largo sobre ellos o buscar otro tema.**

**Os dejo el resumen:**

_**Un tributo a Anakin y Obi-Wan. Porque hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana... hubo una vez en que ellos fueron hermanos. Porque para mi, nunca dejaron de serlo. Localizado en ANH, a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte.**_

...

Y supongo que esto es todo por ahora. Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto.

¿**reviews**?


	29. De sueños y pesadillas

**Sueños y pesadillas.**

El paisaje era bello y delicioso para la vista. Una extensión de prados cubiertos de hierba verde y flores, coreado por el rugir de las cataratas; y las montañas a lo lejos, reflejadas fielmente sobre el inmenso lago. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, se descubrió viendo con sus propios ojos, deleitándose en las mil formas, colores y sombras que el escenario le ofrecía.

Anakin respiró profundamente y descubrió que sus pulmones tampoco estaban dañados. Podía oler el aroma de las flores, podía sentir el viento chocar contra su piel, podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros deleitando sus oídos.

- Anakin…

Un grito en la lejanía lo distrajo de su ensimismamiento. Anakin apartó los ojos del maravillosos paisaje y centró su atención en la propietaria de aquella voz, que él conocía también.

Efectivamente era ella. Pero era una Padmé distinta. O no tan distinta. Vestía un vaporoso vestido de telas amarillas, semejante al que usó aquella vez, en los prados de Naboo, y su cabello iba en vuelto en un recogido dorado. Sonreía. Pero eran sus ojos los que parecían distintos: brillantes, felices, sin ninguna sombra de tristeza o de temor, sin cicatrices del calvario pasado.

- Padmé - la interrogó con urgencia -, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Dónde están nuestro hijos? ¿Y Vader? ¿Por qué puedo respirar ahora? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

- ¿Cicatrices? ¿Vader? - ella lo observó con confusión -. Anakin, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Él no supo qué responder.

- Luke y Leia están entrenando, como siempre. Y tú te has quedado dormido, ¿verdad? - inquirió con comprensión.

Anakin se encogió, sin saber que responder. Un sueño. ¿Podría haberse tratado de un sueño?

Una pesadilla. Eso tenía sentido. Si lo pensaba ahora, era una historia demasiado inverosímil. ¿El canciller Palpatine siendo el mal? ¿Él masacrando padawans? ¿Obi-Wan dejándolo morir en un río de lava?

Imposible. Carecía de sentido.

Tampoco atacaría nunca a Padmé. Antes muerto que hacerle cualquier daño a ella.

Lentamente, Anakin se fue relajando. Si. Había sido una pesadilla.

No obstante, por su sangre continuaba corriendo un odio venenoso e inexplicable hacía Obi-Wan, hacía los jedi, hacía el emperador. Sobre todo hacía sí mismo.

- Anakin, ¿te encuentras bien? - Padmé lo observaba con preocupación, y había extendido la mano para apartarle el cabello de la frente en una caricia.

Anakin cerró los ojos y se deleitó con ese maravilloso toque. Después agitó la cabeza desechando sus fantasmas. Sólo una pesadilla. No podía permitir que interfiriera en su vida.

- Si... Si - asintió, con más firmeza -. Siento haberte preocupado, ángel. Estaba cansado, eso es todo.

Ella sonrió y se acercó más a él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

- Ser padre de dos gemelos es un trabajo a tiempo completo - bromeó, aproximando su rostro.

Todavía adormilado para pronunciar algo ingenioso, él en cambio la rodeó con sus brazos y unió sus labios con los suyos en un delicioso roce. Sintió que el cielo lo acogía.

¿Cómo diablos había sobrevivido diez años sin sentir el calor de su piel, su exquisita dulzura, su profundo amor?

Pero no. No. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Anakin cerró los ojos con más fuerza, ahuyentando pensamientos esquivos, y centró toda su atención en aquella deliciosa caricia compartida. Su corazón latía pletórico mientras Padmé atrapaba sus labios y se detenía a jugar con ellos, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos. Inmediatamente sintió las ondas de placer ascendiendo por su cuerpo y se le escapó un ronco jadeo.

A ella le entusiasmó tal reacción, pues su cuerpo se estrechó aún más contra él, al punto que Anakin fue capaz de sentir cada una de sus pequeñas curvas encajando con absoluta perfección en su propio cuerpo. Incapaz de resistirse, él profundizó el beso.

Su lengua paso a formar parte del juego. Con ella la acariciaba, la tentaba, se escurría entre sus labios y los saboreaba. La necesidad de sentirse él uno al otro crecía asta límites insospechados. La pequeña parte de Anakin que todavía permanecía consciente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella hubiese elegido un vestido más simple y sencillo, sin tantas telas impidiéndole acariciar su piel. Pero la mayor parte de él estaba sumergida en ese beso, y no podía pensar, únicamente sentir, sentir como a través de ese contacto la esencia de su esposa iba introduciéndose en cada poro de su piel, poseyéndolo por completo.

Finalmente sus lenguas contactaron, sumergiéndose en una danza esquiva de deseo contenido. Anakin se sintió completo y deseó congelar ese momento y lograr que durara para siempre. Lejos de ella no sería más que un pintor ciego o un compositor sordo. La necesitaba para guiar sus pasos. Para colmar su alma. La necesitaba egoista y desinteresadamente. Ella era su vida.

Un grito resonó en la lejanía. A regañadientes, Padmé se separó unos centímetros y clavó los ojos en él. Brillaban turbulentos, con el mismo fuego y pasión que reflejaban los de su esposo. En ellos, una promesa muda.

"Esta noche."

Anakin se sintió satisfecho con aquella declaración no pronunciada, y la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras ella reposaba cómodamente en el hueco de su pecho e intentaba calmarse. Padmé siempre había adorado ese lugar. Se alegraba de ser tan bajita y de que él fuera tan alto sólo por poder ocuparlo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

De nuevo ese grito, que ahora distinguió como una llamada. Luke y Leia corrían hacía ellos desde la lejanía, sosteniendo dos sables láser en sus manos.

Anakin sonrió al ver a sus hijos. Ellos también formaban parte de su alma. ¿Cómo no iban a serlo, si habían sido creados a partir del amor que su madre y él se profesaban?

- ¡Obi-Wan nos ha enseñado una pirueta genial! ¡Mira!

Su viejo maestro había aparecido tras los gemelos, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza.

- Lo siento, Anakin. No pude detenerlos.

Anakin se encogió de hombros, pensando que no le importaba. Por precioso que fuera su tiempo junto a Padmé, sus hijos jamás estorbaban. Entonces los rasgos de Obi-Wan se distorsionaron, y él ya no tenía nada que ver con el maestro sonriente de hace unos instantes. Sus ojos estaban nublados y sus labios habían adquirido una expresión cruel y destrozada.

- ¡Tú eras mi hermano, Anakin! ¡Y yo no pude salvarte!

Antes de que Anakin pudiera entender lo que aquello significaba, la imagen de Obi-Wan desaparecía y era sustituida por una figura negra enmascarada. La figura detenía la vista en él un instante, pero enseguida centraba su atención en sus hijos. Varias cosas sucedían a la vez.

Padmé gritaba: ¡Anakin, no!

Sus hijos contemplaban al hombre negro aterrorizados.

Anakin descubría que no podía moverse.

La nueva figura activaba su sable rojo y atravesaba con él el cuerpo de los pequeños.

- ¡Noooooooo!

Padmé se lanzaba contra él empuñando un blaster, pero con un simple gesto de muñeca el blaster abandonaba sus manos y era recibido por las del enmascarado. Luego Padmé se ahogaba. Caía al suelo.

- ¡Nooooooooo! - está vez Anakin supo que se trataba de su propio grito.

La parálisis se desvaneció y él se lanzó al ataque. El odio inundaba sus venas y la ira nublaba su visión. Se sentía poderoso. Necesitaba vengarse. Pero ninguno de sus ataques surgía efecto.

La figura oscura se alejaba entonces de él. Su voz ronca y mecanizaba le advertía de algo.

"Tú no puedes vencerme."

Él lo intentaba de nuevo. Risas. Más risas. Y después el sonido de un casco cayendo al suelo.

Desde el interior de esa armadura negra, unos ojos amarillos insertados en su propio rostro se burlaban de él mismo.

Padmé muerta.

Sus hijos muertos.

Él caía, caía, caía.

Anakin Skywalker caía en un pozo de desesperación.

…

Darth Vader despertó en el interior de su cámara hiperbárica con el corazón encogido en un puño. Le costó minutos comprender que todo había sido una pesadilla. Que sus hijos estaban a salvo. Que Padmé estaba a salvo. Que él no…

Las imágenes del sueño se repitieron en su mente. Padmé. Los gemelos. Obi-Wan. Vader. No. No todo había sido una pesadilla. Demasiadas cosas eran verdad. Pero al menos su familia estaba a salvo.

Todavía podía sentir la suave caricia de los labios de Padmé sobre los suyos, sus cálidas y delicadas manos dando calor a su rostro, el latir de su corazón, las olas de deseo, las sonrisas de sus hijos, los ojos cariñosos de su maestro…

¡No! El corazón de Vader se encogió dolorosamente recordando todo lo perdido, e inmediatamente dio paso a la rabia y al odio para empañar ese dolor. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser así de nuevo. ¡Nunca! Pero al menos él pronto obtendría su venganza. Encontraría Obi-Wan y se desharía del emperador, y entonces su familia estaría a salvo para gobernar junto a él la galaxia.

No quedaba nada más.

…

Padmé despertó de repente, sintiendo una extraña agitación en su pecho. No recordaba bien qué estaba soñando antes de despertar, pero si sabía con exactitud que la había despertado. El eco de un profundo dolor y una profunda tristeza. Pero esas no eran sus propias emociones, pertenecían a alguien más, y habían llegado a ella a través de su vínculo.

La preocupación inundó su cuerpo casi al mismo tiempo que la embargaba una extraña sensación de felicidad. Preocupación por aquello que hacía sufrir a su marido de tal forma, felicidad porque su vínculo se había reestablecido al punto que ella ya era capaz de sentir sus emociones más intensas, incluso estando dormida.

Sin detenerse a reflexionar, se incorporó de la cama y abandonó su habitación. Debía encontrar a Anakin y abrazarlo, aliviar su pena de alguna manera. Por desgracia, cuando apenas había atravesado un par de pasillos, sintió que su vínculo se desvanecía, y el dolor era sustituido por un inmensurable agujero negro de ira y odio, donde ya no queda nada para ella a lo que aferrarse.

- No… - suplicó con desesperación -. ¡No!

Ya había experimentado ese vacío una vez, no podía volver a suceder. No encontraría fuerzas para resistirlo. Padmé trató con todas sus fuerzas de aferrarse a los restos del vínculo que aún quedaban en su conciencia y llamar a través de ellos a su marido. Pero nadie contestó.

El vacío se hizo más negro y más profundo. Y ella supo que lo había perdido de nuevo.

En uno de los cientos de pasillos que poseía el palacio del príncipe oscuro, Padmé cayó al suelo y lloró.

…

Darth Vader se mantuvo ausente durante tres días. El emperador le había asignado una pequeña misión estelar que requería ausentarse del planeta y él la aprovechó para mantenerse lejos de su mujer e hijos mientras su alma se hallaba tan profundamente sumergida en el lado oscuro. Luke y Leia hablaron con él por el holo-comunicador cada día, pero Padmé se mantuvo ausente.

Cuando al cuarto día regresó a casa, las imágenes de su sueño se habían tornado tan difusas que apenas era capaz de recordarlas, y el profundo dolor vivido se había convertido en un eco más de los tantos que lo acosaban desde el interior de su armadura negra. El lado oscuro había cumplido su papel y Vader se sintió preparado para enfrentarse de nuevo a su familia y a las intensas emociones que ésta despertaba en él.

En cuanto hubo aterrizado en el hangar de su palacio Luke y Leia aparecieron corriendo para echarse a sus brazos; él los estrechó con fuerza. Por el contrario, Padmé parecía más reticente a acercarse, casi asustada, como si no supiera qué esperar de él.

- ¿Anakin? - preguntó tentativamente.

Los recuerdos de su pesadilla anterior regresaron a él tras contemplarla. Deseaba tanto tocarla, sentirla, poseer su calor, hacer suya su piel… Y era tan grande el dolor y la frustración del saber que ya nunca podría hacerlo; que estando ella tan cerca estaba en realidad tan lejos. Que nunca sería suya. Pero no podía cargarla con su sufrimiento, ella no era responsable y él le había provocado ya bastante daño.

- Estoy aquí - confirmó, extendiendo hacía ella el lazo que los unía en la fuerza. Al menos, tembloroso e inconsistente, aquel lazo continuaba con vida.

Ella sonrió y suspiró con alivio, acercándose también a él y cobijándose bajo sus brazos.

- Gracias a la fuerza…

..…

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron en paz, sin ningún sobresaltó. Vader se hacía cargo de los asuntos del imperio mientras Luke y Leia permanecian en la escuela, y Padmé ocupaba ese tiempo investigando en la holo-red, buscando una pista que le confirmara sus sospechas. Por las tardes los gemelos recibían sus lecciones de la Fuerza, y después pasaban un rato en familia. A veces Padmé instruía a sus hijos en el dominio de armas de fuego, o ayudaba a Leia con sus estudios mientras Luke trabajaba en el taller con su padre. Otras veces entrenaban el vuelo con speeder.

Después de una nueva charla con el director, Leia informó a sus padres que éste quería reunirse con ellos la tarde siguiente, si era posible.

- Todavía no estoy seguro de que esto sea buena idea.

Tras considerarlo seriamente, habían concluido que Padmé también asistiría al encuentro. Sin embargo el emperador continuaba ignorando su existencia, y manifestarse públicamente como la madre de Luke y Leia podría traer problemas si llegaba a saberse.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Anakin - pese al temor, Padmé se mantuvo firme -. Leia es también mi hija, y tengo derecho participar en su vida.

- Pero aun así…

- Palpatine ni siquiera está en el planeta - lo interrumpió -. Y tarde o temprano sabes que tendrás que decírselo.

- ¡Compréndeme! - suplicó él -. No soporto la idea de que te haga daño, Padmé.

Ella sonrió conmovida, sabiendo que su preocupación era sincera.

- Y no lo hará - prometió -. Confió en ti para protegerme.

Vader dudaba que ella supiera lo que significaban para él esas sencillas palabras. Después de lo ocurrido, que se atreviera confiar en él pese a todo… era más de lo alguna vez se había atrevido a soñar. Mucho más de lo que merecía. Le conmovía el corazón que hasta hace poco creía muerto. Y al mismo tiempo endurecía su determinación de cuidarla, de impedir está vez que cualquier daño pudiera tocarla.

…..

La oficina del director Jeslow permanecía igual a como la recordaba. Padmé había llevado consigo una capa oscura que difuminaba su silueta y apenas dejaba ver su rostro, para que nadie la reconociera. Darth Vader se sentaba a su lado, frente a la mesa de director, imponente con su armadura negra. Leia estaba colocada entre ambos, vestida formalmente, y con el cabello corto recogido con una diadema. Luke se había acomodado en una de las rodillas de su padre, aunque estaba preparado para saltar a un lado en cuanto cualquier ente extraño se acercara al despacho; a su padre no le gustaría que su imagen se viera ablandada de esa manera públicamente. Cuando el director Jeslow entró en la estancia, el muchacho ya se había retirado y descansaba ahora en uno de los bancos del fondo, con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

- Me siento muy complacido con su presencia, Lord Vader. Como usted habrá notado, la joven Leia… - Jeslow paralizó su discurso de repente, reparando al fin en el cuarta integrante del despacho; la figura encapuchada.

Padmé inclinó la cabeza hacía él en un gesto de saludo, y dejo caer elegantemente su capa mostrando sus rasgos.

- Director Jeslow - pronunció formalmente.

- ¿Se… señorita Kabrioski? - la reconoció, a pesar del aspecto diferente que ofrecían sus ojos y su cabello -. ¡Se marchó usted de la escuela sin dar explicaciones! ¿Qué hace aquí? - inquirió, con enfado evidente.

Pero antes de que Padmé pudiera hablar para defenderse, Vader intervino, nada complacido con el tratamiento hacía su esposa.

- Ella está aquí en calidad de mi esposa, director - respondió fríamente -.Y usted se dirigirá a ella con el debido respeto, si no quiere hacer frente a las consecuencias.

¿Esposa? Aquello si era una sorpresa. ¡Esposa! Nada menos que de Darth Vader. Pero incluso un hombre menos inteligente y observador que Jeslow hubiera captado la amenaza velada. Como él lo era, se apresuro a disculparse.

- Lo lamento en el alma, milady - dijo, dedicándole una leve reverencia -. Le aseguro que guarde gran aprecio por usted desde su gratificante estancia en nuestro colegio, y por nada del mundo era mi intención ofenderla. Sin embargo - se atrevió a añadir, llevado por la curiosidad -, no he tenido noticia de este enlace. ¿Es muy reciente?

Vader gruñó, y a su lado Padmé disimuló una sonrisa divertida. A pesar de lo que otros pensasen, aquellos pequeños gestos celosos de ira no eran algo característico de Darth Vader, sino de su homologo, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin siempre se había mostrado extremadamente celoso cuando la fotografían con algún senador masculino y soltero en la holo-red, o cuando algún hombre se acercaba a hablarle estando él presente. Tampoco soportaba a cualquiera que la ofendiera o menospreciaba, y odiaba intensamente a quienes intentaban causarle algún daño. Ver esos sentimientos reflejados ahora en Darth Vader, incluso con un tinte más oscuro, disminuía su nostalgia y la hacía sentir más cerca de su esposo.

- Director, llevo casada con mi esposo desde hace casi catorce años - explicó con soltura, antes de que Vader diera rienda suelta a su enfado -. Y hace diez que di a luz a nuestros dos hijos. Ahora, si usted fuera tan amable de centrarse en el tema que nos atañe, creo que nos mando llamar a causa de Leia.

- ¿Cómo? - Jeslow parecía totalmente descolocado por la noticia, y la contemplaba incapaz de creerla. Un resoplido por parte de Vader fue necesario para que el director recuperara el hablar -. ¡Ah! Si… Claro. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Leia! Bien, pues veamos…

La entrevista duró algo menos de una hora, tras la cual, completamente orgulloso, Vader y Padmé dieron autorización a su hija para que fuera ella misma quien decidiera sobre su futuro. La niña lo meditó en silencio algunos instantes, pero finalmente dijo que ya lo tenía decidido. Quería seguir el consejo de sus maestros: avanzar los tres cursos y enfrascarse de lleno en una dura educación dirigida a la política. Algún día sería un representante importante del senado y ayudaría a mejorar las leyes diseñando un reparto más justo y equitativo para todos.

Padmé se sintió orgullosa de su hija, y Vader vio en ella la misma inteligencia y los mismos principios de su madre, y supo que lucharía con igual entrega a lo que considerara justo, y que él no iba a impedírselo. Leia era el reflejo de Padmé; un reflejo vivo, puro, y sin marchitar. De haber debido no hubiera reunido el valor para destruirlo, el de hija no; pero, aún más importante, tampoco hubiese deseado hacerlo.

- ¡Papá! - Luke lo llamó cuando el director se hubo retirado con la consecuencia amenaza de no desvelar lo que había visto -. ¿Quieres venir ahora a que te enseñe la piscina?

Intuyendo que su hijo buscaba era una escusa para quedarse a solas con él, Vader accedió.

-¿Estaréis bien solas?

- Por supuesto. Todavía no he olvidado como defenderme, Anakin, Y Leia me avisará si viene alguien, ¿verdad hija?

Leia asintió, y tras despedirse de ambas, Vader tendió la mano a Luke y el muchacho lo guió hacía la piscina en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Le daba vergüenza decir lo que preocupada. Pero su padre no lo instigó, al contrario, y al final reunió valor.

- Papá, ¿estáis mamá y tú decepcionados porque yo no he subido de curso?

- ¿Qué? - aquella pregunta, que demostraba la inseguridad que aún guardaba el pequeño, era la última que su padre esperaba -. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Luke se encogió de hombros, sin responder.

- Por supuesto que no estamos decepcionados, hijo. No tenemos ninguna razón para estarlo.

El niño no parecía muy convencido.

- Pero Leia es tan inteligente… Y yo… soy normal. No entiendo las clases y me aburro escuchando lo que dicen. Los profesores siempre se están enfadando conmigo y si no me gritan es porque te tienen miedo. Y mis compañeros tampoco me gustan. Sólo me hablan porque tú eres importante, pero tratan mal a los niños que no tienen tanto dinero y a los que no son humanoides.

Vader se sintió impotente. ¿Desde cuando sucedía esta situación a su hijo?

- Luke - interrogó seriamente -. ¿Por qué no nos has hablado antes de esto?

- No quería preocupaos. Parecía tan importante ir al colegio y ya habéis hecho tanto por mi. No quería decepcionaros, ni parecer poco agradecido.

- Hijo, somos tus padres. Te queremos. No vamos a sentirnos decepcionados por como te sientes. Al contrario, nos sentiremos por no haberte ayudado antes. ¿Lo sabe tú hermana?

Vader vio como el niño se mordía el labio y bajaba los ojos nervioso.

- ¡No es culpa suya! - intervino el niño rápidamente -. Leia me pidió que os lo contara, pero yo le prohibí que lo hiciera. Le dije que sino no le habría más - concluyó, con un tono algo culpable.

El Lord Sith suspiró. ¡Qué difícil era ser padre! Más difícil que capitanear toda la armada real o que dar caza a los rebeldes. Y, desde luego, también necesitaba mucha más paciencia.

- Está bien. Luke, escúchame. Nosotros somos tus padres. No importa si no te gusta el colegio, o si te sientes incomodo con tus compañeros. Nunca vamos juzgarte o a enfadarnos por saber como te sientes. Al contrario. Te ayudaremos siempre que podamos. Y nunca, nunca, vamos a dejar de quererte. ¿Esta claro?

- Si - el niño asintió y lo miró a los ojos, tan azules los suyos -. Yo también os quiero mucho, papá.

El problema con Luke era que se parecía demasiado a él. De niño, Anakin Skywalker era demasiado idealista e inocente para cabalgar con pies de plomo o lo que él consideraba injusticias. Nunca hubiera trabado amistad con los hijos de la realeza, que se creían superiores, y tampoco se hubiera interesado por clases elitistas que hablaban de leyes, derechos, política y obligaciones. Esa era Padmé. Padmé confiaba en el sistema para mejorar el sistema. Él siempre prefirió la acción, las negociaciones agresivas.

Aún ahora, como Darth Vader, encontraba difícil mostrar interés en los asuntos y las reuniones burocráticas, llenas de perros sarnosos que sólo buscan su propio interés, y que se inclinaban ante él aterrorizados en busca una pizca de conocimiento y anhelantes ante unas migajas de poder. Pero Luke era un niño muy inteligente. Sus habilidades en la mecánica, incluso sin haber recibido antes clases, eran sorprendentes; su intuición muy superior a la de cualquier versado de Corusant. Su pilotaje también era magnifico, y desarrollaba sus habilidades en la fuerza a mayor velocidad que su hermana.

El problema era que esa cualidades se desmerecían en el colegio. El niño necesitaba potenciar sus habilidades para comprender lo grandioso que era, y dejar de una vez de lado ese complejo de inferioridad que le había inculcado su tío. Un entrenamiento semejante al que él había recibido de niño era lo que su hijo necesitaba. Viajar, ver mundos, usar su astucia para resolver situaciones, salvar personas… No había nada más gratificante.

Vader se paralizó un instante tras ser consciente de lo que estaba pesando. ¡Por supuesto que su hijo no necesitaba nada de eso! ¡Nada que tuviera que ver con los jedi! Aquellas actividades sólo servirían para alimentar su visión de un mundo que no existía. Aunque… no tenía porque ir enfocado de esa manera. Tal vez un par de aventuras con la armada de salvamento. Si…

¡No! Demasiado peligroso. Mientras Palpatine siguiera existiendo no era seguro para Luke destapar sus habilidades. ¡Maldito fuera el traje que lo mantenía esclavo! Si no fuera por él… ¡Y la culpa de todo la tenía Obi-Wan! De no ser por ese traidor aún conservaría sus fuerzas y estaría capacitado para proteger a su familia. ¡Pero lo pagaría! Tal vez no pudiera con Palpatine, pero todavía se bastaba de sobra para matar a ese bastardo jedi. Y cunado lo encontrará, le haría pagar todo el daño y dolor que le había causado. Se retorcería pidiendo clemencia, y se arrepentiría una y mil veces de haber secuestrado a sus hijos, y de haberlos apartado de Padmé.

¡Si! El hombre sufriría… ¡Cuánto sufriría!

_¡Papá! ¡Tienes que venir! Un hombre está molestando a mamá. ¡Corre!_

El mensaje telepático de Leia borró momentáneamente cualquier ansia de venganza. Tomó a Luke de la mano y se dirigió hacía el aura de su hija, maldiciendo que la armadura no le permitiera ir más rápido.

…..

Padmé y su hija se habían visto asaltadas poco después de que los dos hombre se marcharan dejándolas a solas, aunque a decir verdad, el asaltante apenas había recaído en la más pequeña de ambas.

- ¡Ania! - la reconoció -. ¡Por los Sith! Creí que no volvería a verte. ¿Me has hecho de menos?

La mujer se giró hacía el susodicho con sorpresa. Ya casi había olvidado su nombre falso, pero allí estaba Alexander Parrot para recordárselo. Leia frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorada por su profesor de gimnasia, y lo frunció todavía más al notar la forma con la que miraba a su madre.

- Me gustaba el trabajo en la escuela - respondió Padmé diplomática.

- ¿Entonces vas a regresar? - insistió el hombre con entusiasmo.

_¡Padre!_ Lo volvió a llamar. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel hombre. Leia nunca había sido celosa, pero se descubrió maldiciendo a su profesor de gimnasia. Sólo su padre tenía derecho a acercarse a su madre. Él la amaba y había sufrido mucho por no estar junto a ella. Ningún otro idiota podía soñar con quitarle su puesto. ¡Padre date prisa!

- No. Me temo que no voy a hacerlo. Estoy aquí por un asunto personal.

- Vaya… - Xander la miró decepcionado; de pronto, reparó en Leia -. ¿Y qué hace ella aquí?

- _Ella_, tiene un nombre capitán - se adelantó Padmé antes de que su hija abriera la boca y se buscara un problema con su profesor de gimnasia -.

- Si, si… Por supuesto - se acercó a ella confidencialmente -. Es sólo que no te imaginas la barbaridad de rumores que se han extendido sobre ti desde que te marchaste.

Padmé frunció el ceño.

- ¿Rumores?

- Si. A quien decía que en realidad eras una espía de la Alianza Rebelde y que las tropas de Darth Vader lo había descubierto y habían venido a arrestarte. ¿Te imaginas?

Podía hacerse a la idea, pensó la mujer. Pero sacudió la cabeza, manteniendo su imagen.

- ¡Una locura!

Xander sonrió.

- ¡Eso es lo que dije yo! Pero no te imaginas lo peor: ahora mismo ha llegado a la Sala de Profesores un loco diciendo ¡que te habías casado con Lord Vader!

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué eso supondría un problema, sabandija? - cuestionó una voz grave y modulada desde la esquina.

Leia sonrió. Una entrada perfecta. Xander sintió como desaparecía el color de su cara y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

- Pero… pero.. Tú dijiste… ¡Ania! ¿Con él? ¿Por qué con él?

-Mis razones no son de su incumbencia, profesor - Padmé avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de su esposo -. Me si le sirve de consuelo, me case con él porque lo ame desde el primer momento que lo conocí.

Xander parpadeó varias veces, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- Pero él es un…

- ¿Un qué, profesor? -intervino la voz grave y amenazante del señor oscuro -. ¡Dígalo! Mi paciencia se está agotando.

- Bueno, yo… Lord Vader… Le pido disculpas, por supuesto. Yo sólo…

Padmé sintió la ira creciente de su esposo y lo tomó de la mano, rogándole en silencio que se calmara. Por mucho que Xander la hubiera molestado con su insistencia hacia ella y sus comentarios despectivos hacia Anakin, era sólo un tonto. No merecía la muerte. Y ella no quería que las manos de su esposo se ensuciaban con sangre inocente más de lo que ya estaban.

- Suficiente - intervino -. Lord Vader es mi esposo. Lo es desde hace catorce años. Y también es el padre de mis hijos.

- Pero… ¡Pero dijiste que eras viuda! - aún con voz aguda y entrecortada, seguía insistiendo. Padmé suspiró. ¿Acaso el idiota no tenía ningún instinto de preservación?

- Un malentendido ya solucionado - explicó rápidamente -. Ahora, si nos disculpa. Sería mejor que volviera a sus funciones.

Tal vez fuera la advertencia implicitaza en sus ojos o la respiración fuerte y cada vez más agitada de Vader, pero al fin Xander murmuró una leve disculpa al Lord y se marchó de allí con paso raudo. La mujer suspiró. Todo había ido tan bien con Leia. Y parecía que Luke había conseguido abrirse a su padre. ¡Tenia que llegar alguien a estropearlo todo!

- Volvamos a casa.

Los cuatro se mostraron de acuerdo.

…..

Padmé observó a sus hijos, Leia concentrada en sus tareas y Luke absorto en el nuevo droide aviador que estaba construyendo. El día había acabado bien para ellos. Anakin era quien la tenía preocupada. Una vez a salvo en casa, se había despedido de ellos bruscamente y no había vuelto a aparecer. A través de su enlace, ella sabía que había pasado el día entero encerrado en sus aposentos. La irrupción de Parrot lo había molestado más de lo previsto, y Padmé tenía una idea aproximada de la causa de esto.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué las cosas eran siempre tan complicadas? Pero tras un último vistazo a sus hijos, se dirigió a las habitaciones de su esposo. No lo encontró a la vista, ni trabajando en su escritorio ni frente al holovisor. Sólo quedaba una opción.

- ¿Anakin?

Lo sintió responder a través de la fuerza y cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación tan cercana. Lo echaba tanto de menos.

- Anakin, por favor…

Un nuevo toque. Y un instante después, la cámara hiperbática abría sus puertas y un imponente Lord Sith asomaba tras ellas.

- Padmé, ¿qué ocurre?

Ella no supo que responder. ¿Ocurrir? Nada. Pero…

- Necesitaba verte. Sentirte cerca.

Él dio un paso hacía ella, y por un momento, ella creyó que la abrazaría, sus brazos surcarían su cuerpo y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero no fue así como ocurrió. Él se contuvo, permaneció unos pasos retirados y ella sintió a su cuerpo hundirse en un frío oscuro y solitario.

- Mi corazón siempre está contigo, Padmé. Incluso a la distancia.

Ella le creyó, a pesar de que fuera una voz grave, fría y monótona quien pronunciara esas palabras, y no la voz de su Annie. Le creyó. Pero no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba más cerca, junto a ella. Necesitaba…

- Déjame ver tu rostro - suplico, con palabras pausadas y poco prudentes huidas desde el fondo de su corazón.

Inmediatamente sintió su rechazo a la idea.

- ¡No!

- Anakin, por favor…

- No - el se giró de espaldas, para no caer en la mirada de súplica y ruego que ella le dirigía.

¿Acaso no lo entendía? No había nada que él deseara más que contemplar su rostro de nuevo, su rostro tal cual era, sin modificar digitalmente a través de una luz rojiza e impulsos nerviosos dirigidos a su cerebro. Disfrutar de la textura de su piel, del color de sus ojos, de su cabello… siempre tan sedoso y que estaba volviendo a crecer… ¡Pero ella no podía verle! ¡Se espantaría! ¡Lo odiaría! ¡Lo rechazaría! Él ya no era el joven apuesto y guapo que en su día conoció. Ahora era…

- Por favor… - volvió a suplicar ella, tan testaruda como siempre.

- No voy a quitarme la máscara, Padmé - repitió firmemente -. Yo ya no soy el que recuerdas. Ahora parezco… - un monstruo, concluyó en su propio cerebro, sin valor para manifestarlo en voz alta.

- ¡Pero a mi no me importa lo que parezcas! - replicó con pasión; después se obligó a sí misma a calmarse, de otra forma no conseguiría nada -. Anakin, no me importa tu aspecto. Sólo quiero, necesitó - rectificó -, verte de nuevo. Tocarte. Diferenciarte a ti, a mi esposo, de esa máquina oscura que inspira terror en cada rincón de la galaxia. Sentir que eres tú… Que estoy de nuevo a tu lado. Annie… Por favor.

Sus palabras lo conmovieron, pero fue la mención de su viejo nombre, Annie, que lo hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas ceder a sus ruegos y entregarse a ella completamente, superando sus miedos. Habían pasado tantos años desde que alguien lo llamó a él de esa forma. Desde que había encontrado a Padmé él había sido Anakin, o a disgusto Vader, pero no Annie. Y así era como ella lo llamaba siempre para demostrarle su amor. No era como el otro nombre, Anakin, empleado por sus enemigos, los que lo traicionaron, por el que juró ser su hermano y lo empujo a un pozo de lava, dejándolo allí para que muriera. Annie sólo era suyo, y antes de su madre. Las dos únicas personas que lo habían querido incondicionalmente hasta la llegada de sus hijos. Las dos únicas personas que habían renunciado a todo por él. Las únicas a las que él había amado.

Tal vez percibiendo su emoción, ella insistió de nuevo.

- Annie, por favor…

¡Pero no podía! Moriría al enfrentar el asco en sus ojos, la repulsión dirigida hacía él, ella que antes lo había mirado siempre con tanto deseo y amor. Por más que su corazón lo anhelara, no podía hacerle frente. Y era un cobarde, porque tampoco se sentía capaz de seguir resistiendo sus súplicas, cuando ella se dirigía a él con sus escudos desechos y su aura brillante, pura y entrada.

Atrapado, Darth Vader huyó de la habitación y no se detuvo hasta quedar a salvo, muy lejos de ella y de él mismo, de sus súplicas y sus ruegos, de sus propios anhelos. Lo suficientemente lejos para ver sus lágrimas estallar en sus ojos, ni escuchar su corazón quebrándose en pedazos. Porque aquel que una vez fue llamado el "héroe sin miedo", comandante a cargo de la Armada del Imperio, y primer sucesor al trono imperial, moría de terror y pánico a ver el rechazo y el asco situados en los ojos de su esposa, la mujer que todavía amaba y la que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Padmé Skywalker Amidala.

* * *

Primero que nada, disculparme ampliamente por el retraso. De verdad, entre la universidad, el partido, mis fines de semana en el pueblo, y mis amigos... ¡no doy abasto! Pero espero que hayais disfrutado del capítulo en compensación, y que os sirva a todos para saber que por mucho que me retrase, no pienso dejar abandonada esta historia. Fue mi primer fic de star wars y no voy a cesar hasta completarlo... ¡cosa para la cual falta cada vez menos! (Pero tampoco demasiado poco, no os preocupéis XD)

Agradecer a mis lectores, y sobre todo, a aquellos que me dejan su comentario y me hacen saber lo mucho que disfrutan de esta historia. ¡No sé que haría sin ellos! Me agobiaría con la vida y dejaría el fic olvidado hasta quien sabe cúanto tiempo. ¡Vosotros sois mi gasolina! ¡Os adoro! ¡Os necesito! ¡Y no se que haría sin vosotros! De verdad.

Ahora, osbre el capitulo. Como veis la conciencia de Anakin esta cada vez más sobre Vader, acosandolo en sus sueños. Liea comienza a forjarse como la gran política que será en el futuro, y Luke todavía no encuentra su lugar. Padmé ama a su esposo, y encuentra cada vez más difícil la distancia con él, y los sentimientos contraditorios que le causa su identidad. Para todos los fans de la pareja, ¡no os perdáis el próximo episodio! ¡Importantisimo! Y además, lo tengo ya practicamente acbado, así que un par de semana será lo máximo que os haré esperar.

Y ahora un saludo a todos tomodachis. ¡Gracias de nuevo, y hasta la próxima!

Kheyra.

PD: perdonad errores de ortografia o expresión en esta nota de autor, pero es que estoy super cansada y no puedo más. ¡Se me cierran los ojos! La próxima vez procuraré estar más despierta. Lo prometo.

**PD2: A todas quienes me pedisteis las novelas en el capi anterior, yo os las envié, así que si a alguna no os ha llegado, por favor, avisadme, que trataré de enviaroslas de nuevo.** Ahora ya si es todo. Que la fuerza os acompañe Kheyra.


	30. Amor que aún vive

**Star Wars no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su genial creador George Lucas y de las Fox.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Las rodillas se le doblaron sin fuerza y Padmé se vio embargada por deseos irresistibles de llorar. Se odiaba, lo odiaba a él y se odiaba a sí misma por amarlo. Porque Padmé era incapaz de auto engañarse a sí misma por más tiempo; ella lo amaba; ella había entregado su amor a un asesino, al temible Darth Vader, un ser sin compasión que aterrorizaba la galaxia y sembraba cadáveres allá donde sus viajes lo condujeran. Y su amor por él la convertía a ella en cómplice de sus crimines.

Por fortuna, todavía existía un sin embargo que podía salvarla. Ella lo amaba a su esposo, sí, pero aun así era incapaz de aceptar quién ahora era. En un principio lo había odiado, cuando se le hizo creer que él le había arrebatado a sus hijos y los había mantenido ocultos por más de diez años. Más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta del complot en su contra y de que ambos habían sufrido semejante, pudo sentirse libre para volver a amarlo, no a Darth Vader, la maquina de la máscara negra que ahora era, sino Anakin, su Anakin, su esposo y su recuerdo. Su único amor verdadero.

Padmé se comprometió entonces a la idea de que su alma gemela había muerto, presa de mentiras y engaños, presa de su propio miedo y de su propia ambición. Darth Vader era sólo un medio necesario para acercarse a sus hijos. Una mala influencia para cuando fueran adultos, pero un buen padre para Luke y Leia mientras todavía fueran niños.

El conflicto surgió cuando, con asombro, Padmé percibió dentro de esa armadura oscura vestigios del hombre que había sido, breves y fugaces residuos, pero innegables al mismo tiempo. Pero la esperanza la estaba matando. Incluso si Anakin resurgiera, racionalmente Padmé era incapaz de saber si algún día podría perdonarlo, no sus faltas para con ella pues esas habían sido exoneradas hacia tiempo, sino para con el universo.

¿Sería capaz de consentir su cuerpo acariciado por esas manos que habían repartido la muerte a millones de seres? ¿Capaz de besar esos labios que llevaban consigo promesas de pánico y de dolor? ¿Sería capaz de entregarle a él de nuevo su corazón sabiendo cómo se arriesgaba a perderlo? ¡Su mente exclamaba no! Pero su corazón le susurraba que en el fondo nunca había dejado de pertenecerle… Que si ella estaba viva era sólo gracias a su enlace con él… Que moriría él día que él abandonara este mundo.

No era un amor racional, ni estaba envuelto por completo en la pasión. Él la contemplaba de una forma única y mágica. Existía entre ellos un enlace espiritual que los había atraído desde el principio, y que le había impulsado a él a pronosticar su enlace cuando ni siquiera tenía cumplidos los diez años. La Fuerza los unía.

Pero para la siempre racional Padmé ese conocimiento no era suficiente.

Ella todavía dudaba sí sería capaz de perdonar… y aun así, lo amaba lo suficiente para intentar salvarlo. Sino por ella, ni tampoco por él… por amor a sus dos hijos. Ellos le necesitaban, no a la máscara Sith, sino a él, a su verdadero padre.

Luke y Leia no podría crecer eternamente bajo la supervisión de un Sith. Con el tiempo, se verían forzados a elegir: apoyar al imperio o luchar contra él. Oponerse significaría enfrentarse a su propio padre en el campo de batalla; la otra opción, claudicar y seguir sus leyes supondría aceptar todo lo que Padmé odiaba, todo lo que un día Anakin y ella habían luchado por erradicar: esclavitud, discriminación, pobreza, masacres, odio…

La elección era terrible y, aun así, si cumplían la edad que les capacitara para tomarla ambos serían afortunados. Porque Padmé no se olvidaba de Palpatine, ni de que fueron su ambición, su astucia y su poder los que se llevaron a su esposo. Él tramaría planes para sus hijos también, quizá desde el mismo momento que descubrió su existencia…

Por eso necesitaba a Anakin a su lado, y ella era la única capaz de traerlo de vuelta. Ya había fallado una vez, la primera vez, porque había estado demasiado asustada para creer la verdad y demasiado débil para enfrentarlo. Toda su familia había sufrido por su fracaso. Esta vez no fallaría.

Padmé se tragó las lágrimas e irguió la frente antes de salir en busca de su esposo. Los pasos de Darth Vader eran grandes y veloces, y ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Pero no dio por vencida, ni siquiera cuando sus labios pronunciaron su nombre y él no se detuvo ante su llamada.

Ella había sido débil, se recordó a sí mismo, y su familia había pagado el precio. La galaxia había pagado el precio. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir esta vez. Esta vez, ella no le iba a consentir escapar. Esta vez lo enfrentaría.

Padmé alzó ambas manos sin que el pulso le temblara, sosteniendo entre ellas su blaster; oprimió el gatillo, y disparó el arma. El disparo acertó en el blanco. El corazón de Darth Vader se detuvo. El Sith ya no pudo ignorar a su esposa por más tiempo.

Giró el cuerpo hacia enloquecido, creyendo que un disparo ajeno la había alcanzado a ella. Pero sus sensores visuales no detectaron ninguna herida en la estilizada figura que era el cuerpo su esposa, tan sólo la hallaron a ella, apuntándolo a él con un arma, y el eco de dos nuevos disparos que se estrellaron contra el marco de la puerta de salida, a contados centímetros de su brazo derecho.

La ira enardeció sus sentidos, La Fuerza se arremolinó a su alrededor, y él hubo de aprisionar los puños con rabia para evitar cometer un acto del que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Cualquier otro que lo hubiera intentado, cualquier otro que se hubiera atrevido a cometer un atentado contra él, a apuntarlo con un arma… Cualquier otro ya no respiraría. Pero ella no era cualquiera, y junto a la ira que emergía del lado oscuro se acoplaba otro cúmulo de sentimientos: resignación, agonía, culpa…

— Has intentado matarme —el mismo no supo si lo pronunció como duda o como afirmación—. Padmé. Has intentado matarme.

Su voz mecánica y grave confería un tono peligroso a sus palabras, convirtiendo a éstas casi en amenaza. Pero aunque su corazón palpitaba en carrera contra su pecho, Padmé no se amilanó, ni su voz tembló al alzarse en replica.

— No, no lo he intentado —lo negó—. Eres el padre de mis hijos y no podría matarte, si bien sé que debería. Pero te odio. Te odio. ¿Me escuchas, Anakin? Te odio.

El constante sonido del respirador fue lo único que él entregó como respuesta, embraveciendo el silencio.

— Te odio y no me importa el nombre qué hallas elegido ahora, ni el esclavo de quién seas. Ni siquiera me importan las muertes, todos los horrendos crímenes que has cometido. Tú me lo juraste. Juraste velar por mí, amarme y protegerme siempre de ese día en adelante. ¡Anakin, lo juraste! —las lágrimas se deslizan abiertamente por su rostro, si bien ni él ni ella dieron muestras de secarlas—. Tú fuiste el amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos… Eres la persona que más he amado en el mundo, y la que más daño me ha hecho… y ni siquiera has tratado de ganar mi perdón.

— Padmé… —él trató de interrumpirla, consciente de la verdad de sus palabras y de que estas ardían como la misma lava hurgando en heridas viejas; pero ella no lo permitió—.

— ¡No! Si debo amenazarte con un blaster para que te dignes a escucharme, qué a sí sea. Y no te intentes arrebatarlo de mi mano, Anakin, porque si no logró acabar con mi vida sería la mía la que termine, y sé que eso te herirá más que cualquier amenaza. ¡Tú eres mi esposo! ¡Mi compañero de vida! Tú me amabas, yo sé que lo hacías… Sé que ese amor no pudo ser una ilusión. ¿O estoy equivocada, Anakin? ¿Acaso nada fue cierto? ¿Todo lo que compartimos simbolizo una mentira?

— No —tras tensos segundos de silencio, el monótono eco de su respirador fue roto por sus palabras—. Fue real. Siempre fue real. Te amé a ti más que a nada, Padmé…

_Te amo todavía_…

Fueron las palabras no pronunciaran que bailaron entre ellos, como un sonido distante.

— ¡Eso no puedo ser cierto! —la voz de ella se quebraba a cada instante, mientras una por una iba reviviendo las heridas del pasado—. Tú me vendiste por ambición. ¡Me cambiaste por un reino que ni siquiera fue tuyo!

— ¡Nunca te vendí! Sólo quería salvarte, Padmé. Salvarte de mis pesadillas. Todo lo que hice… fue por ti.

Esa fue la excusa. Esas fueron las palabras que se había repetido hacia años; una y otra vez, con tanta frecuencia que hasta terminó por creérselas. Sin embargo, al cabo de tantos años… Vader degustó el sabor pobre y poco valioso que adquirían en sus labios.

En parte, no dejaban de ser ciertas… pero por otro lado…

Su esposa, al parecer, era de la misma opinión.

— No puedo creerte —sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo unos pocos pasos; abriendo un mayor espacio entre ella y el dolor que él le provocaba, como si la distancia física pudiera mitigarlo—. Desearía, Annie, no sabes cuánto. Pero simplemente no soy capaz.

Él vio cómo se alejaba y sintió la necesidad de insistir. Contra su voluntad, obligó a su memoria revivir aquellos días. El temor, la incertidumbre. Días, semanas sin dormir, sin ingerir alimento. El Lado Oscuro envolvía Corusant, la traición estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sus pesadillas lo perseguían, el profundo temor de que se hicieran realidad. En un lado del tablero se situaban los jedi, quienes siempre desconfiaron de él, quienes ahora pretendían usarlo como herramienta. El consejo del maestro Yoda: "_desprenderte de aquello __que_ _temes perder, __tú debes_".

En el lado opuesto, su buen amigo, el Canciller Palpatine, lo más parecido a un padre que Anakin había conocido, cuyos sabios consejos siempre lo ayudaban a dar lo mejor de sí mismo, él único que mostraba plena confianza en él: "_puedo ofrecerte todo lo que deseas, incluido el poder para salvar a Padmé_".

El conflicto era desesperante, la confusión lo nublaba todo. Su esposa actuaba a sus espaldas y se reunía con senadores que pronto serían acusados e traición, y Obi-Wan, su hermano, su mentor, la guía que más necesitaba en esos imposibles momentos… lo había abandonado a merced de las ordenes del consejo, batiéndose en duelo con Griveus al otro lado de la galaxia.

Anakin estaba perdido. Parte de él sabía cuál era el camino correcto, la mayor parte de sí estaba demasiado aterrado para caminar con él. Al cabo de muchos días de tortura, la escena final. La elección para la cual ya no existiría vuelta atrás.

¿Sobre quién decidir? ¿A quién debía condenar? ¿Al maestro Windu o el canciller Palpatine? ¿Qué tenía prioridad? ¿La lealtad a Obi-Wan o la vida de Padmé?

Anakin tomó la elección equivocada porque no existía otra para él. Y cuando comprendió hasta qué punto se había equivocado, el Lado Oscuro lo envolvió todo, y sus mentiras… su excusas, al ambición que surgió con ellas, hizo que todo fuera mucho más fácil.

— Los jedi me odiaban —balbuceó Vader, sin atreverse a confesar en voz alta los temores que lo asaltaban—. Nunca nos hubieran permitido estar juntos… Yoda… Obi-Wan. ¡Todos se merecen lo que les ocurrió! La Republica era corrupta. Palpatine me ofreció un medio para salvarla, para salvarte a ti.

— ¡Anakin! —su nombre iba cargado de reproches—. No estoy hablando de política. No fueron los jedis quienes se comprometieron a compartir su vida y su amor conmigo. Ni siquiera fueron ellos quienes se volvieron contra mí. Eso lo hiciste tú sólo. Yo fui a suplicarte, te rogué que vinieras conmigo, que dejáramos lo demás atrás. Y tú te negaste. Me atacaste. Cortaste el oxígeno de mis pulmones —recordó con dolor, envuelta en las lágrimas—, mientras nuestros hijos, el fruto de ese amor que decías profesar, estaban todavía en mi vientre. ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que me amaste, cuando estuviste tan cerca de convertirme en otra de tus victimas?

No había respuesta acertada para aquella, ni excusa que valiese, ni noche en la que Vader no hubiera sufrido pesadillas oscuras causadas por causa de ello, ni día, en los diez años que los creyó muertos, a Padmé y a sus hijos, en el que hubiera cesado de odiarse a sí mismo por encima de todas las cosas.

El ensordecer silencio se extendió por minutos, cada vez más pesado. Finalmente, él lo quebró, exponiendo ante ella el hecho que más lo había atormentado desde aquel día.

— No hay excusa. El Lado Oscuro me traicionó. El odio que sentí cuando vi a Obi-Wan, cuando entendí que tú lo habías traído, que Palpatine decía la verdad… No pude controlarme, Padmé. Te juro que no pude.

— Te creo —reconoció ella bajando el arma por primera vez—. Te creo —la conciencia todavía le remordía por aquel accidente—.

Si ella hubiese sido más cuidadosa, menos confiada, si se hubiera asegurado de que el jedi no la seguía, entonces… No. Era demasiado doloroso pensar en ese _quizá_. Los diez años de sufrimiento que ambos había padecido nunca se recuperarían. En el ahora cabía la única posibilidad de solucionar las cosas para construir un futuro menos terrible.

— Anakin —pronunció con lentitud—, yo nunca permití a Obi-Wan que subiera a mi nave. Él vino a mi y me contó lo ocurrido en el templo, suplicándome que le dijera donde encontrarte. Pero yo me negué, incluso cuando mi corazón susurraba que todo era cierto. Nunca, jamás, deseé que os enfrentarais. Y daría mi vida por enmendar ese error. Te lo juro.

— Pero… Pero él y tú. Palpatine insinuó que él y tú…

Padmé parpadeó, incapaz de concebir esas dudas tan ridículas. ¿Tan absorta había estado en su vida para no notar como a su alrededor se desmoronaba todo?

— Oh, Annie. Obi-Wan fue sólo un buen amigo. Tú eres el único hombre al que he amado. ¿Cómo pudiste creer lo contrario?

Si, reflexionó Vader. Examinando la acusación desde la distancia, la propia suposición era un tanto inconcebible. Obi-Wan no hubiera desafiado el código jedi ni aun por La Fuerza materializada en una virgen, y Padmé lo amaba, había accedido a casarse con él, ella lo amaba…

— Tú nunca quisiste que nadie nos descubriera, ni siquiera cuando me revelaste tu embarazo. Hablabas sobre el deber, nuestra posición… Pero ni siquiera se lo confesaste a tus padres o a tu hermana — Y eso había dolido. ¡Oh, cómo le había dolido! —. Pensé que tal vez… que tal vez otro pudiera ser la causa.

Las veces que él había insistido en revelar su matrimonio al consejo, en dejar todo lo demás atrás, incluso y con dolor a Obi-Wan, para ser capaces de vivir por fin su amor libremente. No poder abrazarla frente a otros, expresar su amor antes su familia más cercana; verse obligados a ocultar su amor y su embarazo como si fuera criminales, temer en el fondo más hondo de su corazón que él, un simple chico nacido esclavo, no fuera suficiente para ella…

Esos miedos habían avivado una posesividad y unos celos que de otro modo no se hubiesen alzado tan grandes. Unos celos y una posesividad que habían resultados fatales en un última instancia, ante la decisión final. Él no podía perderla. Ella no podía ser de otro. Él jamás lo toleraría.

Padmé había conocido esos sentimientos y, sin embargo, había subestimado su dolor, su propia autoestima. A él lo había amado más que nada en el mundo, pero también le había fallado, quizás ella a él antes que él a ella, porque después de haber jurado amarlo y protegerlo durante el resto de su vida, y no había sabido cómo demostrárselo a tiempo.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Padmé. Ella también había fracasado. Los dos habían fallado, y aun si los errores de él en su matrimonio eran más graves de los de ella, eso no la exoneraba instantáneamente de culpa.

— Annie, lo siento mucho —confesó de corazón—. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname, por favor.

Amándose tanto como se amaban, pues no tenía dudas de que su amor superaba los parámetros de lo habitual, ¿cómo era posible qué hubieran fracasado hasta tal punto en su matrimonio?

_Confianza_, susurró una voz en su cabeza. _Sinceridad_. Ninguno de los dos había confiado por completo en el otro. Ambos se habían guardado secretos, habían mantenido ocultas sus dudas para no herir al otro con sus temores y protegerse mutuamente en el silencio.

Sus ratos juntos eran tan escasos que ninguno quería enturbiarlos. Se veían, se acogían, se abrazaban, se amaban… Huían de la realidad abandonando los problemas atrás y soñaban que estaban de regreso en los lagos de Naboo, sin la política, sin la guerra, sin ningún debate que los enturbiara.

La única pega a su idilio fue que los problemas continuaron ahí, y cuando se vieron forzados a hacerles frente… ya era demasiado tarde para resolverlos juntos.

Vader no pronunciaba palabra. Ella le suplicaba que la perdonara, cuando sus crimines contra él eran ridículos si se los comparaba. Él que la había herido, abandonado… La había considerado una traidora, debatiéndose entre el amor y el odio hacia durante los diez últimos años. Forzándose a olvidarla, como si nunca hubiera existido… Como si su amor se tratase sólo de una cruel broma del pasado.

— No puedo —el susurró se vio estropeado por timbre mecánico de su casco—. Yo… no puedo.

Padmé retrocedió dolida, percibiendo como un agudo latigazo atravesaba por la mitad su corazón. Pero lo malentendía. No es que él no pudiera perdonarla, sino más bien… No se creía merecedor de su perdón.

— Tú debes odiarme.

— Yo no te odio, Annie. Yo te perdono. Te perdono por todas las heridas que nos hemos infligido mutuamente. Pero necesito una cosa a cambio —suplicó—. Necesito que tú confíes en mí; o de lo contrario todo el amor que podemos sentir será en vano.

Era su turno para decidir. Él sabía lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, lo que implicaba esa confianza. Y la idea le aterrorizaba. Pero negarse no sería justo, lo sabía. Echaría a perder su última oportunidad, la ocasión de redimirse a sus ojos.

Ella no lo había traicionado con Obi-Wan. Su corazón todavía brincaba de alivio por ese hecho. Y aunque el lado oscuro le incitaba a desconfiar, él había visto la verdad en sus ojos, sabía que ella no mentía. ¡Ella lo había amado! ¡Siempre! La única traición radicaba de su parte.

Por eso, esta vez, Darth Vader fue incapaz de negarse.

Caminaron juntos de regreso a su aposento personal, hasta la cámara hiperbárica. El mantuvo un paso gentil, sin apresurarla. Sus cuerpos mantenían cierta distancia, per cuando la mano de ella rozó accidentalmente su muslo a través de la armadura, su piel calcinada se encendió como hacía años que no ardía, y a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, esta vez fue una quemazón agradable.

Se sentía nervioso y excitado, casi como un niño, y a la vez ridículamente avergonzado. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza bajo su pecho que temió que el respirador cediera ante la presión. Si ella lo miraba con asco, si la repulsión se reflejaba en sus facciones… él sería capaz de entenderlo. Un ángel como ella, un ser deforme y horrendo como él… Pero no sabía si algún día se recuperaría de ese dolor.

Padmé temblaba. Sentía las piernas tan ligeras como la mantequilla y su corazón martilleaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que le resultaba extraño no derrumbarse ante semejante presión. Estaba asustada. Era ella quién se lo había pedido, él sólo había accedido a sus súplicas… y aun así, la verdad es que estaba aterrorizada.

Vader pulsó el botón para abrir la cámara hiperbárica. Las puertas se accionaron verticalmente. Él y Padmé caminaron hasta el interior.

En contraste con la cámara que poseía en sus aposentos privados del Executor, esta poseía la misma forma esférica pero sus dimensiones eran considerablemente más grandes. El mismo sillón de meditación se hallaba en un lado, frente a los mandos de un computador avanzado, pero también había suficiente espacio para que dos adultos permaneciesen de pie frente a frente sin estorbarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió su voz de barítono—. Los niveles de oxígenos son algo más elevados aquí dentro.

Padmé asintió; no guardaba fuerzas para hablar. Se había visto acuciada por un ligero mareo fruto del contraste, pero la ansiedad que ahora revolvía su estómago tenía un origen diferente.

— Estoy bien —asintió—. Anakin…

Ella le pedía que no retrasara más la cuestión.

Luchando contra el pavor, la tentación de escapar y huir muy lejos, donde el calor de esos ojos no pudiera alcanzarle, Darth Vader avanzó hasta sentarse sobre el sillón de meditación, y con un ligero movimiento la fuerza la mano mecánica se extendió para desposeerlo de su única protección ante ella. Primero el casco, después la máscara.

Y los segundos transcurrieron en silencio…

Él deseaba cerrar fuertemente los ojos para no ver reflejados el temor y el asco en los de su esposo pero, al mismo tiempo, sería un crimen dejar de mirarla. Ella era hermosa, tan hermosa…

Por primera vez en diez años él estaba siendo capaz de apreciar su belleza por sí mismo, sin la visión borrosa y siempre salpicada en sangre de su pantalla visual, y esa era una imagen que anhelaba grabar en su memoria para arrastrar para siempre consigo.

Sus cabellos castaños, tan ondulados como era costumbre, con ese rizo sedoso que invitaba al tacto, su piel ni pálida ni morena, sino de un perfecto tono trigueño, y sus ojos dos pozos infinitos de bondad y ternura. Podía apreciar también las discretas líneas de expresión a ambos lados de sus labios y en el entrecejo, unas que eran desconocidas hasta entonces pero que, lejos de afearla, la hacía ver aun más bella: madre, esposa, mujer.

Ella continuaba en silencio.

Él deseaba exclamar: ¡por favor, di algo! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Maldíceme! ¡Rehúyeme! Pero rompe este silencio… Pero sus labios estaban sellados por el acuciante temor a su rechazo.

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos y, finalmente, la presión fue demasiada para su frágil orgullo y desbocado corazón.

Vader retrocedió velozmente, dispuesto a cubrir con la máscara y el casco su horrible fealdad lo antes posible, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron. Padmé lo estaba abrazando. Un mar de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos pero, como él comprendería en un instante, no eran lágrimas de compasión ni de asco. Al contrario, ella balbuceaba aliviada… pues por un momento había sentido tanto miedo, y entonces comprobó que todo su temor había sido en vano.

— ¡Oh, Anakin! Tus ojos… Estaba tan asustada. Pero son azules… Azules. Tus ojos vuelven a ser azules.

Él tardó en comprender a qué se refería. Él nunca supo cómo el recuerdo de esos iris quemados, envueltos en líneas de amarillo y de sangre la habían perseguido cada noche en sus pesadillas, el fatal recuerdo de su último encuentro…

Pero ahora eran azules. En ese instante, no restaba en ellos prueba alguna del veneno Sith, pues brillaban con ese mismo azul celeste, puro y resplandeciente, cuya mirada a ella hacia tantos años la había enamorado.

_¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo? _Por un segundo, el miedo atenazó a Vader. La distancia que lo superaba del camino que había recorrido durante los diez últimos años lo abrumaba. Pero su esposa lo estaba abrazando, ella lloraba envuelta en sus brazos y mantenía su cabeza reclinada contra su pecho sin miedo.

El temor palidecía ante la emoción de ese contacto.

— Anakin, te quiero —confesó ella entre lágrimas, provocando que su corazón brincara y que un nudo de felicidad, casi desconocido se instalara en su estómago—. Nunca he dejado de amarte. Te quiero.

— Padmé…

Él había pronunciado su nombre pero con esa voz ronca y mecánica a la que estaba acostumbrada, sino con el mismo tono de antaño, únicamente algo más ronco, y la emoción casi la deriva. Padmé alzó los ojos para contemplarlo de nuevo. La primera vez había estado tan absorta en sus ojos que apenas se había tomado tiempo para examinar su rostro completo.

No era guapo. A decir verdad, distaba un mundo de la belleza. Su piel, la que recordaba siempre sedosa bajo sus caricias y de precioso color canela, era ahora pastosa y blanca como el granito. La atractiva forma de sus pómulos se había desvanecido, aunque su nariz continua siendo casi la misma. Carecía de cejas y de cabello, y el lado derecho de su rostro estaba desfigurado por horribles cicatrices hasta su cráneo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a despuntar en sus ojos, esta vez debido al luto por lo perdido. La compasión, la tristeza, el resentimiento hacia Obi-Wan.

Pero sus ojos eran azules y reflejaban el mismo amor de antaño, y ella no podía dejar de amarlos y deseaba acariciarlos. Muy despacio, casi tentativamente, condujo su mano derecha hacia su rostro. Y tras comprobar que él no se retiraba, acarició con su dorso el perfil de su rostro, los labios que una vez fueron besados por ella, sus cicatrices…

— Te repugno —afirmó él con su voz grave—.

— No —rechazó ella de corazón—. No. No, Anakin. Te quiero.

Sabiendo que él se resistiría a creerla, Padmé halló hábilmente el medio para demostrárselo. Se colocó de puntillas, pues de otro modo le era imposible alcanzarlo, y aferrándose a él con sus brazos, sus labios atraparon los suyos en una caricia suave.

* * *

Sé que me odias por concluir así el capi y por todo el tiempo que os he tenido olvidados a los fans de esta historia. Qué puedo decir, me sentía totalmente incapaz de escribir sobre ella, como si el argumento hubiera quedado impreso en la personalidad que yo poseía en otra parte de mi vida.

Pero por fin vi la luz al final de claro y he vuelto, sintiendome capaz de prometeros que, aunque sea lentamente, esta historia verá un final que ya tengo elaborado en mi mente. No sé como daros las gracias a las personas maravillosas que dejasteis insistentemente vuestro review en el último capi, sin vosotras esta continuación no hubiera sido posible. Sois mi inspiración y generais en mi un sentimiento de responsabilidad que me llevará a concluirlo.

Por el momento, un capi bastante tranquilo. Padmé no se guardo más las verdades que debía reprocharle a su esposo desde hacia tiempo, y parece que ha causado un efecto positivo en Vader. Prometo más arrumacos de aquí en adelante, pero también a cierto jedi cabezota que viene aproximándose y que sin tardar mucho provocará un nuevo desfalco en la familia Skywalker.

De momento espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo, y os regalo todo mi amor. Hasta pronto.

_Kheyra Amidala Skywalker._


	31. La tentación de lo perdido

**Star Wars no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su genial creador George Lucas y de... ¿Disney?.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

En principio aquel toque de labios resultó tentativo y dulce, apenas un roce entre sus pieles, la de ella cálida y fresca, fría y tosca la de él; ambos asustados. Había transcurrido una década desde que ambos esposos compartieran un beso por última vez, y tantas eran ahora diferentes… Pero no está, pensó Vader con un ápice de incredulidad entre la turbadora emoción que nublaba sus sentidos.

La sensación de los labios de Padmé revoloteando contra los suyos continuaba siendo lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida, un toque igual de intenso, igual de maravilloso. Si antes esos besos le habían trasmitido a él la fuerza para continuar batallando, para no perderse a sí mismo en el mar de sangre y traiciones que eran las guerras clon, ahora el amor que ella le ofrecía con ese beso, el perdón, se convertía en un bálsamo milagroso para su alma cercenada. Y dolía. ¡Cómo dolía!

Sabiendo que habían sido sus propias acciones lo que lo habían mantenido lejos de estos besos durante tantos y tan largos años lo abrasaba por dentro, y algo en su pecho ardía ante la sabiduría de que él entregaría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, incluso a sí mismo, por recuperar el acceso a ellos de nuevo, por despertar cada nuevo día con uno de sus besos, por acostarse acompañado de otro.

Esta revelación aterró a Vader muchísimo, porque mientras ella lo besaba de ese modo él era capaz de visualizar su final muy próximo. Y por un instante pensó en apartarse. Por un instante se planteó privarse a sí mismo de ese regalo que lo hacía sentir tan feliz como no había sido en diez años, una felicidad que tal vez él no merecía, que pronto lo destruiría.

Entonces Padmé separó sus labios con los dientes en un pellizco suave, carente de ira, cual si hubiera leído sus temores e intenciones, y su lengua encontró el camino hacia su boca en una caricia húmeda y electrizante que abrasó todo a su paso. Y así, el Lord Sith no tuvo más opción que rendirse ante sus caricias.

Pronto aquel beso derivó en algo más, y Anakin se vio invadido por la apremiante necesidad de tocarla, de sentir su piel en algún punto aparte de sus labios. Sus manos envolvieron sus mejillas, acariciando sus cabellos castaños. No eran más que prótesis, viejas prótesis que no había mejorado a lo largo de los años, grotescas e insensibles, destinadas a hacerle olvidar lo que se siente al ser humano.

Pero la fuerza bañaba sus sentidos como nunca antes, con una intensidad que ya había olvidado, y a través de ella él lo sentía. Sentía el calor de su piel, la suavidad de sus mejillas, el perfume de su cabello… tan familiar, esa mezcla de flores y agua que aprendió amar en los lagos de Naboo.

Conducido por el deseo de sentirla a un más cerca, Anakin envolvió su espalda con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Ella era tan menuda; siempre lo había sido, pero ahora la evidencia era incluso mayor. La estrechó contra sí, anhelando mantenerla así para siempre, suya, siempre suya. La discreta curva de sus pechos se hizo evidente al presionar contra su torso y despertó algo en él… algo que creía muerto para siempre, algo que pereció al mismo tiempo que sus extremidades cercenadas, mientras su piel se incineraba en aquel rio de lava.

— Anakin… ¡Oh, Anakin! — los labios de Padmé pronunciaron su nombre en un gemido, y de repente era ella quien se encontraba en todas partes.

De repente eran sus manos las que rozaban su rostro, las que acariciaban su fealdad sin reparar en la misma con caricias profundas y desesperadas, atrayéndolo hacia ella por sus caderas, envolviéndolo alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo con una pasión próxima a la ferocidad, como si estuviera asustada de perderlo y necesitara aferrarlo contra ella con ímpetu para hacer seguro que no se desvanecía en un sueño.

Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. Anakin no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Temía que el hechizo se rompiera si lo hacía, que Padmé recordaría el monstruo que estaba besando, sus pecados contra ella. En cambio correspondiendo sus besos con pasión, con una intensidad y una fuerzo que no había experimentado desde hacía años, sintiéndose vivo, afortunado… en paz.

Tampoco se atrevía a contemplar su mirada, no quería ver cuando los rasgos de ella se retorcieran en repulsión y asco por su aspecto. Pero la amaba tanto, tantísimo… ¡Sith! ¿Cómo era posible amarla tanto?

Quería perderse en su beso. Quería que este momento se prolongara para siempre, no tener hacer frente nunca al después.

La pasión lo consumía, filtrándose en aquel beso. Sus dientes dejaron a tras la ternura y se atrevieron a rasgar sus labios por primera vez, hasta palpar levemente el sabor de la sangre, y Anakin bebió de ella, marcándola como suya, deseando pertenecerle para siempre. Padmé gimió.

Si hasta ese momento sus exclamaciones podían haber pasado por suspiros, el sonido que emitió su garganta ahora fue inconfundible. Ella gimió con deseo y se empujó su cuerpo contra el de él, aún más cerca, siendo capaz de palpar la dureza de su hombría bajo su traje y frotando su estómago contra ella sin vergüenza.

La sorpresa lo capturó suficiente para empujarlo a abrir los ojos. Ella confrontó su mirada; sus ojos no parpadearon fijos en él, sus pupilas oscuras y nubladas por evidente deseo.

Padmé no era capaz de negar la verdad por más tiempo.

— Anakin, te quiero.

Incrédulo todavía, Anakin compresión que no se trataba únicamente de una declaración de amor, sino de algo más.

— Te necesito — el ruego de nuevo estaba presente en su voz —.

Él sabía lo que ella estaba pidiendo por, y aun así no podía creerlo. Quería decir sí en ese mismo instante, tomar lo que le ofrecía, lo que había anhelado toda vida, pero la vergüenza por sí mismo y el temor a que ella luego lo odiaría persistían.

— ¿Estás segura?

Padmé lo miró a los ojos, no había duda en su mirada.

— Yo te amo —dijo, como si aquella respuesta fuera suficiente para disipar cualquier duda—. ¿Tú me amas, Anakin? ¿Me amas de verdad?

— Si. ¡Si! —lo repitió una y mil veces, y mientras lo hacía comprendía que no había pronunciado afirmación más cierta en su vida, ni como Sith ni como jedi—. Te amo, Padmé.

— Entonces hazme el amor, Anakin. Quiero ser tuya de nuevo. Recordar cómo se sentía. Llévame de nuevo a ese lugar donde no existía más que tú y yo, y el amor que sentimos por el otro.

No era la decisión más prudente que Padmé había tomado; probablemente era incluso peor que aquella cuando decidió unir su vida a la de un díscolo padawan jedi en matrimonio. Y era egoísta, mucho, al anhelar las manos de un asesino de niños acariciando su piel con ternura; al suplicar por verse envuelta en los brazos de un ser maldito. Y casi era capaz de escuchar los ecos de la sangre inocente de sus miles de víctimas clamando contra ella mientras lo besaba.

Pero no podía ayudarse a sí misma. Su amor por Anakin, su necesidad de él, era tan urgente como su deseo de salvarlo.

Padmé sabía que no se estaba engañando a sí misma, sabía que podía lograrlo. Podía salvarlo. Podía privar a la galaxia de la sombra de Vader, podía triunfar donde los jedis habían fallado. Estaba en su mano dar un padre de verdad a sus hijos. Y ante todo quería ayudar a Anakin, al hombre bueno, generoso y compasivo que él había sido, que ella había amado más que a su propia vida, a encontrarse a sí mismo, a lograr la redención. Padmé podía lograrlo.

Simplemente a través de sus besos, de su ternura al acariciarla... Eso era todo Anakin. Lo veía tan cerca de ella, tan cerca que casi podía saborearlo. Su Anakin.

Lentamente comenzó a desvestirla. Cada movimiento manso y sin ninguna prisa, cada toque una caricia, presentando siempre ante ella la opción de retirarse, retroceder y evitar el siguiente movimiento. Primero la capa, después el vestido, la sorbeste, el cinto… Hasta que ella quedó completamente expuesta ante él, sus vista anclada sobre la suya sin vergüenza, sin cubiertas que los separaran.

El deseo que ya habían despertado sus besos ardía ahora en el pecho de Anakin. Su erección estaba viva y tirarte bajo sus pantalones, tanto que dolía. Aun así, en vez de responder a ese deseo, eligió tomarse su tiempo para contemplar. Quería memorizar cada curva de su cuerpo, cada imperfección que la hacía tan perfecta, cada cambio que la hacía diferente a su memoria de diez años atrás.

Sus pechos habían crecido, y también caían más inclinados que antes. La discreta curva de su estómago, imperceptible sobre la ropa, se hacía ahora visible, y sus caderas también se habían ensanchado ligeramente. Sus cabellos eran también más cortos y su brillo un tanto más pálido, si bien sus rizos continuaban siendo como los recordaba. Había líneas alrededor de sus ojos.

La imagen que sus ojos contemplaban ahora no era reflejo del fresco y perfecto cuerpo que Anakin atesoraba en sus recuerdos, ese que había vestido la joven senadora de veinticuatro años, sino el de una mujer de treinta siete que había sido madre y dado a luz a gemelos, y vivido una vida dura y amarga en el exilio, con el peso de una traición y la creencia de que todos cuanto amaba habían muerto.

Él la amo aún más por ello. La amó por lo que había sido, y por lo que era, porque su cuerpo había sido suyo entonces, hermoso y joven y libre de preocupaciones, y se lo entregaba ahora de nuevo a él, igual de bello pero más adulto, anteponiendo su amor a todo el sufrimiento acaecido.

Tan hermosa, siempre tan hermosa…

Anakin ya no lo era. Las temblorosas manos de Padmé lo despojaron una por una de cada prenda que lo cubría, y cada pieza que caía dejaba al descubierto una nueva muestra de las cicatrices físicas de su tragedia. Padmé las beso y acaricio todas ellas. Sus labios acariciaron sus brazos en el preciso punto donde el metal se unía a la carne, sus manos mimaron ese mismo lugar en sus muslos, sus labios recorrieron su torso, deteniendo para besar cada imperfección tallada por el fuego.

Así transcurrieron segundos, minutos, horas… Perdidos en el cuerpo del otro, descubriéndose de nuevo, sanando a través de ese contacto las heridas de sus almas, hasta que llegó un momento en que Padmé lo empujó hacia el sillón de su cámara, sentándose sobre él a horcajadas y guiándolo hacia su interior por sí misma; empujando con calma, devoradoramente lento, tomándose el tiempo para sentir su erección empujando contra sus estrechas paredes, abriéndose camino en el interior de su cuerpo, hasta lo más profundo. El camino era estrecho, pero ella estaba húmeda, rezumando con necesidad.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás. Ella lo cabalgaba y él acompañaba sus movientes para profundizar aún más, para hundirse hasta lo más hondo. Hicieron el amor de un suave pero profundo, con calma pero desgarradoramente necesitados, sintiéndose el uno al otro, colmándose por completo.

Cuando el climax los sacudió finalmente, ambos resollaban; el eco de sus gemidos se hallaba aún presente en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Solo se acostaron el uno junto al otro, envueltos en un abrazo, con las respiraciones resollantes y acompasada; sus cuerpos tendidos juntos y sus almas yendo a vagar juntas por el valle de los sueños.

Durmieron por muchas horas. Cuando Anakin despertó, Padmé lo estaba observando. Él modificó su postura ligeramente, sin apartar el brazo que la envolvía, para lograr un mejor ángulo de su rostro. Sus ojos azules revolotearon sobre el castaño de los de ella. Su expresión vestía una expresión seria, insondable, pero no parecía arrepentida.

Anakin trató de decir algo, dar las gracias, cualquier cosa que recuperara su sonrisa, pero la sentencia adecuada se le escapaba. Al final, cada frase sonaba jactanciosa excepto una.

— Te quiero. Tú eres mi ángel.

Era la única verdad que aún permanecía constante en su vida.

Milagrosamente funcionó, y una sonrisa floreció de los labios de Padmé.

— Yo te quiero también — sus palabras resplandecieron en la fuerza junto al brillo de los sentimientos que se escondían tras ellas—.

Anakin fue capaz de contemplarlo a través de sus sentidos inmateriales, maravillado, pero junto al amor que ella sentía por él, que la bañaba, visualizó también algo más. Una fuerte determinación, una esperanza más grande que cualquier otra. El temor a estar equivocada.

Sabía que lo iba a venir de sus labios antes de escucharlo.

— Te quiero más que a nada, Anakin. Y te perdono; por todo lo que has hechos hasta ahora, a mí, a nuestra familia, como Lord Vader. Pero no puedo amarte mientras tus manos siguen manchándose de sangre de inocentes. Ven conmigo —era la segunda vez que realizaba tal petición—. Con Luke y Leia. Dejemos a atrás este imperio maldito y todo lo que representa. Marchémonos lejos, lejos del emperador, de los jedis que aún quedan. Hay tantas cosas que deseo vivir, y nuestros hijos tienen por crecer. Estamos a tiempo de ser una autentica familia. Por favor.

Era una oferta demasiado buena para ser real. Él no merecía su perdón y aun así Padmé se lo estaba ofreciendo, perdón y amor, y a cambio de tan poco.

— Yo…. no puedo, Padmé. El lado oscuro es muy poderoso. Dentro de poco seré más poderoso que el emperador y entonces no tendremos que escondernos. Lo mataré. Podremos gobernar la galaxia. Estaremos siempre a salvo.

— Ya he escuchado esa oferta, Anakin. Y sabes que mi respuesta no ha cambiado. ¿A qué precio vendría ese poder? ¿Cuántas vidas a cambio de nada? ¿La tuya? ¿La vida de Luke? ¿La de Leia? Yo no quiero gobernar la galaxia, eso no me traería felicidad. Tú eres el segundo hombre más poderoso de la galaxia y no eres más que un esclavo de tus decisiones. Todo lo que yo quiero es mi familia. Renunciaría a todo por ella, Anakin. A la libertad, a la lucha por mis ideas, a mi identidad. Renunciaré a todo por estar contigo, pero necesito que tú hagas lo mismo por mí. Por favor.

Una lágrima discurrió por su mejilla unida a dicho duelo. Anakin la recogió entre sus dedos de metal. Era una cosa tan hermosa y tan frágil… Estaba en su poder destruirla con un solo movimiento.

Todavía no era capaz de formular una respuesta.

— Te estoy entregando mi corazón, Anakin. No lo rompas de nuevo.

_No sobreviviré una segunda vez_…

El eco del pensamiento no pronunciado llegó hasta él a través de su enlace La Fuerza.

Y de repente la respuesta vino por sí misma. Ni siquiera entendía el porqué de sus dudas. Esto era lo que quería, lo que siempre había deseado. Hacer el amor con ella cada noche, despertar junto a su cuerpo desnudo cada mañana, educar juntos a sus maravillosos y sorprendentes hijos.

Había sobrevivido a través de nueve años enteros de amargura y odio, alimentando únicamente por la fuerza del Lado Oscuro. Nueve años lamentando aquel el momento en Mustafar, cuando en lugar de escogerla a ella prefirió ser egoísta e hizo lo imperdonable. Nueve años suponiéndolos muertos a ambos, a ella, su ángel, y al bebé que crecía en su vientre, el que hubiera sido destinado a ser su hijo. Lamentándolo. Odiándose.

Y ahora… Ahora La Fuerza le regalaba la oportunidad de rectificar, de corregir sus errores. Ahora que había descubierto que ella vivía, que el destino la había traído de nuevo a su vida, y que su bebé nonato… sus preciosos bebés se habían convertido en dos niños que lo amaban, que lo admiraban y confiaban en él sin reservas.

¿De verdad se estaba planteando cometer el mismo error… renunciar a ellos por poder? ¿Por venganza? ¿Por nada?

Ella vio la respuesta a través de sus ojos antes de escucharla. Supo que esta vez Anakin la estaba escogiendo a ella, a su familia, por encima de todo lo demás; que lo había convencido. Podrían huir lejos de Corusant y del imperio, lejos de los malos recuerdos, de los pecados, y su plan funcionaba, si recibía la confirmación que estaba esperando… Entonces incluso el fantasma más físico de Darth Vader podría quedar atrás.

Anakin percibió su intenso jubilo a través de la fuerza, sus labios acariciaron su cabello, y decidió que era el momento de tomar una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría el resto de su vida irrevocablemente pero para mejor. Estaba decidido a dejar todo por Padmé y por sus hijos, al menos a insertarlo, incluso el consuelo y el poder que Lado Oscuro le ofrecía, y ella debía saberlo.

Sus labios se abrieron; estaban resecos. Anakin tragó saliva y paseó la punta de su lengua por ellos para humedecerlos.

— Padmé, yo…

_¡PAPÁ!_

Ese gritó en su mente lo interrumpió. Era la voz de Leia.

_PAPÁ, ALGUIEN VIENE NOSOTROS. PODEMOS SENTIRLO. _

Esta vez se trataba de Luke.

_¡PAPÁ CORRE! ÉL ES MALO. _

_¡AYÚDANOS!_

Los niños no sólo estaban trasmitiendo sus llamadas de socorro a través de La Fuerza, sino que también empujaban hacia él cada ápice de temor y aprensión que estaba sintiendo. Fuera quien fuese la amenaza, no se trataba de una broma.

Pero su oficial de seguridad tenía órdenes de monitorear en todo momento el cuarto de los niños, y Solo había instalado su cámara en el mismo pasillo que la de Luke y Leia; ningún delincuente común podría romper tanta seguridad, se necesitaría como mínimo un…

Entonces lo sintió.

Esa vieja presencia que antaño resultaba tan familiar como la suya propia, la presencia que lo había acompañado como su sombra durante catorce años pero que había estado ausente por toda una década.

Obi-Wan.

El fantasma de la lava comenzó a arder a través de sus huesos como no sucedía desde el primer día. La ira lo empañó todo, todo a su alrededor palidecía, incluso la delicada figura de la mujer desnuda a su lado, la mujer que amaba, la mujer que casi lo había convencido de abandonar todo lo demás atrás, desapareció de su conciencia.

Vader despertó de su letargo y rugió con rabia, un gruñido cargado odio.

El Lado Oscuro se arremolinó a su alrededor como no ocurría desde hacía semanas. El traidor estaba aquí. No sólo se había atrevido a regresar, sino que había vuelto para acechar a sus hijos. Y pagaría. Pagaría con creces por cada herida infligida, por cada quemadura, por cada momento de tormento y desesperación.

Pagaría por cada minuto que vivió creyendo a su familia muerta mientras él había sido el responsable de robar a sus hijos y esconderlos; pretendiendo educarlos para que en el futuro Luke y Leia se volvieran contra él, para que su propia sangre fuera responsable por el asesinato que Obi-Wan falló en acometer entre la lava de Mustafar; entrenándolos para que lo mataran a su padre sin saberlo o para morir por su mano.

Pero esta vez el resultado del duelo sería diferente.

Dath Vader no se dejaría vencer otra vez por un error de táctica y prepotencia. Skywalker era débil, por eso perdió. Esta vez Vader no descansaría hasta ver el cuerpo de Obi-Wa cortado en dos por su sable, y pisotear su cadáver con sus botas.

— Anakin, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

La voz de Padmé llegó a él como procedente de una realidad lejana y sus palabras apenas hicieron sentido, como si estuviesen dichas en un idioma desconocido. No contestó. No había palabras para expresar el rencor y el odio que estaba sintiendo. Se incorporó y se armó con su traje a una velocidad extraordinaria, con el Lado Oscuro socorriéndolo para cubrir sus debilidades físicas, y se colocó el casco por sí mismo.

La sensación de oscuridad no lo hizo sentir claustrofóbico como siempre ocurría, sino que avivó su determinación mientras el alma de Anakin se consumía a sí misma y desaparecía de nuevo atrapada entre el odio y las ansias de venganza del señor de los Sith, Lord Dath Vader.

….

Obi-Wan había estado planeando esta intrusión durante semanas, desde que su aliado y amigo el senador Organa lo trajese consigo a Corusant brindándole los medios para ocultarse hasta que el momento óptimo se presentase. Por suerte el emperador se hallaba en uno de sus asiduos viajes fuera del planeta, u ocultar su presencia a La Fuerza hubiese sido aún más difícil.

Había aguardado casi con desesperación, pues contrario a su rutina habitual Darth Vader se negaba a abandonar su palacio para viajar a cualquier mundo rebelde a conquistarlo y añadir unos miles de nombres más a la interminable lista de sus víctimas, continuamente a la espera de que la presencia del Sith se desvaneciera por tiempo suficiente para rescatar a los niños.

La única esperanza de Obi-Wan era que estos no hubieran gastado tiempo suficiente con su padre para corromperse irremediablemente, o entonces la galaxia estaría perdida para siempre.

La sola idea de imaginar a Luke, dulce, valiente e inocente Luke, el pequeño bebé que Obi-Wan había sostenido en sus brazos por dos días enteros antes de entregárselo a Owen y Veru, contagiando su diminuto rostro con sus propias lágrimas; el niño que era la luz de sus días, el único motivo que Obi-Wan poseía para levantarse y seguir sobreviviendo por un día más, solo por ver sus ojos tan azules y llenos de luz y sonrisa al devolverle la mirada… mirándolo ahora con las pupilas rojas y retorcidas por el odio venenoso del lado oscuro le retorcía el corazón.

Obi-Wan había sobrevivido a la pérdida de su hermano una década atrás, pero si Luke sucumbía al lado oscuro, si ese pobre e inocente niño era forzado dentro del camino que aniquiló a su padre, si Leia caía con él, esa niña tan fuerte de carácter y tan similar a su madre por los hologramas que le había enseñado Organa, esta vez Obi-Wan no estaba seguro de ser capaz de encontrar la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Por eso Obi-Wan debía intentar rescatarlos, incluso si el precio por dicha libertad resultaba ser su vida. Mientras ellos estuviesen a salvo al viejo maestro jedi no podía importarle menos lo que ocurriese con él. La muerte podría ser un descanso, incluso, un descanso al dolor de la perdida que lo acompañaba cada día, a los ecos de la orden perdida que había sido su familia, los recuerdos de los niños y los jovencitos del templo asesinados por la mano traidora, y a las pesadillas que lo perseguían cada noche.

Obi-Wan se negaba a pensar en ello, en él, durante el día, incluso aunque sus similitudes con Luke lo hicieran una tarea difícil, pero por la noche en su sueño… entonces sus gritos le perseguían. La imagen de Anakin siendo devorada por el fuego. Sus ojos rojos anclados sobre él contemplando con tanto odio. Su cuerpo cercenado tratando de escalar la montaña de arena antes de ser capturado por la llamas.

_¡TE ODIO!_

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía Anakin ser capaz de odiarlo tanto? ¿Acaso no habían sido hermanos, no habían luchado juntos codo con codo, no había salvado su vida tantísimas veces?

_¡TE ODIO!_

Era el Sith quien había gritado esas palabras. El Sith quien había herido a Padmé, el Sith quien lo odiaba. ¿Pero dónde había surgido ese odio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Acaso Obi-Wan había fallado a Anakin tan profundamente, que el niño que había criado arrastraba ese sentimiento consigo desde mucho antes?

Estas eran preguntas que invadían sus sueños arrebatándole cualquier descanso. Eran preguntas sin respuesta, que Obi-Wan moriría sin saber… siempre dudoso, siempre atento a su propia culpa.

Pero no aquí. No ahora. Aquí y ahora tenía una misión que no podía fallar. Por primera vez en semanas Obi-Wan había percibo como la presencia de Darth Vader se desvanecía de la mansión. Ignoraba a dónde había ido o cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar, pero sabía que tenía que actuar. Tenía que llegar a los niños. Liberar a Luke y a Leia era su prioridad por encima de cualquier otra.

Le debía su bienestar a Padmé, motivo por el cual se los habían ocultado. Después de las mentiras, después del dolor que le había causado a su madre, Obi-Wan no podía fallar en protegerlos.

Fue fácil esquivar a los clones y las cámaras de seguridad, y un pequeño alivio comprobar que sus habilidad para infiltrase no había muerto al concluir las guerras clon. Contra más cerca llegaba de ellos, más nítida se había su presencia a través de la fuerza. Incluso en reposo, Luke y Leia eran dos luces que resplandecían con tanto vigor como la estela de Anakin había brillado años atrás.

Estas eran buenas noticias. Quizá no todo estuviese perdido para ellos.

— ¡Quieto! —la airada exclamación procedía de su espalda—. Un paso más y será el último.

La amenaza era obvia.

Obi-Wan maldijo entre dientes. Había estado tan concentrado en llegar a los gemelos que por un momento había perdido de vista todo lo demás. Quizá sí que estuviera oxidado después de todo. Esto nunca le hubiera ocurrido con Anakin hacia una década. Pero él todavía contaba con ventaja.

El jedi alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición y giró su cuerpo lentamente para enfrentar la amenaza. No era clon quien le apuntaba con un blaster. Era un humanoide joven, atractivo, con una mata de pelo castaña que se las arreglaba para trasmitir un aire desalineado incluso dentro de su uniforme.

— Muchacho, no quiero hacerte daño. Baja el arma, vuelve a tu posición, y nadie saldrá herido —aconsejo, trasmitiendo tanto énfasis en la Fuerza con cada palabra como le resultó posible—.

Pero el soldado ante él debía ser algo más que un necio, porque bufó con desagrado y mantuvo el blaster firme apuntándolo.

— Guárdate tu palabrería, viejo. Estás aquí para llegar a esos niños, y los conseguirás por encima de mi cadáver. Veremos lo que Lord Vader tiene que decir a quien se atreve a amenazar a su familia —conforme hablaba, alzó el comunicador con la mano izquierda—.

Obi-Wan debía actuar con rapidez. Con un movimiento veloz, imperceptible a ojos humanos, se agachó, se acercó hasta el soldado y le arrebató el blaster, mientras envió un empujó de la Fuerza hacia él que lo golpeó de lleno un segundo después, envistiéndolo contra la pared y haciéndole perder el sentido. El chasquido resonó en el pasillo. Debía darte prisa antes de alertar a los guardias.

Condujendo una mano hacia su sable, simplemente por seguridad, Obi-Wan torció la esquina. La firma de los niños se había agitado un poco desde su pelea con el soldado. Quizá el ruido los había despertado. El jedi se planteó por un momento que les diría para que accedieran a venir con él.

Sin duda, su padre no habría sido agradable en su trato con ellos. Eso y el hecho de que Luke lo reconocería como el viejo Ben de Tatooine debería ser suficiente. Probablemente no estaría de más mencionar su relación con Organa para convencer a Leia.

Estaba tan cerca. El jedi extendió la mano para abrir el picaporte de la puerta y…

Se congeló.

Su cuerpo retrocedió un paso y comenzó a girar, muy lentamente. Si no hubiese reconocido su presencia en la fuerza antes de girarse, el distintivo sonido del respirador habría sido anuncio suficiente. Vader había regresado.

— Obi-Wan.

* * *

¡Jojojo! Mira que soy mala. Menuda forma de terminar el capítulo. Pero bueno, ya nos vamos acercando a la recta final. Calculo que quedan unos cinco capítulos para finalizar el fic. ¡Y al menos esta vez no os he hecho esperar dos años para actualizar! Sí, sé que mis actualizaciones son MUY lentas, y de verdad me disculpo con vosotros por esto. Pero me comprometí a terminar el fic y poco a poco, de donde puedo, voy sacando tiempo e inspiración para seguir con ello.

Ha sido un capítulo bastante candente. Yo llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir la escena primera, y espero no haberos defraudado. ¡Pobre Padmé! Ella que casi había recuperado a Anakin del lado oscuro... y justo aparece Obi-Wan para revivir al señor sith de sus cenizas con el odio y rencor que le tiene (en parte merecido, ambos se han hecho mucho daño al otro).

Al margen del capi, ¿qué opinais del anuncio de disney de que habrá nueva trilogia de star wars en el cine? Es obvio que los de Disney solo buscando GRANDES recaudaciones, pero todavia me cabe la esperanza de que hagan un buen trabajo con ello. Por otra parte... ¿star wars sin darth vader? ¿sin obi-wan kenobi?

Y sobre los spin off de cada personaje... ¿No sería cool que hiciera una pelicula sobre Obi-Wan interpretado por el calentísimo actor Ewan McGregor?

Un abrazo a todos los lectores. Dejadme saber que os ha parecido este capi y pedidme que actualice pronto, a ver si entre vosotras y yo conseguimos que mi cerebro reacciones.

_May the force to be with you._

**_Kheyra Amidala Skywalker_**


	32. Las súplicas de Padmé

**Star Wars no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su genial creador George Lucas y de... ¿Disney?.**

* * *

_**Quiero daros las gracias a todos por vuestros maravillosos reviews. Lo cierto es que no me esperaba y muchísimo menos merecia esta rápida respuesta de vuestra parte después del tiempo que os hago esperar generalmente, por eso quiero daros las gracias de corazón. Vuestros reviews son mi fuerza de voluntad y mi inspiración para escribir. Como agradecimiento, aquí os teneis un nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Dos sables laser emergieron de su empuñadora casi en el mismo instante; uno era rojo como la sangre de sus muchas víctimas, el otro de color celeste, azul como el amanecer del cielo libre de nubes. Ambas armas silbaron estremecedoramente a través del desierto corredor de la mansión.

Para ese momento los oficiales de seguridad eran ya conscientes de la presencia del intruso, pero ningún servidor del imperio se atrevería a interrumpir a Darth Vader en medio de su duelo contra un jedi, incluso si ignoraban que tras la identidad de ese jedi se ocultaba el enemigo más odiado por el Lord Sith, aquel había aguardado durante años en busca de venganza.

— Jamás has debido regresar, Obi-Wan —advirtió Vader, blindando la intensidad de sus emociones bajo una aparente y falsa calma—. Este será el último error que cometas.

El jedi no retrocedió, sino que alzó su sable en posición de defensa, dispuesto para el incipiente combate.

— Tú no tienes derecho sobre esos niños, Darth. No me quedaré quiero viendo como el lado oscuro los corrompe y aniquila del mismo modo que hizo con su padre.

— No sabes de lo que hablas, viejo…

Obi-Wan se mantuvo firme, sin tambalear por la amenaza.

— Te derroté una vez, y no voy a perder ahora. No permitiré que Luke y Leia sean usados como tus herramientas para conseguir más poder.

La mención del nombre de los gemelos rompió algo en el interior del Lord Sith.

— ¡Tú no tienes derecho a pronunciar sus nombres! —exclamó, perdiendo todo disimulo sobre sus emociones—. Ellos son mis hijos, ¡mios! Y tú me los arrebataste. ¡Me hiciste creer que todos estaban muertos! Y por fin hoy vas a pagar por esa mentira, Obi-Wan —sentención con odio e ira—. Hoy es tu final, mi viejo maestro.

Obi-Wan respiró con calma y replicó:

— Ya he escuchado eso antes.

Y eso fue todo. No había nada más que decir. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que los dos hombres, que una vez habían sido como viejos hermanos, intercambiaron; después, Vader atacó. Una estocada directa a cortar al jedi por la mitad que este repelió a duras penas.

El odio y la ira corrían por las del Lord Sith venas con una intensidad deslumbrante. Vader abrió su espíritu a la Fuerza como no lo había hecho desde que se reuniera con su familia. El Lado Oscuro lo acogió en su sombra y disipó cualquier rastro de dolor, de debilidad. Ya no le importaba que el Emperador pudiera percibir su presencia y detectarlo, ya no pensaba en el bienestar de su esposa, de sus hijos. Se había olvidado de ellos. Se había olvidado de todo excepto del hombre frente a sí. De que ésta era su oportunidad para tomar venganza.

Obi-Wan por su parte esquivaba y frenaba cada sablazo sin reflexionar, sin sentir temor ante la proximidad de la muerte. Él entregaba su espíritu a La Fuerza y se convertía en una herramienta de esta para hacer su voluntad. Ella le había entregado la victoria una vez, y ahora no tendría por qué ser diferente.

Los sables volvieron a refrenarse entre sí. Obi-Wan giró hacia su derecha y contraatacó por la izquierda en un movimiento necesario pero poco acertado, que permitió a Vader encajar una patada con precisión en su costado derecho que lo hizo gemir de dolor.

El sable rojo surcó un arco donde instantes antes se había hallado su cuerpo. El jedi se arrojó al suelo y realizó un giro abierto con sus piernas por tumbar a su enemigo golpeándolo en sus talones, pero Vader simplemente permitió que la fuerza lo alzara y aterrizo tras una voltereta tras la espalda de Obi-Wan. Lo golpeó con una patada trasera a la altura de su cintura, que lo hizo trastabillar. A continuación, empleó la Fuerza para lánzalo con energía contra el suelo de mármol.

ObI-Wan detuvo el impulso por poco; sobre su ceja derecha había comenzar a gotear un pequeño riachuelo de sangre. Aun así y viéndose constantemente superado en el duelo, su espíritu permanecía en calma.

Por el contrario el Lord Sith era un remolino inagotable de ira y de odio, los cuales se convertían a un tiempo su fuente poder; un poder que le permitía continuar con su ataque implacable, sin resentir por el cansancio. Los sables resplandecieron una vez más, uno contra el otro, como venía sucediendo desde hacía minutos.

Entonces, repentinamente, Obi-Wan cometió un error; un error minúsculo fruto del cansancio, del desgaste que llevaba sufriendo por diez años habitando en medio del desierto. Obi-Wan fue medio segundo demasiado lento.

Medio segundo fue suficiente para que el Sith hiciera valer su talento, y sable rasgo el brazo derecho del jedi, chamuscando su piel, y a continuación su pierna izquierda, sobre el muslo, obligándolo a soltar su sable y caer de rodillas, sumiso ante su destino.

Obi-Wan parpadeo, procesando la realidad. Había fracasado; al final había sido derrotado por su viejo aprendiz. Pronto sería uno con la Fuerza.

El conocimiento vino hasta él con calma, y él lo acogió con tanta tranquilidad como hubiese sucedido con la victoria. Su destino no lo atormentaba. Pero los niños… Luke… Inocente y valiente Luke. Y Leia.

¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir intactos a merced de un Sith?

Por ellos intentó recomponerse. Llamó a su sable de luz con la Fuerza y trató atravesar con él el cuerpo de Vader, cuyas defensas se había relajado levemente mientras saboreaba el gusto de la victoria. Era un movimiento desesperado y suicida, pero a Obi-Wan no podía importarle menos. Si se lo llevaba, si Vader moría con él, su vida sería un precio que pagaría con dicha.

Fracasó.

Darth Vader no era ni tan impaciente ni tan seguro de sí mismo como hacía años lo había sido Anakin, y su guardia no se había deslizado tanto como había pensado Obi-Wan. El Sith frenó fácilmente el golpe con su propio sable, apoderándose de él, y pateó con saña el pecho de Obi-Wan, quien se retorció de dolor y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el suelo para sostenerse.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista para encarar al Darh, los dos sables, la hoja roja del Sith y la suya propia, se alzaban sobre su cuello. Obi-Wan no parpadeó, no era un final tan inesperado el morir en sus manos, sino que clavó sus ojos en la figura negra que era su verdugo tratando de ver, tratando de buscar cualquier señal del pequeño niño salido de Tatooine que él había criado y llegado a amar como un hermano.

Obi-Wan gastó sus últimos momentos de vida cuestionándose dónde se había equivocado, cómo había obrado tan mal para no verlo, por qué después de salvar a millones de seres desconocidos a través de la galaxia, no había sido capaz de salvarlo a él, al único que de verdad había amado.

Después cerró los ojos y se entregó a su destino.

Darth Vader llevaba esperando este momento durante diez años, diez tormentosos años donde cada día y cada movimiento de su gastado cuerpo era un suplicio, diez años en sólo el odio por este hombre, la oportunidad de tomar venganza, le entregaba la energía suficiente para recomponerse y sobrevivir un día más, una semana más.

Ahora que por fin la venganza era suya se sentía casi insatisfecho. Había sido demasiado fácil. Cómo esta excusa patética de jedi había sido capaz de vencerlo cuando él aún conservaba toda la destreza de su cuerpo intacto era un completo misterio, una derrota más achacable a sus propios errores y arrogancia que al hombre ahora hundido frente a él. No importaba. El conocimiento no haría menos dulce su muerte.

El Lord Sith alzó el sable sobre su cabeza y, por un segundo, la hoja carmesí resplandeció como una pronunció del color de la sangre. Después, lo dejo caer.

— ¡Anakin, NO!

La estocada frenó en seco en el último segundo.

Entre las profundidades de su alma herida Darth Vader reconoció esa voz lo suficiente para retrasar el asalto. La ira no retrocedió.

— Regresa a las cámaras, Padmé —ordenó secamente, sin girarse a mirarla—.

— ¡No! —se negó ella avanzando hasta colocarse frente a él, de tal manera que él no tenía más opción que enfrentarla—. No lo hagas. No lo mates.

— No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo —la voz barítona y amorfa que acompañaba el respirador no se relacionaba en nada con la voz suave, tierna y cargada de emoción que había susurrado palabras de amor en su oído apenas unos momentos antes—.

— Por favor —suplicó ella de nuevo—.

— No. Él debe morir —sentenció, y era inapelable. La promesa de su muerte había sido lo único que me le había sostenido durante años. Su respeto y su amor por su esposa eran sin embargo suficientes para intentar que entendiera—. Tú no estabas allí, Padmé. Su recuerdo allí, en la cima de aquella montaña de arena, contemplando impasible como yo trataba de alejarme de la lava, como las llamas se cernían sobre mí y me apresaban. ¡Él nunca hizo nada! Ni siquiera tuvo la compasión suficiente para acabar con mi tormento mientras el fuego me consumía en una eternidad de sufrimiento. ¡Sólo miró y exclamó que me amaba! ¡Ahora pagará por eso!

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Padmé al visualizar esa escena. Las palabras de Anakin y las que una vez compartió con ella Luke, tras sus pesadillas, le permitieron imaginarlo casi con tanta claridad como si de verdad ella hubiera estado allí. Casi podía palmar el sufrimiento inimaginable de su esposo.

Si quedaba cualquier bien dentro de Anakin cuando comenzó la pelea, tras semejante traición esté quedó enterrado tan profundo como las cicatrices que había causado en su cuerpo la lava. Ni siquiera Darth Vader eran tan sumamente cruel para impartir ese tipo muerte a sus enemigos, ni siquiera a los jedi a quienes odiaba más que cualquier otro. Sus ejecuciones eran siempre rápidas y relativamente indoloras.

Cómo Obi-Wan había sido capaz de permanecer allí inmóvil, contemplativo, impasible ante los gritos de agonía y socorro del quien había sido su hermano era algo que Padmé no conseguía entender. Como amigo su deber habría sido auxiliarlo y más tarde ayudarlo a volver al lado bueno, y como jedi hubiera debido acabar con su sufrimiento a través de una muerte rápida. Pero Obi-Wan había sido incapaz de llevar a cabo ninguno de los dos, y la galaxia había pagado el precio de esa indecisión durante diez años.

Padmé no guardaba muchos restos de cariño hacia Obi-Wan. Había sido él también quien en un holograma le informara de la muerte de sus hijos, engañándola para hacerla creer que habían muerto, separando a Luke y a Leia y organizando para ellos un destino que tarde o temprano los llevaría a enfrentar y destruir a su padre o morir bajo su mando. Ella no sabía si algún día podría perdonarle por eso.

Pero cuando suplicaba por su vida, Padmé no estaba pensando en el bienestar de Obi-Wan. Lo único que tenía ella en mente era el bienestar de Anakin. Su presencia débil y tentativa había comenzado a despuntar bajo la armadura de Vader desde hacía semanas, y esa misma mañana había dado un gran paso hacia su victoria.

¿Cómo afectaría al espíritu de su esposo matar a quien en días había sido su maestro? A quien había amado como a un padre, como a un hermano.

— No lo mates —repitió más como un ruego que como una orden—. Enciérralo, mantenlo prisionero el resto de su vida.

Vader sacudió su casco con disconformidad.

— Eso no será suficiente. Su muerte me pertenece por justicia.

— Pero yo estoy suplicándote que le perdones la vida. Por favor, Anakin. Si es cierto que todavía sientes amor hacia mí, si no mientes cuando dices que aún me amas, si lo que ocurrió antes entre nosotros significó algo para ti… Entonces perdónale.

No era una petición justa y ella lo sabía, pero estaba desesperada. El pensamiento de más sangre inocente derramada por las manos de su esposo la aterraba. ¿Y si Vader llegaba demasiado lejos y Anakin se perdía en su odio para siempre?

— ¿Lo eliges a él sobre mí? —la mecánica voz de Vader nunca había sonado tan fría—.

— ¡No! No, Anakin, ¡no! No se trata de eso —nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Padmé quien contemplaba desesperada como la situación se escapaba de su control—.

— Pero todavía pretendes valerte de mi amor por ti como un arma para salvarle la vida al jedi.

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración fue tan esclarecedor como cualquier respuesta.

— Que así sea entonces —Vader accedió finalmente, y sus palabras nunca había sonado tan próximas a una declaración de muerte—. Le perdonó la vida. ¡Guardias!

Padmé ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agradecérselo cuando un pequeño ejército de soldados irrumpió en el pasillo. Habían estado siguiendo el combate a través de las cámaras siempre atentos a cualquier señal de intervención.

— Encerrad al prisionero a la celda de máxima seguridad —ordenó el Lord Sith—. Sin tratamiento para sus heridas y sometido al régimen de severidad. Quiero inhibidores de la fuerza en sus muñecas y alrededor de la zona en todo momento, ¿está claro?

— Si, Lord Vader.

— Bien. ¡Lleváoslo!

Dos soldados se adelantaron a los otros y se apresuraron a cumplir con sus órdenes.

— Llevad también al teniente Solo a la enfermería, y aseguraos que recibir la atención apropiada para sus heridas —añadió el Lord Sith, señalando a la inconsciente figura del hombre unos metros más adelante en el corredor. El jedi lo había golpeado con severidad y todavía no despertaba.

Padmé esperó paciente mientras los soldados cumplían con sus órdenes antes de avanzar tentativamente hacia su esposo.

— Anakin, gracias —susurró, luchando por sobreponerse al mal presentimiento que sentía—.

Pero cuando el Lord Sith se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a ella, Padmé comprendió que pese a lo ocurrido, pese que él había cedido a sus suplicas y perdonado la vida a Obi-Wan, el resultado final distaba mucho de ser una victoria.

— Jamás volverás a dirigirte a mí bajo ese hombre —ordenó la desconocida figura junto a ella con voz carente de cualquier emoción—. Yo soy Lord Vader, señor de los Sith. Y a partir de este momento tú eres solo la madre de mis hijos. Cualquier relación anterior que hubiese podido mantener es ahora pasada. Mantenlo en mente y sobrevivirás mucho tiempo.

— No… —Padmé vocalizó con horror—. ¡Anakin no! No hagas esto. No me alejes de mí. ¡Te quiero!

Él ya había comenzado a alejarse.

— No te vayas. Annie, por favor…

— El imperio tiene urgente asuntos que atender, y yo los he pospuesto ya demasiado tiempo —fue todo lo que él dijo—. Informa a Luke y a Leia que me pondré en contacto con ellos por el comunicador en cuanto me sea posible.

— No… —suplicó ella cayendo sobre sus rodillas—.

Pero ya era tarde. Anakin se había ido y esta vez, temió Padmé, sería para siempre.

* * *

Nuevo capi! Y sólo os hecho esperar una semana. Es un poquito más breve que el anterior, pero espero que lo hayais disfrtado igualmente. Como hemos visto la visita sorpresa de Obi-Wan no ha hecho sino causar problemas en el paraiso. Anakin siempre fue celoso de la relacion de Padme y Obi (creo que de relación de Padme y cualqueir hombre, y con eso de que ellos debían esconder que estaban juntos pues aun peor), y Vader parece haber interpretado la situación como que Padmé lo elige a él por encima del jedi, lo que de verdad lo ha enfurecido y empujado a abandonar a su esposa y marhcarse.

¿Pero de verdad podrá el Lord Sith olvidar todo lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Quñe hará Padmé? ¿Y qué pensarán Luke y Leia cuando descubran que su padre se ha ido? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capi! Intentaré tenerlo dentro de dos semanas a tardar mucho, palabra, pero como son fiestas de Pascua a lo mejor me extendió a tres. Si me paso de ese plazo os doy permiso a enviarme un Lord Sirh a mi puerta para que me de un bun tiron de orejas.

Mientras tanto un abrazo y que la fuerza os acompañe a todos.

_Kheyra Amidala Skywalker._


End file.
